Incarnations
by Otorisosa-kan
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots for my original character, Mana, and just playing around with her. I am open to requests, ideas and challenges. Requests come before original chapters. Contains swearing. Pairings include: OC with OC, Zero, Ichiru, Rido, Senri, Seiren, Yuki and Kaname. Yuki with OC, Kaname and Zero.
1. I like painting because of the colours

_I like painting because of the colours._

Mana mixed the paint on the corner of the paper before applying the resulting colour on the rest of the paper. The light pink overlapped with the blue and she huffed.

Next to her was Yuki, her fingertips covered in paint. She pressed her thumb carefully to the paper with her tongue stuck out in concentration.

"It's time for dinner, girls!"

Kaien twirled his way into the living room and beamed to his adopted daughters.

"Oh, Yuki, what have you painted?" he asked.

Yuki smiled and held her piece of paper up.

"It's a tree!"

Mana looked at her picture. Yuki had spent the most time on the leaves of the tree. She remembered when they began, Yuki had grabbed the biggest brush, dipped it in brown and made the trunk. At that time, Mana still didn't know what to paint.

"Oh, it is beautiful, you are such a wonderful artist, Yuki!" Kaien patted Yuki's head. "What have you made, Mana?"

Mana looked at her own picture. The corner had some dots where colour had been mixed whilst the top half of the paper was a mixture of baby blue and pink.

"I'm not finished," she mumbled.

"Oh that's alright, Mana!" Kaien smiled as he patted her head. "You can finish it later! But you girls should wash your hands now. Dinner will get cold."

Yuki nodded as she sprung up to her feet and ran towards the bathroom.

Mana stared at her picture for a moment before getting up and following her twin.

At that point, she still really wasn't sure what to paint.

 _I like painting nature because it is beautiful._

Mana hung the framed painting in her bedroom and smiled, hands on hips. She had painted a mountain against a sunset coloured sky. It looked beautiful.

Mana tilted her head. Now that she thought about it, maybe the colouring of the mountain was off.

Mana nibbled her lip and frowned. Actually, the colour for the sky is too orange, it doesn't really suit the overall feel she was going for.

Mana gnawed on her lip and sighed in dismay. Who was she kidding? The painting looks awful.

There was a knock on her door.

"Oi, Mana," Zero stepped into her room without her answer, "dinner's ready."

"You couldn't even let me have the time to answer?" Mana drawled with raised eyebrows.

Zero noticed the painting she hung up.

"Oh, you finally finished it," he said as he drew closer for a better look.

"No, it's awful," Mana huffed. "I was just going to take it down."

"Can I have it in my room then?"

Mana raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

Zero took the painting off her wall and smiled slightly.

"It's calming."

He walked out with it, pausing at the doorway.

"Be sure to wash your hair tonight, you've got paint in it again."

"Shit!"

Mana hissed as she patted her hair and saw orange paint on her hand. She looked up at her doorway and saw Zero was gone.

"Shit!"

She ran out after him.

"Give it back!"

"You said you didn't like it!"

"I said no such thing!"

 _I like painting because what I paint reminds me of my dreams._

Mana drew back from her easel and smiled. This painting was beautiful. The sky was a mixture of pink and blue. The mountain stood tall and proud against it. Before the mountains was a crystal blue lake surrounded by forest. Mana grinned proudly.

"Mommy, Daddy says it's time for dinner!"

Ayumi, her eldest child, ran into her art room and gasped.

"Mommy that is beautiful!"

Mana laughed as Ayumi hugged her.

"I could never be as good as you."

Ayumi pouted and Mana tilted her head, staring at her painting.

"Perhaps," she said, "but no one else can."

She rubbed her daughter's shoulder.

"You can only be as good as you can be."

She stood up and smiled down at her.

"Let's wash our hands and go down to dinner," she said as she offered her hand.

"You need to wash your hair first, Mommy," Ayumi stuck her tongue out cheekily before leaving the room.

Mana lifted her hand and felt the top of her head. Her hair was up in a bun so it couldn't be possible…

Mana stared at her hand when it came back with blue paint.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Swear jar, Mommy!"

Mana flinched and sighed.

 _I like painting because it brings forth positivity from those around me._


	2. I like painting because I can escape

_I like painting because it is something I can do._

"That is a beautiful picture, Mana."

Mana paused, her paintbrush hovering over the paper. She turned her head and Kaname smiled at her.

"You're very talented."

Mana pursed her lips. Kaname leaned in closer.

"I like the lake," he said in a softer voice. "It makes me want to visit it."

Mana lowered her brush and fiddled with it. She froze when Kaname placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe we could travel the world together."

Mana tightened her grip on her brush.

"Kaname-sama!"

Mana let out a breath as Yuki ran into the sitting room.

"Kaname-sama, this is such a wonderful surprise," she said with a sunny smile. "I didn't know you were going to visit today."

"I always like to visit at any chance," Kaname said as he pulled away from Mana.

Mana relaxed once he was out of her space. She dipped the brush into the water to clean it and continued painting.

"I was just telling Mana that her picture is lovely," Kaname said as he gestured to the painting.

Yuki glanced at the painting and nodded.

"I've done some painting too," she said with a bounce in her toes. "Would you like to see?"

"I would love to."

Yuki grabbed Kaname's hand and pulled him towards the doorway. Mana chanced a glance and saw Kaname turn his head back and smile at her. He disappeared around the corner, letting Yuki lead him to her room to see her paintings.

Mana's brush hovered over the paper. She dropped it into the glass of water and pushed the paper away.

 _I like painting because I can paint whatever I want._

Mana swabbed her brow and smiled as she finished her painting of a cherry tree in full blossom.

She'd always deny it, but pink is her favourite colour. She especially loved cherry blossom trees and how the petals would fall and scatter around her. Capturing it on the canvas is always a challenge.

She turned her head when someone knocked on her art room door.

"Mana, may I speak with you?"

Mana's brush slipped from her fingers. She took a deep breath and approached the door. She shakily slid the bolt out of place and opened the door slightly.

She looked up at Kaname who smiled at her.

"I was hoping to treat you this weekend."

Mana shook her head. Kaname tilted his head, his smile fading slightly.

"Are you sure? I understand how expensive art supplies can be."

Mana pressed her lips together.

"Perhaps we could go to a café for lunch?"

Mana shook her head again, eyes focused on the floor.

"Maybe talk about where you and Yuki come from?"

Mana snapped her head up to meet Kaname's eyes. He smiled.

"I think you're ready to know," he said. "But I'd like it to be just the two of us. I will tell Yuki when she feels better."

Mana looked down at the floor again.

"I'll pick you up at one on Saturday," Kaname said. "I look forward to seeing you."

He stepped back and paused.

"You have paint just here," he said and pointed to his cheek.

Mana felt her cheek and saw pink paint on her fingertips when she pulled her hand away. Kaname smiled.

"I'll see you this weekend then," he said and waved.

Mana closed the door and rested her head on it.

 _I like to paint because it makes me happy._

Kaname's arm was around her frame possessively. Mana focused on the floor as he conversed with the guests around them.

"Of course, all the proceedings will go into building the gap between humans and vampires," he spoke with a glass of wine in his other hand. "We are making a lot of progress with Cross Academy."

The guests chatted to one another about this topic but Mana didn't pay them any heed.

"Your wife has so much talent!" one vampire with pearls and a red dress spoke. "I absolutely love what she's done with this painting!"

"Yes, that is her best work in my opinion," Kaname said as they turned their attention to one of the paintings that was on display.

Mana looked up as guests crowded around them to comment on the painting.

It was a large painting of a cherry blossom tree. The petals were dancing around the scene and Mana had painted herself perched on a branch whilst reading a book.

"The colour technique is outstanding," a vampire in a blue suit said whilst others around him nodded. "A fine piece of work indeed."

"I believe the auction will begin soon," Kaname announced.

The crowd of guests went away. Kaname moved but Mana held her ground.

"My love, we should attend the auction."

Mana stared up at the painting. She didn't want it to be sold off. Everything she loved was here. The blossoms, the colours…and Zero. She had put Zero on a higher branch of the tree but all that could be seen of him were his legs. He was barely noticeable.

Finally, Kaname herded her away.

 _I like painting because I can escape into my own world of fantasy._


	3. My eyes kept my peers at a distance

_I was born with heterochromia eyes. I think they're what kept my peers at a distance._

Mana painted another stroke on the paper. She turned her head when someone knocked on her door and it opened.

"Mana," her guardian poked his head around the door, "are you sure you don't want to go to Rena's birthday party?"

Yuki stood behind him, wearing a fluffy white dress. Mana glanced at her before nodding.

"Rena and I don't get along," she said.

"She can be a nice person once you get to know her," Yuki spoke up.

Mana turned away.

"She and the other girls would want to play Demon Eyes."

Kaien frowned.

"I can talk to her parents, Mana."

Mana shook her head.

"I just want to paint."

Kaien sighed and nodded.

"I won't be long," he promised. "We can make dinner together."

Mana nodded.

"Have fun at the birthday," she said.

"I'll tell Rena you said hi!" Yuki said as Kaien closed the door.

Mana sighed as she heard footsteps go down the stairs. She glanced at her reflection. One brown eye and one blue eye stared at her.

 _They may be the reason why I am close to Kaname._

Mana had gone downstairs to get some juice when someone at the front door knocked. She peeked through the window first and her heart leapt when she saw who it was. She rushed to open the door and let Kaname in.

"This is unexpected," she said with a small smile.

Kaname smiled back as he brushed the snow off his coat.

"It's been a while, Mana," he said and petted her head. "Is your father in?"

"Papa has gone to drop Yuki-nee off to a party," Mana said as she helped Kaname out of his coat.

"Why have you not gone with them?" Kaname asked as he hung his coat up.

Mana hesitated.

"I don't get along with Yuki-nee's friends," she answered. "I think she'll have more fun without me."

"But she's your sister."

"I'm alright, really," Mana said as she led him into the sitting room. "Yuki-nee understands. May I offer tea?"

Kaname smiled as he crouched down to her level.

"Let's make some together," he suggested.

Mana smiled brightly and nodded. Kaname's wine red eyes twinkled slightly as she led him to the kitchen.

 _They may be the reason why Yuki-nee distanced herself._

Mana shot up when she heard Yuki scream. She jumped out of bed, ran out of her room and across the hall. She barged into Yuki's room to see her sister crying and covering her eyes.

"Yuki-nee, what's wrong?" she asked as she rushed to her sister's side.

Yuki looked up at her and screamed again. Mana jumped back in alarm. Yuki covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "It…it was a nightmare."

Mana sighed in relief as she sat on Yuki's bed. Yuki shied away from her.

"I'm alright now," she said. "I'm fine."

"Yuki-nee, what was the nightmare?" Mana asked.

Yuki looked away, hugging herself.

"Nothing, I don't remember," she murmured.

"Yuki-nee…"

Yuki flinched when Mana reached out to her. Mana hesitated.

"Are you still seeing things that aren't there?"

Yuki nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry, Mana, but can you please leave?"

Mana pulled away, her bottom lip wobbling.

"Of course."

She strode out of Yuki's room and nearly bumped into Zero.

"Mana, what's wrong?" he asked.

Mana looked down at the floor sullenly.

"She had a nightmare."

Mana strode over to her room and nearly slammed the door behind her. She could never forget those terrified brown eyes directed at her.

 _Sometimes I want to tear them out._

Mana panted as another vampire was reduced to dust with Pearl Beauty. She gasped for breath, holding her side where her stitch was killing her. She heard something snap and held her weapon out at the newcomer. She dropped her arm when she saw who it was.

A tall vampire who looked like Kaname grinned at her. The one tell-tale sign that gave him away was his eyes.

He stretched his arms out to her.

"My child," he purred, "my beautiful daughter. Come to your father."

Mana trembled. His red and blue eyes showed his bloodlust and it terrified her.

 _I am nothing like him. I refuse to be anything like him._


	4. My eyes drove Shizuka's anger

_I was born with heterochromia eyes. I believe they're what drove Shizuka's anger._

Mana shook against her restraints. Blood stained her once pristine shirt. The woman stood above her, eyes revealing her madness.

"Pity," she cooed as she nudged the young girl with her foot, "I was hoping for more resilience."

Mana's body ached. Her arms were heavy from where they hung above her. She barely remembered how she even ended up in this situation.

Nails dug into her chin as Shizuka snatched her chin and lifted her head so their eyes met.

"Why does young Kiryu fawn over a plain girl like you?" she asked, eyes alight with bloodlust. "You are nothing. Weak and so easy to break. Who would ever pay attention to you?"

Mana's heart ached. She had gotten the wrong twin. Zero would never be interested in her. Yuki was the ball of light everyone flocked to.

Yet, Mana wouldn't have it any other way. Yuki was safe. That's all that mattered.

Mana mustered a glare. Shizuka hesitated, the mask of composure wavering. Her nails dug deeper.

"How _dare_ you look at me in such a way!" she screamed. "I have _you_ begging for mercy now!"

Before Mana could even process the shift of mood, her head was thrust up and she felt Shizuka's fangs plunge into her neck.

Mana didn't even feel the pain at first. Her body trembled as she heard furious gulps right at her ear. Her jaw fell slack as did her hands.

The tears fell from her eyes as she stared up at the dark ceiling. Game Over. She could imagine those words flashing above her in bright neon lights. She's lost.

Shizuka kept on drinking and Mana's fists clenched. Anger surged through her.

How _dare_ this bitch. Only one person was worthy to have her blood in Mana's eyes.

Mana strained her wrists and metal creaked. Shizuka's drinking slowed but it was too late.

The shackles snapped as a surge of strength flowed through Mana and Mana grasped Shizuka's shoulders. She went for the jugular.

Shizuka let out a startled gasp as Mana drove her back and slammed her into the wall, the impact forcing miscellaneous paintings drop.

Mana's teeth were deep in her skin and blood flooded her senses. It felt so _good_ to finally put her in her place.

Mana bit and gripped harder. She felt wet substance coat her hands and she heard cloth rip.

Her blood tasted so wonderful. It was addicting. Mana craved for more.

Light streamed in from the doorway and the brightness had Mana retreating. Shizuka slumped to the floor, holding her neck as Mana spotted Zero at the doorway.

No. It was Ichiru.

Ichiru's eyes fell on Shizuka then to her. He drew his katana out and Mana rushed for the window.

SMASH!

 _I never realised these eyes were the key to our past._

Mana was hyperventilating. Everything was spinning around her, everything was flooding her senses.

She cried pathetically with the rain. She was cold and shivering on her perch in her favourite tree. But it wasn't like she could waltz back to her room.

The rain was washing off her bloody prints on the tree. As it grew heavier, Mana stuck her hands out and aggressively scrubbed the remaining blood on her hands.

She hiccupped with her sobs, wiping her nose on her sleeve. She hugged herself and leaned on the trunk of the tree. She shivered more violently, tears mixing with the rain.

What is she meant to do now?

Mana reached to feel the marks on her neck and hesitated. She felt up and down her neck put couldn't find the puncture wounds from Shizuka.

Had it been a dream?

No, she still had the shackles around her wrists from where she had broken free.

Level D vampires don't have such quick healing as far as she was aware. Something was off. Not like she's had a daily experience of being turned into a vampire.

Mana glanced at her bloody shirt and began taking it off. She'd rather not attract more attention with all this blood after all. Especially if Level E vampires can come flocking to a Pureblood's blood faster than ants to sugar.

The cold really bit into her once she took the shirt off. She shivered, crossing her arms. She should really find some shelter.

When she cast her eyes down, her heart leapt as she saw Zero being dragged by two figures. He was unconscious.

 _These eyes have helped as much as they have hindered me._

Well at least she was out of the rain now.

Mana walked down the stone corridors, shivering and rubbing her arms. She left a trail of rain puddles in her wake.

She had recognised Kaien as she trailed them. Maybe she could talk to him alone about what happened. Even if it meant she'd be put into the Night Class or worse.

As soon as she heard footsteps, she ducked through the nearest door. Thankfully it was just an empty room. Mana saw shackles on one wall. This was where they would contain a rogue vampire.

Her heart sank. Is that what they've done to Zero?

"I'll have to discuss with the Association on what to do," came one voice as they passed.

"Can you not just postpone it for a little while longer?"

Mana's heart leapt as she recognised Kaien's voice.

"At the end of the day, he's a monster that needs to be put down."

Mana's hand hovered over the doorknob.

"It's for the safety of the students."

Her hand dropped and she waited for the footsteps to be gone. Tears brimmed her eyes.

She was a monster too. Zero wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

Mana sniffed and swallowed back her tears.

She needed to see him at least one last time if she was going to be killed.

Mana stepped out and continued down the corridor. She could faintly smell Zero's deodorant and tracked him down to a room. She hesitated as she stood in front of the door. She smelled roses and wine.

What was Kaname doing in there with Zero?

"I have the very thing that can keep you alive in my veins, Kiryu."

Mana froze for a moment then pressed her ear to the door. Her heart ached when she heard incoherent whimpers from Zero.

"Do you want to see Yuki and Mana again? Do you want to spend another day pining to be with them?"

Mana recalled the standoffs Kaname and Zero have had but this was the most hostile she had ever heard Kaname sound.

"Shizuka's blood will stop your fall completely."

Mana held her breath.

"Who would you rather see? Yuki or Mana?"

Mana ground her teeth. Zero whined.

"I thought as much. Do take comfort that you will be hailed as a hero."

Mana's heart broke.

"I'm sure Yuki will appreciate the sentiment."

 _My eyes are who I am._

Mana stood in front of Zero. He hadn't noticed her yet. Too absorbed and drugged in whatever insanity is running through his head.

Mana cleared her throat.

"Zero?"

Zero lurched and looked up at her. He strained against his restraints, arms shaking as he tried to grab her. Mana stood just out of reach.

"Do you know who I am, Zero?"

Zero hesitated as he stared up at her. Mana held her breath. Zero looked conflicted. He turned his head to one side then to the other.

"Ma…na?"

Mana let out a relieved sigh and fell to her knees. She inched forward and grabbed Zero's face.

"Zero, I have Shizuka's blood," she said.

She was met with a blank stare.

"I can help you!"

Zero pulled away and curled into a ball. Mana crawled after him and he whimpered.

"Please, Zero!"

She yelped when he gnashed his fangs at her. Her lip wobbled.

"Zero, let me help you," she said. "Then you are free to hate me all you want."

Tears brimmed her eyes.

"I don't want this to be the end for you. Please."

Zero ducked his head back into his arms, curling into his ball tighter. Mana clenched her fists.

"Stop being so ridiculous!"

Zero struggled as she grabbed and straddled him. She bit into her wrist and let the blood spill onto him. Zero gasped and struggled more. Mana drank a mouthful of her blood then grabbed his nose. When Zero's mouth opened wider, she dove and forced the blood down his throat.

Zero choked slightly and Mana lingered. Zero grabbed her and pushed her down so he was on top of her. Mana yelped at the shift and gasped when he sunk his fangs into her.

This wasn't painful or full of hate like Shizuka's bite had been. Mana lay under Zero and brought her arms around him.

After a while, Zero pulled away and pulled her up with him. Mana shifted so she was straddling his lap. The bloodlust in his eyes faded. Mana stared into his eyes for a while then looked away.

"If the tablets still don't work, please come to me for blood and not Yuki," she murmured.

Zero cupped her cheeks and she glanced back at him. Her breath left her when their lips connected.

 _My eyes may be proof of my origins. But my origins will never be my identity._


	5. The Red Dress

_Kaname likes to tell me that he likes my eyes. It makes me blush every time._

Mana noticed a white box with a blue ribbon on her bed. She placed her school books on her vanity and approached it. She looked at the tag attached to the ribbon and her heart leapt.

 **To my dearest Mana,**

 **Let me know if this fits you. I can have the size adjusted before the social gathering.**

 **Your Kaname**

Mana's face went bright red and she covered her face.

" _My_ Kaname?" she squeaked and fell to her knees. "Is, is he serious?"

She shook her head, her face growing warm. She laughed slightly and dropped her hands. Her smile was so large, her cheeks were aching. Sighing, she looked up at the box, sprung up to her feet and pulled the ribbon free. She removed the lid and dropped it with a gasp.

Inside was a satin red off the shoulder dress. Mana picked and held it up.

The sleeves were long with holes that would fit around her middle fingers. The ballgown skirt wouldn't be too long for her to trip over thankfully.

Not wanting to waste time, Mana lay the dress out carefully and began changing out of her uniform.

 _He pays attention to Yuki but whenever he's around me, it feels like he has a different kind of affection for me alone._

Mana spun around in front of her vanity, the dress fitting wonderfully. She did have to pull up the sleeves and bust of the dress occasionally but it was minor. Now all she really needed was to find a strapless bra.

Mana leaned closer to the mirror, running a hand down her face.

Should she wear make-up? A touch of red on her lips would probably suffice, or maybe she should apply some eyeliner. No, too much hassle, but if it would please Kaname…

How is she going to do her hair?! Mana reached back to feel her hair. Should she get Zero to put it in a bun? Or maybe she should have it loose? It was a formal event so having it up may be the better option.

There was a knock on her door.

"Oi, Mana," Zero said as he came in before she could answer, "we should get…"

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her in the dress. Mana blushed slightly and twirled around.

"How do I look, Zero?" she asked. "Kaname sent it to me!"

Zero gripped her doorknob harder.

"Disgusting."

Mana dropped her jaw and skirt after her twirl.

"Do you really think so?" she asked.

"Just look at how you're becoming his little play thing!" Zero gestured to her shoulders. "Neck bare so everyone can just imagine biting into it! Red doesn't suit you at all and I just know you're considering putting make-up on!"

He glared at her.

"Pathetic," he spat, "this isn't you."

Tears brimmed Mana's eyes.

"It's just for the dance…" she sniffed.

"You shouldn't go. He's dressed you up to look like prey. He's making a mockery of you."

Zero stepped out of her room, slamming the door behind him. Mana wiped a tear away.

 _I trust Kaname. He saved Yuki and I. How can I not trust him?_

"Are you sure you won't come?" Yuki implored as she walked into Mana's room.

Mana glanced at Yuki's violet dress and smiled.

"It's not my scene," she replied. "I'd be mostly ignored. I'd rather just get on with this."

She tapped her notebook with her pencil.

"Besides, I don't have a dress."

"Oh, you can borrow one of mine!"

Mana shook her head.

"Yuki-nee, you should go before you miss the first dance. Kaname would be delighted to see you, I'm sure."

Yuki's eyes brightened at the mention of Kaname. She nodded, eyes cast down.

"It'll be fun," she said.

"Not for me," Mana smiled and waved her pencil at Yuki. "Go! Shoo! Get out of here!"

Yuki giggled and rushed out. Mana sighed softly and looked at her textbook next to her notebook. She read a bit before scribbling something down.

"You could always be part of security."

Mana lifted her head and saw Zero.

"I'd rather not disappoint those who would think of me as _prey_."

Zero sighed as he folded his arms and leaned on the doorframe.

"I'm sorry for opening your eyes to what every other vampire sees you as."

"Including you?"

Mana waved at Zero.

"Get out of my room."

Zero left, closing the door behind him.

Mana stared at her textbook before dropping her pencil on the pages and getting up. She opened her wardrobe and felt the satin dress.

 _Kaname may hide a lot of things. I understand that. But try as he might, he can't conceal his feelings completely. I'd like to think that's my special power._

Mana huffed as she ran across the campus towards the dance hall.

Zero said the vampires would have a problem with her neck? Good thing Yuki had a large enough choker for that!

Red doesn't suit her? That's his own stupid opinion! She's dressed in red, complete with lipstick. He doesn't have to look at her if she's such an eyesore!

Kaname wanted to make a mockery of her? She wasn't believing that for one second!

Mana gasped as she reached the entrance of the school building and paused to catch her breath. Some students noticed her and began chattering away in their cliques. Mana's legs shook as she resisted falling to her knees.

Her new bra was squeezing her and these damn shoes were pinching her heels already! Looks like the dancing, if any, was going to be very limited if she wanted to avoid blisters.

Mana fanned herself and made her way down the corridor. She could hear music students playing string music as she drew nearer to the entrance of the main hall. The last notes were played as she stepped in and there was applause. Mana saw groups of students break away from circles and chatter filled the hall. It sounds like the social was going well so far.

Mana could see each group of students had at least one moody or neutral faced Night Class student. With the exception of Takuma.

Mana scanned the groups then spotted Yuki in her purple frock and saw her chatting with Kaname as students moved around to make space in the centre of the hall.

Mana's heart leapt when she locked eyes with Kaname. His smile had her cheeks grow warm and she idly adjusted her sleeve. Yuki's choker was starting to itch on her neck.

Kaname beckoned her and she crossed the hall towards him. The chatter faded as Kaname crossed the hall towards her. Mana hesitated when she realised that the students were clearing space for couples to dance in and she literally was the centre of attention now. Kaname reached her before she could disappear back into the crowd.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as his fingers brushed her cheek.

Mana's face went completely scarlet. Kaname took her hand and looped his arm around her waist. Mana stuttered.

"I don't know how to dance!" she whispered as the music began playing.

"Just follow my lead," Kaname instructed. "Trust me."

Mana's heterochromia eyes glanced up at Kaname shyly. She nodded and followed his lead.

 _I've never once tried to hide my feelings. I suppose I prefer a subtler approach._


	6. True Love

_My very first memory is being saved by the one who has my heart._

Yuki screamed when the vampire lunged for her and Mana. Mana pushed her back and held her arms out as she stood between the vampire and Yuki. Tears brimmed her maroon eyes when the clawed hand grabbed her coat and raised her off the ground. Yuki cried out as Mana squeezed her eyes shut.

She was dropped.

She was caught.

Mana felt something warm splash onto her skin. She opened her eyes and saw her attacker fall, his coat soaked in blood. His body turned to dust and the bitterly cold wind swept the remains away.

"Are you alright?"

Mana looked up at her saviour. He had caught her in one arm and had used the other to skewer the vampire. He licked the blood off his hand as he let her drop into the snow.

Mana's legs gave way and she fell to her knees. Her heart pounded against her ribcage and she began crying.

"Ssh, ssh, don't cry," he whispered as he got to his knees and held her shoulders.

Mana sniffed and looked up at him. She saw his fangs and pushed herself away from him. Yuki rushed to her and held her arm. Mana cried harder and Yuki hugged her.

"I won't hurt you."

The sisters looked up at him.

"You can trust me."

He held his hands out for them. Yuki and Mana looked at each other. After a few moments, Mana shakily took one of his hands. Yuki took the other and they were helped up.

 _I love him and I want to trust him._

Mana fiddled with the sleeve buttons nervously. She waited outside the classroom. Her heart leapt when the doors opened and she saw Kaname come out.

"Kana?"

Kaname turned to her and smiled.

"Mana, this is a pleasant surprise."

Mana bit her lip and stood straight. Her heart began to beat faster.

"Yuki is still having nightmares and hallucinations," she said.

"I'm sorry to hear."

Mana swallowed.

"I'm starting to have them too."

Kaname straightened and his smile vanished.

"For how long?" he asked with a lowered tone.

Mana wet her lips.

"That's not important," she said shakily, "but I start seeing blood and hair everywhere when I try to remember how Yuki and I were out in the snow by ourselves."

Her hands started to shake.

"You can't force memories to come back, Mana."

"I know that now," Mana said and took in a shaky breath. "But I'm sure I'll start to find answers with the person who was there to conveniently save us that night."

"Mana…"

"No!" Mana barked. "Don't beat around the bush! If Yuki is too afraid to ask then I'll do it for her! Why were you there that night, Kana? Is there some connection between you and what happened to our biological family?!"

Mana gasped for breath when the questions tumbled out of her mouth. She breathed deeply, eyes fixed to the floor.

"I can't…"

"Why not?!" Mana shrieked.

"Because I love you."

Mana's heart leapt and she met Kaname's eyes.

"I had hoped to wait until you matured more," he said as Mana's legs began shaking. "I love you, Mana. I wish to have you as my lover."

Mana fell to her knees and covered her mouth. Kaname walked up to her and crouched. He cupped her face, tilting it so he could look into her tear-filled eyes.

"I promise that you will find answers in time," he said. "You're not ready for the truth yet. Can you trust me?"

Mana slowly nodded once.

 _Even when I became his lover, he avoided the subject. Dates together were fixated on what aspirations I had. I gave a little at first._

"Will I ever be ready for the truth, Kana?"

Kaname lifted his head from where he was working at his desk. Mana glanced up at him from her place on the sofa. She bookmarked the page in her book and placed it down on the coffee table. Kaname's eyes lingered on the book.

"Don't you even dare change the subject," Mana raised a finger at him.

Kaname placed his pen down.

"Mana, I can't tell you."

"Do you even know about our family?" Mana stood up.

"Mana, calm down."

"No! I will not freaking calm down!"

Tears brimmed her eyes.

"You're just taking advantage of me!"

"I'd do nothing of the sort!" Kaname stood and placed his hands on the desk.

"You know how Yuki and I feel about you!" Mana cried as the first tear streaked her cheek. "It was just so conveniently timed that you'd pull anything to avoid this!"

"Mana, just calm down."

"If it had been Yuki, you would have done the same thing!"

Mana covered her face and cried.

"No, Mana," Kaname shook his head. "I wouldn't have. You know I love you."

Mana's heart leapt.

"You only say that so the topic is avoided," she sniffed as she lowered her hands. "How could you possibly love me?"

Kaname looked up at her.

"I love how you smile," he said and Mana blushed. "It's adorable and I want to do anything and everything just to see it."

He circled the desk.

"I love that we share a love of books," he said as he gestured to his bookshelf. "We can discuss what we've read and express our opinions. I cherish anything that we can share."

He approached her and cupped her face.

"I love it when you refer to me as 'Kana'," he murmured. "It fills my heart with joy."

He sighed, brushing her tears away.

"I don't want you to hate me," he said. "I don't want to say anything prematurely."

Mana sniffed as she held back tears.

"Things won't be like this forever," Kaname grimaced as he brushed her hair out of her face. "So please, my love, my darling. Let me enjoy every second of this peace. Then when you and Yuki are ready to face your past, I will tell you everything I know. I promise."

He tilted her head up and leaned in.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kaname-sama," Seiren called from the other side. "Kiryu is demanding that Mana-sama be taken back home."

Kaname glared at the door then kissed Mana's forehead.

"I love you."

Mana stepped away and grabbed her book.

"I love you too," she said.

She gasped when Kaname wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her, nose buried in her hair.

"I could never stop loving you," he whispered.

Mana clutched the book then turned. Kaname let his arms drop and she lifted her little finger.

"Promise me you'll tell us everything."

Kaname smiled as he linked his finger with hers.

 _I love Kaname Kuran. I'd go to hell and back if I had to for him._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	7. A Dark Affair

_After all these years, I finally have her where I want._

Kaname lifted his head when Sachiko came into his office after knocking.

"You wanted to see me?" she said.

"Please, sit," Kaname said as he gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

Sachiko took her seat. Kaname lifted his fingers and sliced a fingertip with a nail. Blood dripped onto the desk. Sachiko pursed her lips, shifting uncomfortably. Kaname noticed the red glow of lust underneath her blue contacts.

"I know who you are, Mana."

Mana swallowed.

"My name is Sachiko."

"You can hide your appearance but your voice is the biggest giveaway."

Mana clenched her fists over her knees. Kaname sat up, taking his handkerchief out and wiping the blood off his desk.

"Why did you run away?" he asked.

Mana sighed.

"I thought you would have guessed," she muttered.

Kaname folded his handkerchief and put it back into his blazer pocket.

"I still love you," he said.

"And I feel nothing for you."

Kaname glared at Mana and she glared back.

"You love your group of girls, don't you?" he said as he opened his drawer and shuffled through the papers.

He placed a stack of papers on his desk.

"You're aware that I've bought Tokyo Benevolence. I am free to do as I wish with them."

"Don't you dare!" Mana snarled as she flashed her fangs.

Kaname smirked.

"You want what is best for them," he said. "They all hold so much potential and ambition. I can help each of them to achieve their dreams."

He pushed the papers closer to Mana.

"Sign this and I promise no harm will come to them."

Mana snatched the papers and began reading through them. Kaname sat back and watched as her eyes scanned the terms in the contract. He saw the anger flash through her eyes, briefly showing disgust and sorrow.

Finally, she lifted her gaze to him.

"You sick bastard," she snarled as she threw the papers down on the desk. "Who are you to reduce me to…to…!"

She stood up.

"I don't have to take this!"

"Tell me how much does Nita cherish her hands?"

Mana stopped halfway across the office.

"Or how much does Nariko enjoy dancing? It would be a shame if something were to happen to her feet."

Mana flew around and slammed her hands on Kaname's desk.

"Don't bring them into this!" she screamed.

Kaname pushed the contract forward.

"You know what I'm capable of, Mana. I'd hate to harm innocents."

Mana glowered at him and took the contract.

"Please consider this very seriously."

 _I hate to have to do this, but you leave me no choice._

Kaname lowered his menu and smiled as Mana walked into the restaurant. She approached the table and took the seat in front of him. Her eyes were cast down.

"I've already ordered drinks," Kaname said.

Mana fiddled with her hands. She lifted her gaze slightly.

"Please," she whispered. "There must be some compromise. Don't make me…"

Kaname looked down at his menu.

"I won't waver with the terms and conditions. Take them else your little group won't be together for long."

Mana bit her lip as she wrung her hands.

"I can't do this to Yuki-nee. _Please_."

"You should have thought about that before leaving me."

Mana lowered her head as a server approached them.

"Are we ready to order?" he asked.

He glanced at Mana briefly before focusing on Kaname. Kaname shook his head.

"A few more minutes please," he said.

The server nodded then left. Mana took in a shaky breath.

"You'd do anything for your band," Kaname said. "I expect you to live up to those words."

Mana pursed her lips. The server came back with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. After filling them, he left.

Mana glanced at her bag and opened it. Kaname lifted his head and watched as she took out the folder with the contract. She took a pen and hesitated.

"Is there really no other way?" she asked.

"Sign it and you'll be well taken care of," Kaname promised. "I will ensure their music careers even if you disband. They will achieve their dreams."

He leaned in and took her hand.

"You'll want for nothing."

"What about your wife and children?" Mana spat.

"They'll never know."

Mana sighed, closed her eyes and signed.

 _And just like that, you're all mine to have. I own you, my darling._

Kaname let Mana into the hotel room. The singer shuffled in, eyes down and lips pursed. Kaname kissed her head.

"There is something I want you to change into in the bathroom," he said whilst pointing to a door. "I'll wait here."

Mana glared at him before going into the bathroom. Kaname loosened his tie and sat on the king-sized bed. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt.

After twenty years, he could finally have her.

She was meant to be his from the very beginning.

And now…

Kaname lifted his head and smiled. Mana stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a pink negligee and a long brown wig. She glowered at him. He tutted at her.

"Contract."

Mana sighed, closing her eyes and relaxing. She forced herself to smile.

"Better."

He beckoned for her to come closer. Mana approached and sat next to him. She tensed when he grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a kiss.

 _Don't worry, my darling. I'm sure you'll enjoy this affair as much as I will._

* * *

 **Requested by myra k kuran**


	8. Caught

_Every time I look in the mirror, I am disgusted with myself._

"In conclusion, this break will benefit Tokyo Benevolence," Kaname said as he pulled away from his desk.

Mana nodded as she reviewed notes.

"It would be nice to have the summer off."

Kaname smiled and got up. Mana eyed him as he circled the desk.

"It would be nice if you dyed your hair back to brown."

Mana lowered the papers and glowered at him.

"I will not be doing that."

"Pity."

Mana tensed as Kaname bent down and kissed her. She pulled away.

"In your own home?" she spat.

"I may do as I wish in my own home," Kaname said curtly and dipped down to kiss her again. "Besides, I've missed you."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Mana's nails dug into the papers on her lap, nearly tearing them apart.

Mana flinched when she heard a gasp. Her heart sank as she turned around and saw Kaname's daughter and her niece, Ai. Ai stood there, frozen in place, jaw slack.

"Sachi-sama?" she murmured with a cracked voice.

Mana jumped to her feet.

"Ai, it's not what it looks like!" she said.

"You…whore!"

Mana froze at her words. Ai ran off with tears in her eyes.

"Ai, wait!"

"Leave her," Kaname ordered as he grabbed Mana's arm. "I'll deal with her."

Mana's eyes began brimming with tears.

 _All I'm doing is trying to protect the band I helped put together. They shouldn't be dragged into this mess._

"Alright, girls!" Kaito cheered as he clapped his hands. "Take a break for now! Remember to keep your chin up, Sachi!"

Mana straightened at her name and nodded.

"Remember to give it our all for tomorrow night!" Kaito addressed the other six girls.

The girls cheered before breaking off into groups to chatter. Kuma was the first to walk out of the dance studio whilst Nita and Nariko ran up to her.

"You seem distracted, Sachiko-san," Nariko said whilst letting her hair down from her ponytail.

"Yeah, you don't seem to be as perky as you used to be," Nita frowned.

Mana smiled and shook her head.

"I suppose I'm still not used to having some limelight," she said. "I'm fine, girls, really."

"Sachi!" Kaito called and waved Mana's phone. "You've a few missed calls from Kuran-sama!"

Mana froze.

"Sorry, I expect he wants to discuss our possible tour of America," she muttered to the girls.

"Oh, that would be so exciting!" Nita gasped as Mana jogged over to Kaito.

Mana took the phone and left the dance studio. She headed to her dressing room and locked the door behind her. She glanced down at her phone and dialled Kaname's number.

She didn't have to wait long.

 _"Good afternoon,"_ Kaname replied. _"How is your day going?"_

Mana bit her lip to stop herself from lashing out.

"Did you have anything to discuss?"

 _"Yes, actually. I was hoping for a holiday together. How about France?"_

Mana cracked her knuckles.

"You have a family to spend holidays with," she snarled.

 _"I'd rather spend time with you, my darling. We have twenty years of catching up to do."_

Mana hissed.

"Look, you've had some fun and we've been caught. Can we just call it quits?"

 _"I've told you, I have dealt with Ai. She has no recollection of what she saw."_

Mana sighed angrily.

"She's your daughter."

 _"So, shall we visit Paris or would you prefer Nice?"_

"No, I've had enough," Mana growled. "I don't want to do this anymore."

 _"That's a shame. I was hoping not to have anything happen to Rika."_

Mana gripped the phone.

 _"She's had so many offers for commercials. It would be awful if something happened to her face."_

"No, stop it!" Mana barked quietly. "Stop bringing them into this!"

 _"You signed the contract, Mana. You brought them into this."_

Mana slid down to the floor. She began shaking.

"There must be a compromise that we can agree to," she whispered.

 _"This is the compromise, my love."_

Mana glared at the phone.

 _"If I had it my way, you'd be locked up where only I may see you."_

Mana's stomach lurched as she balked at the thought.

 _"If I had it my way, you'd be six months pregnant by now and we'd be preparing for the arrival of our child."_

Mana covered her mouth.

 _"Would you prefer that, my sweet?"_

"No, anything but that!" Mana choked.

She steadied her breaths as she fought back tears.

 _"I'll send some travel leaflets to you. The holiday will be two weeks. Please contact me on your preference."_

Mana gnawed on her lips, closing her eyes and leaning her head back on the door behind her.

 _"I love you."_

Mana hung up and threw the phone across the room. It smashed into the mirror. She tried to keep her breaths steady and brought her knees into her chest. She hugged her legs and sobbed into her legs.

 _I hate him so much._

* * *

 **Requested by myra k kuran**


	9. Her Smile

_Mana means warmth and affection. My Mana does not act in this way towards me._

Kaname lifted his head when someone knocked on his office door.

"Come in," he called.

Yuki poked her head in and grinned.

"I'm home!"

Kaname smiled wearily as she pranced in.

"Oh, it was such a beautiful wedding, Kaname-nii-sama!" she sighed. "Kaien wouldn't stop crying of course. I dread to even imagine how he'll be when he gives me away to you."

"We'll have the mops at the ready," Kaname said as he lowered his fountain pen.

"I brought photos. Mana looked so beautiful in her wedding dress."

Kaname's smile wavered as Yuki took some photos out of the folder she was carrying.

"Look, even Zero smiled in this photo!"

Kaname gave no reaction as she held up a photo of Zero, Mana and Yuki. Mana really did look beautiful in her dress.

"Mana even had a few photos of herself done by the cherry blossoms!"

Kaname's mouth grew dry as he picked up one of photos. Mana was smiling happily, holding her bouquet of lilies. The cherry blossoms behind her were in full bloom and petals were everywhere. Kaname had never seen Mana smile like this before.

"I was so jealous," Yuki sighed as she looked through other photos. "Oh, here's Kaien. He couldn't keep a straight face in this one."

She held up a photo of Kaien crying and embracing the newlywed couple. Said couple had identical expressions of annoyance. Kaname glanced at the photo and took it. Whilst Yuki was busy chattering away, he stashed the photo of Mana in his drawer.

 _It could have been me, Mana. It should have been me to see you walking down the aisle with that sublime smile._

The grandfather clock ticked the seconds away. Kaname sat at his desk, work abandoned. He stroked Mana's face in the photo.

Such a lovely smile. A smile that should only be for him.

But no. It only had to be for that unworthy hunter.

Kaname shuddered as he pictured Mana at the altar with him. He pictured her smiling that _smile_ for him and him alone. He imagined what she'd be like, unwrapped and waiting for him on their wedding night.

Kaname sighed as he pressed his forehead against the photo.

She'd look divine, he was sure. She'd be shy, she'd probably cover her face whilst he'd take the time to take in her nude body. He'd take his time to explore her body and listen to her breathy sighs.

He would proclaim his love in as many ways possible that night. He was sure she would do the same.

Kaname tenderly kissed the photo.

 _I'd do anything for that smile to be directed at me._

* * *

 **Requested by myra k kuran**


	10. Kana-Nii

_I trust Kaname but how long do I need to wait for the truth?_

Mana patrolled the school campus, flexing her gloved hands in agitation. She had seen suspicious figures but had yet to completely find them. She sighed and turned back towards the school.

Something didn't feel right. She could imagine her imaginary hackles raised. Something was off and she felt jumpy. Seriously if this aura wasn't fixed any time soon, she might…

"Mana."

Mana leapt and snatched Pearl Beauty out from under her skirt. She cracked her out and braced for an attack.

She relaxed when she saw Kaname in the shadows and let out a sigh of relief.

"You startled me," she said as she withdrew Pearl Beauty.

She was about to slide her back into her strap but hesitated. Kaname had a spot of blood on his lips.

"Kana, what's going on?" she asked shakily.

Kaname stepped out into the moonlight.

"I need you to trust me, Mana," he said.

"Kana, whose blood is that?"

Kaname noticed the blood on his lips and wiped it away.

"Mana, I need your trust."

Mana swallowed and nodded.

"Of course, I trust you."

"Thank you…" Kaname sighed as he reached out for her.

"Mana, no!"

Mana turned around and saw Zero running towards them.

"It's a trap!"

Mana gasped as Kaname flung his arms around her.

 _I surely don't have any reason to not trust him, right?_

Mana remembered being in Kaname's room and being cradled in his embrace. She was rocked whilst he peppered kisses on her head.

"Promise me," he whispered. "Promise you won't hate me."

Mana shuffled out of his arms and straddled him. She cupped his face and made eye contact.

"I could never hate you," she said.

Kaname's lips parted as he stared up at her.

"Mana, I want to tell you everything," he said. "But you must allow me one thing and I promise, you will know everything."

Mana's stomach lurched.

"What is it?" she asked and she pulled away slightly when Kaname's eyes flared red.

"Let me bite you," he whispered. "Let me turn you into one of us."

Mana parted her lips. A furious knock on the door interrupted her.

"Kuran, don't!"

Mana turned to the door. Kaname turned her to face him.

"Mana, _please_."

"He's already turned Yuki! Don't let him come near you!"

Mana's heart dropped.

"You…bit Yuki?" she whispered.

"She was becoming violent, Mana. I had to before she did something she regretted."

Kaname clutched onto her.

"Mana, I want to share an extended lifetime with you. Become one of us and spend eternity with me."

Mana glanced at the door when Zero continued his attempts to kick it down. She raised her shaky hands and unbuttoned her blouse. Kaname breathed in as she exposed her neck.

"I trust you," she whispered.

Kaname cupped the back of her neck and brought her forward.

"Mana!" Zero yelled.

 _Kaname was so gentle and loving. And he lived up to his promise. He told me everything._

Mana rested her head in Kaname's lap. Kaname petted her hair.

"So, you're my brother," Mana murmured.

Kaname hesitated in his stroking. He tangled his fingers into her locks, gently tugging.

"It must have been uncomfortable to proclaim your love."

"It wasn't," Kaname shook his head. "We are engaged after all."

Mana sat up and looked at him in bewilderment.

"Come again?" she whispered.

"It isn't uncommon for Pureblood families to interbreed to keep the blood pure," Kaname explained. "Our parents were siblings."

Mana withdrew, curling her legs into her chest and looking away.

"That's…weird."

Kaname sighed.

"When Rido has been dealt with, I want us to get married. I have always felt this way."

Mana glanced at him.

"I'm sixteen. I'm a bit young to get married."

"What's stopping you?"

Kaname turned to her.

"You can still pursue your dreams. I'll just be by your side."

Mana sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"Kana-nii," she said. "What about Yuki? She's in love with you too."

"But I love you, Mana. And you've proclaimed your love for me too."

"But that was before I found out you were my brother!"

Kaname clenched his fists. He glanced at the time and sighed.

"I have to leave."

Mana sharply turned her head towards him.

"I want you to stay safe so Seiren will be with you whilst I'm gone."

He stood up and approached her. He took her chin and leaned in. Mana pulled away slightly. Kaname hesitated then kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

 _Everything around me is so conflicted. But at the end of the day, I love you, Kana-nii._

* * *

 **Requested by Gogoe**


	11. I love acting because it's fun

_I love acting because it's fun._

Mana glanced at Ichiru when he approached her in the classroom. He slipped her a piece of paper as he passed. Mana hid it in her pocket as Zero approached her next. He sat next to her, glancing at the seat where Yuki was meant to be. Mana glanced at the seat.

"Yuki-nee is still feeling unwell," she sighed.

Zero sighed softly. Mana tilted her head at him.

"How worried are you about her?" she asked.

Zero glanced at her.

"Why are you asking me?" he asked. "You're her sister and you don't seem worried."

Mana sighed and rubbed her wrist.

"Of course, I'm worried about her, Zero," she murmured and nibbled her lip. "I'm just trying to keep my mind off it, you know? Like, worrying about her won't fix anything."

Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe but there's also showing empathy."

Mana shifted away from him.

"And then there's being sensitive," she said as she cleared her desk of her things. "Different people express their emotions in their own way."

She flounced out of the classroom.

On her way down the corridor, she took the note out of her pocket.

 **Darling Mana,**

 **You are ready to become my dark angel.**

The note wasn't signed but Mana didn't need a signature to know who the sender was.

 _I like acting because it comes with learning about human behaviour._

Mana was greeted by Kou when she let herself into the house. Kou took her jacket and bowed.

"Mana-sama," he said as Mana took her shoes off. "He is upstairs."

"Thank you, Kou," Mana smiled and pranced up the staircase.

She dashed into the living room and ran into Rido's awaiting arms. Rido chuckled as he spun her around.

"My darling," he sighed as he placed her down on the floor.

He cupped her face.

"Are you ready?"

Mana leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Always."

Rido kissed her lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

Mana grinned.

"And I you."

 _I like acting because I can practice being deceptive._

Mana knocked on Yuki's door.

"Yuki-nee, I made cookies!"

Yuki opened the door slightly, peeking out. Mana smiled and held up a container with chocolate chip cookies.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"But…"

Yuki lowered her gaze and Mana pouted.

"Please? It's been a while."

Yuki lifted her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Alright but be careful."

Mana scoffed as Yuki let her into her bedroom.

"Yuki-nee, I won't let you attack me again," she said as she placed the box of cookies on the vanity. "Kaname-sama has given me a strict warning to watch my step."

Yuki giggled as Mana impersonated Kaname's voice and wagged her finger.

"Now you be careful, Mana," she spoke. "Yuki will need some space and in the meantime, she may lash out at you."

Yuki laughed and sat on her bed.

"Careful, he might hear you!"

"Well I personally think I do him justice," Mana huffed as she folded her arms.

Yuki laughed again. Mana smiled as she sat beside Yuki, linking hands with her.

"Have they been violent?" she asked and Yuki glanced at her. "The nightmares."

Yuki shivered as she curled her legs into her chest.

"I'd rather not talk about them."

Mana sighed and squeezed her hand.

"Just as well. Kaname-sama still wouldn't give me answers today."

Yuki sighed and squeezed back. The sisters stared at the floor. Mana glanced at Yuki.

"Yuki-nee, I've always been jealous of you."

Yuki looked at her.

"Huh? But there's nothing to be jealous of!"

Mana giggled.

"Of course, there is!" she said. "You're just such a wonderful person and you're so beautiful!"

Yuki blushed and looked away.

"I'm really not."

"Oh, you are!" Mana shuffled closer. "You're so friendly towards everyone and you just have the brightest eyes!"

She reached out to tuck some hair behind Yuki's ear. Her hand hovered over her neck.

"Hey, Yuki-nee?" she whispered as her fangs began to grow.

Yuki glanced at her.

"Yes, Mana?" she said.

"Wanna know a secret?"

 _I love acting because I can be whoever I want to be._

* * *

 **Requested by JazmynJayne99**


	12. The Big Bad Wolf

_The big bad wolf is going in for the kill, Kaname-kun. What are you going to do?_

There she was. Like a fawn unaware of the wolf lurking in the darkness.

Mana wandered the school grounds, a slight skip in her step. She glanced up at the starry sky every occasionally. Her hands swayed by her sides.

Rido stalked her from the darkness. He watched with bated breath whenever she stopped to stretch her calves and arms.

The moment she turned towards the dormitories, he made his move.

"Mana…"

He grinned when Mana froze mid-step. He heard her heartbeat pick up the pace.

"Over here, Mana."

Mana turned her head, her mismatched eyes scanning the shadows in his direction. He stepped into the moonlight. Mana jumped and grabbed her weapon, bracing it. Rido chuckled.

"Come closer, Mana," he said as he beckoned for her.

Mana stretched the cord of her whip slightly. Her legs were trembling. Rido took a step closer.

"Come to Papa."

Mana cracked her whip and Rido dodged it. He used his blood whip to wrap around her wrist and bring her forward. Mana stumbled into his arms and he grabbed her chin, tilting it to look up at him.

"Good girl," he hissed and crushed her lips with his.

 _I have your queen, Kaname-kun. Better hurry. She is finding it difficult to keep her sanity._

Rido cradled Mana in his lap whilst he sat atop the pile of bodies. Her eyes were glassy, staring into space. He rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling her.

Mana leaned into his embrace, her hand lifting to grab his coat. Rido took her hand and squeezed it.

Rido lifted his head when the door ahead opened. Kaname was the first to cross the rooftop, stopping halfway once he saw Mana. Rido chuckled.

"My dear nephew," he purred, idly twisting Mana's hair around his finger.

"Let her go," Kaname said firmly.

His group of followers gathered behind him, pausing when they spotted him and Mana. Rido hummed.

"Now, now, you have your own queen, remember?" he said, squeezing Mana's hand gently. "Or were you too focused in your own red herring?"

Kaname clenched his fists. Rido lowered Mana's hand to her lap and raised his fingers in front of her face.

"Time to wake up, little queen."

Mana gasped after he snapped his fingers in front of her face. Her eyes cleared and Rido tightened his hold once she started struggling against him. She turned to see Kaname and reached out for him.

"Kana!"

"You're wasting your time," Kaname said, not once looking at Mana. "Bringing innocent standbys into this will do nothing."

Rido chuckled as he shifted Mana so she her back was to him. He secured an arm around her hips and placed the adjacent hand against her chest. Mana's heart was beating faster when his breath passed her ear.

"I call your bluff," he said with a smirk.

Kaname straightened and Rido nuzzled the side of Mana's head.

"Have you ever imagined what it's like to have your beloved's fangs deep in your neck?" he whispered.

Mana began shaking.

"Have you ever desired to share your precious life force with your one true love?"

He kissed her neck.

"Rido!"

Rido grinned at Kaname and hugged Mana tighter.

"Fall into the night, dark queen."

Mana's scream echoed across the school when he bit her.

 _Ah. Coupled with your despair, my dear nephew, her scream was a sublime symphony._

* * *

 **Requested by myra k kuran**


	13. Valentine Chocolates

_I hope Kaname-nii-sama enjoys these chocolates._

"Mummy! Ayumi and Ai are being mean to me!"

"No, we're not!"

Ryou and Ayumi ran into the kitchen, each latching onto one of Mana's legs. Yuki giggled from her place as Mana glanced down at them.

"Mummy's cooking, be careful."

Ayumi sprung away but Ryou clung on tighter.

"They keep on calling me girly!"

"Because you are," Ayumi jeered as she stuck her tongue out.

Ai stuck her head into the kitchen. Ryou buried his face into Mana's leg. Mana sighed and turned to Ayumi.

"Ayumi, dear, do you not have anything else better to do?"

Ayumi shrugged. Mana rolled her eyes.

"Apologise to your brother and stop calling him girly," she said then raised a finger. "Be serious about it. If you can't say a serious apology, you and Ai can go play without him. I need some help with making these chocolates anyway."

Ryou's eyes lit up at the thought of helping in the kitchen. Ayumi pouted.

"But I don't want to…"

Mana sighed.

"Go wash your hands, Ryou."

Ryou ran towards the sink whilst Ayumi folded her arms and walked out. Ai lingered at the doorway.

"Ryou?" she called. "I'm sorry for calling you girly. I just thought you'd look pretty in my dresses."

Ryou sulked as he shook his hands out after washing them.

"I don't want to wear dresses."

"You'd look really pretty though."

"I don't want to look pretty."

Ai looked saddened but shrugged and left. Mana poured the melted chocolate into the heart shaped mould.

"Alright, Ryou, go help Auntie Yuki cover her chocolates with sugar."

Yuki smiled at her nephew as he grabbed a stool, stood on it and helped her roll truffles around in the bowl of sugar.

It wasn't long until Yuki heard crashing upstairs. Mana huffed as she closed the freezer door after putting the chocolates in.

"Son of a bitch, she's having another tantrum," she muttered.

"Swear jar, Mummy," Ryou chimed.

"We're not at home, it doesn't count," Mana grumbled as she untied her apron.

"Very well, you owe me five hundred yen," Yuki said with a sly smirk.

Ryou giggled as Mana glared at them.

"I'll just go check on her, don't burn anything, OK?"

"We're not using the cooker," Yuki frowned.

"It's you, Yuki-nee. That's all I have to say."

Yuki huffed as Mana dashed out and bumped into Kaname at the doorway.

"Oh, Mana!" he exclaimed as they stumbled. "I didn't know you were visiting…"

"Get out of the kitchen, Kaname-nii-sama!" Yuki shrieked as she covered the scene of chocolate making and sent Kaname and Mana stumbling down the corridor.

The kitchen door slammed shut and Ryou froze in his place, staring at Yuki with wide eyes.

"Auntie Yuki?"

Yuki turned around to him and smiled.

"Sorry, I was hoping to keep these chocolates a surprise from him," she said.

Ryou nodded, picking up the truffle he had dropped. They continued coating the truffles in peace.

"Auntie Yuki?"

"Yes, Ryou?"

Ryou fumbled with his sugar-coated fingers.

"Can boys give girls chocolate?"

Yuki tilted her head.

"Yes, I'm sure they can. Why, would you like to give some to Ayumi?"

Ryou shook his head.

"Ai."

Yuki giggled and nodded.

"Then let's see if we can put together something."

 _Mana, you're quite a character._

Yuki snuck into Kaname's office, the box of chocolates in her hand. She crossed the room and went around his desk, placing the box in the centre. She smiled before glancing at the photo he had framed on his desk.

She hesitated, her smile dropping. Why did Kaname have a picture of Mana in her wedding dress on his desk?

Yuki looked around the desk but there weren't any other photos. Just Mana on her wedding day.

 _But why do you have to take up all his attention?_

"Yuki?"

Yuki looked up from the photo in her hands. She saw Kaname at the office door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Yuki showed Mana's picture.

"Why do you have this picture on your desk?" she asked.

Kaname closed the office door.

"She's my sister, she's important to me."

"I'm your wife but you have no pictures of me," Yuki said as she gestured to the desk.

"I do, Yuki."

"But you spend all your time here!"

"Calm down."

Kaname reached for Mana's photo and Yuki pulled away, holding it out of reach. Yuki glared up at him.

"You only ever come out when you know Mana is coming to visit."

"You're being delusional, this is all in your head."

Yuki stumbled when Kaname tried to take the photo from her again. He pushed past her when she dropped it and caught it. He held it to his chest as Yuki backed away from him, shaking her head.

"Why do you cherish that photo so much?"

Kaname placed the photo back down on his desk, putting it in place. His fingers lingered on the frame when he pulled away. Yuki balled her fists.

"Are you in love with Mana?"

Kaname stared at the photo. He nodded. Yuki backed away, covering her mouth.

"Why?! She has never loved you! She was always horrible towards you at school!"

"She's the reason you're alive, Yuki!" Kaname snapped.

Yuki hesitated as her husband glared at her.

"She risks so much for you. She nearly died when fighting Rido. If it weren't for her, he would have gone for you instead."

Kaname looked down at Mana's picture again. Yuki's back hit the office door.

"Then if you love her so much, why did you marry me?"

Kaname smiled bitterly.

"I needed a wife and an heir."

Yuki lowered her head. She gritted her teeth and Mana's photo went up in flames. Kaname grabbed his jacket to pat the fire down and Yuki stormed out of the office.

 _Stay away from my husband._

* * *

 **Requested by myra k kuran**


	14. Hope

_This will be my first time outside of Japan. I wish it would be under different circumstances._

Mana discreetly scratched underneath the wig as she stood next to Kaname. She gripped the handles of her hand luggage, eyes focused on the floor. Kaname brought her closer as the air hostess looked at their passports and bowed.

"Have a nice flight, Mr and Mrs Kuran."

Mana grimaced as Kaname ushered her towards the private jet. Because _of course_ he had a private jet.

Mana looked around the cabin as Kaname took her hand luggage and placed it on one of the seats.

"Make yourself comfortable," he said. "It'll be a long flight."

Mana picked one of the seats and fumbled putting the seatbelt on. Kaname sat in the seat next to her, catching the stewardess's attention.

"Bottle of wine for after we take-off."

"As you wish."

She bowed and Mana stared at her bag, wishing she'd taken her music out to listen to.

"You may get up and wander after we take-off," Kaname said. "But I'd rather you didn't block me out."

Mana pursed her lips, eyeing the air staff. She folded her arms in her lap and took a deep breath. This was going to be a harrowing flight.

 _I suppose France isn't the worst country to visit._

Mana adjusted her sunglasses as she glanced out of the car, watching the scenery of the coast flow by. Kaname reached out and held her hand. She ignored him, focusing on the glittering ocean.

After a while, the car turned away from the coast and they were going uphill. Mana faced forward. Kaname squeezed her hand as the car passed a few villas until it pulled into the driveway of one. It was smaller than Mana had been expecting but at least it seemed like a discreet location.

The driver got out and opened her door first.

"Madam," he said with a bow.

Mana stepped out of the car at the same time as Kaname. Kaname circled the car, placing a hand on her back. He walked Mana up the stone steps, towards the main door. He took out keys and unlocked the door. Mana glanced at the driver and saw him carry their luggage up. She was ushered into the house.

It was quaint but well decorated with fine art. Stepping into the sitting room, Mana noticed the ornate bookshelf and the piano. She glanced around, taking her sunglasses off. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

She was half expecting to feel her contacts.

French words were exchanged behind her. She fiddled with her sunglasses, watching the driver carry two suitcases upstairs.

"Sit, make yourself comfortable."

Kaname approached her and offered her hand luggage to her. Mana took it and sat down on one of the sofas. She fumbled around inside it and brought out her headphones. She slid them over her ears and played music.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there. She saw the driver go downstairs. After a while, Kaname took her headphones off and kissed her hard. Mana pushed him away and he tightened his grip on her. He pulled away, eyes blazing.

"I _need_ you…"

 _Nothing more than a courtesan._

Mana ran her fingers through her bleached hair, scratching the scalp. She lay her head on the pillows. The tousled wig was on the bedside table.

Kaname shifted his hands up and down her body, pressing his chest to her back. He kissed her shoulder, intertwining his legs with hers. He sighed, hugging her tighter.

Mana glanced out at the full moon. She could hear the waves crashing onto the shore outside.

"There's a market tomorrow," Kaname murmured. "We can get you new clothes."

"I don't need new clothes," Mana muttered.

Kaname squeezed her gently. Mana flinched when he kissed her neck. He buried his face into her neck.

"I love you," he whispered.

 _I hate you._

Mana stood next to Kaname, lacing her fingers together. She tapped her foot whilst staring at the sea. Kaname was talking to the market vendor. Judging by his looks at the summer dresses and gestures, he was haggling. Mana was half-impressed that the almighty vampire king had such a peasant skill.

She glanced around. The street was bustling with customers and vendors hollering. She folded her arms and gripped her biceps.

She paused when she saw someone staring at her. She couldn't see him clearly, so she took her sunglasses off. She wished she hadn't.

Zero.

Mana nearly let the glasses slip from her hands. Did he recognise her? Or is he convinced that she was Yuki?

Oh, please don't let him recognise her, in all places!

Mana jumped when Kaname petted her shoulder and turned her around. He pressed a dress to her shoulders and she glanced back.

Zero was gone.

 _Twenty years since I've seen you last. Twenty years I've tried to forget about you._

Mana placed her cutlery down and looked up at Kaname. Kaname smiled, draining the last of his wine glass.

"There's a private beach where we can relax," he said, glancing at the evening setting.

Mana looked down from the terrace where steps led to a small beach that was bathed in moonlight.

"We could go skinny dipping."

Mana shook her head.

"Still jetlagged," she muttered.

Kaname tilted his head.

"Maybe another time."

He stood and gathered the plates.

"Do you still like strawberry sorbet?"

Mana shrugged.

"I'd rather not have something sweet right now."

Kaname smiled and kissed the top of her head. Mana winced.

"I'd like to take this wig off now."

Kaname sighed.

"As you wish."

He walked back into the villa and Mana took off the wig. She shook her hair out, scratching her scalp. Kaname came out onto the terrace and took the wig off her.

"Perhaps you should grow your hair out."

Mana shook her head.

"I have an image to keep."

Kaname stroked the wig.

"What if when the group disbands?"

Mana glared at him.

"If that happens then I'm gone. You have no leverage over me."

"Au contraire, I can still do something."

Kaname smirked slightly.

"I know Yuka is a hopeless romantic at heart," he said. "She'd love to find her Prince Charming, get married, settle down. Have children."

Mana clenched her fists.

"Stop it," she snarled.

"I wonder how she'd look when she realises she cannot bear children."

"There are more ways to have children!" Mana barked and stood up. "Yuka is stronger than you think!"

"So, you'd allow me to harm her?"

Mana gripped the table cloth.

"Mana, you have nowhere to run. Your love for these pitiful humans is your weakness."

"You know nothing," Mana murmured as tears brimmed her eyes.

Kaname leaned in and brushed hair out of her eyes.

"It's that love I want, Mana. You only need to direct it at me."

"You have a wife and children. My sister, niece and nephew."

Kaname brought her closer.

"You're more important and you know that. I've always loved you, Mana."

"It's a twisted love which should die in hell."

Mana hissed as Kaname dug his nails into her chin.

"You twist it, my darling."

He kissed her lips. Mana's nails tore into the cloth. Kaname pulled away.

"Get ready for bed."

Mana rubbed her chin as Kaname walked into the villa. She turned to the moon, hugging herself and glaring into space.

She flinched when a pebble hit her.

She glanced down at the small garden beneath the terrace and her eyes widened when she saw Zero hidden amongst the bushes. He beckoned for her.

Mana ran down towards him. She hesitated once she came face to face with him.

"Zero?"

Zero didn't answer. Mana lowered her head, lacing her fingers together. Tears pricked her eyes.

"Who is he threatening?"

Mana looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I got the gist. Who is he threatening?"

Mana covered her mouth. Zero rolled his eyes and leaned in closer.

"I want to help you, so tell me."

"Why?" Mana spat. "Why would you want to help me of all people?"

Zero glanced at the villa.

"You're worth more than this."

Mana's bottom lip wobbled and she sighed.

"The other girls in Tokyo Benevolence," she replied. "It's an all-female pop group. If I don't do what he wants, they'll suffer."

Zero nodded. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't let him get to you."

"Mana!"

Mana glanced at the villa to see Kaname had stepped out onto the terrace. Zero's hands left her and she turned to see he was gone.

"Mana, where are you?"

Mana stepped out of the shadows and looked up at Kaname.

"I wanted to clear my head," she called.

Kaname looked down at her with narrowed eyes. Mana glared at him.

 _I may fall. But not for you._

Mana played the piano whilst Kaname stood beside it, listening. He swirled the wine in his glass, smiling. Mana flinched when his phone began ringing and it caused her to press a few wrong keys.

Kaname sighed as he answered his phone and walked away.

"I asked for you to not call this number," he muttered. "Excuse me?"

He glanced at Mana and went upstairs, muttering under his breath.

 _Zero?_

Mana was startled awake when Kaname's phone rang in the middle of the night. She heard him growl and the window cracked when he pulled his arm away from her and answered it. He left the bedroom and Mana sat up, leaning in to try and listen.

"How can you lose another one? They are naïve human girls."

Mana bit her thumb.

"Then tighten security. It won't look suspicious because there is cause for concern over them now. Don't lose any more and find the others."

Mana heard Kaname hanging up and quickly dropped down to feign sleep. She heard him come in then grab her arm.

"Wake up, Mana."

Mana rolled over, rubbing her eyes. She gasped when he grabbed her wrists and slammed them onto the pillows. She widened her eyes when she saw his eyes ablaze with lust.

"I'm not done with you tonight."

 _Keep them safe, Zero. I know I can trust you._

* * *

 **Requested by myra k kuran**


	15. Protection

_He chose me. So why do I have to fight for him?_

Yuki dropped her spoon. She stared at her husband with wide eyes.

"You're going to do what?" she asked.

Mana ducked her head and fiddled with her fingers. Kaname took a sip of wine.

"Mana and I are going to get married," he replied. "I'm taking in a second wife."

Yuki glanced at Mana then looked back at Kaname.

"But why?! Are you divorcing me?!"

Kaname narrowed his eyes.

"No."

Yuki balled her fists.

"But is that even allowed?"

"It's an old concept and is most probably frowned upon today."

Kaname placed his glass down and reached out to take Mana's hand.

"But I cannot trust any other family to take care of Mana. Especially with what happened."

Yuki glanced at Mana.

"But she's only been back a few days, how can you just suddenly spring this on her?"

"I don't want a repeat of it, Yuki. With her status as my wife, I can protect her like I can protect you."

"She's our sister, can you not protect her as such?"

Kaname shook his head.

"Rido still got her as my sister."

Mana withdrew her hand from Kaname's.

"But Rido is dead now!"

"There are more evils out there, Yuki. I don't want to risk anything."

He rose from his place and looked at Yuki sternly.

"I expect you to welcome her amicably," he said. "She is your sister and I will love the two of you equally."

He left the dining room and Yuki glanced at Mana.

"And are you really happy about this?" she asked. "You never loved him. How can you be married to someone you don't love?"

Mana didn't look up. Yuki sighed.

"You don't have to marry him, you know that."

Mana sniffed and Yuki saw a tear fall.

"I'm scared…" she whispered before getting up and running out of the dining room.

 _You're hiding something. Both of you. Why?_

Yuki watched Mana and Kaname share their first dance from her table. Five days it took for Kaname to arrange the wedding. It took five months to put together their wedding.

Yuki could see Mana's neutral face. She wasn't happy. She didn't have to marry an already married man, so why?

Yuki could how Kaname looked at Mana. His arm was wrapped around her waist and Yuki felt the glass in her hand crack.

The dance ended and Yuki stood up as the guests applauded. She glided over and latched onto Kaname's arm once he had let Mana go.

"Let's have our dance next," she said and glanced at Mana.

Mana nodded as Kaname frowned.

"Yuki…"

"You have two wives now, Kaname-nii-sama," Yuki said as she batted her eyes. "Please? It's been a while since we last danced…"

Mana walked to her seat as the guests muttered to one another. Kaname sighed and smiled down at Yuki. He took her hand and the next dance started.

 _He chose me first! He chose me, I am not for second place!_

Yuki honestly didn't feel well. The past week was more stressful than she could cope. Mana was just there to fill in the flaws she had.

Mana could cook and Kaname always wanted meals done by her.

Mana loved painting and Kaname cleared a room out for her to paint in.

Mana enjoyed reading and Kaname wanted to talk to her more and more.

Mana was even allowed into his office!

Yes, Kaname alternated which nights he would spend with them but it made Yuki sick to know Mana's hands had touched _her_ husband.

It was the final straw when Yuki saw Mana knock on Kaname's door. She stepped in and Yuki balled her fists. Yuki stormed towards the office doors and threw them open.

"Why?!" she shrieked.

Mana jumped and turned to her with wide eyes. Kaname stood from his desk.

"Yuki!"

"You have nothing to gain from this!" Yuki pointed at Mana with fangs out. "Are you here to make a mockery of me?! Are the two of you just laughing behind closed doors at how pitiful I look to you?!"

"No, Yuki-nee, please!" Mana shook her head. "He's protecting me!"

"Mana, let me handle this," Kaname said as he circled the desk.

"No!" Yuki snapped and Kaname paused. "Let her speak. I want to know what my darling little sister has to say for herself. Because she just hides behind you the whole time."

"Mana, you don't have to tell her anything," Kaname said.

Mana looked away from him.

"I've been through hell and back," she muttered. "The last thing I ever wanted was to be hated by my own sister."

"Mana…"

Mana looked Yuki in the eyes.

"He's protecting me, Yuki-nee," she said. "I'm…"

She gagged and covered her mouth. Tears began falling from her eyes.

"I…"

She clutched her stomach.

"I'm pregnant…"

The window behind the desk cracked and Yuki balled her fists.

"Already?" she spat. "You just couldn't wait, could you?"

"No, it wasn't…" Mana shook her head.

Yuki's hands fell. She looked up at Kaname.

"You cheated on me with her?" she whispered.

"Yuki!"

"No, it's not his baby!"

Mana broke down and collapsed onto the carpet. She covered her face and bawled her eyes out. Kaname rushed over and picked her up, hushing and cradling her. He glared at Yuki.

"We'll talk later," he said and walked out of the office with Mana in his arms.

Yuki watched with a slack jaw.

 _Why?_

Yuki waited outside Mana's rooms. She heard Kaname's whispers. He proclaimed his love but with words he had never used for her. She could only imagine him tenderly caressing Mana's head and reassuring her that everything was alright.

Yuki jumped when Kaname walked out, gently closing the door behind him. She flinched when she sensed his anger.

"The office. Now."

Yuki bowed her head and followed Kaname back to his office. She flinched when the doors closed behind her and Kaname walked to his desk, sitting in his chair. Yuki sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Yuki," he said calmly. "What do you think happened to Mana when she was in Rido's captivity?"

Yuki's stomach dropped and she looked up at her husband with wide eyes.

"Do you have any idea how we found your sister? Do you know how strong she is trying to keep a brave face?"

Kaname glowered at his first wife. Yuki covered her mouth.

"I had no idea…" she murmured.

"We were going to tell you when she was in the right frame of mind," Kaname said.

"But why did you marry her?" Yuki asked as tears gathered in her eyes.

"To keep the child's legitimacy. Since that child belongs to Rido, onlookers will believe it's mine. I'm protecting her, Yuki."

Yuki bowed her head and began sobbing.

 _Forgive me, Mana._

* * *

 **Requested by myra k kuran**


	16. No Matter What

_I just can't sit here._

Mana fiddled with the blood spots on her shirt. She drummed her fingers before jumping up to her feet. Seiren straightened.

"I'm sorry, Seiren, but I really can't sit still," Mana sighed. "Can I at least go back to my room and grab a change of clothes?"

"It would be dangerous, Mana-sama."

Mana huffed and folded her arms.

"Can you at least tell me how Yuki is? Did Kana-nii fill her in on who we are?"

"I apologise, Mana-sama. I only know that Aidou is watching her."

Mana folded her arms and glared to the side.

"That doesn't reassure me."

"Understandable."

Mana flexed her hands.

"If we run, we can avoid the danger, right?"

"It would be risky."

Mana stomped her foot.

"Seiren, please. This room is claustrophobic and I at least want my manga to keep me occupied."

"I believe Ichijou has plenty of manga for you to read. We can fetch volumes from his room."

Mana shook her head.

"No, Seiren, I want air. I just feel restless."

Seiren held a hand then stepped out of the room. Mana began pacing, bouncing on the balls of her feet and shaking her hands out.

Seiren came back in.

"Can you use your anti-vampire weapon?"

Mana lifted her skirt and took Pearl Beauty. She hissed when Pearl Beauty fought back and dropped her.

"Can you recall any abilities you have?"

Mana scratched her head, shaking her head.

"Then you must run and not look back. I will follow. Be careful not to go too fast and Kuran-sama must _not_ know of this."

Mana nodded.

 _I need to do something. I am not playing the part of the princess waiting for her saviour._

Mana slung a duffel bag over her shoulder after packing it with books. She felt refreshed after changing into a clean top and jeans.

She turned to Seiren and nodded.

"Thank you," she said.

"We must hurry."

Mana followed Seiren back down the stairs and out of the house. Seiren began running once they were outside and Mana pursued her. It was a great effort to not go too fast. Once Mana felt the wind pass her, she wanted to go faster. She wanted to overtake Seiren and just run. Oh, the temptation was great.

The girls stopped when a bright light emitted from the top of the Moon Dormitories. Mana shielded her eyes to look and saw someone flee from the roof and into the woods. Mana's heart skipped a beat.

She dropped her bag and charged after him.

She ignored Seiren's calls and sped into the woods after the person. The rush delighted her as she took off.

She skidded to a halt when she nearly tripped over a dead body. It turned to dust once she stopped completely.

Mana followed the trail of bodies, the stench of blood becoming more overbearing with every one she passed.

She stopped in a clearing, seeing the tall vampire drain another person of their blood until they turned to dust in his grasp. He turned his head before turning around completely to face her. His mismatched eyes gleamed.

"Mana," he purred.

Mana reached for her thigh and hesitated when she remembered she was unarmed. Rido spread his arms out.

"Tell me, how dear is your precious Kana-nii?" he asked. "Allow me the pleasure to take him away from you."

It was out of instinct. Mana sliced her fingertips with her thumb nail and with a crack, four blood whips lashed at Rido. Rido raised his arm and grinned when they wrapped around it. Mana pulled, her body straining. Rido laughed.

"Yes, you are Mana," he purred. "So much raw potential. Someone worthy to take under my wing."

Mana hissed and pulled her blood whips away. They snapped back into her body and the cuts healed. Sweat trickled down her face as she cradled her hand.

Well, that put more strain onto her body than she thought.

"We can be so powerful together, Mana," Rido crooned. "Always living in your sister's shadow. You can easily overpower her. You have the potential."

Mana glared at Rido.

"My sister and I are equals," she rasped.

She let the blood whips out again.

"I'll die before betraying her!"

Her blood whips targeted Rido's chest this time. Rido dodged them with a grin.

"Well," he chuckled as Mana stumbled when they returned to her, "that can easily be arranged."

He snapped his fingers and his blood whips were much faster. Mana lifted her arms and each were snatched by two of them. She dug her heels in when Rido tugged her closer.

The blood whips crushed her arms like angry pythons. She staggered, glaring at Rido. Her eyes lit up and Rido's grin vanished.

A gunshot rang out and Rido disappeared into crystallised dust.

Zero lifted Bloody Rose after the shot and Mana collapsed to her knees, cradling her arms. She let out a sigh of relief and looked up to smile at Zero.

Her smile fell when Zero aimed his gun at her.

Mana stared into Zero's eyes. Of course. She was a vampire now, a pureblood at that. He hates her now.

"Zero…"

Zero shoved the barrel of the gun closer. Mana flinched, tears brimming her eyes.

"Kiryu."

Mana's heart leapt when she saw Kaname behind Zero. Zero didn't move, Bloody Rose still aimed at her.

"So you'd kill one of the girls who you would call your sister," he said. "Of course, you wouldn't take aim at Yuki."

Zero's lips twitched.

"But because of Yuki, you won't shoot her sister. Not in front of her."

Mana heard footsteps approaching and Yuki's voice calling for Zero. Zero's eyes widened and the vines around him retracted. He pulled Bloody Rose away and Mana let out a gasp of relief.

She crumpled into a heap and Kaname was by her side, cradling her. She sobbed into his coat when he picked her up.

"Mana!"

Mana lifted her head and saw Yuki approach them. They linked hands, squeezing. Yuki sniffed, tears brimming her eyes.

"I was so worried!"

Mana sniffed and smiled.

"Took the words right out of my mouth…"

She swayed and rested her head on Kaname's shoulder. Kaname kissed her head.

"We leave at dawn," he said and gave a cold look in Zero's direction. "Say your goodbyes."

He walked away from the scene and Mana yawned. She rubbed her eyes and Kaname held her closer.

"Don't ever run headfirst into danger again," he whispered. "I could have lost you."

Mana glanced up at him. She smiled.

"You didn't."

Kaname paused to hug her tighter. His shoulders shook and Mana reached to pat his hand.

"Kana-nii?"

Mana looked into Kaname's eyes.

"I think we can be together after all…"

She yawned. The last thing she saw before falling asleep was Kaname's smile.

 _I do love you after all, Kana._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	17. Sweet and cold like ice cream

_So cute._

Ichiru smirked as he stepped into Mana's path. Mana jumped back, clutching her books to her chest with wide eyes. She narrowed them.

"What do you want?"

"I was hoping we could study together," Ichiru shrugged. "I'm having a bit of trouble with maths."

Mana scowled.

"After what happened last term, I'm rather pushed to decline."

"Oh but Cross," Ichiru stepped in her path again when she tried to go around him, "I just want to do well in school. Is that so bad?"

"There must be other smarter individuals to help you," Mana huffed as she stepped around him again.

"But you're doing so well in literature. I would prefer your help."

"You said earlier you needed help with maths," Mana drawled as she raised an eyebrow.

Ichiru shrugged.

"What can I say? I am struggling with a lot of subjects."

"Boo-hoo, find someone else."

"I'll make it worth your time," Ichiru said as he blocked her way again.

"How could you possibly do that?" Mana sighed.

"Well since you're so smitten with my brother…"

"Nope."

Ichiru snatched her arm as she circled around him.

"Maybe Yuki can help me then?" he said with a smile.

"Yuki is struggling with her own subjects."

"Then maybe we can help each other," Ichiru shrugged. "Just the two of us. Alone. With no-one to interfere with any plots."

Mana glowered at Ichiru.

"What do you want?"

Ichiru smirked.

"Just help out a classmate, Mana-chan. Who knows, it could be fun!"

Mana scowled as she snatched her arm back.

"I swear, I'll rip your eyes out if this turns out to be for naught."

Ichiru grinned.

"It's a date."

He left, leaving Mana spluttering and cursing at his back.

 _Look at her. Who wouldn't want to pinch those cheeks?_

Ichiru lifted his head from the maths textbook and smiled as Mana came into the café. Mana sat down in front of him. He pushed a cup to her.

"Iced mocha as usual," he said with a bright smile.

Mana sighed as she took a sip from it. Ichiru eyed the straw and Mana smacked his head with her pen.

"I know what you're thinking," she growled.

"That you'd look ravishing with some lipstick on?" Ichiru raised an eyebrow.

Mana went red and grabbed her workbook from her bag and opened it.

"So what are you struggling with?" she asked.

"Imagining you in a Lolita dress," Ichiru said as he leaned his cheek on his hand. "Oh wait, never mind. You're adorable."

Mana grabbed her workbook and smacked his head with it.

"Would you get your head out of the clouds?" she hissed.

"And into those dumplings?"

Mana smacked the book around his face.

 _I just want to hold her._

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

Ichiru grinned as he held the spoon of ice cream closer to Mana's mouth. It was a warm day at the café and he decided to order some then maybe play around with Mana.

"Say 'ah'!"

Mana's face went completely red.

"We are not a couple!"

"Wanna go out then?"

"Hell no, get that out of my face!"

Ichiru smirked as he dabbed some ice cream onto her nose. Mana squeaked as she jumped back, wiping her nose.

"What the fuck?"

"Ah, you swore," Ichiru grinned. "You owe me a kiss."

"No fucking way!"

"Two kisses."

He ducked as Mana tried to punch him from across the table.

 _Sweet and cold like ice cream. I could just eat her up._

"Excuse me?" Mana spluttered as she stared up at Ichiru with wide eyes.

Ichiru shrugged, leaning on the wall behind him. The school corridor was empty so there were no onlookers.

"I want to go out with you. Be your boyfriend, other half, partner, et cetera."

Mana went red.

"No!"

Ichiru's shoulders sagged.

"Why not?"

"Because this is exactly what you were building towards!" Mana pointed to him accusingly. "Get really close to me then attack Zero when you have your chance!"

Ichiru sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I could really care less about my brother," he grumbled.

"Like I'm going to buy that crap!"

Ichiru sighed again.

"If I really did want to attack Zero where it hurts, I would have gone for Yuki, not you."

Mana's face fell and she lowered her head. Ichiru tilted his head.

"I know it hurts."

"Stay the fuck away from me," Mana snarled as she stalked away.

 _Ah, your words are so cruel and sharp._

Ichiru folded his arms after knocking on the door to the Crosses' house. He smiled at Mana who answered it and slammed his foot into the door when she tried to shut it.

"Mana, I want to talk," he said.

"Go the fuck away!"

Ichiru pushed through and grabbed Mana's arm when she tried to run upstairs.

"I like teasing you because you're cute when you're annoyed and angry," he said as Mana struggled. "But I want to see you laugh and smile!"

"Get off me!"

Mana turned to wrestle with Ichiru. He grabbed both her wrists and held them up.

"I love how you're dedicated to writing! I've read some of your stories behind your back and they're amazing!"

Mana's jaw dropped and she struggled harder.

"You fucking bastard, how _dare_ you read my stories!"

Ichiru held her wrists tighter.

"I like seeing you every day and meeting at the café! I cherish every second with you!"

"Why?!" Mana yelled. "Why, I'm nobody! I'm nothing special!"

"You _are_."

Ichiru brought her closer and cupped her face. Mana looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I…"

Ichiru kissed her nose.

"You are."

 _We are both in our twins' shadows. Let us step into the light._

"Say 'ah'!"

"We are not…!"

Mana went red and glared at the spoon of ice cream.

"We're not a lovey dovey couple," she mumbled.

Ichiru held the spoon closer.

"Ah!"

Mana huffed as she leaned across the table and took the spoon in her mouth. Ichiru grinned.

"Good girl."

"I swear I'll dump you if you keep this up," Mana grumbled as she folded her arms and glared out of the window.

Ichiru just smiled.

 _So cute. I could just cuddle you all day._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	18. Introducing Mathieu

_Mathieu is charming if not snobbish._

"All in all," Mathieu hummed as he looked through his notes, "I can say with absolute confidence that your body is adjusting well to the treatment."

Mana's eyes lit up and she sighed.

"Will it work?" she asked.

"Ma chérie, if the symptoms are anything to go by, it is working right now."

Mana puffed her cheeks a bit.

"What is that implying, Monsieur?" she said, mocking a French accent.

Mathieu laughed as he placed his papers down and took his teacup. He sipped it.

"Nothing at all," he said as Mana sipped her tea. "Just remember to keep taking the prescribed tea every evening."

Mana blushed slightly and nodded.

"Thank you," she said.

"Not a problem," Mathieu waved his hand. "I'm glad I could be of assistance. It is a rare occasion for me to visit Japan after all."

He put his teacup down.

"Just remember. No matter where or why, I am always willing to 'elp with anything. D'accord?"

Mana giggled.

"D'accord."

 _From our first meeting, Kana-nii has always advised me to stay away from him. I have had no reason to not trust Mathieu. He is one of the rare nobles who haven't tried to seduce Yuki-nee or I._

Mana lifted her head when she felt Kaname leave the bed. She yawned and stretched.

"Kana-nii?"

Kaname paused in dressing then glanced over his shoulder.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

Mana yawned again and Kaname chuckled, leaning over and kissing her head.

"I wanted to do a bit of work."

Mana pouted.

"Sometimes I think I'm more of a surrogate than your wife," she huffed.

"Nonsense," Kaname said as he nuzzled her.

"But it's work, work, work, make love, work!" Mana whined.

"I promise you, we can go on holiday just after I finish this assignment," Kaname stroked her head with a smile. "Where would you like to go?"

"Italy!" Mana sat up and nearly headbutted him.

Kaname laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Italy it is then."

Mana kissed his lips.

"I love you," she murmured.

Kaname smiled.

"I love you too."

He kissed her lips, finished dressing then left the room. Mana sighed and flopped back into the pillows.

She stretched her body out, legs twisting around the sheets and arms exploring underneath the pillows.

She hesitated when she grabbed a bra.

Frowning, Mana sat up and pulled it out from the pillows. Her heart sank when she noticed it wasn't hers.

She placed it over her breasts and her stomach knotted.

One cup smaller.

 _Yuki-nee?_

One of the first things Mana did when she moved into Kuran Manor was exploring the secrets it had to offer. She knew every hiding place and secret passage like the back of her hand.

So of course, it was easy to track Kaname's movements.

As far as he was concerned, she had gone to Aidou for a check-up. It went by unnoticed, she had been frequenting his clinic as of late.

Mana was nestled behind the impressive portrait in Kaname's office, listening to his pen scratching on paper and the taps of his keyboard.

She heard the door creak.

"Kaname-nii-sama?"

Mana held her breath.

"Lock the door, Yuki."

Mana heard the door lock.

"And this time, be quieter. These walls have ears."

Mana's heart leapt as she heard Yuki squeak and moan. She almost slammed her hand on the switch next to her.

The portrait creaked as it moved to allow a gap. Mana heard Yuki yelp as she slid out and landed in front of the fireplace.

Mana's heart broke when she saw Kaname and Yuki sprawled out on the sofa. Kaname stepped away, adjusting his clothes whilst Yuki wrapped her robe around her.

"Oh," Mana said as the room grew cold, "don't stop on my account."

Yuki was bright red and Kaname was having a little bit of difficulty composing himself. Mana took a calming breath.

"Why?"

Yuki lowered her head. Kaname cleared his throat.

"You're infertile, Mana."

"I've been getting treatment for it," Mana said in a clipped tone.

"It's not treatable. Aidou said so very clearly."

"So you go and decide to knock up my sister instead," Mana spat in Yuki's direction. "Because we all know how lovesick dear Yuki-nee is for you."

Yuki's eyes brimmed with eyes and she bowed her head.

"You would have had a child to raise," she whispered. "I just wanted you to be happy."

"By going behind my back," Mana snarled. "Leave. I want to speak to my husband alone."

Yuki looked up at her and yelped when Mana gnashed her fangs. She was out of the office in a flash.

Mana rounded on Kaname, eyes ablaze with fury.

"You could have consulted me about this," she said. "What if the two of us bore your children? What would have happened to Yuki-nee's child?"

"Because you can't have children, Mana," Kaname said as he grabbed her shoulders. "Yuki can. No-one would be none the wiser."

Mana shook him off.

"I was looking into getting treatment, what if it worked?!"

"It wouldn't have, I know Aidou wouldn't have lied to me."

Mana scowled, shaking her head.

"I want a divorce then."

Kaname's eyes widened and he tried to grab her again. She lashed at him with her blood whip. Kaname recoiled, nursing his cheek.

"No, Mana, please, I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Mana snarled. "I want a divorce. Then you can marry Yuki-nee and have _her_ children."

"No, I love you! Yuki is nothing more than a surrogate!"

Mana lashed at him with her blood whip again. Kaname dodged the attack and half the papers on his desk were scattered. Mana balled her fists.

"How dare you take advantage of her like that!" she screamed. "How can you label her as such?!"

"Mana, please reconsider!"

Kaname hesitated when Mana lifted her hand for another attack.

"One child is all I need from her. I promise. We can raise a family together."

Mana lowered her head, hand still poised above her head.

"You won't give me a divorce?"

"No. I'll never let you go."

Mana lowered her hand and turned around. She sighed shakily.

" _One_ child."

She stormed out.

 _If there is one thing the Kuran family have in common…_

"Where are you off to?"

Mana glanced up at Kaname, lowering her sunglasses.

"Out," she said. "Yuki-nee's ovulating, isn't she? I'd rather not be in the house."

Kaname's face fell. He walked down the stairs and embraced Mana. Mana looked away.

"I'm sorry."

Mana rolled her eyes.

"Just get her pregnant already," she muttered.

Kaname flinched and pulled away. He cupped her face.

"I love you."

Mana hardened her glare.

"I know."

Kaname winced. Mana turned and walked out of the front doors.

Seiren was outside by the car. She opened the back door and bowed.

"Mana-sama, are you sure I won't be needed?"

Mana shook her head and smiled at Seiren.

"I'll be fine, it's just straight to Aidou then straight back here."

"As you wish," Seiren bowed again.

"Just take care of my husband," Mana sighed. "Make sure he doesn't break a hip or anything."

Seiren sighed softly. Mana swung her bag into the car and Seiren closed the door.

The car drove off and Mana lifted her sunglasses slightly.

 _…we are excellent liars._

"Such an awful 'usband!" Mathieu said as he came in with a tea tray. "'Ow dare 'e treat you as such! I've met street 'ores with more manners!"

Mana nodded slowly, looking out of the window.

It was her first time outside of Japan. From what she had seen in the car ride to Mathieu's manor, Paris looked like an interesting city to explore.

"Ma chérie, 'e does not deserve you! Non, non, non! Really! No faith in his wife! Dreadful!"

He sighed as he poured two cups out.

"If you're looking for work, I can always 'elp you with your wonderful paintings. 'Ow does that sound?"

Mana chewed on the end of her sunglasses before sighing.

"There is one other thing I need assistance with," she mumbled.

Mathieu paused, the teacups in his hands. Mana glanced at him.

"I've yet to be examined but I believe your treatment worked."

Mathieu parted his lips.

"You mean?"

Mana nodded.

"I'm fairly sure I'm pregnant. The first symptoms are around anyway."

Mathieu beamed.

"Why that is wonderful!" he said. "Shame on your 'usband for doubting you. But will you let the child know about its father?"

Mana snorted.

"He wanted Yuki's children, not mine."

 _Quite possibly, Mathieu is the best friend I've ever had._

* * *

 **Requested by myra k kuran**


	19. Happy Endings

_Zero, why was Mana at the other end of your gun?_

Yuki and Zero stood together on the roof of Cross Academy. They watched the sunrise, the once dark sky turning turquoise, to light blue. Yuki winced.

She shielded her eyes, balling her free hand. She glanced at Zero.

"Zero…"

Zero didn't turn to her. Yuki gnawed on her lip.

"You were going to kill Mana, weren't you?"

Zero's shoulders tensed. Yuki turned to him.

"Weren't you?"

Zero looked away. Yuki sighed.

"Why? What has she done?"

Zero turned away more when she tried to see his face.

"If I had been in her place, would you have done the same?"

"No," Zero said.

Yuki pursed her lips. She stared at the ground, fiddling with her hands.

"After all she's done for you," she muttered.

"She took your loved one away from you, Yuki."

Yuki looked up at him.

"I know how you feel about him. And she just carelessly rubbed it in our faces that she has him. She broke your heart, Yuki."

Yuki blinked a couple of times.

"Did she break yours?"

Zero didn't reply. Yuki shook her head.

 _Stupid Zero._

"You're a fool, Zero," Yuki muttered. "You haven't bitten me for over six months."

Zero turned around sharply, looking down at her with wide eyes.

"But…"

Yuki glared at him.

"Mana has always looked out for me. She took my place when you needed to feed. She was always worried that you'd take too much. She knew I'd never attack you, even if my life was at stake. But she would have."

Zero covered his mouth and Yuki nodded.

"She did it for you too. She risked everything for us because that's how she is. I'm pretty sure she would have been happy to have died last night just to protect us or buy us time to defeat Rido."

Zero stepped back as Yuki pushed her hair back and bared her neck.

"Don't believe me?" she said. "Have a taste, Zero."

Zero stepped back again, eyeing her neck. He hesitated and stepped forward. He held the back of Yuki's head and pressed his fangs to her skin. Yuki gasped when he bit her.

 _See? My place is with you, Zero. Mana and I can have our individual happy endings._

* * *

 **Requested by Sandria**


	20. Meddling

_I suppose most people would call me a vagabond._

Mana knocked on the door. She wrapped her cloak around her tighter as the wind picked up. Snow billowed around her as the door opened.

Mayumi Kiryu smiled and beckoned for Mana to enter.

"It's been a while," she said as Mana hurried into the warm house.

Mana sighed as she lowered her hood, shaking more snow off her cloak.

"It was trickier to find you this time," she said. "You're getting better at hiding your tracks."

Mayumi simpered.

"May I take your cloak?"

"I don't intend to stay long," Mana shook her head. "There's something about this night that's beckoning me more so than usual."

"But you will stay for one cup of tea in the very least?"

Mana sighed as she nodded with a smile.

"Very well. Excuse the intrusion."

 _I never intended to befriend the Kiryus._

"You're going grey, Mamoru," Mana said as she lifted the cup of green tea to her lips.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow at her and Mayumi giggled.

"You know this is my natural hair colour."

Mana smiled as she took a dainty sip.

"You still look old."

"This coming from you, old witch?"

"Oh, my poor heart."

Mayumi shook her head, covering her mouth. Mana placed her cup down.

"How are the boys?" she asked.

"Zero's doing wonderfully with his training," Mamoru said as he poured tea for Mayumi. "Yagari really believes he'll become a great hunter one day."

"And Ichiru?"

The Kiryus hesitated. Mamoru lowered the pot of tea and Mayumi sighed.

"It doesn't look like his condition will improve anytime soon."

Mana grimaced. She took another sip.

"I suppose that's what you'd expect with hunter twins."

She lifted her head sharply and the front door creaked open. Mayumi frowned and left the kitchen. Mana's heart skipped a beat.

 _No, I've stayed too long._

"Ichiru, get away from her!"

Mana's heart throbbed as Mamoru rushed out, grabbing his sword. Mana crushed the cup in her hands as she heard more shouting.

She heard screaming and covered her mouth, shaking her head.

 _I can't just sit here!_

Mana flew out of the kitchen and into the hallway. She snapped her fingers and blood whips snatched Shizuka's wrists.

Beside Shizuka, Ichiru jumped, looking up at her with wide eyes. Shizuka looked at her, eyes wide with fury.

Mayumi held her shoulder as Mamoru stood in front of her, sword unsheathed.

Mana sighed, balling her free hand.

"Leave the hunters out of this," she said. "Let's deal with this outside."

Shizuka was thrown out into the snow and Mana followed.

"Stay inside," she said to Mamoru then turned to Ichiru. "We'll talk after."

As soon as she was outside, the front door swung shut.

Mana's mismatched eyes met Shizuka's pink ones.

"I see your grief, young princess," she said. "Is the destruction of a good family truly worth it?"

Shizuka narrowed her eyes as she rose, composing herself.

"You know nothing," she spat.

"I know everything."

Mana's eyes lit up. Shizuka glowered at her and bared her fangs.

"Don't you _dare_ look at me as such!"

Mana braced herself as vines rose from the ground and went for her. She snapped her fingers and blood whips tackled the vines. She charged for Shizuka.

 _Ah, I forgot. Rido has the same eyes as me._

Mana panted as her blood whips kept Shizuka suspended above her. She reached inside her cloak.

"The Mad Blooming Princess," she chuckled dryly. "You've been driven berserk already."

She glanced up at Shizuka. The anger was still in her eyes but her body couldn't cope any longer. Mana could already feel dawn approaching.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't just let you slaughter my friends."

Mana lifted her hood and aimed Bloody Rose at Shizuka. Shizuka's eyes widened.

"Are you…?" she rasped.

Mana shook her head as she clicked the safety off.

"Her shadow," she said before firing.

Shizuka disintegrated and the blood whips snapped back into Mana. Mana staggered as her heart lurched.

She fell to her knees, clutching her chest and panting.

 _I've gone too far, haven't I?_

Mana glanced up at the house and saw a pair of lilac eyes watch her. It was Zero.

 _Onee-sama, I fear I may have interfered with something dire._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	21. Nightmare

_I don't remember a lot that happened._

Mana watched the fight between her father and her uncle in the snow by the door. She covered her mouth, mismatched eyes brimming with tears.

She gasped when she saw Rido disarm Haruka and snatch the sword. Mana ran, putting herself between the two, arms outstretched.

 _I just wanted to protect my father._

Mana woke up, kicking and screaming. She clutched the front of her nightgown and looked around. She covered her face and began crying.

The door flew open and a hand patted her back.

"Ssh, Mana," this person whispered. "It was just a nightmare."

Mana looked up into Rido's eyes. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. Mana pushed herself away from him.

"Where's Father?!" she demanded.

Rido frowned.

"I am your father, Mana," he said. "Don't you remember?"

Mana whined as he moved closer and petted her head.

"What was your nightmare about, Mana?" he asked. "Did something happen to me?"

Mana sniffled, clutching the sheets.

"Father?"

Rido turned as Senri hovered outside the door to Mana's bedroom. He beckoned him in.

"Your sister has just had a nightmare," he said. "Come and comfort her."

Senri nodded and walked to Mana's side. Mana shrunk away from him.

Rido stood up.

"How about I make pancakes for breakfast?" he suggested with a smile. "That'll cheer you up!"

He nodded.

"You can wear your favourite dress today and play in the garden. Just be sure not to stay in the sun too long like last time."

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Mana rubbed the spot he had kissed as he left the room.

 _It felt too real. Was it all truly a dream?_

* * *

 **Requested by Yukiza**


	22. Memories

_I can taste Yuki's memories of Mana…_

"Back!"

Yuki hopped back as Mana cracked her whip at Hanabusa. Hanabusa launched himself back with wide eyes.

"Careful with that!" he barked. "You could have ruined my beautiful face!"

"I'll report you to Kana," Mana said as she pulled on Pearl Beauty's cord.

Hanabusa paled and glowered at her.

"Just what is your relationship with Kaname-sama?" he spat.

Mana went red and Zero could taste that Yuki felt happy. Yuki knew how Mana felt about Kaname.

 _But don't you feel the same way, Yuki?_

"It's a flower that only blooms once every ten years," Kaname said as he presented the necklace to Mana.

Mana covered her mouth as she looked at the preserved bloom. Kaname brushed her hair aside and put the necklace on her.

Zero could taste Yuki's love. But it wasn't directed at Kaname.

She was in love with their relationship.

"And Yuki?"

Yuki looked up at Kaname. He presented her a box of chocolates. Her heart soared and Zero tasted affection.

But it was more of a sisterly affection.

 _But I tasted different feelings…_

"Yuki-nee, you can barely stand up!"

Yuki felt tired and drained. She flopped onto the bed and Mana grabbed her shoulders.

"How much is he taking?! You said he didn't need to feed that much!"

"I'm alright, Mana," Yuki mumbled.

"No, you're not! He's taking more than usual!"

Mana grabbed Yuki's face.

"Enough of this, let me take the brunt of this!"

Yuki shook her head and felt dizzy.

"But…"

Mana narrowed her eyes.

"No. I refuse. I'll lock you up if I should. Zero will take my blood."

Her gaze softened.

"That way, you can take some rest and Zero will still be stable."

 _Mana, can you not think for yourself?_

Zero stepped away from Yuki and looked down at her.

"Yuki, I…"

Yuki smiled and pressed her fingers to his lips. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

 _Yuki, forgive me._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	23. Dreamy Date

_Do I look alright?_

Mana brushed her hair. She stepped away from her vanity and twirled in her dress. She wrung her hands.

Maybe she should wear a blue dress instead of a purple one?

She jumped when someone knocked on her door.

"Mana, it's already twelve."

Mana's heart skipped a beat. She took a deep breath and nodded.

She answered the door and smiled at Zero. Zero's eyes widened and he blushed slightly. Mana blushed and twirled.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Zero smiled slightly and offered his arm.

"Beautiful."

Mana giggled as she took his arm and they went downstairs.

 _I hope this goes well._

Mana leaned on Zero as they ate the sandwiches Mana had prepared this morning. They sat on the picnic blanket in the shade, watching everyone else in the park enjoy the summer. Mana twirled with her hair.

"Just a few more days until school is back in session," she mumbled.

Zero nodded as he linked hands with her. Mana went red, her heart skipping a beat. She glanced up at the sky.

"Don't worry, the charm is working."

Mana glanced at him then at the charm that was strapped to her wrist.

"I don't know how or why you're a Pureblood now but make sure to stay out of the sun. The charm only masks your presence."

Mana nodded.

"But why are you helping me?" she asked. "You hate vampires, don't you?"

Zero grabbed her chin and turned her to face him.

"Never you," he said.

Mana bit her lip as he kissed her forehead.

"You're my life source."

Mana smiled slightly. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm still worried."

Zero tilted his head as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Kaname was condemning you," she whispered with tears in her eyes. "What will he do when he realises you didn't succumb in the end?"

Zero brought his arm around her and pulled her in closer.

"That's his problem."

Mana nodded, rubbing her arm. Zero kissed her head and hugged her tighter.

"Do you still want to train tonight?"

Mana nodded again.

"I'm getting better at controlling my powers," she said. "Still a bit weird to see my own blood as a weapon."

Zero nodded.

"Don't push yourself."

Mana smiled and Zero kissed her lips tenderly. Zero pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"Mana, I…"

"Kiryu-kun?"

The couple sprung apart and saw Kaien approaching them. Mana hid her wrist behind her back as Kaien adjusted his glasses.

"Care to tell me what you and my baby Mana are doing?"

Zero and Mana's eyes widened.

"Kaien, it's not like that."

"You awful predator! Preying on my poor Mana!"

Mana leapt to her feet and pressed herself to the tree as Kaien tried to tackle her into a hug. Kaien turned to Zero who also jumped to his feet.

"It's just a picnic between two friends?" Mana squeaked.

"You stole my poor baby's first kiss! Scoundrel!"

Zero dodged as Kaien tried to attack him.

"What? No, that wasn't even her first kiss!"

"Oh, was it not?" Kaien's voice dropped as an eerie aura exuded from him.

Mana grimaced and tilted her head at Zero.

"Eight o'clock?"

Zero grabbed his jacket.

"Eight o'clock," he nodded before running away.

"Get back here, you fiend!"

Mana sighed as Kaien pursued Zero out of the park.

 _So much for a dreamy date with starry eyes and smiles._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	24. The Final Fantasy

_No, don't use Supernova again!_

Mana dropped her controller as the one-minute sequence for Sephiroth's Supernova move began. Yuki glanced up from her PSP, jaw dropping.

"This has to be the third time he's used it," she muttered.

Mana brought her knees to her chest, reaching for her pocky.

"Fifth actually," she muttered. "Stupid move."

She munched one stick down. Yuki grimaced then glanced at her PSP with wide eyes.

"No, not again!"

Mana glanced up at Yuki as she mashed a few buttons.

"Where are you at now?" she asked.

"Final dungeon in Banora but the Malboros are so annoying!"

Mana nodded slowly.

"I know."

She grabbed her controller when the Supernova sequence was done. She huffed as she checked her items.

"No more Softs," she grumbled and glanced at Tifa. "Wait, when did you turn into a frog?!"

Yuki glanced up again and giggled.

"Vincent has shrunk too!"

"Shit!"

Good thing Mana equipped Cloud with a ribbon.

Kaien popped his head into the living room.

"Girls, shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?"

"In a minute!" the twins called, not looking away from their respective screens.

"Fuck!"

Mana used her last Phoenix Down to revive Cloud.

"And stay alive!"

Kaien rolled his eyes and left the living room. A while later, Zero came in with a towel around his shoulders. He sat next to Yuki and watched Mana play.

"You're going to lose," he said.

"Shut up!"

Zero leaned back and glanced at Yuki's screen.

"And so are you."

Yuki paused her game and glowered at Zero.

"I'll be fine."

Zero raised an eyebrow and Yuki resumed playing.

"Oh hell yes!"

Mana cheered as she dropped her controller and held her arms up. Sephiroth was pixelating as she turned and flipped Zero off.

"In your face!"

Zero raised his eyebrows as Mana bounced on her spot on the floor. Yuki winced as she got a Game Over screen.

"Good thing I saved beforehand," she muttered as she put the PSP away and watched the following cutscene with Zero and Mana.

 _It's good to relive the classics occasionally._

Yuki blinked as she sat by a patch of flowers. She looked down at herself, smiling as she saw her pink dress. She looked around the decrepit church, standing up and pacing around.

She jumped when someone fell into the patch of flowers. She turned and saw Zero groan. He sat up and rubbed his head. Yuki stared at him with wide eyes and began laughing. Zero glanced at her.

"What in the world?"

Yuki fell to her knees, her shoulders quivering. She burst out laughing as Zero got up and dusted himself down.

"Where am I?"

Yuki glanced up at him and grinned.

 _Out of all the final fantasies, VII is my favourite._

Mana blinked as she saw she was facing a Malboro. She threw her fists up, eyes wide. She looked down and squeaked, pulling her short black skirt down.

"Be on your guard!"

Mana jumped back as gunfire went off. She landed next to Yagari whose arm was a machine gun. He swore as he aimed at the Malboro and launched a grenade from his arm gun. It hit the Malboro who roared. Yagari roared back and charged at it.

Mana blinked a couple of times and a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up and her jaw dropped.

"Is everything alright?"

There was Kaname standing in a red cloak, armed with Cerberus. Mana closed her mouth and shook her head. Kaname turned to the Malboro and aimed Cerberus.

Mana pulled her gloves and sighed.

 _If this Kuran in FFVII, I'd hate to see him in FFX._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	25. A New Path

_Onee-sama, I'm so sorry but I couldn't just stay still._

Mana pulled away from Mamoru. She wrapped his cut hand and looked up at him.

"You shouldn't have," she whispered.

"You're a close friend, how could I not?" Mamoru said as he sat down with his wife.

He looked pale but not as haggard as Mana. Mana sat back on the sofa, wincing.

"I shouldn't stay," she murmured.

"No, we can't let you go out like this," Mayumi said. "You're too weak."

"But…"

Mana shook her head and covered her eyes.

 _I've interfered enough. Who knows what might happen if I linger longer?_

Mana pushed herself off the sofa and staggered. Mayumi and Mamoru jumped to their feet and rushed to her support.

"Did you not take enough blood?" Mamoru asked.

"No more, please," Mana shook her head and pushed his bloody hand away. "I can't drink any more…"

 _Not from you. Not from Onee-sama._

Mana sighed as she settled back down on the sofa.

"Very well."

The Kiryus shared a relieved look and Mana lay down.

"Ichiru," she murmured. "He was the one who led Shizuka here."

The parents' smiles faded.

"No, he was followed, he wouldn't have…" Mayumi began.

"Ichiru led Shizuka here with the intent to kill you," Mana said in a harsher tone.

Mana closed her eyes to the Kiryus' despaired looks.

"You know it in your hearts. Ichiru has been misguided. When your sons wake up, I'd like to speak to you as a family."

She dropped her head into the cushions.

"But allow me some rest first," she mumbled. "A seven-hour duel hasn't done me any favours."

She felt someone cover her body with a blanket.

"You should have let us handle it," Mamoru murmured.

Mana snuggled into the sofa.

"Off guard and in your own home? You wouldn't have survived…"

 _I'm sorry, Onee-sama. In another life, I would have let Kaname do as he wished. But you know I'll never get along with him._

Mana woke up to the smell of vegetable soup. She heard cluttering in the kitchen. She opened her eyes and saw Zero sitting in a chair, eyes on her. She smiled up at him.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good evening," he replied.

Mana giggled as she sat up and stretched her arms. Zero shifted back. Mana sighed as she loosened her braids.

"Did you sleep alright, little one?" she asked with a smile.

"Didn't sleep."

Mana's smile wavered. She dropped her hands from her half-done braids.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

Zero shuffled in his seat. Mayumi came in with a tray and her eyes lit up.

"Mana, you're awake!"

Mana yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"It's been a while since I've slept comfortably," she said with a chuckle. "How's Ichiru?"

Mayumi sighed as she placed the tray on the coffee table and gave a bowl of soup to Mana.

"He's in the kitchen."

"Bring him and Mamoru."

Mayumi nodded as she left the room. Mana stirred her bowl before taking a sip. She glanced at Zero who was still staring at her. She hesitated then fumbled in her cloak.

Zero straightened when she pulled out Bloody Rose and placed it on the coffee table, next to his bowl. Mana smiled at him.

"If I try anything, you can shoot me with that, OK?"

Zero stared at the gun and nodded.

 _Just like when his father first met me._

The family and Mana sat around the coffee table, eating dinner. Mana finished her soup and placed the bowl on the table.

"Would you like some more?" Mayumi asked.

"No thank you," Mana smiled.

She glanced at Ichiru who hadn't touched his soup. She cleared her throat.

"Ichiru?"

Ichiru and Zero tensed. Zero's fingers flexed as he glanced at Bloody Rose.

"What did she promise you?"

Ichiru shrugged, eyes fixed on the floor. Mana glanced at Mayumi and Mamoru.

"I believe she promised to cure you of your sickness."

Ichiru shuffled and Mayumi's eyes fell.

"Ichiru…"

Mana held her hand up.

"You feel left out because of what you were born without," she said. "But you shouldn't blame your family for your weakness."

Ichiru rubbed his nose.

"Her blood would have strengthened you. Which is why, with your parents' permission, I offer mine."

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. Even Ichiru lifted his head, a glimmer of hope sparkling in his eyes. Mana glanced at Mamoru.

"Well?"

Mamoru and Mayumi looked at one another. Ichiru looked at them.

"Mama? Papa?"

His parents looked at Ichiru with forlorn eyes.

"Boys," Mamoru said as he placed his soup down. "Remember when we told you the story of the first vampire hunters?"

Zero turned to them.

"A woman threw her heart in the furnace to make the first weapons and gave her blood to a group of humans so they could fight against vampires?"

Mana grimaced.

"Well," Mayumi sighed. "That woman was one of the first vampires who took pity on the humans when they were at the point of extinction."

Zero and Ichiru frowned.

"But why?" Zero asked. "She was a vampire!"

Mana chuckled.

"Because, young one," she sighed. "The only thing that can kill us is ourselves."

Tears brimmed in her mismatched eyes as she glanced out at the snow.

"All she wanted was to help humans. We were born to human parents after all."

Ichiru and Zero glanced between her and their parents. Mamoru ducked his head.

"Mana is the woman's twin sister. Her blood would give Ichiru the vampire hunting powers that he was born without."

"But why do you look upset?" Ichiru asked with a glare.

Mana glanced at Ichiru.

"Whilst it's true the humans who drank her blood grew stronger," she said, "some of them died. Would you be willing to take that risk?"

Ichiru's face fell and Mayumi covered her face, sobbing.

"The thought!" she bawled as Mamoru hugged her. "I couldn't! Not my baby!"

She cried as her husband rocked her. Ichiru watched them with a crestfallen look. Zero glanced at Mana.

"But why are you helping?"

Mana chuckled.

"I'm not too different from my sister. Like her, I do not hate humans."

 _I might as well dive head first into this._

"Please."

Ichiru grabbed Mamoru's sleeve.

"I don't want to be weak anymore."

"No!"

Mayumi grabbed Ichiru and hugged him.

"I can't risk losing you!"

Ichiru hugged her back.

"But I'm dying anyway," he mumbled. "I'm just weak and not being useful. I'm just a waste of space. Let me take this chance!"

Mamoru looked between Mana and Ichiru, sighing.

"Mayumi, we should try."

Mayumi looked up at her husband with wide eyes.

"No!"

"Think about what could have happened if Mana hadn't been here to protect us!"

Mamoru placed a hand on Ichiru's back.

"He's right. I wouldn't have want to die sick in a bed either. Let him take this chance."

Mayumi looked between him and Mana, eyes flowing down her cheeks.

"Mama. I love you."

Mayumi looked at Ichiru who smiled up at her.

"I'll be strong enough. I promise."

Mayumi fell to her knees and covered her face. Ichiru turned to Mana. Mana nodded.

 _No regrets. No looking back._

Mana shivered as she stepped out into the snow.

"Won't you stay for longer?" Mamoru asked.

Mana shook her head.

"I've saved you and Ichiru is showing positive signs that my blood is working," she said. "I can't stay any longer."

"But why?"

Mana grimaced.

"Someone let Shizuka out with the hope that she'll find you," she said. "When he finds out about her death and finds me, we all may be vulnerable."

She turned to Mamoru.

"You and your wife killed Shizuka last night," she said. "Now that your home has been found, you will find a new home and train both your sons."

She placed a hand on Mamoru's shoulder.

"I was never here, understand?"

Mamoru grasped her wrist and nodded.

"But what about you?"

Mana glanced up at the dark sky. Snow began to fall and she smiled.

"The wind has changed. A new path has been opened. I will be free with my decisions."

She turned to Mamoru.

"Zero will be excellent with Bloody Rose, I can guarantee that," she said with a grin.

Mamoru nodded then held her cloak out. Mana shook her head.

"I'm Mana," she said and began walking away.

Her hair blew behind her as she braved the chill and left the Kiryu residence.

 _I'm sorry, Onee-sama. I shan't cling to your memory any longer._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	26. In the Garden

_I love being in the garden with Sen-nii._

Mana giggled as Senri chased her around the bushes. Senri tripped and they both tumbled down the grassy hill. Mana gasped and giggled as they landed in a bed of daisies.

Senri smiled as he sat up.

"We should get out of the sun," he said.

Mana pouted but let Senri take her hand and lead her into a shadowed part of the garden, where a table and two seats were. Senri sat her down and adjusted her hair bow.

"I will make some tea," he said. "Stay here this time. Father was very worried when you fainted again last week."

Mana nodded as she leaned on the table. Senri went back into the manor.

Mana picked at the grass stuck to her frock. She lifted her head when she heard rustling from the shrubbery. Her mismatched eyes lit up as Mamoru stumbled out, twigs and leaves stuck in his hair.

"Mamoru!"

Mamoru smiled as he shook his hair out and ran to hug her. Mana hugged back, pulling away and grinning. Mamoru felt her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Mana smiled and nodded.

"Better, don't worry. Father just wouldn't let me out for a while."

Mamoru sighed and fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry, Mana, we shouldn't have played so much," he said.

Mana smiled and placed a hand on his head.

"It's alright, Mamoru," she said. "I really liked spending time with you."

Mamoru looked up at her, a slight blush decorating his cheeks.

 _Mamoru is very fun to be around._

"Mana, I made your favourite."

Mana turned and smiled at Senri as he came back out with a tea tray. She turned back and her smile faltered when she saw Mamoru was gone. She and Senri glanced at the bushes when they ruffled and Senri bared his fangs, placing the tray down.

"That hunter again," he snarled. "Are you alright, Mana?"

Mana glanced up at Senri as he laid his hand on her shoulder. She nodded.

"You must tell me or Father if he appears again."

Mana frowned.

"But, Sen-nii, he doesn't mean any harm," she murmured.

"No. He can't be trusted."

Sen-nii crouched and squeezed her shoulders.

"Father and I," he said whilst staring into her eyes. "We don't want to lose you like Mother."

Mana lowered her eyes and nodded.

 _Mother was killed by a vampire hunter._

Mana snuggled into her bed after Senri tucked her in. He kissed her head.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

Mana yawned and smiled.

"Goodnight, Sen-nii," she mumbled.

Senri smiled and left the room, switching the light off. Mana turned towards the window, closing her eyes.

She opened them when she heard tapping on the window and smiled at Mamoru.

She jumped out of bed and rushed to the window, opening it. Mamoru stepped into her room and Mana hugged him.

"You shouldn't be here," she whispered and Mamoru chuckled.

"It's fun," he said.

Mana shook her head, her smile wide.

 _Mamoru, you're so stubborn._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	27. Nerves

_Has it only been a month?_

Mana twirled around in the mirror, her red satin dress glimmering in the light. She adjusted her choker and folded her arms, staring intently at her reflection.

She had an entire wardrobe of dresses, thanks to her overindulgent fiancé. For their first official date as a couple, was this really the dress to wear?

Mana turned to her door when someone knocked on it.

"Come in," she called.

Seiren stepped into the room and bowed.

"Kaname-sama is ready for you, Mana-sama."

Mana nodded and spun around.

"Be honest, Seiren," she said. "Is this too much? Too simple? Will he like this dress? Should I quickly change into a different one?"

Seiren shook her head.

"Mana-sama is always beautiful," she said.

Mana blushed and giggled.

"Thank you, Seiren. I just need to slip my shoes on then I'll be ready."

"Of course."

Seiren bowed and closed the door.

 _I feel nervous. What if I embarrass him?_

Mana descended the staircase to the lobby where Kaname was waiting for her. He smiled up at her.

"Gorgeous," he said as offered his arm.

Mana blushed and took his arm. They left the manor where Seiren was waiting with a car. She opened the door and they got into the back of the car.

Mana fiddled with her hands and Kaname kissed her head.

"Have you found a wedding dress yet?" he asked.

Mana grimaced.

"Well, not really," she said. "The bridal magazines, helped, I think? But the dresses in them are just so…"

She motioned with her hands and Kaname tilted his head.

"There aren't any issues with prices, my love. We'll be able to afford it."

"Well, OK," Mana grimaced again, "but they're still so extravagant. I don't feel like they suit me."

Kaname hummed.

"Well if that's the case, perhaps we should look for a personalised tailor."

"Would that be alright?" Mana looked up at him. "I feel bad, maybe I should just pick a dress at random…"

"Of course not," Kaname said as he squeezed her hand. "You should be able to have a dress you're happy and comfortable with. I'll look into it tomorrow."

He tilted her chin and kiss her lips.

 _He spoils me. I'm not sure if I'm OK with it._

Mana sensed people observing her as she cut her steak. Kaname sipped his wine.

"Have you thought about where you'd like to go for our honeymoon?"

Mana hesitated before eating a bite of her steak. She chewed thoughtfully then shook her head, swallowing.

"The travel guides were useful," she said. "I certainly don't want to visit France anymore. But that just leaves Italy, America or Russia."

Kaname tilted his head.

"Well, I'd avoid Russia for the time being," he said and Mana took a sip from her water. "Politics, and the vampires there aren't pleasant. You'd be in danger and I'd rather not risk that."

"Well, could we not interact with the locals? I was hoping to see the landscapes."

Kaname smiled and shook his head.

"How about Italy?" he suggested. "I have connections and we would be far safer there."

Mana smiled and nodded.

"Alright."

 _We haven't set a date, but I am starting to feel nervous._

Kaname and Mana walked along the river. Mana squeezed Kaname's hand and he squeezed back. Mana sighed as she looked up at the sky.

"Are you sure it's me you want to marry?"

Kaname glanced at her.

"Of course. Why, what's wrong?"

Mana paused in her walking, head down.

"I don't feel good enough."

Kaname turned to her as she sighed.

"I'm still just a teenager and I don't have many aspirations in life. I feel one-dimensional and that maybe I should do some growing up before getting married."

Kaname kissed her head.

"It's natural to feel like that," he said. "But you are far from one-dimensional. You do have aspirations, if I'm correct?"

Mana hunched her shoulders.

"Fantasies, nothing achievable."

Kaname placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You want to paint as a living? Then you can work hard to achieve that. You're in a good place because I can introduce you to potential buyers or hold charity auctions to get your name out."

He gathered her hands and kissed them.

"So please, my darling. We do not need to rush this. Don't run away. There is nothing to be afraid of."

Mana's lip wobbled and she nodded.

"OK."

Kaname leaned down and kissed her lips.

 _I'll be brave. I'll be brave for you, Kana-nii._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	28. Shooting for the Film

_I wonder if I am doing the role of Yuki justice._

"And cut! Take five!"

Mana let out a sigh as she pulled away from Daisuke and took her wig off. She scratched her scalp as Rika came over and took the wig from her.

"Well done, Mana," Daisuke smiled down at her. "I believe that was the best take yet."

"You always say that," Mana grumbled as she shook her hair out. "Also, I still don't like your character, so it was a great effort."

Daisuke tilted his head at her.

"That's a shame. I think he's done so much for Yuki."

"No offence, you're a good actor, but I feel more chemistry with Vic," Mana gestured to Vic who was having his make-up redone.

Vic smirked at Daisuke who rolled his eyes.

"You're only saying that because he's foreign," he folded his arms.

"Plus, I actually read the manga, so I know more than enough about Kaname's character," Mana folded her arms.

"Oh really?" Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Care to discuss it over dinner?"

"You're never going to stop asking me out on dates, are you?" Mana grimaced.

"Think of the press," Daisuke shrugged.

"OK, Mana, we're going to need you to put on your wig again!" Kuma barked. "We're going to shoot scene thirty-four again and please look frantic for once."

Mana rolled her eyes as Rika came back with the wig and helped it on.

 _I hate wigs. Always scratching on my scalp._

"You could never betray her because you are under her obligation," Daisuke said as he squared his shoulders at Vic. "You are being allowed to live because of that, Zero."

Vic glowered at Daisuke when he leaned in, so their noses nearly touched.

"By me."

"Cut!"

"Now kiss!" Mana yelled from behind the camera.

Vic and Daisuke laughed, Daisuke covering his mouth. Vic sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"I really need to take these contacts out," he said.

"Right, I think that's a wrap for today anyway," Kuma said. "We got another two months until the deadline, folks! Make sure to do your best! And I'm talking to you, Miss Sakurai!"

"You picked me for Yuki, you're going to have to stick with me!" Mana barked back.

Kuma walked away with a screenwriter as Daisuke approached Mana.

"So, still dislike my character?" he asked with a smile.

"Dislike is too friendly a word," Mana said with a thoughtful look. "I mean that scene alone, I could write an entire essay about why I'm Team Zero."

"But we both know what happens with that pairing," Daisuke folded his arms.

"You may do but like I said, I read the manga."

Mana stuck her tongue out.

"Team Zero! Up top!"

Vic gave her a lax high five when offered. He dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief now that his contacts were out.

"But personally," he said his voice gentler now he was out of character, "Yuki is a pathetic character."

"There are worse heroines," Mana shrugged. "If you call Yuki a heroine."

"Indeed, there's this book series called Twilight that has vampires and werewolves and also has a love triangle," Daisuke grimaced. "I am grateful that the writers actually put effort into the scenes."

"Seconded," Vic grumbled. "Right, who'd like to come to Takahiro's Ramen Bar with me? I'm buying."

"Oh, I'd love to!" Mana raised her hand.

"So you'd go on a date with him and not me," Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"It's not a date, you plonker, he was inviting you too!" Mana said with a glower.

Vic rolled his eyes and walked away.

"I'm just going to wash this hairspray out then I'll be good to go," he said. "Do try and keep your hands off each other."

Mana spluttered as Daisuke smirked.

 _I hope the fans will enjoy this film…_

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	29. Introducing Pearl Beauty's Other Form

_What's going on?_

Mana could feel something wasn't right. She could smell blood everywhere and she felt an ominous aura looming over the school.

Where is Zero?

Mana reached the front of the school building, looking around.

"Mana!"

Mana jumped as she saw Kaname run to her, grasping her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "It's not safe!"

"Why?" Mana asked as she pushed his hands off her shoulders. "What's going on?"

"There's no time, we need to get you to a safe place!"

Kaname grabbed her arm but Mana yanked it out of his grasp.

"No!" she barked and Kaname looked at her with wide eyes. "No. Where's Zero?"

Kaname narrowed his eyes.

"That's not important right now."

"Where is my lover?" Mana snarled and Kaname clenched his fists. "Where is he, Kuran?"

Kaname's face fell.

"Mana, you'll get your answers soon enough, but not here."

"No! I want to know what's going on! The grounds are crawling with Level Es, I've had to help evacuate the students but I can't find Yuki-nee or Zero!"

Her mismatched eyes began glowing angrily and Kaname stepped back.

"Mana?"

"You wanted Zero dead which is why you denied him Shizuka's blood," Mana pointed at him. "Now that something has happened, you've twisted it into something to your advantage! I'm not blind anymore, Kuran! Tell me, what is going on?!"

Kaname parted his lips but was interrupted by slow clapping. He and Mana turned to see a figure approaching them.

"Ah, my beautiful daughter," he purred and Mana's heart lurched. "So smart. It looks like you've been outdone, my nephew."

He stepped into the moonlight and Mana stepped back, covering her mouth.

He bore a striking resemblance to Kaname and his eyes were red and blue. Just like Mana.

"Mana, he is not your father, no matter what he says," Kaname turned to her.

"Mana!" the man called to her. "What has he done? Shall I take care of him for you?"

"Mana, he is dangerous, you need to run."

Mana looked between them.

"Who are you?" she called.

The man grinned and turned to Kaname.

"Haven't you given her your blood yet?" he asked. "Ah, no. Because the little berserk princess got to her first."

Mana glowered at him. The man tilted his head.

"So beautiful. Like my Juri."

Kaname stood between him and Mana.

"Rido, I will warn you once," he said. "You cannot win this fight."

"Oh?" Rido raised an eyebrow. "But you're already falling behind. One queen who hasn't had her memories restored and the other trapped in my clutches."

Mana's heart leapt.

"You're bluffing!" Kaname spat.

"No, no, dear nephew," Rido grinned. "Oh you should hear her scream."

Mana raised her hand.

"She sounds divine."

Kaname jumped when Mana lashed a blood whip at Rido. Rido raised an arm and it snatched it. He pulled against it, laughing.

"Yes, Mana!" he roared. "You want your Yuki-nee and Zero? Come with me!"

Mana retracted her blood whip and ripped the charm off her wrist. Kaname grabbed her arm when she passed him.

"No, Mana, you're not strong enough!"

Mana pushed him aside.

"If there's a chance that they're in danger," she snarled. "Then I will fight."

She dug her nails into her palms and her blood whip lashed out, coiling around her arms and hands, giving them an overall appearance of beast claws.

Rido grinned as he applauded her whilst she descended the stairs.

"Well done, Mana," he said as blood whips appeared from behind him. "My good girl, you've worked hard."

"Mana!"

Mana charged at Rido and his blood whips dove for her. She blocked them with her claws and dove at him. Rido dodged and disappeared into the woods. Mana pursued.

 _I'll rip you from limb to limb if I must!_

Mana crashed into the bushes, her claws disappearing into her body as she rolled. She hopped back to her feet as Rido landed in front of her.

"Checkmate, Mana," he cooed.

Mana stepped back as he reached out and cupped her face.

"You've fought well but don't despair."

He pushed hair behind her ear.

"I'll make you beautiful."

Mana lifted her skirt and snatched Pearl Beauty. She lashed out and Rido howled, jumping away. Mana lifted her thumb to her lips.

"I'm not done," she snarled before nipping her thumb.

A blood whip shot out and she pressed her thumb to Pearl Beauty's handle. The blood constricted the handle and twirled around the cord. Mana grasped the cord with her free hand once it stiffened and became a handle. She braced her muscles as the blood pooled at the end of the cord and formed a hammer head.

She launched herself and slammed the hammer on Rido. Rido caught it and the ground trembled as the ground gave way to a small crater. He grinned.

"Impressive," he purred as Mana landed and held Pearl Beauty up for another swing.

Sweat trickled down Mana's face as she took a step back.

"But how long can your body cope?"

Mana gnashed her fangs as she swung again.

 _Until my last breath, I will make sure Yuki and Zero are safe!_

Mana slammed Pearl Beauty again, causing the school grounds to shake. She glared at Rido who wagged his finger.

"You're getting slower, little warrior," he purred. "I'd take a rest now if I were you."

Mana shifted her grip on Pearl Beauty and squared her feet. Her eyes lit up as light shone behind Rido and a gunshot was heard.

Rido roared as he held the hole in his chest. He glanced behind him then dashed into the shadows. Zero ran towards Mana.

"Mana, are you alright?!"

Mana nodded then turned to Rido.

"No more running!" she roared and charged after him.

Zero followed her. They gave each other a nod and split ways, heading in the same general direction towards Rido.

Mana launched herself again and slammed Pearl Beauty on Rido. Rido caught and fell to one knee. He glowered at Mana who gnashed her fangs.

"Game Over."

Rido roared at her and Mana heard a second gunshot.

Pearl Beauty sent another quake through the ground when it landed in the crystallised dust that was once Rido.

Mana let Pearl Beauty go and her blood shot back into her body. The whip lay on the grass as she fell to her knees and swayed.

"Mana!"

Zero ran to her, vines retracting from his body. He fell to his knees in front of her and placed her face in his neck.

"Drink."

Mana glanced at him.

"But…?"

"You went too far, now please, _drink_."

Mana wrapped her shaking arms around Zero and sunk her fangs into his neck.

 _Thank you, Zero._

Mana felt Zero pick her up and his lips on her head.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Mana snuggled into him, a smile on her face.

"Better than ever," she whispered.

She kissed his cheek.

"I love you."

Zero nuzzled her head.

"I love you too," he whispered.

Mana smiled wider and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

 _I love you more than anyone._


	30. Father's Day

_I've always loved cooking._

Mana placed the fifth pancake on the plate and nodded. She stuck the frying pan in the sink as Senri covered the pancakes with sugar and a strawberry on top. Mana began washing up as Senri placed the plate on the kitchen table.

"Five minutes," he said as he glanced at the clock.

The kettle began whistling and Senri dashed over to pour the boiling water into the teapot. He took the teapot to the table as Mana placed the frying pan on the drying rack with the mixing bowls.

"Good morning," Rido said as he stepped into the kitchen.

Mana jumped as Senri straightened.

"Good morning, Father," Senri nodded and Mana hung her apron.

"Happy Father's Day!" she cheered as she ran into Rido's open arms.

Rido chuckled as he picked her up and spun around. He kissed her forehead.

"You are covered in flour, my little nightingale," he said as he brushed flour off the top of her head.

Mana stuck her tongue out then glanced at Senri.

"Sen-nii is covered in egg stains and didn't bother to wear an apron," she said.

"Someone forgot to control her strength when whisking," Senri said as he pulled the chair out.

Rido chuckled as he placed Mana down and took his seat.

"What about you?" he asked. "Didn't you make breakfast for yourselves?"

"Sen-nii made egg and soldiers for me!" Mana said with a grin as she sat next to Rido. "So I made some coffee and pancakes!"

"We needed as much time as possible to prepare your breakfast," Senri said with a nod.

Rido ruffled Mana's head.

"What wonderful children I've raised," he purred as he kissed Mana's head.

Mana giggled.

 _Cooking is especially fun when it's for Father._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	31. Apologies

_Finally. It's good to get away from Cross Academy._

Zero squeezed Yuki's hand as they walked down the streets. Yuki adjusted her sunglasses and tugged Zero.

"Let's try that place," she said as she pointed to a tearoom.

Zero gave the tearoom a once over then nodded.

"Sure."

Yuki smiled as they meandered through the crowd to get to the tearoom. Zero paused as his phone went off.

"Cross," he sighed. "See if you can find a table, I'll be with you shortly."

Yuki nodded and smiled.

"Don't be too long," she said as she kissed his cheek.

Zero let a slight smile appear on his face as Yuki walked into the tearoom. He answered his phone.

"KIRYU-KUN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BABY YUKI?!" Kaien wailed on the other side and Zero moved the phone away from his ear. "YOU FIEND, I KNOW YOU'VE BOOKED ONLY ONE ROOM!"

Zero sighed as he brought the phone closer to his ear.

"We have separate beds," he said.

"DO YOU THINK I'LL BELIEVE YOU?! DON'T YOU DARE TAKE MY YUKI-CHAN'S VIRTUE! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!"

Zero rolled his eyes.

"We'll be back by the end of the week," he said. "You have nothing to worry about."

He hung up before another tirade could come out. He switched his phone off.

 _Really, stupid headmaster._

Zero walked into the tearoom and headed towards the table where Yuki was sat.

"Our wonderful headmaster," he sighed as he took a seat, "seems to be doing well, if not a bit concerned about this break we're having."

Yuki paused in chewing the end of her sunglasses, staring at Zero with wide eyes. He looked at the menu in front of him.

"Have you ordered already?" he asked before glancing up at Yuki. "Yuki?"

Yuki was still staring with wide eyes, her hands trembling slightly. Zero placed the menu down and reached out.

"Are you alright…?"

Why was Yuki so scared suddenly? Was there something behind him?

Before he could turn and check, Zero glanced at Yuki's dress. He was sure Yuki was wearing a yellow dress and not a blue one…

"Mana-sama, is everything alright?"

Zero looked up sharply at Mana's face. Mana glanced up at Seiren who had just arrived and nodded.

"I think Yuki-nee's in town," she said with a shaky smile.

"Zero, I'm over here!"

Zero turned and saw Yuki run towards his table and stop behind him.

"Mana?"

Mana placed her sunglasses on the table and grinned.

"Good afternoon, Yuki-nee," she said. "What brings you here?"

Yuki giggled as she slapped Zero's shoulder.

"You got us mixed up again!" she laughed behind her mouth. "Oh, Mana, it's been so long!"

She darted around the table and hugged Mana. Mana laughed and hugged her back.

"Will you join us?" she offered and Yuki nodded.

"Sure!" she said and turned to Zero. "If that's alright?"

Zero nodded slowly.

 _I wasn't expecting to see her so abruptly._

"You're so lucky," Yuki sighed after looking at Mana's engagement ring. "Have you set a date yet?"

"No," Mana mumbled as she fiddled with her teacup. "I'm kind of hoping Kana-nii will get buried in work and forget about the wedding for a few more years."

Yuki's jaw dropped as Mana took a sip.

"Why?"

Mana covered her eyes.

"I refused to buy any dresses from the companies he offered so he's hiring a tailor now…"

Yuki giggled.

"Lucky!"

"But what if I don't look good enough on the day?" Mana grimaced.

"You will," Yuki reached out to pet Mana's hand.

Mana smiled and squeezed Yuki's hand.

"Tea, Kiryu?"

Zero blinked and glanced at Seiren as she offered the teapot. He nodded and she poured a cup for him.

 _It feels like she's grown a bit._

"Oh, I want to check the paddle boats out!" Yuki said as she pointed to the docks.

Mana glanced at Seiren and nodded. Seiren shifted and nodded.

"Zero and I will find somewhere to sit," Mana said.

Yuki hesitated and glanced at Zero. Zero glanced at Mana and Mana met his eyes.

"We can catch up," she said with a smile.

Zero glanced at Yuki and nodded.

"This way, Yuki-sama," Seiren said as she led the way.

Yuki gave another glance at Mana before following Seiren. Mana began walking in a different direction. Zero trailed after her.

They found a bench facing the lake and sat down. Mana closed her eyes as a gentle breeze passed them. She smiled slightly.

Zero focused on the lake.

"Sorry."

Mana glanced at him. Zero clenched his fists.

"I shouldn't have tried to kill you," he said. "That day, I…"

Mana placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"I understand."

Zero ducked his head.

"You just need to promise me one thing, Zero."

Zero glanced at Mana. She smiled.

"Just take care of Yuki-nee," she said.

Zero nodded.

 _Always._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	32. Preparing Dinner

_OK, if Yuki did her job then hopefully Kaien won't be able to cook…_

"We're back!"

Zero and Mana glanced at one another in the kitchen. Kaien and Yuki came in, arms full of groceries.

"We've got everything to make Papa's Special Curry!" he announced with a bright look.

Zero and Mana glared at Yuki who hid behind her groceries.

"I just couldn't refuse," she squeaked.

"Now, just give me some time, my beautiful children!" Kaien sung as he placed the bags on the counter. "I just need to pack the ingredients away then get started."

Zero and Mana rushed and snatched the bags, checking the contents.

"We'll help," Zero said and Mana nodded.

"We can at least prevent any fires," Mana huffed as she began unpacking.

"Can I help?" Yuki asked.

"No!" Zero and Mana turned to her immediately, Mana taking the bags out of her arms.

"Go and study," Mana waved her away. "Try not to daydream too much."

Yuki pouted but went upstairs anyway.

 _Just keep Kaien from the stove, that's all we need to do…_

Mana jumped when the smoke detector started going off. She turned around and saw Zero pulling Kaien away from the stove that had a smoking pot.

"I said to keep stirring and make sure it doesn't burn!" Zero hissed as he tossed Kaien across the kitchen then took the pot off the stove.

"But I couldn't help but admire how my baby Mana's chopping the vegetables," Kaien pouted. "Just like when she was a little girl…"

"And I told you to keep Kaien away from the stove!" Mana glowered at Zero.

Zero huffed as he threw away the burnt curry.

"Gah, that was good curry!" Kaien yelled.

"It was black and purple, it was hardly edible!" Zero yelled back.

Mana threw open the windows. Kaien got up and brushed himself down.

"Oh well, let's start again," he said with a cheerful smile.

"We've been at this for two and a half hours," Mana grumbled as she used a tea towel to wave the smoke away from the smoke detector.

"We've run out of ingredients," Zero said.

"Well, we can always substitute a few things," Kaien shrugged.

"No!" Zero and Mana barked.

Kaien brushed past Zero and began fumbling around in the cupboards. Mana bit her thumb nervously before her eyes lit up.

"Zero, I promise to make ramen with salt broth tonight."

Zero turned to her with a frown and Mana took a deep breath.

"Oh no, Papa! Zero's stealing my first kiss!"

"What?!" Zero exclaimed and Mana grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward into a clumsy kiss.

There was a crash and Mana glanced at Kaien to see he had dropped the soy sauce, his face horrified. Mana pulled away and petted Zero's shoulders.

"Should be ready by five," she said with a bright smile. "Keep him away from the house, would you?"

Zero spluttered and froze as Kaien grabbed the frying pan.

"Kiryu-kun, you beast!" he cried and Zero legged it out of the kitchen.

Mana hummed as she reached into the cupboards and took a couple packets of ramen out. She heard the front door slam open and a few more clutters.

"Chairman?" she heard Kaname's voice.

"That fiend has stolen my baby Mana's virtue! Her innocence is tainted! I will have him!"

"…I see."

The door closed and Mana saw Zero flit past the window. Kaien followed and Kaname strolled behind him. Yuki poked her head into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Mana grinned at Yuki.

"You know how you were egging me to be the one to make the first move?" she asked.

Yuki slapped her hand to her face.

"Not in front of Kaien!"

"Too late."

 _Sorry, Zero. It was the only thing I could think of to get Kaien away from the kitchen._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	33. What's Cooking?

_It's sort of a weekend ritual to watch Megumi's Heavenly Tastes._

Mana scribbled on her notepad as Yuki watched the contestants cook. Zero watched between the sisters, glancing at Mana's notes.

"We should try the ginger chicken udon," he suggested as he pointed to somewhere on her notepad.

"Depends," Mana shrugged as she flipped the page.

"On what?" Zero frowned.

Mana glared at Zero and Yuki.

"If Yuki gets the right ingredients and you actually keep Kaien away from the kitchen."

Yuki shuffled in her seat and Zero narrowed his eyes.

"I would have done a better job if you hadn't sprung your kiss on me," he said with a scowl.

Yuki glanced at Mana and Mana frowned.

"I wouldn't have had to spring the kiss if you actually kept him away from the stove."

"Well Yuki should have diverted Kaien away from the ingredients of his 'special recipe'."

Mana just stuck her tongue out.

"You're just looking forward to it happening again," she said as she glanced at the tv and took a few more notes down.

"Unlikely, you're a terrible kisser."

"You didn't put much effort into it yourself."

"Like I would with you."

"Maybe we should go to bed before this escalates," Yuki said as she grabbed the remote and switched the tv off.

Zero and Mana glowered at each other.

 _Zero and Mana love cooking as much as each other. I only wish they'd be less tsundere._

Yuki blinked as she found herself seated in an audience next to Mana. On the stage was Kaname in a red apron and Zero in a blue one. A digital clock set for an hour and a half began counting down and both grabbed a utensil.

Twenty minutes in and Zero jumped when his bag of flour flopped and flour went everywhere. He glared at Kaname who smiled.

"Oops."

Zero glowered at him and flicked his whisk. Batter went flying and landed on Kaname's cheek.

"Oops," he said before resuming his mixing.

Kaname wiped the batter off and tasted it.

"It's not very sweet, Kiryu," he said.

"Neither is your face," Zero grumbled as he poured the batter into the cake tin.

Mana and Yuki glanced at each other.

"Dibs on Zero's cake," Mana said.

Yuki smiled and shrugged.

 _Kaname-sama's cake will be lovely anyway._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	34. Introducing Dmitri

_I've found a kitten lost in the snow._

Dmitri grinned as he spotted a cloaked vampire trudging through the snow. He could smell she was a Pureblood.

Another Pureblood in his territory?

She was looking for a fight.

She turned and saw him. Her body tensed and her red and blue eyes gleamed under her hood.

Alexei and Vincent approached Dmitri and she tensed more, her hand out with her nails pressed against her fingertips. Alexei glanced up at Dmitri before calling to her.

"What are you doing here?!"

The girl looked between the three vampires and stuttered.

"Russian, no speak!" she said sloppily.

Dmitri and Alexei glanced at Vincent. Vincent nodded and stepped forward. He called out in a different language. She shook her head again and Vincent tried again.

This time she nodded and responded. She moved closer and they kept talking. Vincent turned to Dmitri.

"She's Japanese."

Dmitri nodded.

"I know. I know those eyes. She's a Kuran."

Vincent turned to her again and they conversed briefly in Japanese.

"She calls herself Mana Cross."

"She's lying. She's a Kuran. Those eyes and her poise."

Vincent turned to Mana and they talked. Mana shook her head.

"She was passing by. I don't think she knows she was crossing through your land."

Vincent turned to Dmitri.

"She's heading for France. My Lord, I don't think Rido sent her."

Mana spoke after she heard Rido's name. Vincent turned to her and nodded.

"She says he's dead. I don't believe she wants trouble."

Dmitri circled Mana, tugging her hood off. Mana scowled and lifted her hood up, folding her arms and shivering. Dmitri grinned as he stopped behind him.

"I want to fight her."

Vincent widened his eyes as Alexei frowned.

"She's a tiny thing! If you kill her, Japan will wage war!"

"My Lord, she's cold and tired," Vincent hissed.

"I want to fight her," Dmitri said and both aristocrats flinched. "I want to fight a Kuran, no tricks or gimmicks."

He grinned as Mana tensed when he placed his hands on her shoulders. Vincent looked her in the eye and uttered a word in Japanese.

Mana's mismatched eyes widened and she sliced her fingertips. Dmitri jumped away when blood whips lashed out and tried to grab him. He grinned as Mana turned to him and sliced her other fingertips. The blood whips constricted around her arms, becoming the form of beast claws. Dmitri's red eyes glinted.

 _Yes, a battle that finally beckons some entertainment._

Mana's cloak was carried away by the wind as she landed in the snow. Her blood shot back into her body as she stumbled to one knee, shivering and glaring at Dmitri. Dmitri smirked down at her as she stumbled up to her feet.

Vincent and Alexei were struggling to keep up. Mana was light, it was easy to throw her around.

Mana reached for her utility belt and grabbed a silver handle. She clicked something and a cord sprung out. She bit her thumb and pressed it to the handle. Blood constricted around the whip and soon, Mana was holding a large, red and silver battle hammer.

Dmitri grinned.

"Impressive."

Mana swung and Dmitri caught the head of the hammer. He dug his heels into the ground as he was pushed back and he grinned wider.

 _For someone so small, she is strong!_

Dmitri dodged another swing from Mana's hammer, the ground shaking and sending Vincent tripping. Alexei held his ground somehow and Dmitri landed, smirking at Mana.

He punched his shoulder blade and roared at her. Mana mimicked this action, her eyes ablaze with bloodlust. Dmitri laughed, his eyes glowing with his own lust.

 _You aren't the only one who can move the earth, my dear!_

Dmitri charged at her and Mana braced her hammer. She swung and he leapt to dodge the attack. He landed in front of her and pummelled his fists into the ground. The earth shook with more force than Mana's hammer and Mana was sent tumbling down the hillside behind her.

Her hammer slipped from her grip and her blood shot back into her body. The hammer turned back into the whip. Mana's eyes reflected her surprise as she gasped. Dmitri grinned as he dove after her.

He landed beside Mana, the moonlight casting his shadow on her. She propped herself up, mismatched eyes looking up at him.

Dmitri crouched, curled his fist and backhanded her. She went out quicker than a light.

 _Well done, kitten. You fought well._

Dmitri took his coat off and covered Mana. He picked her up and the earth beneath him lifted him up the hill. Vincent and Alexei waited for him, Alexei holding Mana's whip in a cloth.

"She lasted longer than I thought," Alexei mused as Vincent approached Dmitri.

Dmitri gnashed his fangs at Vincent, huddling Mana closer.

"She stays with us," he announced.

He smirked down at her.

"And until she can defeat me in a battle, she'll remain with us."

Vincent glowered at Dmitri.

"My Lord, what if the Kurans come to look for her?"

"The Kurans don't know she's here," Dmitri said. "You can tell she travelled here without their knowledge."

He loomed over Alexei and Vincent.

"And if they do come. Well, I'd like to see that pompous fool try to defeat me."

 _If the king so desperately wants his queen back, he should have taken better care of her._


	35. Spending the Night

_I love spending time with Mana._

Mamoru knocked on Mana's window after her brother left. Mana turned and smiled at him. She jumped out of bed and opened the windows. Mamoru hugged her.

"You're getting taller," Mana said as they pulled away.

"It's getting easier to climb up here," Mamoru grinned. "But you're getting taller too."

He placed a hand on her head and she grinned.

"Father wishes I'd stay this small," she mumbled. "But I would like to be a little taller by my thirteenth birthday."

Mamoru pinched her cheeks.

"You're perfect this size," he said.

Mana huffed and puffed her cheeks out.

 _Adorable. I never knew vampires could be like this._

Mamoru blushed as Mana's head fell onto his shoulder. He closed the book and put it on the bedside table.

He brought an arm around Mana and cuddled her closer. Mana yawned and snuggled up to him. Mamoru blushed more and smiled. He brushed the hair away from her forehead and placed a kiss.

Mana mumbled something and brought her arms around him. She smiled and Mamoru closed his eyes, head leaning on hers.

 _My mind is at peace when I'm with her._

Mamoru woke up with a jolt. He glanced outside and saw the sky was turquoise.

He hadn't meant to stay the night.

Mamoru glanced at Mana and smiled upon seeing her nestled up to him, hand clutching his shirt. He looked up and his heart skipped a beat.

Mana's father was leaning on the doorway, arms folded and his heterochromia eyes watching him. Mamoru propped himself up and Mana's hand slipped from his shirt.

Mana's father smirked then nodded towards the open window. Mamoru carefully lowered Mana's head on her pillows and ran out.

 _Every risk is worth it if I get to see her._

* * *

 **Requested by Rini**


	36. Koneko

_The kitten arrives._

Dmitri lifted his head and grinned. Vincent led Mana into the dining room and pulled a seat for her to sit. Mana hesitated before taking the seat, nodding to Vincent.

Vincent took a seat between Dmitri and Mana and nodded to Dmitri. Mana glowered at Dmitri from her place. Dmitri gestured to the bowl of stew in front of her.

"Eat."

Vincent glanced at Mana and mimed eating. Mana glanced at the soup and spoke. Vincent replied and Mana apprehensively took a spoon and began eating. Dmitri took his goblet and sipped.

"I want to know why she's here."

Vincent nodded and spoke to Mana. They conversed, Dmitri smirking at Mana's tone. His eyes drifted over her tightfitting attire. Travelling clothes, they may be, but not suitable for Russia's winter. Not that Dmitri was complaining per se.

Mana glowered at him and spoke.

"My Lord," Vincent coughed, "Lady Mana requests that you do not scrutinise her so closely."

"Is that what she said?" Dmitri chuckled.

"Granted, her choice of words is as tasteful as yours," Vincent said with a sigh. "But she does not wish to divulge why she's travelling to France."

Dmitri met Mana's mismatched eyes.

"She could have taken many routes, why through Russia?"

Vincent asked and Mana turned away, lips pursed. Dmitri took another sip.

"Regardless, she isn't leaving until she has beaten me in battle."

Vincent sighed.

"My Lord…"

"I stand by it, Lazarev," Dmitri said and Mana looked up when he dented his goblet. "She will not be treated with 'special care' because she's a woman."

Dmitri and Vincent glared at each other before Vincent turned to Mana and spoke. Mana got to her feet and snapped her fingers. Vincent rose and raised a hand, stumbling over his Japanese as blood whips coiled around her arm.

Dmitri laughed.

 _This little kitten isn't afraid to unsheathe her claws._

"Tell her she needs rest before she even has a chance against me," he said and placed his goblet down.

Vincent spoke and Mana glared at him. Vincent paled and gestured with his hands for her to sit down.

Meanwhile, Dmitri admired the new view. Her corset was probably too tight but it most _definitely_ suited her.

Mana glared at Dmitri before her blood shot back into her body. She took her seat as Vincent sighed in relief. Dmitri chuckled again.

"She can train with Alexei," he said, leaning his cheek on his fist. "Show her the gym when she's finished eating."

Vincent nodded as he translated. Mana nodded to Dmitri.

"She may also learn some Russian so offer some lessons here and there."

Mana nodded at the translation, looking a little relieved.

"She may use her weapon in training and duelling. Just make sure she doesn't kill anyone with it."

Mana rolled her eyes and pouted. Dmitri chuckled.

"Anything else she wants, let me know," he ordered and Vincent nodded. "I just want our little _kitten_ to be comfortable."

Vincent raised his eyebrows at the emphasized word. Mana frowned at and glanced at him.

"Kitten?" she said slowly.

Vincent turned to her, stuttering in his Japanese and shaking his head. Mana narrowed her eyes.

Dmitri grinned.

"No, go on," he purred. "Tell her what it means."

"My Lord!"

"Tell her."

Vincent sighed, braced himself and glanced at Mana.

"Koneko."

Mana's jaw dropped and she glowered at Dmitri. She stood up and despite Vincent's protests, she launched herself towards Dmitri.

Dmitri stood and caught her outstretched wrists. Mana struggled as he held her up, their noses nearly bumping.

"Koneko," he mimicked Vincent and Mana gnashed her fangs. "Yes, cute little kitten."

 _Gnash those fangs all you want, I'll keep calling you that._

Mana brought her legs up and kicked his chest. Dmitri smirked and dropped her to the floor. Her bosom bounced as she landed on the carpet. She hissed and rubbed her rump, glowering at Dmitri. He smirked wider.

"My kitten," he said.

Mana got to her feet, shouting angrily as she stormed out of the dining room. Dmitri glanced at Vincent who stared after her.

"What did she say?" he asked and Vincent coughed.

"I feel obliged to not tell you," he said. "But I believe she's more of a dog person."

Dmitri's laugh bounced off the walls.

"Tell her that she's free to duel after three days," he instructed Vincent. "Any consecutive duels will be arranged if she asks and I may accommodate her."

Vincent turned to Dmitri and hardened his look.

"My Lord, she is not simply an aristocrat or a D. She is from a prominent Pureblood family who will be looking for her."

"They won't look here," Dmitri said as his smile faded. "She chose to go through Russia to get to France. She doesn't want to be found by her family. The current head of the Kurans refuses to contact us, she knew this and went through Russia knowing he won't want to come here in his pursuit."

He glanced at the open doors.

"She's run away."

 _Clever little kitten, I will unveil your darkest secrets._

* * *

 **Requested by two guest reviewers**


	37. Focus

_Here we go._

Kaname skated after Mana as she stumbled in her landing after her spin. He caught her as she fell back and helped her back up. Mana sighed in relief.

"Thanks," she said and Kaname grabbed her hips.

"Focus."

Mana nodded as they continued their rehearsal. They picked up the pace and Kaname picked her up and threw her up. Mana spun again and Kaname caught her, placing her back down on the ice.

"Good."

 _Don't let the scent of her hair make you lose focus._

Kaname went ahead as the music picked up.

"More momentum, keep it up!" he called.

Mana nodded as she took his outstretched hand. They moved to the centre of the ice and Kaname crouched, spinning her around him three times before they stood and continued their routine.

 _Don't let those eyes make you lose focus._

"More emotion, Mana!"

Mana's annoyance flickered on her face as Kaname picked her up and spun her around.

"More passion, this isn't just dancing."

Mana's eyes locked with Kaname and his breath was taken away.

 _Don't let her costume make you lose focus._

Mana's yelped when her pink dress got caught on one of Kaname's buttons. This sent the couple falling onto the ice. Kaname let out a breath as Mana sat up, rubbing her rump. Mana glanced up at the clock and sighed.

"It's late," she mumbled.

Kaname nodded as they got up and skated to the edge. Zero was there to greet Mana with a blanket and towel.

Kaname watched at a distance as Mana pecked Zero's cheek and he embraced her.

 _Don't let the fact that she'll never see you as more than a skating partner make you lose focus._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	38. Broken Promise

_Every time I hear those pitter patter of feet, my heart skips a beat._

Kaname raised his head and smiled as Mana ran into his room in her nightgown.

"Kana-nii, I made this for you."

Kaname took the painting of a garden from Mana and placed it on his desk. He picked Mana up and set her on his lap, kissing her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Mana asked as she plucked at his shirt.

"I was just reading," Kaname said as he petted her head. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Mana stuck her tongue out.

"I just wanted to see you."

Kaname smiled and kissed her head.

 _So precious, I just want to hold her all day._

Kaname rocked Mana as he kept reading. Mana yawned, eyes half closed. Kaname hummed softly and Mana yawned again.

"Kana-nii?"

Kaname glanced down at her.

"Yes?"

"Will I be able to make paintings like Mama's?"

Kaname smiled and kissed her head.

"One day, yes."

Mana looked up at him.

"And can I paint you?"

"Of course."

"And Yuki-nee? And Papa?"

Kaname kissed her head again.

"You can paint everyone."

Mana's burgundy eyes sparkled.

"And wolves?"

"You can paint whatever you want," Kaname said.

Mana nuzzled his chest. Kaname held her closer.

 _My Mana._

"Shall we make a promise, Mana?"

Mana rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. Kaname lifted his pinky finger.

"One day, we will get married like Mama and Papa. And we'll have a big family."

Mana smiled as she lifted her pinky finger and linked it with his. Kaname smiled and kissed her nose.

 _And yet…_

Kaname led the Night Class towards the school building whilst the Day Class girls screamed. He glanced at Yuki who struggled to keep the girls at bay. Her eyes lit up and she smiled at him.

He glanced at the other side where Zero and Mana stood side by side, keeping the girls at bay by sheer intimidation. He smiled at Mana.

"Good evening, Mana."

Mana glowered at him and Zero stepped closer to her. Kaname's smile faltered as he continued walking.

 _Not even a cursed hunter will get between us, my love. I will ensure it._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	39. Heart of Gold

_Spring approaches._

Vincent approached Alexei who was smoking outside the battle arena. Alexei nodded as Vincent turned his head to the cheers and roars inside.

" **How many is this now?** " he asked and Alexei flicked the butt of his cigarette away.

" **Ten** ," he said.

Vincent grimaced as he leaned against the wall with Alexei, folding his arms.

" **She's more resilient than the others,** " he muttered.

" **Resilience is good. At the rate of her training, she might be able to get out of here one day.** "

" **You really don't believe that Dmitri will let her walk, do you?** "

Alexei shrugged. Debris went flying as Mana went through the wall and landed on the wall opposite. Her mismatched eyes glowered as the cheers grew in volume.

"Fucking steroid addict," she snarled.

She shot back through the wall, her blood claws poised for attack.

Alexei jabbed a thumb in her general direction.

" **She is getting better. She's a good student.** "

" **I'll give you that,** " Vincent sighed.

" **What did she say just now?** "

Vincent pressed his lips together.

" **Take a guess.** "

Alexei laughed as Vincent covered his eyes, shaking his head.

 _Poor girl, her heart will be broken._

The doors threw open and Dmitri came out with several other vampires cheering and patting his back. Alexei joined the crowd as they headed for the living room for drinks. Vincent watched the last one disappear around the corner before heading in.

It was like walking into a battlefield after the fight. Seats were strewn around, clumps of earth scattered around the duelling area and craters where Mana's hammer had been. In the centre of it all sat the young vampire, staring at the floor.

Vincent grabbed two chairs and brought them across the floor. He set one next to Mana and the other next to that. He sat down and took a box of pocky out of his pocket.

Mana glanced at the box, lips parting.

"Here," Vincent shook the box.

Mana glanced at him before getting up, taking the seat and box. She opened it and stuck a stick in her mouth. She offered the box back and Vincent took one.

"The box is yours."

Mana hesitated then nodded.

"Thanks."

Vincent placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're getting better."

Mana scowled.

"Still not good enough," she muttered. "That fucker is playing with me like some predator having fun with its meal."

Vincent sighed as he glanced at the floor.

"He does like to do that," he nodded.

Mana crushed the box in her hand and Vincent heard the biscuits snapping. Mana hunched over, her hair covering her eyes.

"Just dangle victory before me like that then pull the rug from out under me…"

Vincent straightened and placed a hand on her back.

"Kitten!"

Vincent froze and the pocky box was crushed further. They looked up and saw Dmitri strolling over with a thermos. He crouched before Mana who glowered at him and placed the thermos in her hand.

" **Well done. You are getting stronger.** "

He grinned as he lifted one of her arms and placed a hand on her bicep.

" **Strong.** "

Mana nodded slightly and Dmitri ruffled her hair.

" **Beautiful kitten.** "

Mana glared to the side as Dmitri stood up and looked at Vincent.

" **Are you not coming for drinks?** " he asked.

" **No, My Lord. Lady Mana and I had a scheduled lesson before your duel was arranged.** "

" **Good, good,** " Dmitri nodded and smiled at Mana. " **Her donor is on his way. Make sure she drinks enough.** "

" **Of course,** " Vincent nodded.

Dmitri ruffled Mana's hair again before leaving. Vincent glanced at the thermos in Mana's hand.

"Your donor is on his way," he said. "You can drink from him before our lesson."

Mana scowled and turned away from him.

"His blood is disgusting," she said.

Vincent raised his eyebrows.

"Why haven't you said so? We could have arranged another."

Mana shook her head.

"No, I'm just not used to taking blood," she sighed. "In Japan we rely on blood supplements so we can try and close the border between vampires and humans."

Vincent widened his eyes.

"I see…"

Mana glanced at him.

"You don't have them in Russia?"

Vincent shook his head.

"I can order some from Japan, if you'd like."

"No!" Mana straightened up. "No, don't do that. I'll get used to taking blood."

She stood up and stretched.

"If I'm going to take blood, I'd rather do it in my room," she said. "Later. Thanks for the pocky."

"Mana-sama…"

Mana scoffed, waving the broken box.

"Just Mana."

She disappeared around the corner.

 _She may be strong…_

Vincent arrived at Mana's room with books. He knocked.

"Come in," she answered after a delay.

Vincent stepped in and caught Mana wiping her eyes. He dumped the books onto the desk and strode over to her, kneeling in front of her. Mana pushed his hands away but he grasped her shoulders.

"Mana, you can't go on like this," he said.

Mana sniffed, staring down at him with bloodshot eyes.

"I'm fine…"

"You're not! Dmitri never lets his captives go! No-one has ever beaten him!"

"I will," Mana hissed.

"You can't! You'll only lose or die!"

"Then I'll win or die trying," Mana spat.

Vincent shook his head.

"Mana, I can give you an exit."

Mana hesitated as Vincent squeezed her shoulders tighter. He fished in his pocket and pulled out a compass. He put it around her neck.

"You need to head straight south-west," he said. "It may take a few days by foot, but eventually you'll reach Belarus. Don't look back and you should be safe by the time you cross the border. I'll buy you as much time as possible."

Mana stared at the compass and Vincent closed her hands around it.

"I can't escape but you can."

 _You aren't suited for this side of the world._

Mana let out a breath once Vincent took her outside. Vincent turned to her and nodded.

"Run."

Mana looked up at him.

"Thank you."

Vincent smiled as she turned and ran into the night.

 _Godspeed._

" **LAZAREV!** "

Vincent jumped as Dmitri broke the doors of the library down and strode to his table. His hands cracked the wood as Dmitri slammed them in front of Vincent and glowered at him.

" **Where is she?** " he growled.

" **Lady Mana?** " Vincent blinked. " **I believe she's scheduled to train with Sokolov…** "

Dmitri cleared the table of the books.

" **You've gone and done it again!** " he snarled. " **You decided to have your little heart of gold do the talking and set her loose!** "

" **I don't know what…** "

" **Don't play dumb with me, her donor came to me saying that he couldn't find her!** "

Dmitri split the table in half, looming over Vincent.

" **And the only other person who sees her early in the morning is you for her Russian lessons.** "

Vincent glowered at Dmitri and stood.

" **My Lord, she was never going to win.** "

" **That doesn't matter!** "

Vincent winced as Dmitri grabbed him and lifted him to his eye level. His bones cracked under his grip.

" **This will be the last time, Lazarev! You know I can find another translator with a snap of my fingers!** "

Vincent glowered at Dmitri.

" **My Lord, when you took her here, she had just turned eighteen!** "

Dmitri blinked as Vincent grasped his hands.

" **She is not familiar with this culture and she is far from home! How would you feel if you were in her shoes?!** "

" **She is strong! She doesn't need an escape!** "

" **Where are you when she's crying?!** "

Dmitri hesitated.

" **Where are you when she's breaking down?! Where are you when she's composing herself and hoping no-one's seen her tears?!** "

Vincent's fangs grew and his blue eyes began glowing.

" **Celebrating another week of her captivity and planning to brainwash her into your mafia!** "

Dmitri's grip loosened on Vincent and he lowered him.

" **She is young and scared, knowing she can't go home even if she did leave! You're not there when she's hugging herself thinking that she's alone! You're not there when she's cradling Pearl Beauty, her only link back to her homeland!** "

Dmitri's eyes began glowing and he sneered at Vincent. He threw Vincent into a bookcase and it fell on top of him. Vincent heard Dmitri's heavy footsteps before blacking out.

 _Run, Mana. Just run…_

" **You're a fool,** " Alexei sighed as Vincent nursed his bruises.

" **Perhaps…** " Vincent muttered and was cut off when the doors of the living room slammed open.

His heart sank as he saw Dmitri carry an unconscious Mana in. Dmitri snapped the compass away from Mana's neck and crushed it in front of Vincent. He dropped it then went upstairs.

Vincent stared at the broken compass, hands shaking.

 _Forgive me._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	40. Birthday Waltz

_Today is when I turn fifteen._

"Happy birthday," Rido smiled as he placed a present in Mana's lap.

Mana's eyes lit up as she carefully placed the music box Senri gave her to the side and unwrapped the present. She revealed a white box and opened it, covering her mouth when she saw the necklace inside.

Rido smiled as he picked it up and placed it around her neck. Mana winced at how cold the pearls were at first and examined the bloom that was encased in resin.

"It blooms once every ten years," Rido said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "But now it is preserved in eternal beauty like you."

He kissed her head and Mana smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Father," she said.

Rido smiled and took her hand.

"Senri, play the piano," he said.

"Yes, Father," Senri nodded.

Rido led Mana out of the living room and into the ballroom. Senri followed them and headed for the white grand piano. He took his seat, glanced at them then began playing.

Rido brought his arm around Mana's waist and they began waltzing.

 _I have two left feet, but with Father it doesn't seem to matter._

"Beautiful," Rido smiled as Mana kept up with him. "Just like your mother. She would have been so proud to see you."

Mana's smile wavered and she lowered her eyes.

 _I have no memory of Mother._

Senri finished playing the piano and Rido brought her into a hug. He dipped his lips to her ear.

"You have a guest."

Mana blinked and turned towards the garden. She covered her mouth when she saw Mamoru hiding outside in the shadows.

Senri stood up when he saw him too and Mamoru fled. Senri glanced at Rido, who nodded, then ran outside.

"Sen-nii, wait!"

Mana chased Senri outside and saw Mamoru jump over the wall. A few seconds later, Senri jumped over the wall in pursuit. Mana covered her mouth.

"I wonder if he's left a present," Rido mused as he followed Mana outside.

Mana's eyes dropped to see a messy parcel at her feet. She picked it up and looked up at Rido. He nodded and she unwrapped it. Inside was a brooch in the shape of a rose.

"Oh, that looks old," Rido hummed as he held it up in the moonlight. "Shall we put it on you?"

Mana glanced at the garden wall then nodded. Rido knelt and attached the brooch to the front of her dress. He brushed her hair away from her forehead to kiss it.

"Happy Birthday, my darling."

 _Thank you, Mamoru…_

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	41. The Great Glacier

_Why this dream again?_

Mana woke up and shivered, pulling her skirt down. Snow was everywhere and she rubbed her arms, her breath visible. She couldn't see very well, the blizzard grew more aggressive. The cold bit her skin, tinging it red.

"Tifa, careful!"

Mana turned and saw Kaname in a red cloak run towards her. She yelped as she slipped and began falling down a slope. Kaname's eyes widened as he dove for her and embraced her. They rolled down the slope, Kaname's cloak wrapped around Mana tightly.

They both grunted as they reached the bottom, Mana on top of Kaname. They sat up and looked up the slope but couldn't see the rest of the party at the top. They could hear their names being called but with the blizzard, their voices wouldn't be able to carry up.

"Are you alright?" Kaname asked.

Mana flinched when his gold hand touched her skin. She folded her arms, still shivering. She got to her feet to let Kaname up.

Kaname took his cloak off and wrapped it around her. He glanced around.

"This way."

Mana shivered again, her hands shaking as she kept the cloak wrapped around her. She followed Kaname through the snowy plains, his hand gripping hers.

 _Out of all the places to spawn, it had to be up here by the fucking Crater?_

Kaname opened the cabin door and ushered Mana inside. It wasn't that much warmer but at least they were out of the snow now.

Kaname scanned the cabin and spotted the pile of firewood. He wasted no time setting the fireplace up and setting it ablaze. He sat Mana in front of the fireplace and looked around again. He looked in a few of the other rooms and came out with towels.

He sat behind Mana and began drying her hair. Mana sneezed, sniffing and rubbing her nose.

"Sh-Shouldn't you be taking care of yourself?" she shivered.

"My body isn't completely human anymore," Kaname replied as he flexed his golden hand. "I am more resilient to the cold."

He pulled away.

"I'll give you some privacy. You shouldn't be in wet clothes."

Mana looked up at him.

"Are-are there any oth-other clothes I c-could…"

Mana shivered again, her teeth chattering. Kaname stood, removing his headband.

"I'll check."

 _Out of all the people to be with, it had to be some weird hybrid of Kuran and Vincent._

Mana yawned as she sat in front of the fireplace in a bathrobe. The fire was starting to die down and her eyelids were growing heavy. Her clothes that were hung above the fireplace weren't dripping as much anymore.

"There doesn't seem to be a strong signal up here," Kaname sighed as he hung up the PHS. "We can only hope to wait out the blizzard and regroup another time."

Mana mumbled something as her head began to bob, trying to stay awake. Kaname glanced at her. He approached her, grabbed her arm and helped her up. Mana stumbled as he helped her into the bedroom and tucked her in bed. He placed a hand on her forehead.

"You don't seem to be running a fever," he said. "I'll keep an eye out."

"But…what about…?"

"I've been sleeping for around thirty years. I'll be fine."

Mana yawned and closed her eyes.

 _Still, could be worse I suppose._

Kaname glanced at Mana. She was still shivering. He leaned over and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Tifa, are you still cold?"

Mana shook her head, despite her shivering. Kaname sighed as he took his belts and shoes off. Mana darted back, eyes wide in alarm, as he peeled the covers back and slid in with her.

"What are you doing?!"

"Sharing body warmth will help," Kaname said as he placed his golden claw under the pillows and brought his normal arm around her.

Mana went red as her head was nestled on his shoulder.

"Rest."

Mana fiddled with her hands and closed her eyes tight.

 _Wake up, wake up, wake up…_

"Tifa!"

Mana and Kaname sprung upright in the bed. Sunlight filtered through the windows and they saw Zero and Yagari standing at the doorway, eyes wide as they saw them. Mana went red and covered her mouth. She was split on whether to laugh at Zero with a massive sword on his back or die of embarrassment.

"Did we interrupt something?" Yagari asked slowly.

"No!" Mana shrieked as she sprung out of bed.

She adjusted the bathrobe, cheeks tinted pink.

 _Why?!_

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	42. Blood is thicker than water

_Sixteenth duel. She truly doesn't give up._

Vincent didn't want to have to sit amongst the crowd, watching Mana approach Dmitri. Dmitri leered at her as usual, flexing his muscles briefly to remind everyone who would reign champion.

Vincent covered his eyes and ducked his head. He really didn't want to have to watch but Mana insisted that he at least observe this duel. He wanted to abide to her wishes, but at the same time…

" **Different stakes.** "

Vincent snapped his head up as the crowd murmured. Dmitri raised an eyebrow and smirked.

" **Do tell,** kitten."

Mana lifted her chin.

" **When I win, Vincent comes with me.** "

Vincent widened his eyes and went red as everyone turned to him. The murmurs increased in volume.

Did he hear her right? She was willing to fight for his freedom too? Did she slip up with her Russian and make a mistake?

Alexei nudged his shoulder with a grin.

" **You told me you haven't fucked her,** " he said and Vincent smacked him.

" **I haven't, we're just close** ," he muttered.

Dmitri laughed.

" **His heart of gold finally wins him a lover,** " he said as he glanced at Vincent.

" **We're not lovers!** " Vincent barked.

" **Yet,** " Alexei smirked.

Mana frowned, not understanding and Dmitri turned to Vincent.

" **Lazarev! If you want a shining future with your darling, join her in combat! Face me together and the two of you may leave if you prove your love!** "

" **We're not…** " Vincent sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. " **My Lord, is that allowed?** "

" **You wish to leave together, you will fight me together,** " Dmitri shrugged. " **I make the rules, Lazarev. Obey them.** "

Vincent glanced at Mana who looked up at him with determined eyes. His heart skipped a beat as he felt her unwavering resolve from her gaze alone.

 _Those eyes… I could gaze into them forever._

The crowd roared with cheers and jeers as Vincent stood to his feet, stretching his muscles. Alexei stood with him and patted his back.

" **For your girl.** "

" **She isn't…** "

Vincent met Mana's eyes again.

" **Not yet anyhow.** "

Alexei grinned as he rolled Vincent's shoulders before Vincent sprung and landed next to Mana. Mana's eyes sparkled with joy as he looked down at her.

Over the five months she's been here, Vincent easily noticed her muscle gain. Alexei's training was ruthless, hence why the multi-linguist hadn't taken up any sessions.

He and Mana turned to face Dmitri who cracked his neck. Nervousness pooled in his stomach. He hadn't fought for years. He never had a reason since he resigned to work for Dmitri. What if he held Mana back? They haven't fought as a duo before! This could end up messy!

He sincerely wished Mana had said something about this before challenging Dmitri.

" **Begin!** " Alexei bellowed and the rest of the audience roared in eagerness.

Mana and Dmitri shot at one another and got caught in a headlock. Vincent closed his eyes and focused, energy thrumming in his body.

Metal creaked underneath Dmitri and Dmitri sprung away, letting Mana go. Mana stumbled back with wide eyes and jumped as water gushed out of the floor.

Half the crowd cheered for Vincent as the water, by his command, swirled around him. His eyes glowed as the water lashed out at Dmitri.

Dmitri stood his ground and blocked his face. Mana leapt into the water snake and Vincent's focus faltered.

"Mana, what are you doing?!"

Whilst the water slowed, Mana manage to tackle Dmitri's waist. Dmitri wasn't deterred as the water passed and circled the room, sprinkling on the crowd when Vincent lost his focus. Dmitri grabbed Mana and they began wrestling.

Mana crawled around his body, linking her arms around his neck. Dmitri grabbed her arms and strained to pry them away. Mana glanced at Vincent.

"Again!"

"You could get hurt!" Vincent barked as the water lingered above him.

"I can hold my breath! Again!"

Vincent sucked in a sharp breath.

 _Reckless. I need to be gentle…_

Vincent nodded and the water struck at Dmitri again.

Dmitri stumbled slightly, standing his ground. Mana was swept away by the water and she cut her hands. Blood spiralled around her in the water. She nodded to Vincent and Vincent gripped his fists. He nodded and the water swerved to attack again.

Dmitri slammed his foot into the ground and a pillar of earth burst forth, blocking the attack. Mana and Vincent's eyes widened and Vincent swerved the water back in a U-turn. Mana was thrown back as the water dropped and landed on Vincent.

Vincent fell with Mana in his lap, winded. Mana gasped as the water and her blood dropped around them. She swayed and glanced at Vincent, her eyes alight with lust.

"You need more strength," she murmured and Vincent frowned.

"I didn't expect to be dragged into a battle today," he said.

"No."

Vincent's eyes widened as Mana plunged her fangs into her wrist and blood trickled down her arm. Vincent noticed Dmitri charging for them.

"Mana, behind…!"

Vincent was interrupted as Mana pressed her blood-stained lips to his. He gulped a mouthful of blood before the earth around them lifted and shook them apart. Mana landed and rolled away from Dmitri as wolf whistles echoed through the arena. Vincent jumped to his feet and dodged Dmitri's fist. Dmitri landed a crater in the floor and Vincent covered his mouth.

He's just consumed blood.

Blood from a Pureblood.

Mana's blood.

His heart thumped against ribcage. Affection flooded his senses, accompanied by snapshots of their lessons, meals and chats together. Then he saw a brief thought.

"Vincent!"

Vincent glanced up and dove between Dmitri's legs. Moments later, a rock twice his size landed in his place. Vincent ran towards Mana, the water around them rising and balling around them.

He grabbed Mana and the water consumed them. They were lifted and Mana's blood filtered through the water around them. Vincent felt a surge of strength ripple through him as they dove at Dmitri.

Dmitri braced again, covering his face. The first wave of water hit him and Mana gripped Vincent. Vincent nodded and let her go. She went ahead and he pushed her feet, leaving the water and pouring all his energy to give the water more speed.

Dmitri stumbled for a moment as the added strength of Mana's blood hit him and Mana flipped, wrapping her legs around his neck as she was thrown at him. He fell and Mana landed on his chest, pinning him down.

Vincent stumbled on his feet as the water dropped again, soaked to the bone and leaving puddles everywhere. Mana gasped for breath as she glowered at Dmitri.

Dmitri's chest heaved as he gasped for breath, staring up at Mana. Mana braced her fist, hovering and focusing on his face. Dmitri grinned.

" **That's…** " Alexei cleared his throat and broke the silence. " **That's three seconds!** "

Vincent and Mana widened their eyes. Dmitri sat up and Mana slipped down onto his lap, her mouth opening and closing. Dmitri chuckled, ruffling her wet hair.

" **Well done, little queen.** "

Mana looked up at the murmuring crowd and back at Vincent.

"We won?" she squeaked.

Vincent glanced up at Alexei.

" **Did we just win?** "

Alexei nodded slowly. Dmitri laughed and slapped Mana's back.

" **Indeed, you have. You have defeated me.** "

Vincent opened and closed his mouth and Mana sprung to her feet. She ran towards him and tackled him into a puddle, kissing him full on.

The crowd cheered and laughed as Vincent lay in the water, dumbfounded, Mana's lips on his. Dmitri joined the laughter, getting to his feet.

" **I'm sure the builders will have fun fixing this,** " he commented as he glanced down at the hole where Vincent burst the pipes. " **Rest tonight and leave tomorrow morning. The two of you are free.** "

 _I don't believe it. He let us win? Why?_

Vincent adjusted his coat, wandering down the corridors. He stopped outside Dmitri's office and knocked before entering.

" **You wished to speak with me, My Lord?** "

Dmitri lowered his newspaper, smirking at Vincent.

" **No need for formalities. You no longer work for me.** "

Vincent cleared his throat and stood in front of his desk. Dmitri folded his paper.

" **Speak freely.** "

" **Why did you let us win?** "

Dmitri smirked as he folded his hands.

" **From what I've seen, the two of you can work together to defend yourselves. Because when you leave, you'll be facing her family.** "

Vincent swallowed.

" **You have a queen with so much potential, Lazarev. Protect her. She is running away from her family not out of fear, but I believe she's avoiding a marriage.** "

" **How do you know this?** "

" **I've had someone do some…researching.** "

Vincent lowered his eyes.

" **I suggest heading to England. From what I know, they don't have many contacts there.** "

" **Of course,** " Vincent nodded.

" **So tell me, how is she in bed?** "

Vincent went red.

" **We have not gone that far!** "

Dmitri chuckled.

" **Stay in touch. Tread carefully and again, protect your queen. Don't make me regret letting the two of you go.** "

Vincent bowed.

" **Of course.** "

 _With my life._

" **Send postcards!** " Alexei bellowed as he and a few other vampires waved Mana and Vincent away.

Mana turned and bowed. She hesitated.

"How do you say thank you in Russian?" she asked to Vincent.

Vincent widened his eyes and smiled.

"In this situation? **Thank you**."

Mana smiled and nodded to Alexei.

" **Thank you**."

Alexei grinned and nodded to Vincent.

" **Never let her go.** "

Vincent wrapped an arm around Mana and nodded. The couple continued walking away down the road. Vincent adjusted his bag. Mana glanced up at him.

"Where are we going?"

Vincent glanced up at the sky.

"Let's find out."

 _I'll have to brush up on some French and English._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	43. A Discussion with AIs

_I honestly didn't think this would be possible._

"Is this safe?" Mana asked as she sat between Daisuke and Vic.

They were faced with a large screen. The actors glanced at the team on the computers. One of them gave a thumbs-up.

"They've done this with the Black Butler cast," Kuma shrugged whilst sipping her coffee. "Besides, they're only AIs in a virtual world. It's not like they can come out."

"They're linked to the server, right?" Vic said as he pointed to the wires. "They could hack the building, trap us and take over the world."

"Oh my god, get me out!" Mana shrieked as she jumped to her feet.

Daisuke chuckled as he gently sat Mana back down.

"Stop scaring her, you've watched too many sci-fi films," he said to Vic.

"I've starred in a fair few, it's my favourite genre," Vic smirked at Daisuke and folded his arms. "I know how these things go down."

Mana covered her face.

"I knew I should have taken that role in The Ancient Magus's Bride instead," she grumbled.

Daisuke rolled his eyes and Kuma cleared her throat.

"They're ready! Live in three seconds! Get streaming! And remember, this is just before the events of Vampire Knight Guilty, don't go talking about Rido or any other shit!"

Kuma left the room, leaving the actors facing the screen. The screen flickered to life and they were faced with Kaname, Yuki and Zero. Yuki blinked and squinted at them, tilting her head at Mana. Mana mirrored her.

"I thought they only took information from the actual books," she whispered.

"That's the thing, you look like her twin," Vic said as he and Zero squinted at each other. "That's why you got the role, I suppose."

Daisuke adjusted his jacket as Kaname looked down at him. Kuma waved from the window in the room and Daisuke scooped to take a small card on the table in front of them. He cleared his throat.

"So, Kaname?" he said and Kaname nodded. "What are your hobbies?"

Kaname took a moment to think.

"I enjoy reading and playing chess," he replied.

The computer engineers nodded as they observed the screens in the other room. Mana glanced at the cameras around the room, recording this conversation.

Vic grabbed another card.

"Zero?"

Zero lifted his chin at him.

"What is your taste in women?"

"Cool older women," Zero replied with a shrug then glanced at Yuki. "Flat chested women are out of the question."

Yuki went red and smacked his shoulder. Mana and Vic laughed as Daisuke shook his head.

"How about you, Kaname?" Daisuke asked and Kaname smiled.

"A single-minded girl who keeps waiting for me in the snow," he replied and glanced down at Yuki.

Yuki went redder and covered her face. Mana snatched the next card off the table.

"Yuki? Can you tell us what kind of clothes you like to wear?"

Yuki peeked between her fingers.

"Clothes?" she murmured. "Well, I suppose something that's easy to move around in. But it has to be cute too!"

Mana smiled.

"Yeah," she nodded and placed the card back on the table. "I should adopt that idea. I love my boots but they kill my feet."

"Why not take them off now?" Daisuke suggested.

"No, I like them on for now," Mana frowned.

"So," Vic sighed. "This is directed to all three of you. What would the perfect day for you?"

Zero tilted his head as Yuki fiddled with her hands. Kaname cleared his throat.

"I suppose a productive day," he said. "Do work in the morning then maybe an hour or two of reading. It would only be perfect if I got to visit dear Yuki at the end of the evening with some tea."

Yuki blushed and Mana and Zero rolled their eyes.

"That is a romantic and ideal day," Daisuke nodded. "Though I would prefer to have a lie in with a special someone. Just laze the morning away in the arms of a lovely lady."

He glanced at Mana which went unnoticed by her. Kaname tilted his head.

"So, cliché," Mana grumbled and Zero nodded. "If you want my opinion? I'd play video games and binge a bit on some anime. Also put some progress on cosplays, I still need to put together something for Comiket…"

"You're such an otaku," Vic snorted.

"I'm sorry I enjoy a bit of pop culture here and there!" Mana snapped at Vic. "Also, I don't see you complaining after seeing me in my Franziska cosplay, you pervert!"

Vic rolled his eyes, smirking.

"I'd probably catch up on Doctor Who…" he hummed. "Work's just been everywhere so I haven't had the time…"

"I'd most likely train," Zero shrugged.

"Wow, how boring," Mana frowned and Yuki nodded.

"Surely you'd do more?" she asked.

Zero glanced at Yuki and shrugged again.

"It's not something I've considered," he said.

"Well I'd have a day out," Yuki smiled as sparkles began appearing in her eyes. "Yori and I would go shopping for clothes, then we'd stop at a café or have a picnic at the park. Then we could spend the afternoon doing more shopping and…"

She blushed and glanced at Kaname. Mana raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Something to do with her beloved Kaname," she whispered into Vic's ear who nodded.

"I'd like to ask a question," Kaname raised his hand.

The actors shot a look at the computer engineers who looked surprised and excited. Kuma muttered with them before nodding. Daisuke nodded to Kaname.

"Shoot."

"The dynamic between us," Kaname said as he gestured to the three of them, "is a love triangle."

Zero scowled and Yuki tilted her head at him.

"May I ask if it's similar with the three of you?"

"No," Mana said as she shook her head.

"Yes," Daisuke and Vic nodded at the same time as her response.

Mana went red as she looked between the two.

"What?!" she squeaked as Vic and Daisuke smirked at each other.

"We are amicable though," Daisuke shrugged.

"We are co-workers after all," Vic nodded.

"And still, she won't go on dates with us," Daisuke sighed.

"Still doesn't let us give up," Vic smirked as he folded his arms.

Mana froze as they placed their arms around her.

"We love you, Mana," they said before kissing a cheek each.

"Moving on!" Mana snapped as her fists went straight into their faces.

 _That's it, I'm going on the next plane to England!_

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	44. A Dark King needs his Dark Queen

_I was just doing my usual routine…_

Mana skipped a little bit whilst exploring the campus. She paused occasionally to appreciate the night sky. It was beautiful, the stars were wonderful. This night was a lovely night.

She stretched her legs and arms out once she was near the dormitories. She yawned. She couldn't wait to go to bed.

"Mana…"

When she turned she paused as she heard her name being called. There was something about how that voice seemed to violate her name with its tone. Her pulse quickened.

"Over here, Mana."

She didn't want to turn around. Hand on Pearl Beauty, she turned and her stomach lurched as she saw a pair of red and blue eyes in the shadows. Whoever it was stepped into the moonlight and Mana jumped, taking Pearl Beauty out.

If it weren't for his malicious grin or the eyes, she would have honestly mistaken him for Kaname.

She wrapped Pearl Beauty around her hand and braced her over her head, threatening to strike. Her knees felt weak.

"Come closer, Mana," he cooed as he beckoned her.

Mana tightened her grip on Pearl Beauty, shifting her stance. He took a step closer.

"Come to Papa."

Mana's stomach twisted as she struck out. He dodged the attack and cut his fingertip. Blood lashed out and constricted around her whip. Mana stumbled into his grip and he grabbed her chin, tilting it to look up at him.

"Good girl," he purred before kissing her forcefully.

Mana blacked out.

 _It's surprising what can happen in five minutes._

Mana blinked and looked around when she woke up. Her head throbbed as she didn't recognise her surroundings. She looked down and gasped, covering her mouth and shifting when she saw dead bodies. She realised she was in someone's lap and grip and looked up, seeing the vampire from before.

He grinned.

"Hello, little queen."

Mana's lips wobbled as she recalled the bruising kiss. She couldn't form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence. She flinched as he cupped her cheek.

"You're so brave," he whispered. "So strong, so wonderful."

His grip around her shoulders tightened.

"I'd like to have you for my own," he said and Mana baulked. "Will you let me turn you, my dark queen? Share an eternity with me by my side. You'll want for nothing."

"No," Mana forced out.

He tilted his head.

"No? But are you not curious about me? I can give you answers about your past, Mana."

"No," Mana said again.

He smirked and ruffled her hair.

"Ah, very well," he hummed. "I suppose I could wait for your answer to change."

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look down at the pile of bodies they were on top of.

"Tell me, how many girls in this school will I feast upon until you change your mind?"

Mana paled. He turned her face back to him.

"I know you want to protect them," he purred. "Yuki would be amongst them, of course."

Mana's mismatched eyes widened, brimming with tears.

"And your beloved Kana won't be able to do anything about it. All he'll be able to do is cower in the corner."

The vampire smirked.

"I wonder how Yuki would taste…"

"Not my sister," Mana whispered and gripped his coat. "Please. Not anyone…"

She ducked her head, tears falling onto her skirt. The vampire cooed as he brushed her tears away. Mana sniffed, shaking her head.

"Why me?" she whispered. "Why…?"

"Because you are perfect," he whispered, running his thumb over her lips.

He lowered his hand and plucked at her collar.

"Let me claim you."

Mana glanced at the bodies and raised her shaking hands. She took her jacket off and unbuttoned the first buttons of her blouse, exposing her neck. The vampire smiled and she flinched when his cold hands touched her neck.

"Good girl, Mana," he whispered. "Such a good girl, you're so brave."

He adjusted in his seat, facing Mana so she was in the light of the full moon. Mana shivered as an icy breeze passed. Her breath condensed in front of her as he pushed her hair out of the way.

"You'll be so beautiful…"

"Mana!"

Mana turned her head and saw Kaname and the other Night Class burst onto the roof. His eyes widened as he saw them and her tears came back.

"Mana, no!"

Mana gasped when the vampire kissed her neck.

"S-Sorry…" she whispered.

She let out a short scream when the fangs pierced her skin.

 _Surprisingly, it was gentler than I had imagined._

Mana sat up, gasping and gripping the sheets close to her. She looked down and dropped the sheets when she saw the nightgown she was wearing.

Her throat burned and she grasped her neck, sweating and gasping.

The door opened and she looked up to see someone walk in. Her vision was hazy so she didn't see them clearly. But she could see them kneeling at her bedside. Her eyes focused on their neck.

"Mana-sama, please use me as you wish."

Mana remembered lunging for them and tasting the blood that she so craved.

 _I didn't want to kill them…_

The next thing she remembered was someone cleaning her face and she was in a bathroom staring at her reflection. She looked up and saw a vampire with black hair and blue eyes. He tilted his head when he realised she was fully awake.

"Good morning, Mana-sama," he said as he bowed. "My name is Kou."

He smiled.

"You made a bit of a mess but don't worry, your room is clean now."

He dabbed his handkerchief around her lips again.

"You'll learn to exercise control," he promised. "I've laid a dress out for you to wear for the day. I hope it fits."

He pulled away and bowed.

"Rido-sama would like to see you downstairs once you're ready."

He left the bathroom and Mana looked down at her nightgown, noticing the bloodstains.

 _Disgusting._

Mana stepped out of the bedroom, looking up and down the corridor. She hitched the skirt of her red dress slightly as she picked a direction and went down the corridor.

She eventually came to a staircase and saw the odd-eyed vampire that turned her. Rido, did Kou call him?

Rido turned and smiled up at her.

"My queen," he purred and held a hand out.

Mana gripped the handrail of the staircase as she descended. Once she was in front of Rido, he placed his hand behind her head and kissed her lips.

"My beautiful queen," he whispered, brushing her hair out of her face.

 _Despite everything, his words and the way he looks at me comforts me._

* * *

 **Requested by JazmynJayne99**


	45. A touch of jealousy

_Vincent seems to be following quite close to Tifa…_

Cloud glanced behind, noticing Tifa slow down whilst they climbed Mt Nibel. Vincent placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke. Tifa bounced up, flexed her arms then continued up the path towards Cloud, despite being red faced.

Cloud narrowed his eyes at Vincent.

 _Too close._

"How are these buggers so damn fast?!" Tifa yelled as she ran away from a Tonberry.

Cloud would help her, if it weren't for the fact he was dealing with two Tonberries at once. He hopped from one place to the other, avoiding their stabs.

Vincent raised his gun and killed the Tonberry that was after Tifa. Tifa at this point was standing on a rocky ledge, panting for breath.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked.

"Peachy," Tifa breathed.

"Little help?!" Cloud barked.

Tifa and Vincent turned and charged for the other Tonberries.

 _You are definitely favouring her over others._

Tifa stepped out of the hotel at Costa Del Sol in her bikini and with a bottle of sun cream. Cloud waved to her as she adjusted her top and walked towards him. He froze as Vincent crossed her path.

"May I apply the sun cream to your back?" he offered and Cloud clenched his fist.

Cloud stormed over as Tifa stuttered. Tifa jumped and Vincent raised his eyebrows as Cloud snatched the sun cream out of Tifa's hand and spun her around. He parted her hair and Tifa yelped as he poured the sun cream onto her back and placed the bottle in Vincent's hand. He gave Vincent a stern look as he rubbed the cream into her back then spun her back round.

Tifa stuttered as she focused on the pavement with a flushed face. Cloud grabbed her hand.

"Barret and Yuffie have the volleyball court setup," he said. "Let's go, they won't stand a chance against us."

Tifa spluttered as he dragged her to the beach, glowering at Vincent over his shoulder.

 _No way in hell is that dinosaur going to have her._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	46. A Quick Game of Chess

_I hate this game._

"Mana, would you care for a quick game of chess?"

Mana glanced at Kaname from her book. She glared.

"Quick because you'll beat me?"

Kaname smiled as he set the chessboard out on his desk.

"Please. You are learning a lot. I'm just more experienced. Chess can teach you many things."

Mana sighed as she closed her book and got up from the sofa. She took the seat in front of Kaname's chess as he settled down into his own chair.

"White goes first."

Mana moved the pawn before her king two spaces.

 _I frankly don't care about the benefits of chess, I just want to play fun games for a change._

Mana crossed her king and castle. Kaname smiled.

"You should try to be less predictable," he chastised.

"Well if I can do a move that isn't normal, I want to do it. Sue me."

Kaname chuckled as he moved his king's knight forward. Mana bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Why do you even like chess anyway?" she asked as she moved her queen's knight forward.

Kaname reached for his queen's knight then lifted it to the light, twirling it.

"I like strategy and planning and predicting one's moves," he said.

He hummed as he placed the piece down in front of the pawns.

"I also feel like I can name the pieces after people around me sometimes too."

Mana glanced at his queen's knight.

"So who would that be then?" she asked.

"Why, Kiryu-kun, of course."

Kaname sat back as Mana's fingers danced above the chess pieces.

"He is protecting you, the queen."

Mana went red as she moved a pawn forward.

"Me? Queen?"

Kaname chuckled as he moved one of his pawns forward.

 _No, focus, Mana, don't let his charm get to you!_

"It is also an ancient game," Kaname continued as Mana moved her bishop out.

Mana bit her lip when Kaname took the bishop with his king's knight.

"It hasn't changed at all in all my years of living."

Mana moved her king's knight.

"The rules are all the same and it is easy to pick up."

"For you," Mana muttered as he moved another pawn forward. "How old are you anyway?"

Kaname just smiled.

 _Come on, I can do this…_

Mana's heart beat uncertainly as she scanned the board, biting her thumb. She had his king cornered with naught but a castle. She had taken his pieces, only realising they were traps.

She glanced at her scattered pawns and her heart skipped a beat.

She pushed her pawn to the final line and sat back.

"I reclaim my queen and I believe that's checkmate?" she murmured.

Kaname raised his eyebrows as he looked around the state of his king.

"Oh."

He smiled at her.

"It is."

Mana relaxed in her chair and sighed. Kaname reached over and ruffled her hair.

"I didn't notice you had snuck past me like that," he said. "Well done."

"It's because you don't really pay attention to the pawns."

Kaname tilted his head as Mana sat up.

"Pawns may only do so little, but once they achieve their goal, they can do anything."

She glanced at the pawns she claimed from him.

"Hence why I started my own genocide. They may be small but they can be a threat."

She looked up at Kaname.

"You treasure your queen too much too. You rarely use her for special occasions, but if she can do anything then why not use her more?"

"It's because she can do anything that she is the biggest target," Kaname sighed as he picked the queen up.

He glanced up at her.

"Same for you. You're a bright, intelligent and strong girl, Mana. But it's because of those qualities that I fear you may be a target."

Mana frowned.

"Why would I be a target?"

Kaname hesitated then smiled, shaking his head.

"Being as I am, I often need to watch my back," he said and placed the queen down. "It's late, shall I walk you back?"

Mana yawned and nodded. They got up and began leaving.

"Do you like chess yet?" Kaname asked as Mana grabbed her jacket.

"Nope."

 _One win isn't going to have me automatically like a game, Kana._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	47. My Sister

_She's my younger twin yet I feel like she's my older sister._

Yuki's first memory was in the snow, catching snowflakes in her hand. She was next to another girl just like her. She was the first-person Yuki could ever recall seeing and she had her trust.

Then someone approached them. Yuki saw his fangs and fear clutched her heart. The other girl pushed her to the side as the vampire lunged for them. Yuki landed in the snow whilst the other girl was picked up by her coat.

Yuki covered her eyes.

She heard blood being spilt and the girl gasped. She peeked through her fingers and saw a young man cradling the other girl, his arm covered in blood. The vampire turned to dust as the young man turned to her, eyes glowing. Yuki crawled back when she saw his fangs.

"It's alright," he reassured her. "Look, your sister is unharmed."

He put the girl down and petted her head. The girl held her hand out to Yuki and Yuki took it.

 _She's always there for me._

Yuki glanced over at Mana in her bed. Her younger twin was sound asleep, clutching her pillow. Yuki slid out of her bed and walked across the room. She shook Mana's shoulder and Mana mumbled, opening her eyes.

"Yuki-nee?" she murmured.

"I can't sleep," Yuki mumbled.

Mana rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"Have you tried counting?"

Yuki nodded.

"Times tables?"

Yuki nodded.

"Thinking of happy things?"

Yuki shifted, casting her eyes down.

"I had a nightmare."

Mana yawned again and shuffled in her bed. She lifted her blanket and Yuki snuggled up to her.

"It's alright, it wasn't real," Mana mumbled sleepily as Yuki hugged her. "Go to sleep, you won't remember it in the morning."

Yuki squeezed her.

 _I just began making excuses whenever just to get her attention._

Mana frowned as she parted Yuki's hair. Yuki's heart leapt and a blush dusted across her cheeks.

"You're letting Zero drink from you again," she muttered with an angry scowl.

Yuki lowered her eyes, fumbling with her hands.

"Well…"

"Yuki-nee," Mana sighed. "Your health will keep declining at this rate. Either tell Zero to suck it up or come to me."

Yuki grabbed Mana's wrist.

"No!"

Mana raised an eyebrow and Yuki averted her eyes.

"I don't want to see you get hurt…" she mumbled.

"I don't want to see _you_ get hurt!" Mana barked and Yuki winced. "Come on, you're too nice! You'll always get taken advantage of! You always keep giving and eventually you'll wither away! I won't allow it!"

Mana stormed off and Yuki shifted her feet.

 _But you're no different…_

Yuki knocked on Mana's door. She circled the floor with her toe, waiting for about a minute before knocking again.

"Come in…"

Yuki opened the door and Mana sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Yuki-nee?" she mumbled as Yuki's eyes darted over her dishevelled hair and rumpled pyjamas. "What are you…? What time…?"

She yawned again and Yuki fumbled with her fingers.

"I had another nightmare," she said.

"Did you seriously come here from the dorms?" Mana asked as she shifted her blanket up her body.

"It was one of _those_ nightmares."

Mana sighed as she buried her head into her hands.

"Yuki-nee, you can't just confide in me, you know…" she mumbled. "I won't always be around."

"But you're around now…"

Yuki stepped into Mana's room.

"Please?"

Mana sighed as she shifted and lifted her blanket, petting the space next to her. Yuki dashed into the bed and embraced Mana. Mana sighed as she lay down, closing her eyes.

"It's alright. I won't let anything happen to you…" she mumbled whilst cradling the back of Yuki's head.

Yuki buried her nose into Mana's neck and sighed.

 _I want to get stronger. Really, I do._

Yuki's heart raced as she dashed through the woods in her uniform. Hanabusa chased after her, insisting to slow down and get back to safety. She paid him no heed. Her emotions and senses felt like they were everywhere.

Mana was out there somewhere, still human and alone. Yuki needed to protect her.

Yuki skittered to a halt as she heard a scream of agony and the scent of blood flooded her senses. She covered her mouth, her stomach lurching.

Mana!

"Yuki-sama, we need to get back!" Hanabusa gasped as he finally caught up to her.

"Not without Mana!"

Yuki took off again, following the scent of blood.

When she arrived, her stomach churned more.

A vampire with mismatched eyes loomed over Mana who was cowering on the ground, holding her face and side.

Yuki covered her mouth. Half of Mana's face was covered in her blood and she was bleeding a lot from her abdomen.

Pearl Beauty was off to the side, out of reach. Yuki grabbed Artemis.

"Mana!"

The vampire turned and grinned at Yuki.

"Here she is," he cooed as Yuki strained against Artemis's resistance. "The big sister who's come to make everything better."

Yuki's legs wobbled and she tightened her grip. In a flash, Artemis shifted and transformed into scythe. Yuki squared her stance as Hanabusa arrived on the scene and froze.

 _This time, Mana, I'll protect you._

Yuki was thrown back by Rido, dropping Artemis. Rido laughed as he approached Yuki and grabbed her face.

"I think I'll call you Juri," he purred and Yuki strained against him. "I could just eat you up. I just love you so much, Juri…"

Yuki glared at him, gripping his wrist. Hanabusa could only stand and watched, suppressed by Rido's command.

Rido smirked wider as he drew closer to Yuki's neck but he stopped.

Yuki's eyes widened as she saw the blade of Artemis protrude out of his chest, narrowly missing her. Rido let Yuki go and the blade was ripped out of him, turning him into dust.

Mana dropped Artemis and stumbled, holding her side. Her right eye was shut. She collapsed and Hanabusa rushed to her.

"Mana-sama!"

"Mana!" Yuki cried as she lunged to be at Mana's side.

Mana breathed heavily as she gripped her side tighter, leaning back.

"Damn," she hissed.

Her eyes looked up at the dawn sky and a bitter smile formed on her face.

"Hey, Yuki-nee, how you doing?"

Yuki's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Mana…"

Mana closed her eye.

"Not a bad way to end," she chuckled.

Yuki's heart skipped a beat.

"No, this isn't the end!" she said and grabbed Mana's shoulders. "I can save you!"

Mana opened her left eye and grabbed her hand when it began pushing her hair out of the way.

"No, please," she whispered.

Yuki's fangs elongated.

 _I'm sorry, Mana, but I can't lose you._

Yuki bit Mana's neck despite Mana's pleas. Mana grasped Hanabusa's sleeve as Yuki indulged herself with her sister's blood.

She pulled away and bit into her wrist, drinking a mouthful of blood before pushing her lips onto Mana's and forcing the blood down her throat.

 _This time, Mana, I can save you._

Yuki waited with Kaname outside Mana's room. Zero and Kaien were downstairs with the rest of the Night Class.

Yuki jumped when Hanabusa came out and nodded to Kaname.

"She's adjusting," he said. "She's chosen to have an eyepatch after the damage Rido did."

Yuki's eyes brimmed with tears.

"May we see her?" Kaname asked.

"She's resting," Hanabusa said after nodding.

Yuki dashed into the room, despite Hanabusa reprimanding her and asking her to not disturb Mana's rest. Yuki paused as she saw Mana sleeping in her bed then collapsed at her bedside, squeezing her hand.

 _I know it's selfish, but I want to have as much time as possible with you._

"Mana?"

Mana turned in the corridor. Yuki approached her, folding her hands and looking down.

"Can I…?"

Mana narrowed her eye.

"Are the supplements really not working?"

"I feel sick every time I have them, Mana," Yuki moaned as she held her stomach. "It never makes me feel nauseous and I throw them up. My body just doesn't react very well."

Mana rolled her eye.

"Sure, but in my room. I'll make sure to let Aidou know…"

"He already knows!" Yuki said as she followed Mana to her room. "He's working on a different formula so in the meantime, I'm feeding off you or Kaname-nii-sama."

"Can't Kaname-nii give you blood now?" Mana asked as they entered her room.

"He's out for work."

"Of course," Mana muttered as she closed the doors.

Yuki stared at Mana's neck, her fangs already starting to elongate.

"Here," Mana sighed as she sat on the sofa in her room and petted the space next to her. "Careful not to make too much mess."

Yuki took her seat, ignored Mana's offer to bite her wrist and went for her neck.

 _Every second, every drop, every syllable from you are all precious._

Yuki knocked on Mana's door with a shaky fist. She waited for a bit and jumped when Mana threw the door open.

"Yuki-nee, the nightmares have had to stop by now," she sighed.

Yuki shifted, lowering her eyes. Mana leaned on the doorway.

"Is there something you want to tell me? Because just say it."

Yuki fumbled, rubbing her fingertips together.

"I can't sleep."

Mana sighed.

"We're not eight anymore."

"But…"

Yuki's eyes brimmed with tears and Mana sighed again, stepping aside.

"Fine."

Yuki darted into her bedroom and under the covers of Mana's bed. Mana rolled her eye, closing the door and slipping in. Yuki shuffled so she could hug Mana from behind.

"Do you hate me?" she asked.

Mana rubbed her empty eye socket.

"Nah. Suppose not."

Yuki let out a sigh.

 _You've tasted my blood, so you must have tasted my feelings, right?_

Yuki hummed as she ran down the stairs. She paused by the kitchen doorway, seeing Mana and Seiren sharing a pot of tea.

Mana laughed and Yuki smiled.

Before she could step into the kitchen, Seiren leaned in and kissed Mana's cheek.

Yuki froze.

Mana blushed and smiled, leaning in and kissing Seiren's lips.

Yuki covered her mouth and dashed away. She ran straight to her bedroom and slammed the doors. She sunk to her knees, tears flowing down her face.

 _You really do hate me, don't you?_

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	48. Onee-sama's Memory

_Cross Academy. Does this place make you happy, Onee-sama?_

Mana shook her head, covering her face. She said she'd stop thinking about her but she couldn't help it. This school was built to bridge the gap between humans and vampires. Her sister would be so happy.

Mana glanced up at the Moon Dormitories then glanced at the main school building. The night was serene, not even a cicada dared disturb the peace.

"Yuki, stop slacking off!"

Mana turned and saw Zero approach her. Zero paused and his eyes widened.

"Wait, Aunt Mana?"

Mana giggled.

"That makes me feel so old, Zero," she said. "Just Mana will do."

Zero stuttered, blushing slightly.

"Sorry, I had no idea why I…"

Mana tilted her head as Zero looked to the side.

"It's really odd to see you without your hood."

Mana chuckled.

"I wanted a bit of a change since that night," she sighed then twirled around. "Like it?"

"It suits you I suppose," Zero shrugged. "You changed your hair too. I never realised it was that long."

Mana smiled as she fiddled with her braid that was wrapped around her waist thrice.

"The hood hid most of it," she said. "I never really had the heart to cut it."

"How old are you again?"

Mana laughed.

"Zero!"

Mana tilted her head and smiled at Ichiru as he approached them and pointed to her with wide eyes.

"Aunt Mana?"

"Just Mana," Mana corrected him. "Good evening, Ichiru. You've grown so much, both of you."

"What brings you here?" Zero asked.

"I was hoping to meet with a vampire," Mana gestured to the Moon Dormitories. "Kaname Kuran, do you know him?"

Zero rolled his eyes and Ichiru shrugged.

"One look could send the girls here into cardiac arrest," the younger twin replied.

Mana forced a laugh.

"Ah, a charmer, right."

"Why him, though?" Zero raised an eyebrow.

Mana sighed.

"I haven't been in contact with the family for a while, I thought I should at least visit the current heir to the name."

She grinned.

"They probably only think of me as an eccentric aunt," she said with a giggle.

"You seem to have that effect on everyone," Ichiru smirked.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

The twins laughed.

"So how long are you going to be here for?" Zero asked.

"Aw, Zero," Mana sighed as her face fell. "You know how I am."

"Thought you changed?"

"Old habits die hard."

"It really is weird to see you without your hood," Ichiru said.

"Yeah, father still has it if you'd like it back," Zero nodded in agreement.

Mana smiled.

"I appreciate it, but he can keep it for a while longer. Throw it out if he wishes."

"No, he'd never do that," Zero shook his head.

"That cloak is special to you, isn't it?"

Mana closed her eyes, grimacing.

"There is sentimental value to it, yes. But clinging to ghosts isn't good."

She nodded. Ichiru hummed as he looked at her outfit.

"Still, I'd say you look younger in this, if I may say so."

"Aw, Ichiru."

Mana grinned as she pinched his cheek.

"That means a lot."

"Even if your bones are probably nearly dust," Zero muttered.

"Watch it, young man, I will send you in a package straight to your parents."

Mana stretched her arms.

"I see you're holding onto Bloody Rose."

Zero patted his jacket, nodding.

"Father's taught me sword fighting," Ichiru grinned.

"That seems very fitting," Mana smiled.

"Hey, we'd better get back to Yuki," Zero said as he grabbed Ichiru's arms.

"Oh, Mana, will you at least come by for some tea after your meeting?"

Mana hummed.

"I don't know…"

"Please! I really want to hear what you've been up to lately!"

Mana smiled and patted Ichiru's cheek.

"I can't say no to you," she sighed and Ichiru beamed. "I may be coming tomorrow night then, this meeting may be a while."

"Looking forward to it!"

The twins waved as they ran off to the school building. Mana waved them goodbye before turning to the Moon Dormitories.

 _Such sweet boys. It puts my heart at ease that I've at least done the right thing for them._

Mana sat at Kaname's desk. She held the book she was reading to the moonlight, leaning her cheek on her fist. She turned the pages with her thumb, mismatched eyes scanning the pages.

She lifted her head when the doors slammed open and a cold breeze shot through the room. Kaname stood at the doorway, eyes glaring at her. He stepped in, the doors slamming shut. Mana closed the book and placed it on the desk.

"Good evening, Onii-sama," she said cheerfully. "How have you been?"

Kaname crossed the room and stopped in front of the desk.

"What are you trying to achieve?" he snarled. "Do you have no respect for your sister?"

Mana glowered at him as she stood up.

"What about you?" she spat. "Are you just living as you please whilst tarnishing her hopes and dreams for the future?"

Kaname slammed his hands to the desk, cracking the wood.

"You don't know everything," he snarled.

"I know you tried to sic Shizuka at the Kiryus!"

Kaname's eyes blazed as Mana circled a spot on the desk with her finger.

"I didn't want to interfere but it happened," she murmured. "I've wandered this planet for ten thousand years, helping whenever I can, for Onee-sama's wish."

She clenched her fists.

"I knew one day you'd be called back for some reason or another. And I told myself, for Onee-sama's sake, I wouldn't cause conflict."

She glowered at him.

"But seriously, what are you hoping to accomplish?! I've seen the genocide and destruction around you, you're completely throwing her away!"

"If you are indeed trying to achieve her wish," Kaname hissed as he drew closer so their noses nearly touched, "then why do you break your promises to her?"

"I am _done_ being governed by her memory!" Mana barked. "We've never gotten along, she knew that! I'd be more civil, but you are just being too damned difficult! What's next? You going to bump off little Yuki?"

Kaname lashed out but Mana snatched his wrist and slammed it down on the desk.

"No of course not!" she barked. "She looks too much like Onee-sama to you, doesn't she? You couldn't _bear_ to harm her."

Her lips curved into a smirk. She released Kaname's wrist and sauntered over to her satchel resting in the corner. She opened it and scooped out a white cloak. She placed it down on the desk and Kaname held his breath.

"I've worn that damned hood ever since her death," she snarled. "I've spent years patching it up, cleaning it, caring for it and for what? For you to come along and start killing Purebloods and humans alike."

She put her satchel on.

"She died to protect humans so there could be a world where we could live peacefully. In harmony. That's all she ever wanted."

Mana looked around Kaname's office as she headed for the balcony.

"She would have been so happy to see this," she said. "That's why you're here, isn't it? There is still a part of you that craves to fulfil her wish."

She glared at him over her shoulder.

"She would be disappointed in you."

"As she would you."

"She knew me for longer, I'm sure she'd understand."

Kaname took the cloak, thumbing the material.

"If she could see the vampire society today, she'd understand why."

"It's hard work, you should have known that before deciding to try and fulfil her wish."

"We were both young and naïve, it's a useless plight!"

"You are still young and naïve!"

Mana turned fully.

"I have seen vampires teach humans how to mummify corpses in Egypt! I have seen humans work together to provide ways for vampires to withstand the sunlight in Africa! I have seen humans and vampires band together during the French Revolution!"

Her eyes landed on the cloak.

"After seeing what I've seen? You would know that there is still hope. There will be obstacles and there will be outliers! But you mustn't give up and decide to commit another near extinction!"

She walked onto the balcony and hopped onto the railing. She glowered at Kaname.

"I've decided to stay in Japan until you decide to wise up," she said. "Goodnight."

She jumped down.

 _My body may be failing me but I have found ways to be stronger, Onii-sama._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	49. A Mother's Journal

_Sometimes I like to visit the library._

Mana walked into the library and blinked when she saw Rido reading an embroidered pink book. He lifted his head and smiled.

"Good morning, Mana," he said as he closed the book.

"Good morning, Papa," Mana smiled. "What are you reading?"

Rido looked down at the book and handed it to Mana.

"It was your mother's," he said and Mana's eyes widened.

She took the book and opened it to the first page. Rido walked past her, ruffling her hair.

"I think she'd want you to have it."

Mana touched where _Juri_ was written in cursive writing on the first page.

 _My mother's name was Juri?_

Mana sat at the table, flicking through the journal. Some pages were torn out and some words were smudged or torn out of the page. She squinted.

 **Pregnant with my first baby. I've never felt more excited. To think in a few months' time, we will be welcoming our son into the world. Of course, - is nervous. Buying everything, reading more than me, I'm sure he is just as eager for parenthood. I feel so lucky to have him as my husband.**

Mana lifted her head in thought.

 _I wonder if Sen-nii can remember Mother._

Mana's fingers floated over the next page, eyes wide.

 **You would think a mother would be excited with every child she bears. However, this pregnancy feels different. I feel anxious. - has asked for a little sister but now he has two coming. He's probably anxious and excited too. I know - is, he's rushing around just like our firstborn. That man, really. And yet it is impossible to not love him.**

Mana pushed herself away, covering her mouth.

 _I have a twin?_

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	50. Fourteen Weeks

_Mana, please come back. Your sister is sick with worry._

Kaname grimaced after Hanabusa's report and sat back in his chair.

"She won't even eat sweets?"

Hanabusa shook his head.

"We've had to keep her stable with an IV but even that won't keep forever. I've contacted the best psychiatrists and Ruka has tried many times to at least have her walk around her room."

Kaname dropped his head into his hands.

"We'll do our best, Kaname-sama. I'm sure when Mana-sama comes back, she'll feel better."

Kaname waved Hanabusa away. Hanabusa bowed and left the office.

Yuki hadn't left her room for three months now. She was convinced Mana had run away but Kaname believed she'd been abducted. Yet there were no ransom notes or any other contact.

Kaname clenched his fist.

 _Where are you? Please, hurry back home._

"Kaname-sama?"

Kaname lifted his head as Seiren stepped into the office, closing the door. Her eyes were cast down.

"How is Yuki?" Kaname asked.

Seiren winced slightly.

"Withering."

Kaname sighed. He noticed Seiren carrying an envelope.

"What is that?"

Seiren straightened up, her hand shaking.

"This was hand delivered two hours ago," she said. "As standard protocol, I personally opened it to check for potential security breaches."

"And?"

Seiren crossed the room and held the envelope to him. Her fingers slipped and it landed on the desk.

Kaname picked it up as she withdrew her hands, placing them behind her, eyes focused on the desk. He thumbed through the contents, picking the letter out first.

 **Dear Lord Kaname,**

 **I hope you are doing well. I assure you, your wife is.**

Kaname's heart skipped a beat and glanced at the envelope. He took the photo out and his eyes widened.

It was a picture of Mana lying on a loveseat, a hand on her belly and reading a book. The lighting of the photo hinted that she was next to a fireplace in a dark room. She was smiling slightly.

 **She is settling in very well and adjusting to her pregnancy swimmingly. You must be proud of her, she is a wonderful woman.**

Kaname nearly tore the letter.

Pregnant?

 **As the children's father, I thought I should at least let you know she is fourteen weeks in. And you're expecting two baby princes. Congratulations!**

Kaname looked at the envelope again and pulled out the final thing. It was an ultrasound and he could make out two children. He looked back at the photo of Mana and her baby bump was more noticeable now he was aware that she was pregnant.

"Who else has seen these?" he asked.

"No-one."

"Keep it that way. Find out all you can about this."

 _I need her back!_

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	51. A Death Undeserved

**Fair warning of gruesome imagery, even by my standards.**

* * *

Kaname followed his nose down the corridors. He could smell blood.

Mana's blood.

When he turned the corner, his stomach lurched and his heart dropped.

Mana was on the floor, a trail of blood behind her. Her legs were chopped off from below the knees, her hands were gone and blood was trickling out of her eye sockets. She lifted her head, eyelids closed.

"Who's there?" she rasped.

"Mana!"

Kaname collapsed and brought her into his arms. He cradled her, tears dropping onto her head.

"Forgive me! I should have made sure you were safe first!"

Mana coughed as he lay her across his lap, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Don't worry, I'll…"

"No, don't, please," Mana shook her head and rubbed her stump against his jacket.

She held the stump up and dropped it to her lap, grimacing.

"No, I have nothing after this," she whispered and coughed. "Never walking again? Or seeing or holding anything? Fuck that."

She dropped her head to his shoulder.

"Besides, I'd like to go to where Ichiru is. I bet that fucker would laugh and smirk at me."

She sighed.

"Just glad that son of a bitch didn't take my tongue out."

She hissed. Kaname kissed the top of her head.

"Ssh…"

Mana turned her head as Kaname cupped her cheek.

"Promise to take care of Yuki-nee?"

Kaname nodded and Mana lifted her head, facing away from him.

"I never liked you…" she murmured. "I'll fucking haunt you if you hurt her."

Kaname rocked Mana, holding her tighter.

He listened to her heartbeat slowing down. His breath hitched when it stopped and Mana felt limp. He bowed his head, tears falling.

"Mana?!"

Kaname gasped and looked up, seeing Yuki around the corridor, hands covering her mouth. She fell to her knees, shaking and crying.

Kaname shed his jacket and covered Mana's body.

 _I love you. You shouldn't have had to die like this._

* * *

 **Requested by Yukiko17**


	52. Kaname Kuran, I condemn you

_That's it, Onii-sama. I draw the line right here._

Mana ran through the halls of the Vampire Hunter Headquarters, past the carnage of vampires and hunters and straight for the heart. She saw Zero tending Ichiru ahead and Kaname ready to attack them. Yuki was on her knees, pleading.

"Kaname-nii-sama, I don't understand!"

Kaname raised his hand.

"I thought you wanted humans and vampires to live in harmony!"

Kaname lunged for the twins as Yuki screamed. Mana grabbed a handle from her utility belt and it grew.

Kaname's hand landed on Artemis's blade as Mana skidded between him and the twins, blocking his attack. Kaname's eyes blazed as Yuki covered her face, anticipating the twins' demise. Zero and Ichiru stared at Mana with wide eyes.

"Aunt Mana?!"

Mana snarled as she pushed Kaname away, brandishing Artemis.

"I didn't want to have to wield her," she said as Yuki peeked, dropping her hands when she got a good look at Mana. "But you've taken it too far."

She held the blade at Kaname's throat.

"I'm absolutely livid right now. I hope you're prepared."

Kaname smirked slightly.

"Your body is frail, Mana," he said, sneering at her name. "Your mind and resolve have grown soft over spending time and dedication with these humans."

Mana shrugged.

"I cannot bring myself to hate humans," she said. "After all, my parents were humans."

Mana looked around the hall, grimacing.

"Onee-sama?" she called. "I'm sorry. But I really can't bring myself to like him. He's tearing apart your hope for the future."

"There was no hope to begin with."

Mana glared at Kaname.

"Nothing will ever change. There is no hope for vampires and humans to live peacefully. Not when the Purebloods insist on having humans as mere livestock. They must be killed to end this pointless tug-of-war."

Mana twirled Artemis.

"Well, let's start with you then."

 _I'll fight until my last breath._

Kaname chased Mana up the stairs. She turned and sliced her fingers across Artemis's blade. Kaname charged at her and she lashed out with her blood whips. Kaname dodged all but one which pierced his shoulder. Mana swung Artemis and Kaname blocked the blade, his skin burning from her touch.

"Do you really intend to kill me?" he asked. "In front of your sister?"

"You've killed plenty in her presence. What is one more death?"

Kaname pushed her back and she fled up the stairs and into the next corridor. Kaname ran after her and grabbed her braid, pulling her back.

Mana turned and sliced her braid off, lunging and stabbing at Kaname. Kaname grabbed the blade and directed it away. They struggled for power, glaring into one another's eyes.

"You are already out of breath," Kaname taunted. "I'd hate to kill you in front of your sister."

"And therein lies the weakness," Mana snapped back.

"What hope do you have in defeating me?"

"Ever since I withstood a punch from the berserker hybrid in Russia, I've been confident in a lot of things."

Kaname pushed Artemis away and Mana used her blood whips to strike his face. She turned and fled as he recovered.

 _Just a little further._

Mana burst into the furnace room and turned, blocking Kaname's next attack. Her legs staggered as her pushed her back, slamming her into the wall.

"Your body may as well be dust," he said as Mana struggled to keep a hold of Artemis. "Your death will be swift and painless, I can grant you that."

Mana narrowed her eyes as he raised his hand.

 _"Enough!"_

Artemis landed on the floor as Kaname staggered back, holding his head. Mana sank to her knees, catching her breath.

 _"The two of you once shared a goal! Cease with this fighting, please!"_

Mana sighed as she lifted her head to the furnace.

"Good evening, Onee-sama," she breathed.

Kaname stared at the furnace with wide eyes.

 _"Good evening, Mana."_

Mana smiled and rested her head on the wall.

"Onee-sama, I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be leaving today."

 _"I agree. I've been expecting your stay for a while."_

Kaname looked between the furnace and Mana. Mana shakily got to her feet, her legs wobbling.

"It's been ten thousand years," she said with a slight laugh. "You're so strong."

 _"As are you."_

Mana threw the furnace open and turned to Kaname.

 _"Kaname Kuran."_

Kaname stepped back.

"Using the name my sister gave you," Mana breathed. "I condemn you."

She supported herself on the door of the furnace.

"With what's left of my life, I curse you to wander like I have done. You'll never know rest nor peace until you have seen what I have. Your body will grow weak like mine and your call to travel shall never fade. You will see what humans and vampires can do together and you will know hope."

She took a dagger out from her utility belt.

 _"So be it."_

Mana plunged the dagger into her breast and torn it open. She reached in and took her heart. She threw it into the furnace and slammed the doors. The furnace roared as she staggered back, dropping the dagger.

She fell into Kaname's arms, giggling.

"I can rest," she sighed and looked up at Kaname. "Visit once in a while, OK?"

Her smile was the last thing Kaname saw before she turned into crystallised dust.

 _Oh, and tell the twins that I wish them luck._

* * *

 **Requested by Yukiko17**


	53. Malice

_Father is late…_

Mana snapped her head up when Rido rushed through the front door and slammed it shut.

"Senri, take Mana downstairs!" he roared.

Senri skidded into the lobby, a toothbrush askew in his mouth. Rido braced himself against the door as it shook.

"Father?" Mana squeaked as Senri grabbed her arm.

"Go!"

Senri dragged Mana out of the lobby and down the basement. He locked and bolted the door, dragging Mana down.

 _What's going on?_

Senri dragged Mana around corners, winding through the labyrinth underneath their home. Mana stumbled when he stopped and looked up after crashing was heard above them. Senri grasped her hand tighter and pulled her along.

"Sen-nii, what's going on?"

"Ssh."

Mana panted as Senri went faster, her legs stumbling as she tried to keep up. He stopped again when another crash sounded. Mana heard a bell jingle. Senri dragged Mana down the corridor and they reached a fork. Senri pushed Mana down right.

"Keep going, don't stop," he whispered. "Go."

Mana hesitated and Senri glanced behind before kissing her forehead.

"Go, go!"

He pushed her again and Mana stumbled. She slowly backed down the path then ran.

 _Please be OK…_

Mana heard fighting and screaming as she ran down the labyrinth. She reached a door and opened it to outside where a small garden was.

She stepped into the night, looking around. She couldn't recognise this area. The garden's walls were high and a pair of tall gates in the wall separated her from the rest of the world.

Mana took a step into the garden and vines constricted around the gates, barring the way.

"Don't run, little one."

Mana turned and saw a woman with long silver hair and cold pink eyes. She closed the door behind her and stepped towards her, bells ringing with every step.

"Such hideous eyes," she sneered.

Mana backed away until she hit the vine covered gates. She shivered as the woman moved closer, fangs out.

"I can't promise I'll be gentle."

Mana shrieked as the woman lunged for her.

Blood splattered onto her as a blade went through her chest. The woman staggered and Mana saw Mamoru behind her, panting. The woman's eyes glared at Mana and she tore her wrist open. She drank her blood before grabbing Mana's face and kissed her, forcing the blood down her throat.

 _I feel…sick…_

Mana swayed as memories and spiteful emotions flooded through her.

She saw a woman with long brown hair and a baby bump being cornered.

She saw the woman's eyes getting teary as a shadow descended upon her.

"I did your mother a service," the woman spat.

Mamoru withdrew the blade and she turned into dust. Mana sunk to her knees as more memories came forth.

Jealousy, aimed for the woman who cradled her baby bump.

Spite, for a man whom she opened her heart to.

Pity? This woman felt pity for the pregnant woman.

 _"Please,"_ the pregnant woman pleaded with her. _"I can't live to think they're his children. I can't bear to have them come into this world."_

Mana's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Mana?"

Mamoru grabbed her shoulders as Mana held her ears, eyes wide.

The last memory was a deep laugh full of malice.

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	54. Shizuka kills Juri and frames hunters

_He was mine! Mine!_

Shizuka stormed through the mansion corridors. Rido was a creature of habit and it took years of observation to know when poor Juri was left defenceless.

Selfish little bitch. Little sisters crushing on their big brothers is too cliché, it made her sick.

Shizuka cornered Juri in her bedroom. She narrowed her eyes as she eyed the empty cot.

"Where is it?" she spat, pointing to it.

Juri pursed her lips, her hands behind her back. Shizuka lunged for her, grabbing the front of her dress.

"Give me that child and I will consider sparing you!"

Juri grabbed her wrists and pushed back.

"Not my baby!"

Shizuka bared her fangs and turned her head when she heard a baby's cry. She turned her sights to the wardrobe and Juri lunged for Shizuka. Shizuka snapped at her and pushed her back onto the bed. She grabbed Bloody Rose, stolen from the Kiryus, and aimed at Juri.

"You shouldn't have stolen away my fiancé."

Juri held a hand out as Shizuka shot her. Dropping the gun, she turned to the wardrobe.

 _Everything was going well until you snatched him away._

Shizuka's face was covered in blood as she exited the bedroom. She was halfway down the corridor when another baby's cry broke the silence. She turned, eyes blazing.

 _Another child?!_

She stormed back to the bedroom and pinpointed the cry towards the bathroom. She was halfway across the bedroom when she heard Rido cry out for Juri. She hesitated and escaped through the window.

 _Mark my words, Kuran, I'll have you sobbing at my feet._

* * *

 **Rewritten because of displeasure.**

 **Also, just got Yukiko17's recent request and I'll mention this.**

 **I'm OK with crossovers. I just haven't watched Skip Beat or Naruto and I'm afraid I am saying no to Twilight crossovers.**

 **I am confident in the Final Fantasy series, specifically VII, X, XIII, XV and Type 0. I can also accept Pokemon, Mystic Messenger, Five Nights at Freddy's and Corpse Party.**

 **Also, I apologise if some requests feel a bit weak. I'll confess, I am feeling a little dry with inspiration for this alternate Kuran family idea.**

 **I may regret saying this, but if someone has an original character they want included, I would like details on said character, including one hobby/interest, one flaw and a bit of background.**

 **I would also like to say thank you for everyone's support, this is something I've been meaning to do to flex characterisation. I have a long way to go until I can write something that can even come close to being published. I do aspire to write original fiction but it is nice to fall back to some fun writing.**

 **I have to admit I'm curious, but what is your favourite pairing or timeline?**

 **I am thinking of expanding some of these author notes so feel free to ask any questions.**

 **Otori xxx**


	55. Just Dance

_I'm exhausted._

"What?!" Mana exclaimed as Yuki came out victorious after they had danced to _Diggy_ by Spencer Ludwig.

The _Just Dance_ screen flashed Yuki's name as Yuki bounced up and down, hands in the air.

"You may beat me in Pokémon, trading card games and Dissidia, but you will always bow down to me as the dancing queen!"

Mana scowled as she and Kaien swapped places. She sat next to Zero as the next song came on. Zero smirked.

"You're a terrible dancer," he said as he poked her cheek.

"Motion controls are a bitch, they don't work," Mana grumbled as she swatted his hand away.

When _Blue_ by Eiffel 65 started, the two of them groaned, hunched over and plugged their ears whilst Kaien and Yuki started dancing.

 _Most annoying song ever._

Roughly a minute later, Mana and Zero lifted their heads to see Kaien on his knees, bowing to Yuki.

"My little dancing queen is so spectacular!" he said as Yuki spun around, grinning.

Zero and Mana glanced at each other.

"You two can go now," Yuki beamed at them. "I'd better take a break."

Mana and Zero pushed themselves from the sofa and Mana grinned as _Waka Waka_ by Shakira started.

 _I'm totally dominating this song._

Mana laughed and cheered as she beat Zero by a merry mile. Yuki joined in the laughter as she applauded Mana. Zero scowled.

"The motion controls are really bad," he muttered and Mana stuck her tongue out.

"Excuses, excuses," she said whilst waving her finger.

"Dinner's cooking!" Kaien said from the kitchen.

Zero and Mana exchanged a mortified look before running into the kitchen.

 _I should have known this was all just a distraction!_

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer.**

 **Have I played Kingdom Hearts and The World Ends With You?**

 **Just Kingdom Hearts I, II, bit of COM, BBS, Days, a bit of Unchained and DDD. I haven't played the World Ends With You.**


	56. Ryu and Riku

_I should have known she had escaped to France._

Kaname mingled with the guests, admiring the artwork on display. Of course, it was Mana's. He felt proud. An auction to help charities around the world. It was just like her.

"Ryu, slow down!"

Kaname's heart skipped a beat and he turned to see Mana running after a young toddler with brown hair and wine-red eyes. He smiled as he watched the boy weave through the crowds of guests. He stepped forward then hesitated when the boy ran directly to a large guest. He turned and grabbed the boy, holding him up in the air.

" **There's my little dragon!** " he chuckled in Russian and the boy squealed as he kicked his legs.

" **Dmitri, I'm so sorry!** " Mana breathed as she reached them, hands on her knees.

Dmitri chuckled as he settled the boy on his hip and ruffled Mana's hair.

" **Nothing to be sorry about,** " he said. " **I haven't seen you for a while.** "

Mana blushed and bowed.

" **It has. I've missed you.** "

Dmitri chuckled as he took her chin and kissed her lips.

" **Papa!** " Ryu chirruped and Dmitri laughed, ruffling his hair.

Kaname's wine glass cracked as he turned away, scanning the rest of the room. If Mana had one of their sons here…

Kaname spied another toddler with brown hair and wine-red eyes looking up at a painting of a cherry blossom tree, with a young woman on a swing. The boy was suckling on his thumb whilst clinging onto a blanket. He approached and crouched next to him.

"Good evening," he said.

The boy looked up at him, taking his thumb out of his mouth. He pursed his lips and Kaname smiled.

"What's your name?"

The boy looked away, bottom lip wobbling. Kaname tilted his head.

"It's alright. Would you like me to get your mother?"

The boy lifted his head at the mention of his mother. Kaname looked up at the painting and pointed to the woman in the painting.

"Is that your mother?" he asked and the boy slowly nodded. "She looks like she's having fun."

"Pretty."

Kaname looked at his son when he muttered something.

"Pink is pretty."

Kaname smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Riku, are you still here?"

Riku turned and ran to Mana when she approached them. He hugged his leg and looked up at her. Mana's eyes widened as saw Kaname and placed a hand on Riku's head. Kaname got to his feet and approached her.

"Good evening, Mana," he said and Mana flinched away when he reached to cup her face.

"What brings you here?"

Kaname's eyes fell on Riku and Mana tightened her hold.

"Come back home, Mana," he said. "Yuki neglects her health, she is so worried about you."

Mana glanced down at Riku.

"Riku, go look for **Papa**. He's missed you and Ryu."

Riku's eyes sparkled as she pointed Dmitri and Ryu out. He ran off and Mana turned to Kaname.

"Let's talk in private."

Kaname followed her out of the exhibition room, exchanging an unsavoury look with Dmitri along the way.

Mana's heels clicked against the marble as she led Kaname through the art gallery and to an office. She closed the door and sighed.

"Are you hoping to groom them into your heirs?" she spat.

"They're my only children and you're still my wife legally."

Mana sighed as she leaned against the door, folding her arms.

"This is all your fault," she said. "If you had some faith in me and hadn't turned to Yuki, we wouldn't be here."

"You ran away," Kaname said as he placed his now empty wine glass on the desk.

"You refused to stop sleeping with Yuki or give me a divorce," Mana scowled. "I didn't want to live under those conditions."

Kaname bowed his head.

"How did you get pregnant?"

"Want to talk about the birds and bees?"

"Mana!"

Mana rolled her eyes.

"Mathieu was giving me treatment to help my eggs go through the cycle," she replied. "Aidou was mistaken, I wasn't barren. My ovaries were simply dormant. Giving them the right amount of hormones triggered my cycle to flow naturally and then you inseminated me."

Kaname sighed, shaking his head.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"I said I was getting treatment. You didn't believe me and tried to get Yuki pregnant."

Kaname approached Mana and she turned away from him.

"Forgive me," he whispered and Mana snorted. "Please. We just want you back home."

"No," Mana said. "I won't deny you access to your sons but I don't love you anymore."

She blushed slightly and fiddled with an onyx ring on her left ring finger. Kaname narrowed his eyes.

"So you'd rather be a mobster's mistress."

Mana turned to him, jaw slack.

"Excuse me?!"

"You can't marry him because you're still married to _me_ , Mana!" Kaname said as he slammed his hand on the door behind her. "He is no good for you and he certainly is no good for _my_ sons."

"Dmitri is a wonderful father figure!" Mana snapped. "I won't deny it's unfair I hid them from you but don't you even _dare_ try to say who is right or not for us!"

Kaname's eyes blazed.

"And what of Dubois?"

Mana rolled her eyes.

"Mathieu and I are best friends," she hissed. "Purely platonic. He has always been there for me."

"He deals in the black market, he is corrupted through and through."

"Stop dragging me away from them, they have both helped me!"

Mana grabbed Kaname's wrists as he grabbed her shoulders. He brought her closer, breathing unevenly.

"Mana, I love you!" he barked as he shook her. "I'll never stop loving you. Come back home, Ryu and Riku will be so happy and Yuki will finally get better. Don't you care for her, Mana? She's your twin!"

"And the two of you betrayed me!" Mana snarled.

"Mana, just…" Kaname sighed and shook his head. "We can get past this. We can forget all about it, let's just go back home, please."

"No."

Kaname tightened his grip and Mana glanced behind her.

"Alexei!"

The door flew open and Kaname let Mana go to dodge the icicle that went for him. A vampire, not as tall or muscular as Dmitri, stepped into the office and bowed to Mana.

" **Shall I escort him out?** " he asked whilst cracking his knuckles.

" **It's alright,** " Mana replied as she rubbed her shoulder. " **I'm sure Mr Kuran is eager to attend the auction, after all.** "

Alexei nodded with another bow. Mana stalked out of the office and Alexei followed her. Kaname bowed his head as his wine glass shattered to pieces on the desk.

 _They are my sons, Mana. If you think I'll let that barbaric Russian raise them, think again my love._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer.**


	57. Depression

_I really don't feel up to getting out of bed today either._

Yuki was propped up against the pillows by Rima. Rima waved a hand in front of her glassy eyes and glanced at Ruka. Ruka scowled.

"It's been weeks and you're still hung up over your sister?" she spat. "She'll be found, make no mistake. She'll be brought back and you can resolve your differences."

She sat at Yuki's bedside.

"But you won't be able to do that if you're barely conscious."

Yuki blinked slowly.

"Sorry," she murmured.

Ruka sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

"Can she even hear us?" she asked.

"Aido said she can," Rima replied as she poured a cup of tea. "Yuki-sama, please have something to drink."

She offered the teacup to Yuki. When Yuki didn't move, Rima placed the cup of tea back on the bedside table.

"They'll find her," Rima said.

"Gone."

Yuki's voice rasped.

"Mana is good at hiding. I'll never see her again."

Tears collected in her eyes and Rima touched her hand.

"She was abducted, there is no other explanation."

 _No, she ran away. Because of what I did._

Yuki sniffed.

"It's all my fault."

Ruka scoffed.

"What could you have possibly done to make her run away?" she asked. "The two of you are tight! Anything that happened would be resolved quicker than lightning."

Yuki lifted her head and saw Mana at the foot of her bed. Her sister folded her arms, giving her that same cold look from that day.

 _She hates me. I know it._

Rima and Ruka left at nightfall. Yuki was left lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Mana sat at her side and leaned over her.

 _"You betrayed me, Yuki."_

"I'm sorry, please forgive me…" Yuki sobbed.

 _"It's alright. You can at least be his mistress and bear him heirs now. Isn't that what you wanted?"_

Mana smirked.

 _"Was it good, Yuki? Was it worth it?"_

"No!"

 _"Then why go behind my back? Were you so desperate to be in his bed that you'd even betray your sister in the worst way possible?"_

"Please, please, forgive me."

Mana sneered.

 _"Never."_

 _I'd do anything! Anything at all! Just come back home, please!_

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer.**

 **What anime have I watched?**

 **Well aside from Vampire Knight, Tokyo Mew Mew, some of the Pokemon anime from first to fourth generation, some of the first season of the Digimon anime, D.N. Angel, Elemental Gelade, Saint Beast, Amnesia: Memories, Nanbaka, Mirai Nikki, first four seasons of -Man, Corpse Party, This Ugly yet Beautiful World, Junjou Romantica, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, Kiss Him Not Me, Chrono Crusade, GetBackers, some of the Beyblade anime, Princess Tutu, Kyo Kara Maoh, at least the first hundred episodes of Detective Conan (lost count and track), hack sign, second season of Kuroshitsuji, Betrayal Knows My Name, Angel Beats, Dog & Scissors, The Grisaria series, Kaikan Phrase, a fair amount of the Yu-Gi-Oh first generation series, Kamigami No Asobi, Pandora Hearts, Monochrome Factor, Brothers Conflict, Special A, Rental Magica, Okane na Gai, Drammatical Murder and RWBY (if that counts.)**

 **Sad thing is, I'm not sure if this is the complete list of what I've seen.**


	58. Role Reversal

_And here comes the less favourable twin._

"Oh, Mana-chan!" Ichiru cheered as he ran from Zero's side and up to Mana.

"Back!" Mana barked as the girls behind her cheered.

She cracked Pearl Beauty and Ichiru backed away, hands up.

"My, someone is feisty today," he chuckled.

"I swear I'll pummel you to death one day," Mana snarled.

Ruka advanced towards Mana, nostrils flaring. Zero stopped her and squeezed her shoulder.

"Ichiru," he called as the rest of the Night Class followed him out of the Moon Dormitories.

Ichiru huffed and glanced over his shoulder to him. Zero stopped next to him.

"I think Mana has enough of a headache with these girls screaming," he said. "It's Friday. I'm sure she's looking forward to a good night's rest."

Ichiru pouted and glanced at Mana. Mana folded her arms and Ichiru sighed.

"Fine," he groaned then turned. "Hey, girls! Care to tell me how your day's been?"

He rushed over to a group of girls who screamed for him. Zero sighed and Mana rolled her eyes.

"Thanks. I just…ugh…"

Zero smiled slightly.

"It's alright. At least you don't have to live with him."

Mana gagged and Zero tilted his head.

"Don't push yourself too much, I worry about you, you know."

He reached out to pet her head but someone batted it away. Zero and Mana looked at Kaname who gave Zero a cold look.

"The two of you should go to class. Stop lingering."

Zero tilted his head.

"My, such scary eyes," he commented and walked away. "I'll see you later, Mana."

Mana waved and Kaname shot glares at the girls behind them.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked in a spine-chilling tone.

The girls took one look at him before fleeing. Mana watched them with wide eyes.

"You really need to teach me that," she commented.

Kaname glanced at her before grabbing her arm and dragging her off. Mana stumbled after him.

 _If it weren't for the twins…_

Mana's first memory was being in the snow. She couldn't see much from the blizzard. She could barely feel her legs as she stumbled in the knee-deep snow, her silver hair whipping around her.

A shadow loomed over her and she looked up at the man before her with teary lilac eyes.

Her heart leapt when she saw fangs and the man lunged for her, grabbing her coat. Mana let out a startled scream. Then he was pulled away from her and two hands went through his chest. His blood splattered on her and his body disintegrated.

Standing before her now were two men with silver hair and glowing red eyes. The one with longer hair licked the blood off his hand and grinned down at her.

"It's alright now," he said. "He's gone."

The one with shorter hair leaned down and picked her up. She leaned into him as he felt her head and cradled her close.

"Let's get you to somewhere warm," he whispered to her.

Mana nodded and let her eyes close as the brothers walked away from the bloodstained snow.

 _I owe them my life._

Mana lifted her head when the front door opened. She left the kitchen and out to the front corridor. Kaien stood outside, urging a young body wrapped in a blanket in. His red-wine eyes were cast down, a hand gripping the blanket.

"Mana," Kaien said. "This is Kaname. His parents and sister have just been killed by a vampire."

Kaname gripped the blanket tighter and Mana covered mouth. Kaien turned and began conversing with someone outside. The door closed and Mana blinked away the tears in her eyes.

"Um," she cleared her throat. "This way."

She began heading up the staircase and looked back to see Kaname wasn't following her. She went back down, grabbed his free hand and lead him upstairs. Kaname lifted his eyes to look at the back of her head as she led him to the bathroom.

"Here, let me get this off."

She peeled the blanket back and saw the blood on his neck. She gently touched him and he flinched.

"Sorry, did that hurt?"

Kaname looked away and Mana washed the blood off her hand. She grabbed a flannel and soaked it in warm water. She held it up and gently washed the blood off Kaname's neck when he didn't move away. She jumped when Kaname grabbed her hand and pressed it to his cheek. His eyes began watering as he looked at her.

"Yuki…"

Mana grimaced as he nuzzled her hand.

"Yuki…" he sighed.

 _He looked so broken._

Mana set the table as Kaname sat in one of the seats, eyeing the pot of stew in the centre. His stomach grumbled and Mana giggled.

"I'm glad someone's looking forward to my cooking," she said teasingly.

Kaname smiled slightly.

"It's better than Kaien's."

Mana laughed, shaking her head. Kaname looked at the two empty spots.

"Who are we expecting?" he asked.

"Well…"

Mana was interrupted as the front door opened.

"Mana-chan!" Ichiru called and Mana groaned.

"Don't worry about that one, his brother can control him," she muttered as Kaname tilted his head.

The twins stepped into the dining room and smiled at Mana.

"Stew this time?" Ichiru tilted his head. "Is it vegetable stew?!"

"Beef and mushroom, I decided to try something new," Mana said with folded arms.

Ichiru pouted and Zero made eye contact with Kaname. Kaname hesitated before grabbing Mana by the arm. Kaname pushed her behind him as he stood.

"You smell exactly like him," he spat and Mana blinked.

"Kaname?"

The twins shared a sombre look as Kaname pushed her back and grabbed a plate, tipping the bowl off. He threw it and Zero caught it before it could hit Ichiru's face. Kaname glowered at them as Zero brought the plate away from Ichiru. Ichiru blinked.

"Scary," he muttered.

Kaname scowled.

 _And since then, everything's just been a spiral of drama._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer.**

 **Have I watched Card Captor Sakura or Tsubasa Chronicles?**

 **No.**


	59. The Wedding Dress

_If I'm nervous now, I don't think I'll survive the wedding._

Mana sighed shakily as she, Ruka, Rima and Seiren arrived at the tailors. Her legs quivered and Seiren glanced at her.

"Mana-sama?"

Ruka and Rima glanced at her and Mana took a deep breath.

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

She nodded and they went in.

 _I feel dizzy._

Mana tried not to let the amount of perfume in this shop bother her as a woman scuttled around her, taking her measurements. A bespectacled man stood with her bridal party, adjusting his glasses and looking her up and down.

"I'd suggest a ballgown," he said as Mana nearly gagged when the measuring tape went around her neck. "Bring out the elegance in you. You'll be a princess on your special day."

One of Mana's arms was jerked out so it could be measured.

"Ballgown?" she repeated then mimed a dome around her hips. "You mean…?"

He nodded and Mana nodded.

"That feels comfortable," she said.

"Wonderful!" the tailor nodded as he began pacing around her. "Now as for your bodice, I'd suggest maybe a corset? Enhance your beauty so to speak."

Mana blushed as she glanced at her bust.

"I was hoping for sleeves," she muttered.

"Fair enough, how long?"

"To my wrists."

The tailor nodded as he made a note.

"Material?"

Mana glanced at her bridal party and was met with shrugs.

"Uh, something comfortable and to keep me cool?" she shrugged.

The tailor lowered his spectacles to regard her then made another note.

"Neckline?"

"Uh…"

Mana glanced away, rubbing her wrist.

"Mana-sama prefers to cover her cleavage," Seiren said and the tailor hummed, making a note.

"You shouldn't be shy, dear," he chuckled. "But don't worry, we can sort something out."

 _Oh boy._

Weeks came and past until Mana was faced with her tailored wedding dress. Her heart was in her throat as Rima and Ruka circled it, Ruka nodding.

"It'll be wonderful," she said as Rima reached and touched the fabric of the skirt.

"Taffeta," she said. "A regal touch."

Mana shuffled and sighed. Seiren glanced at her.

"Mana-sama?"

Mana took a deep breath.

"I'm getting married."

Ruka raised an eyebrow.

"I believe that's why we've been coming here."

Mana giggled and bit her lip.

"What if it doesn't fit?"

Ruka groaned.

"Just put on the dress, look in the mirror and feel like a princess!" she snapped and Mana jumped. "The time has passed for cold feet! Do you love Kaname-sama or not?"

Mana went red.

"Well, yes!"

"Then put the dress on, smile and agree on a date already!"

Mana nodded as she and the tailor's assistant dashed into the changing rooms. Ruka sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

 _Well, here goes nothing._

Mana spun in the dress in front of the bridal party and they clapped.

"Elegant and regal, just as you should be," Rima commented.

"The veil will go well with it," Ruka nodded.

Mana glanced down at the dress and Seiren tilted her head.

"Mana-sama?"

Mana sighed.

"I don't want to fuss, but it feels like something's missing…"

"Well we haven't chosen a tiara," Ruka shrugged and Mana glanced at the dresses on display.

Mana spotted a dress with pink petals decorated on it. She approached it and fingered the embroidery. The tailor's assistant tilted her head and approached her.

"It would cost a bit extra, but would you like me to add a similar pattern to the dress?"

Mana glanced at her.

"Just the skirt?"

She nodded and Mana smiled slightly.

"I'd like that."

 _I'm feeling a little more courageous. I think I can go through with this after all._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer.**

 **Have I watched Nana?**

 **No.**


	60. Such kindness will make you vulnerable

_It's been four years since I saw her last._

"Careful!" a mother called out to her daughter.

Kaname watched from his place as the young girl tripped over near where Mana was walking. Mana glanced at her then crouched, offering her hand.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Kaname could smell the blood on the girl's knee and he saw Mana's eyes light up. Mana closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh, Sakura, you're hurt!" the mother cried out as she reached them.

"It's alright," Mana smiled as she examined the girl's knee. "If I may, I have some disinfectant and bandages. I can quickly fix it up."

Kaname smiled as Mana helped to the nearest bench.

 _Such kindness. It could get you killed one day._

"It stings!" the girl cried.

"I know, it's just for a moment," Mana said as she gently dabbed the cotton on the wound.

She nodded and put the disinfectant away. She took some bandages out from her pouch and began wrapping the girl's knee.

"Your hair is really long," the girl said as she looked at Mana's braid.

Mana smiled.

"It is."

"You're like Rapunzel!"

Mana laughed as she cut the bandage.

"Do you think so?" she asked as she tied it up.

"Yes! I want long hair like you one day!"

Mana stood up and ruffled the girl's hair.

"It's a lot of work," she said as she put the bandages back into their pouch.

"Thank you!" the girl cheered as she got to her feet.

The mother bowed with her thanks and Mana smiled, waving a hand.

"It's alright. Just be careful from now on."

"I will! Thank you, Onee-sama!"

Mana waved the mother and daughter goodbye, a hand on her utility belt. She turned and walked towards Kaname.

"Good evening, Onii-sama," she said.

Kaname smiled up at her.

"Mana, it's been a while."

He stood up as Mana folded her arms.

"What did you want to see me about?" she asked.

Kaname glanced around the park. There were still families with their children during sunset hours of the day. He turned slightly.

"Would you like to come with me? I'd rather speak in private."

Mana nodded and followed him to the car by the park entrance.

 _You risk your life living as a vagabond._

Mana sighed as her door was opened and she stepped out. She looked a little green.

"I hate cars," she muttered and Kaname offered his hand.

She didn't take it and followed him up the steps and into the mansion.

 _Your body has become so frail over time._

Mana glanced at the cloak on the mannequin in Kaname's office. The doors closed behind them and Kaname gestured to the seat in front of the desk.

"I've requested for some tea to be brought up," he said as he took his seat.

Mana wandered the room before taking the seat in front of his desk. She crossed her legs.

"I was foolish," Kaname nodded. "I can see that there can be hope in meeting a middle ground for Purebloods to live peacefully with humans."

Mana smiled.

"Onee-sama would be happy."

Kaname nodded.

"However, I would find it difficult to do this alone. I'd like a queen."

Mana frowned.

"Does Yuki not reciprocate your feelings?"

Kaname shook his head.

"There are no feelings to return."

Mana raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to find you someone? I'm not exactly the best matchmaker."

Kaname shook his head.

"You, Mana. I want you to be by my side."

Mana's eyebrows shot up.

"Excuse me?"

Kaname sat back, sighing.

"Old feelings have surfaced," he shrugged. "You haven't changed after all these years."

"Old feelings, what old feelings?!"

Kaname chuckled.

"Well…" he mumbled, scratching his cheek.

Mana glowered at him.

"I left straight after Onee-sama's death. How could you have possibly have had feelings for me?"

Kaname swallowed and Mana groaned, covering her face.

"OK, I'll just say it now, no. No, I'm just saying that whatever infatuation you have, it's unrequited."

Kaname lifted his head as the doors opened. A maid walked in, placed the tea tray on the desk then glanced at Mana. Mana turned away from her and the maid scurried out. Once the doors closed, she looked back at Kaname.

"Also, at most I have two or three more years."

"I can help restore your body."

"No."

Mana crossed her arms.

"I plan to sacrifice my heart next," she said and Kaname straightened. "You can't stop me. My time is nearly up in this world. It's time for me to join my sister."

Kaname nodded, sitting back. He poured them a cup of tea each. Mana nodded and took her cup, sipping.

"Where are you going to next?" he asked as he opened his desk drawer.

Mana hummed as he stood up.

"Well, I'm planning to check in on the Kiryus," she replied as he circled the desk. "It's been a while since I last saw them."

"You're very close with them."

"Yes, I…"

Mana flinched and grabbed Kaname's wrist. Her eyes widened when she saw his hand empty and gasped as his other hand came around and used the syringe in her neck. She pushed him away and staggered to her feet.

"What are you doing?!"

She swayed in front of him and he caught her.

"I promised her I'd keep you safe," he whispered.

Mana closed her eyes and he picked her up.

 _Rest for now. When you wake, you'll be a new woman._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer.**


	61. I don't know who to trust anymore

_I don't know what to trust anymore._

"Mana, what did you see?"

Mana bowed her head in front of Rido. Senri stood behind him. Mana fiddled with her hands.

"I saw that woman kill Mother," she murmured.

Rido closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head.

"She dropped a gun by Mother then ran away."

"I'm sorry, Mana," Rido sighed as he brought Mana into his arms. "I should have been more careful."

Mana faced away from him. She looked at Senri who tilted his head at her.

 _I don't know who to trust anymore._

Senri tucked Mana into her bed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I should have been stronger," he said.

Mana squeezed his wrist. Senri tilted his head.

"Was there something you didn't want to tell Father?"

Mana shook her head. Senri leaned in and held her hand. He squeezed it.

"What is it?"

Mana sighed.

"I saw my sister," she murmured. "Before…"

She winced and Senri brought her into a tight hug.

"Ssh…"

He rocked her back and forth as Mana brought her arms around him.

 _Or is there?_

Mana turned and opened her eyes when someone knocked on her window. She jumped out of bed and opened the windows to let Mamoru in. Mamoru tackled her onto the bed, holding her close.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I should have been there to protect you, you shouldn't have had to…"

Mana hugged him, rubbing his back.

"It's alright. You saved me."

Mamoru kissed her head. They sat up and Mana squeezed Mamoru's hand.

"Mamoru…" she mumbled and he tilted his head. "I saw Father attack Mother."

Mamoru's eyes widened and Mana's eyes began brimming with tears.

"She was pleading and he was yelling at her. He looked so angry…"

She covered her face.

"Then I saw that woman attack Father and kill Mother…"

She hunched over and began crying as Mamoru rubbed her back.

"Help me…" she whispered.

 _Take me away, Mamoru. I don't want to be here anymore._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer.**


	62. Sleeping Beauty

_There she is. My sleeping beauty._

Kaname stepped into the room, closing and locking the doors behind him. The secret little garden was alive with fireflies buzzing around the darkened room. Kaname walked down the stone pathways towards the glass coffin in the gazebo at the heart of the garden.

He placed a hand on the glass and gazed down at Mana who slept with a solemn face. He had undone her braid and let it loose. It was a lot of hair which he enjoyed playing with.

Kaname crouched to the control panel and pressed a few buttons. A timer of two hours began ticking down as the glass covering cracked open with a hiss. Steam escaped from the confines as the glass exposed Mana to the outside world.

Mana's expression shifted as Kaname picked her up and walked towards the vanity. He sat her down and her head dropped. He kissed the back of her head and gathered her hair.

He found where he had left off and continued the small braids that decorated her.

"Not long now," he said as he brought a chair closer so he could sit down. "Aido will soon find a way to restore your body's strength."

He opened one of the vanity's drawers and picked out a diamond hair pin. He weaved it into the braid and smiled.

"You're beautiful."

He brought his arms around her and embraced her tightly.

"Just like your sister. I'm sure she's happy to see us together."

 _She'd want us to be happy. I know it._

Kaname gave a disdainful look at the timer. Fifteen minutes.

Mana looked a little less stiff and her fingers were starting to twitch. Kaname picked her up and she mumbled. He carried her back to the coffin and lay her in. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"It's true, I did harbour attraction to the both of you when we first met."

He held her hand and chuckled.

"Like goddesses, you approached me on your horse and she spoke to me first. You didn't even want to look at me."

He kissed her knuckles.

"Seeing the two of you, that was my first memory. I had lived for so long and yet, my life began when I met the two of you."

He placed her hand on his cheek.

"She was kind enough to return my affections. She named me after all. Yet you wouldn't even so much as speak to me. You accepted our relationship but kept your distance. It hurt me and I never could understand why."

Mana shifted and Kaname glanced at the timer.

"And when she passed away, the emotion you showed…"

He sighed and squeezed her hand.

"I knew I harboured something for you. Seeing your mask off and showing so much emotion, I knew I wanted a relationship, even if it was platonic."

He slowly placed her hand down and reached for the control panel.

"But before I knew it, you were gone. Disappeared with her memory. I didn't realise you had stayed living for all these years."

He pressed a button and something flashed across the screen. The glass closed around Mana and snapped shut around her. Mana stiffened and relaxed, a soft frown marring her face before disappearing. Kaname stood and placed a hand on the glass.

 _Sleep and don't worry. I have everything under control._

* * *

 **Requested by Yukiko17**


	63. Introducing Mana as Ryou

_My brother is so embarrassing._

Yuki shot Ryou a look as he grinned at a girl who presented him chocolates.

"This makes me so happy," he said as he accepted the gift. "I was worried that you only had eyes for the Night Class."

"Oh, I only go just to see you!" the girl said with flushed cheeks.

She covered her mouth as Ryou widened his mismatched eyes then smiled.

"That makes me really happy," he said. "I've often been bullied because of my appearance. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Other girls shot him a look and soon a small group surrounded him.

"Here, have mine too!"

"Please accept my feelings, Cross-kun!"

"You only really pay attention to us, please accept these!"

Ryou looked around at the girls with a surprised look. He smiled.

"Thank you," he said. "I feel a bit embarrassed now, forgive me."

The girls fawned over him and Yuki facepalmed.

 _Liar._

"Get back!" Yuki screamed as she held the crowd back from the gates.

"You should be in your dormitories!" Zero barked as he held his side back.

Ryou cleared his throat. He brushed his hair back and grinned at the girls.

"Hey, could you please clear a path for the Night Class to go through? I'd appreciate it."

A portion of the girls gave him a starry-eyed look before ushering their friends to clear the way. Yuki and Zero stumbled as the weight was taken off their backs and stared at the organised crowd.

"Hey, Yuki, they saved a spot for you at Kaname-senpai's fan club!" Ryou said as he pointed to the group of Kaname fangirls.

"Excuse me?!" Yuki exclaimed with a red face.

"Come on, it took a lot of effort to get these wonderful yet naughty…"

He winked at the closest girl who went red.

"…girls to behave. You can be a fangirl for today. Shoo."

Yuki began punching his chest.

"You are just deceiving these girls for who you really are!" she shrieked as Ryou held his ground.

"So much abuse! Kaname-senpai, Kaname-senpai, rescue me!"

Yuki froze as the gates opened and Kaname saw the two of them. Ryou grinned at him as Yuki went red and scuttled to the fangirls. Zero rolled his eyes as Ryou adjusted his jacket and strolled over to him.

"You bully her," he muttered.

"It's what siblings do," Ryou shrugged. "She's my adorable sister, how can I not tease her?"

Zero snorted as Yuki gave him a glower.

 _So annoying._

Yuki paused as she heard voices. She followed them and paused, hiding behind the tree. She peeked around and saw Ryou holding Zero as Zero fed from him. Ryou grasped the back of Zero's jacket, staring up at the sky with red cheeks.

Yuki blushed as she looked away.

Ryou sighed when Zero pulled away and held his neck.

"You alright?" he asked and Zero nodded, wiping his mouth.

"What about you?" he asked and Ryou grinned.

"I'm fine. I'm not afraid to use Pearl Beauty in case you go too far."

Zero nodded and Ryou sat down. Zero sat next to him and they looked up at the night sky.

"At least Yuki doesn't get hurt this way."

Zero nodded and Yuki covered her mouth.

 _You're doing this for me?_

"Hey, you want to help me eat the chocolates I got today?" Ryou asked.

Zero scowled.

"I hate sweet things."

Ryou shrugged.

"Figured as much. Would you at least accept these?"

Ryou held a box out to Zero and Zero glanced at it.

"I used dark chocolate, they're not that sweet."

Zero took the box.

"Why did you make them?"

Ryou shrugged again.

"I like cooking. Plus I was making some backups in case Yuki messed up again."

Zero snorted and they chuckled together. Yuki puffed her cheeks out. Ryou sighed.

"We should get going before she starts berating us for slacking off," he said.

"She's probably just spying on the Night Class," Zero said with a scowl.

"Fair point but I kind of want to start on Hikari's chocolates. They looked so good!"

Ryou jumped to his feet and grinned at Zero.

"I'm going to put on so much weight this week," he said before walking off. "Later!"

He walked off and Yuki glanced at Zero. Zero looked at the box and opened it. He picked a chocolate out and popped it into his mouth. He smirked and shook his head.

"Worst liar ever," he muttered as he watched Ryou run off.

Yuki smiled and nodded.

 _He's my annoying brother. But I love him all the same._

The first memory Yuki can recall is standing in the snow with a young boy. They were holding hands and catching the snowflakes. When they looked at each other, the boy smiled at her.

A shadow loomed over them and the boy's smile faded. He pushed her out of the way and Yuki turned to see a man pick the boy up by the collar. She screamed when she saw fangs.

Blood covered the boy as someone ran and tore the man apart. The boy fell to the snow, eyes wide. The young man who saved them offered a hand to Yuki.

"It's alright. You're safe now."

Yuki glanced at the boy who got to his feet and smiled at her.

"It's alright," he said.

The young man glanced at him and smiled. Yuki took his hand and got to her feet.

 _You're so cheerful, Ryou. I don't know how you do it._

* * *

 **Requested by Yukiko17**


	64. Escape

_I have to get out of here!_

Mana ran through the dark woods, away from the commotion. Lights began flickering around her.

"Mana!"

She flinched when her supposed fiancé called for her. She hitched her nightgown up and ran faster.

 _I need to be far away from here!_

She nearly tripped over some naruko clappers and stumbled into a field. She paled at the sight of them and ran off. Soon enough, a breeze brushed past them and alerted her chasers to her position.

Mana took a deep breath and used her vampire speed to shoot across the fields. She disappeared through the woods on the other side of the farm.

 _I'll give up anything and everything to avoid this marriage._

Mana crossed to the shrine where two stone wolves stood at the entrance. She fell to her knees and prayed.

"Help me," she pleaded.

The wind picked up and naruko clappers began clacking around her, the sound almost deafening.

 _Where is she?_

Hanabusa and Akatsuki turned when they heard clappers across the other side of the farm. They nodded and ran towards the sound.

The wind died down by the time they found the shrine. They spotted Mana's nightgown on the floor and Akatsuki picked it up.

"This is bad," Hanabusa muttered as they looked around again.

They turned around when more clappers began clacking but it was just a wolf passing by. It paused and glanced up at them. Hanabusa turned to Akatsuki and sighed, shaking his head.

"She can't have gone far," he said as the wolf padded off.

"We can cover more ground if we split up," Akatsuki said.

They nodded and went in different directions.

 _Thank you._

The wolf brushed against more clappers as it went through to the fields. It paused when someone approached it and looked up to see a vampire with glowing red eyes.

The vampire paused to look at it, hand ready to strike. The wolf sat down and lolled its tongue out. The vampire lowered his hand then ruffled its ears.

"Good boy," he murmured before continuing on his way.

The wolf sniffed, licking its nose. Its ears picked up when clappers sounded and it ran off.

 _Anything is better than being married to him._

* * *

 **Requested by Yukiko17.**

 **What are my favourite manga books?**

 **I actually don't have a favourite. There are different reasons I like manga. Such as the Ancient Magus's Bride, I love the art style and the countryside landscapes, but I also like the lore. I also like Junjou Romantica because of the stories, not necessarily the art. Then there's Kiss Him Not Me, because I like the humor.**


	65. Blame

_Onii-sama looks stressed…_

Tsukiko peeked into her brother's laboratory. Hanabusa was hunched over his desk, hands in his hair and shaking his head.

"How?" he murmured. "I'm _sure_ Mana-sama was barren…"

Yori, who was next to him, placed a hand on his back.

"It's an honest mistake…" she murmured.

"A mistake which cost Kaname-sama his wife!" Hanabusa spat as he shoved the papers off his desk. "I don't understand how she even found out she wasn't barren!"

He sighed and covered his face.

"I'll be on the chopping block soon," he murmured and Yori hugged him.

Tsukiko covered her mouth.

 _I thought…_

"In any case, I believe it's his fault Mana ran away."

Hanabusa stared at his wife with wide eyes and Yori folded her arms.

"He could have easily asked for Yuki to donate her eggs and we could have artificially inseminated them so Mana could bear the children."

"But Yuki-sama was…"

Yori shook her head, her face falling.

"She was too caught up in her feelings to even consider it. He took advantage of that. He needs to realise he can't have everything."

Hanabusa looked away, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Onii-sama?"

Hanabusa and Yori looked up when Tsukiko stepped into the laboratory. She looked down with red cheeks and fumbled with her hands.

"I…made it look like Mana-sama was barren…" she mumbled.

Yori blinked and Hanabusa stood, slamming his hands on the desk.

"What?!" he barked.

"And why would you do such a thing, Miss Aido?"

Tsukiko's stomach dropped. She turned around to see Kaname looming over her. She swallowed and looked to her big brother, who was just as pale as her.

"Yuki-sama…" she mumbled and looked down at Kaname's shoes. "She was so much in love with you. I just wanted to help her…"

"By wrecking my marriage."

Tsukiko winced.

"I just wanted to help!"

"Yuki knew I chose Mana over her. She knew she didn't have a chance to be my wife."

"I'm sorry, I just…!"

"In what deluded fantasy did you think it was appropriate to interfere with other people's relationships?"

Tsukiko shrunk back. Hanabusa stared at his sister and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, Kaname-sama…"

His eyes widened when Kaname raised his hand. Yori covered her mouth as Hanabusa shot across the room and took Kaname's strike before it could hit Tsukiko. Tsukiko backed away, covering her mouth as Hanabusa stumbled and knocked over a bookcase, nursing his cheek. Kaname glowered at Tsukiko and she squeezed her eyes tight.

"Don't you dare deflect any blame that you have onto others!"

Everyone whirled around to Yori who glowered at Kaname.

"You chose to sleep with Yuki behind Mana's back! You chose to pick an heir over the woman you claimed to love! You drove her away! It is solely your fault!"

Kaname's eyes blazed and Yori stood tall.

"I'm not afraid," she said. "I'm not afraid to tell you the truth of the situation. You manipulated Yuki and hurt Mana. I won't forgive you so easily."

The glared at one another. The Aido siblings looked between them until Kaname's eyes lost their bloodlust and he left. Tsukiko sighed and sunk to her knees.

 _I just wanted to help…_

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	66. A New Body but the Same Fate

_Where am I?_

Mana woke up, her hands grabbing the nightgown she was in. Her vision was blurred and she could vaguely hear voices. She closed her eyes.

"She should be waking up any moment now."

"How is she?"

"Her body has definitely grown stronger with the treatment. But with her coma, her memories may be scrambled. If she is indeed…"

Mana heard a cough.

"She may take a while to adjust. But it shouldn't take too long. Her mental health should come back."

Mana opened her eyes and her vision cleared slightly. She looked up at the ornate ceiling before turning her head to see Kaname and another vampire, possibly from the Aido clan. Kaname spotted her awake and approached her side.

"Do you remember me, Mana?" he asked.

Mana felt his hand on her cheek and swallowed.

"Onii-sama?"

Kaname smiled and helped her sit up. He fluffed the pillows behind her and she leaned against them. She held her head, groaning. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Where's Onee-sama?"

Kaname squeezed her hand tighter and sighed.

"She passed away a long time ago," he said and Mana stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?!"

She hissed and held her head again.

"But I thought…" she mumbled as she shook her head. "She was just here a moment ago!"

Kaname and the other vampire glanced at one another. Mana bit her lip and Kaname shifted closer to her.

"I'm sorry, Mana. I wish I could have done more."

"No, you're lying! Onee-sama can't be gone!"

Mana widened her mismatched eyes, tears slowly forming. Kaname embraced her.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered as Mana sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm truly sorry…"

Mana grimaced.

 _I just need to play along._

Mana paced the perimeter of the garden. The vampire assigned to be her bodyguard watched her from the patio. She linked her fingers together, looking up at the garden walls. She swayed slightly, giggling. She turned to keep following the garden walls, noticing the young vampire was still observing her.

She paused at another garden wall, looking up and smiling dreamily. She spied a pair of lilac eyes from the trees outside of the garden and smiled wider. She placed a fist on her shoulder, hidden from her watcher, and held up two fingers. The eyes blinked and the figure disappeared.

 _Just act odd. My mental health isn't meant to be fully there yet…_

A couple of hours later, night fell. Mana was tucked into bed and Kaname bid her goodnight. She simply smiled and closed her eyes.

The door closed and she was alone. Her eyes flew open and she threw the covers off. She stumbled slightly, not quite used to her new body. Shaking her head, she sighed and walked to the balcony. She opened the windows and Zero jumped out of the shadows. She smiled.

"Good evening, Zero," she murmured.

"Aunt Mana?" Zero whispered and Mana placed a finger on his lips.

"Just Mana, remember?"

Mana glanced behind her and leaned in.

"I need to go to the Hunter's Association."

"Why?"

Mana sighed.

"Please, Zero. Take me there."

 _I shan't be your trophy. I shan't betray Onee-sama's memory._

Mana sighed as she arrived at the furnace. She turned to Zero, smiling sadly.

"Thank you, Zero," she murmured and Zero tilted his head. "But this is goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Zero raised his eyebrows.

Mana nodded.

"Take care of Ichiru and Yuki. Say hi to your parents for me."

"What do you mean goodbye?" Zero asked as he grabbed her arm.

Mana sighed, tears brimming her eyes.

"It means I must join my sister," she said and Zero's eyes widened. "Please, Zero. Grant an old woman her wish."

She sighed and looked up at the furnace.

"I have lived for ten thousand years," she sighed. "I think that's a good age to end at."

She smiled at Zero.

"You may want to leave."

Zero didn't move as she approached the furnace and laced her hands in prayer.

"Onee-sama?"

A few moments passed until she was answered.

 _"Mana. You look radiant tonight."_

Mana laughed dryly.

"Good evening, Onee-sama," she said as Zero widened his eyes, backing away. "I'm ready."

 _"Very well."_

Mana nodded and opened the furnace doors.

 _Take care, Zero._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	67. Yin and Yang

_Mana was always so self-assured and genuine._

Kaname sighed as he arrived home. Servants came and went, taking his coat and inquiring about his journey. Kaname ignored most of them and retired to his office.

He sat at his desk and took the pictures of his sons out. Mana was kind enough to let him spend time with them, though she didn't relent to the possibility of rekindling their relationship. Not that he was giving up.

He lifted the photo of the twins holding hands. Riku was hiding half his face with his blanket and Ryu was smiling. Riku was very shy, always clinging onto Mana, or staying where Mana told him to stay until she came back. Ryu was energetic, bouncing off the walls and never staying still. He possibly had ADHD but annoyingly that mafia boss seemed to be the only one to calm him down.

Kaname clenched his fist. He won't let their marriage go through. He'll never grant her the divorce she wished in order to marry Dmitri. She was his.

 _She's a queen and he just wants to use her for power. She's safer here with me._

Kaname sat back, closing his eyes. He recalled Mana's tired smiles every evening after when they made love. It felt more real to lie next to her, feeling every nude curve and enjoying every butterfly kiss. She always tried to keep quiet, every noise from her was a reward well earned. She was more flexible as well, enjoying a bit of experimentation. Kaname chuckled at any mishap that may have led them to awkward positions.

The memories shifted and Kaname found himself imagining Yuki. He recalled that she was more submissive, always wanting to please him. It was purely to have an heir, that was what he kept on thinking. Or maybe, he preferred someone more submissive? Someone who was willing to roll over for him and let him do as he please? He couldn't be so forceful with Mana and somehow those pent-up emotions just spilt out onto Yuki.

Did he just sleep with her because it suited him better?

Kaname sighed as he sat back, glaring to the side.

In his mind, he believed maybe Mana would be able to pursue her art career better without being pregnant. What did it matter if Yuki was the mother? They were twins, no-one would notice the child's heritage.

He sighed softly and got up.

 _Mana will come to her senses soon._

Kaname stepped into Yuki's room, grimacing when he saw her, curled up in her bed and not moving. He approached her and sat on her bedside. She moved slightly when he placed a hand on her head.

"Yuki…"

Yuki blinked slowly and Kaname glanced at the picture of the twins. He offered it to her.

"You're an aunt."

Yuki blinked again and her eyes shifted to look at the picture. She blinked a couple more times before taking the picture. Kaname placed a hand on her hip.

"I'm doing everything I can to bring her back," he said. "I'll bring them all here and it'll be just like it should be. I promise."

Yuki parted her lips and shakily sat up. She leaned on Kaname, her hands trembling.

 _Wait and see. I'll bring your sister back and everything will be back to normal._

* * *

 **Combined two of myra k kuran's requests to put this together: Kaname comparing the sisters in bed and the reason why he chose to get Yuki pregnant naturally.**


	68. Blame II

_I'm so sorry, Onii-sama!_

Tsukiko placed a cool handkerchief on Hanabusa's cheek. Tears collected in her eyes as Hanabusa winced. Yori had retired early to her room, leaving the Aido siblings in Hanabusa's laboratory. Hanabusa took the handkerchief away.

"Tsukiko…"

Tsukiko swallowed as he adjusted himself in his seat. Hanabusa placed the handkerchief on the desk.

"Were you hoping to be friends with the Kurans by 'helping' Yuki-sama?"

Tsukiko closed her eyes and faced away.

"I just…" she mumbled. "It's not easy to know your first love won't return your affections."

Hanabusa sighed.

"Rather than help her win her first love's affections," he said. "Couldn't you have helped her get over her feelings?"

Tsukiko gripped her skirt.

"It's not easy."

"I know but look at what helping her get Kaname-sama's feelings ended up."

Hanabusa sat back as Tsukiko winced.

"He loves Mana-sama but now she doesn't love him. Yuki-sama is ridden with guilt and her health has declined. She can't even comprehend Yori, her best friend, when she visits."

He dropped his head.

"I believe she's hallucinating. She keeps on calling for Mana-sama. She's…"

He gave a cold look to Tsukiko.

"Well, perhaps you should see her for yourself."

Tsukiko flinched.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry won't help this."

Hanabusa stood up and Tsukiko wrung her hands.

"Go to bed."

He left the office and Tsukiko dropped her head in her hands.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer.**

 **Which films are my favourite?**

 **I don't really have a favourite film. But I do enjoy the Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings franchises. I also enjoyed watching the Phantom of the Opera with Lon Chaney. I also like Disney films, Mulan, Pocahantas and the Lion King being amongst the favourites. The most recent film I've watched is Deadpool 2.**


	69. This is Halloween

_Finally, the kitchen isn't a warzone._

Mana stuck her tongue out as she dipped the green apple into the black sugar coating then placed it with the others. She nodded and glanced at Zero.

"How are the cookies?"

Zero glanced in the oven and pulled out a tray of bat shaped cookies.

"They're looking good," he said as he closed the oven and took the tray over to the table.

He pushed the cookies onto a plate as Mana got the edible sugar pearls and began sticking them into the cookies as eyes.

"I'm home!" Yuki said as she came in with a costume. "I got the last one, thank goodness!"

She held up the witch costume and glanced at Mana's Tifa cosplay and Zero's half-assed attempt of being a wolf.

"Where's Kaien?"

"Working," Zero and Mana said in sync.

"Meringue mix is done, just need to pipe it out on the tartlets," Zero said as he spooned the meringue mixture into the piping bag.

"Sure, give it here," Mana said as she finished putting the eyes on the bats and grabbed the piping bag. "How are the muffins doing?"

"Another five minutes…"

"Guys…" Yuki said slowly as Mana went to the tartlets to squeeze the meringue mixture on. "Kaien wouldn't be working at this time…"

"Then he must be shopping," Zero said as he mixed the hazelnut frosting in the mixing bowl.

"Yes, probably looking for cheap sweets to give to the trick-or-treaters," Mana said as she finished piping. "Zero, what about the shortbread owls, I'm sure it's been twenty minutes…"

Zero glanced in the oven again and took out the tray of shortbread owls. He hurried over to shake them onto a plate and Yuki narrowed her eyes.

"Come on, where's Kaien?"

"Working," Zero said.

"Shopping," Mana said at the same time.

They glanced at each other.

"Shopping," they said together with a nod.

"Guys!"

"Door," they said together when someone knocked.

Yuki narrowed her eyes as they kept going around the kitchen, fetching the treats out to be decorated. She went and answered the door, her eyes lighting up when she saw Kaname at the door, in a Dracula costume.

"Come in, Kaname-sama!" she said as she stepped aside. "You're early."

"I could smell cinnamon and couldn't resist," Kaname said as he stepped inside.

"No eating the treats until the other guests are here!" Mana barked.

"No coming into the kitchen until we're finished!" Zero said afterwards.

Kaname glanced at the kitchen with a raised eyebrow. He approached the door as Yuki snuck upstairs.

"What is your costume, Mana?" Kaname asked whilst leaning on the doorway.

"Huh?" Mana turned and looked at her outfit. "Oh, Tifa. She's a character from a video game."

She shrugged and narrowed her eyes.

"Isn't that a bit too…?" she asked as she pointed to his costume.

"Garish?" Zero muttered and Mana snorted, covering her mouth.

Kaname shot a cold look to Zero before smiling at Mana.

"It probably is a little giveaway," he shrugged. "Does it not suit me?"

"I'm sure there will be delighted fangirls," Mana muttered as Zero placed the cupcakes down on the table for her to frost.

"Mana! Zero!"

Mana and Zero jumped as Yuki rushed downstairs with Kaien following her.

"Why did you tie Kaien up in his room?!" she exclaimed.

"Why did you tie him up in _his room_?!" Zero turned to Mana.

"Why did you untie him?!" Mana exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't you let me help cook?" Kaien sniffed.

Mana and Zero raised an eyebrow.

 _So much for not having a warzone…_

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	70. Regrets

_Was it really worth it in the end?_

Kaname held a photo of Mana in her wedding dress. He traced the frame, sighing.

Should he have let himself be more aggressive with her?

What if he hurt her? What if he scared her away? What if his lustful need to dominate in every way possible had her running away?

He placed the photo against his forehead.

Or perhaps she would have accepted it?

But despite the scenario, he could imagine Mana running from him. She was a more dominant personality compared to Yuki. She wasn't afraid to fight back. He knew that all too well.

Kaname sat back, placing the photo on his desk.

Considering her infatuation with Dmitri, perhaps she would have been up to some rough-handling.

Or did he turn to Yuki because he was possibly repulsed at the thought of Mana pregnant?

Kaname shook his head. He took out the photo that Mathieu sent where Mana was on the loveseat, reading a book and cradling her baby bump.

No, that wasn't the reason. She looked simply divine.

Kaname sighed as he shook his head again.

Perhaps something in him believed that he would be able to get away with everything?

Kaname covered his eyes, grimacing.

Yes, there was something in him that believed he could have everything. And it left him with nothing.

 _Mana, my love. I can only beg for your forgiveness. I want you back and I'll do anything for it._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	71. Lost and Found

_What?!_

"How dare you?!"

Mana stood up and glowered at her twin.

"You banish me like this?! Out of the blue?! What, how, how long have you been thinking this?!"

The older twin took a sip of tea, swallowing and staring to the side.

"I'd prefer it if you just thought about yourself and find someone…"

Mana slammed her foot into the small table that had the tea set on, smashing it in half.

"No!" she roared. "No, you've known that I have never been interested in settling down! By the gods, we're in the middle of a war here, Onee-sama! What makes you think it'll be a good idea for me to just go along and birth out babies at this time?!"

"I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable!" her sister stood up and met her gaze. "Mana, please, it's just now that Kaname is here…"

Mana's shoulders sagged. She stared at her sister with a slack jaw.

"He put you up to this," she said and her sister shook her head. "He wants me gone so he's the only person you can turn to."

"Mana that is just not true…"

"No! No, we've never gotten along! It's alright, I understand!"

"Mana!"

The Hooded Woman chased her twin out of the living room. Kaname paused on the staircase as Mana snatched her cloak on the way.

"Mana, please listen!"

"No, I'm gone, out of your life as you wish!"

Kaname stepped back as Mana glowered at him.

"Go ahead, play happy families. I'll just make sure to stay out of the way."

Kaname frowned in confusion as the older sister grabbed Mana.

"No, you can visit as much as you want!" she pleaded with tearful eyes. "I just want you to not be the third wheel for a change! I just want you to be happy!"

"I was happy to just be your sister!" Mana roared and pushed her away.

She stumbled and tried to grab Mana again. Mana snapped her fingers and blood whips lashed out, sending the Hooded Woman back. Kaname gripped the banister, eyes darting from one sister to the other.

"I am fine by myself," she said. "Don't worry, Onee-sama. I shan't bother you any longer."

She put the cloak on and Kaname descended the stairs.

"Mana, wait," he called.

Mana stormed out of the house and shot off into the night.

 _How dare she! That stranger over me, her sister!_

Mana paused at the worn sign which welcomed travellers into _Kaname_. She glowered at it and snapped her fingers. The sign was sliced in half and fell to the ground. Mana ground her heel into the wood, breaking it further. With a scowl, she stormed through the overgrown woods.

It didn't take too long until she found the first ruins of the village. She looked around the wreckage, remembering the days where she and her sister would run around. She could remember where they had their first disagreement. She could remember when they had a huge celebration for their twelfth birthday.

She could remember the times when they shared blood in secret.

She could remember when the plague first struck.

It started with the younger residents and she recalled when her parents began panicking that they would be affected soon. They'd be the next to bite the dust.

But it never came.

Or rather, their bodies could withstand the plague.

And it became very obvious very fast that they weren't quite human.

So they were driven out, or rather they decided to run before that could happen.

Mana remembered the tears they shared as they just kept running. They never looked back. They needed to find others like them. Others that feasted on blood to survive. They can't be the only ones, surely.

Mana arrived at the house that she used to call home. She pushed the door and retracted her hand sharply when it fell off its hinges. Rats fled from the sound and Mana waved the dust away.

She stepped into the dark room, looking at the cracked plates and cobwebbed chairs. She ventured towards the trapdoor in the corner. She heaved and threw it open. She coughed as more dust was sent up into the air. She peered into the darkness and jumped through.

She landed on the stone floor and snapped her fingers. Her blood whips stretched out, grabbed the trapdoor and slammed it close. She stumbled when rats flitted past her ankles and she sighed.

Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she made her way down her father's old wine cellar to a loose tile. She fiddled with it and sighed as she took it off. Taking a deep breath, she slipped down and into the cubby space she and her sister had made for themselves to share blood.

She fixed the tile back up and crawled deeper until she found torn and dirty pillows. She rubbed a blood spot on one of them with a wistful smile.

The place was littered with toys. Mana picked up a rotting wooden spoon which her sister had drawn a face on then tied a ribbon around it. The face had long faded. Mana lay her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

 _Just a little nap…_

Mana slumbered for days, weeks then months. Seasons would fly past. Decades turned into millennia.

Not that it mattered to Mana. She wasn't needed in the world. Staying where she was suited her just fine.

Until one day, something changed.

She smelled blood.

Her heart began beating and it deafened her. Her eyes flew open but she couldn't see anything. She could hear pulses, blood being pumped through veins.

"Sleeping beauty," someone spoke. "Time to wake up."

Something warm was splattered onto her and she licked it off her lips. Her body thrummed with energy and something was dropped onto her. She felt the pulse of the body and her lips tasted the skin. She snatched this person's neck in her jaws and drank.

 _I can't remember much afterwards…_

The next thing Mana could remember was waking up in a bed. She was dressed in a nightgown and her body felt considerably smaller.

She sat up, mismatched eyes taking in the opulent room. She turned her head sharply as the door opened and a taller man, looking much like Kaname, yet had heterochromia eyes like her, stepped in. He carried a tray with a plate and utensils.

Mana shifted away from him as he sat down and offered the tray to her.

"Good morning, Sachi," he said and Mana tilted her head. "Did you sleep well?"

Mana winced as he ruffled her hair.

"Perhaps you'll say your first word today?" he chuckled. "Say 'Papa'."

Mana glowered at him.

 _I stayed under his roof for five years. Then suddenly…_

Mana was reading as normal. The library boasted many books and she had a lot of history to catch up on. Rido, the vampire who woke her, seemed ecstatic to see her read such advanced books. The language had definitely changed since she last read but she learned quickly.

How long had she been asleep?

Mana's reading was interrupted when the library doors were kicked in. Several armed men circled her and aimed at her. She looked around, holding her hands up. One lowered a crossbow and shook his head.

"It's just a kid," he said.

"Could still be dangerous," another said.

Mana waited patiently until one of them snatched her wrist.

"She tries anything, we'll tranquilise her," the person who had a hold of her said. "We've got Kuran and that's the main thing."

Mana was escorted out of the library.

 _They took me to somewhere else._

Mana was faced in front of some men behind a desk. Everyone's eyes were on her as the one in the middle cleared his throat.

"So, tell me, Sachi? That is your name, correct?"

Mana pursed her lips, lowering her eyes.

"Well, would you like to tell us your relation to Rido? The vampire who was raising you?"

Mana swayed on the balls of her feet, eyes focused on the smooth floor. The men around her exchanged looks.

"Miss Sachi? Can you tell us who your parents are?"

Mana looked away from the desk, staring up at the ceiling. The men began murmuring amongst themselves.

"Miss Sachi, can you understand me?"

Mana looked him in the eye.

"Miss Sachi, can you speak?"

Mana looked away and they discussed amongst each other once more.

There was something off about this place. It felt nostalgic. There was something in the air that made Mana on edge.

Mana was grabbed by two men and escorted out of the room. They passed a set of double doors.

 _"Mana?!"_

Mana dug her heels in and stared at the doors. The men paused, staring down at her.

"Come on, we should get her in her cell," one said.

The other hesitated before nodding. They tugged Mana along. Mana tried to keep looking at the doors until they were out of sight.

 _Onee-sama?_

* * *

 _That took longer than it should have._

Mamoru sighed as he, Mayumi and Toga entered the main doors of the Hunters Headquarters.

"I ache all over," he mumbled.

"You'd be in better condition if you'd listen to me," Mayumi muttered.

"Or just paid attention in general," Toga muttered.

Mamoru glowered at them and paused when a couple of vampire hunters passed them. In between the hunters was a beautiful young woman with long hair in a braid. Her wrists were in handcuffs and her red and blue eyes were staring at the floor as she walked. Toga and Mayumi watched as they disappeared around the corner, down to the holding cells.

"She didn't look violent," Mayumi commented.

"You shouldn't judge a vampire by their appearance," Toga snorted.

"Who was she anyway?" Mamoru asked.

"I think that's Sachiko, isn't it?" Mayumi said as they continued their way. "The vampire they found when they apprehended Rido Kuran."

"That was nine years ago," Toga muttered. "Why is she still here?"

Mayumi shrugged and Mamoru lingered behind, glancing back at where Sachiko had disappeared with the vampire hunters.

 _I kind of want to take a closer look._

Mamoru slunk in the shadows as he made his way to the holding cells.

The first floor was mainly Level Ds doomed to execution before becoming Level Es. The second floor was empty, the third had one or two occupants.

It was on the fifth floor that Mamoru found Sachiko, sitting in the moonlight of her cell. She stared at the wall, slowly rotating a decorative fountain pen in her hands. An empty notebook lay in her lap.

Mamoru approached the bars and cleared his throat. She didn't react.

"Hi," Mamoru murmured. "I'm Mamoru."

Sachiko didn't even blink at him. Mamoru blushed as he lowered his gaze.

"Um, you're Sachiko, aren't you?"

He shuffled on his feet, biting his lip.

"You look beautiful?"

He turned around and covered his face.

"Oh gods, what am I even doing?" he grumbled. "She's a vampire and I doubt she even wants to pay attention to me."

He sighed and looked over his shoulder. He jumped when he saw Sachiko's mismatched eyes look at him. He went completely red.

"Hi?"

Sachiko stood up and approached the bars. Mamoru winced, anticipating her to be repelled by the anti-vampire bars and his eyes widened when there was no reaction as she placed a hand on one.

"Mana," she whispered.

"What?" Mamoru murmured as he stepped closer.

Mana smiled and his heart skipped a beat.

"My name is Mana, Mamoru."

 _Her voice is just…beautiful…_

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	72. The Statement

_Yuki-sama?_

Tsukiko stepped into Yuki's bedroom. The manor was quiet, Kaname had left for France to see his sons, since Mana was allowing him visitation rights. There were few staff around, less witnesses to see her.

Tsukiko crept closer to Yuki's bed and her heart sank.

Yuki's eyes were glossed over, her arms were thrown above her head. Her gaze was fixed on the window, but it was susceptible to know whether or not she could actually perceive it.

When Tsukiko stepped closer and jumped when Yuki turned to see her.

"Mana?" she croaked and Tsukiko covered her mouth. "Is that you?"

"Yuki-sama…" Tsukiko muttered and Yuki shifted.

"Mana, please forgive me," she moaned and Tsukiko stepped back. "Mana?"

Tsukiko's eyes began brimming with tears and she jumped when a hand lay itself on her shoulder. She turned and saw a butler look down at her with forlorn blue eyes.

"You should leave, my lady," he said. "You may find this too upsetting."

Tsukiko choked on her tears and fled the room.

 _I'm sorry!_

* * *

 _I saw her! Mana, where are you?!_

Yuki searched for Mana, her arm stretching out for her.

"Mana?" she sobbed.

Her heart leapt when Mana came into view and kneeled at her bedside. She took her hand.

"Yuki-sama?"

Yuki frowned.

"Mana, is that you?"

Mana stared at her for a while and nodded.

"Yes, Yuki-nee. It's me."

"Mana!"

Yuki tried to move but Mana reached out and gently kept her down.

"You're so weak, Yuki-nee," Mana whispered. "Oh my dear sister, what have I done?"

"No, it's my fault," Yuki sobbed as she clung onto her hand.

Mana kissed her hand.

"But you must be so worried about me," she said. "I shouldn't have disappeared and left you here with Onii-sama."

Yuki reached out for Mana with her other hand. Mana took it and squeezed it.

"I'm here to make things right," she whispered. "Come, Yuki-nee. Let's disappear together."

Yuki lifted her head and Mana squeezed her hands.

"I forgive you. I can't bear to see you like this any longer. Let's go away together. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Yuki sat up, her eyes wide and tearful.

"Mana!"

Mana hugged her and picked her up. Yuki sobbed as she was cradled.

"Let's go."

 _Mana, I'm so sorry! But hearing you say you forgive me, it's so…_

The next time Yuki woke up, she was in a different room. She felt cleaner, compared to being in bed for months on end. Her hair was neater and her face felt fresh.

She felt a little stronger too. She could sit up properly.

She didn't take in her room's surroundings very well, it was rather dark and there were no windows.

Before she could get up, the door opened and Mana walked through, looking through papers in one hand and carrying a tray in the other.

She muttered something that Yuki didn't understand then noticed her.

"Yuki-sama, how are you doing?"

"Mana?" Yuki mumbled as she squinted at her.

Mana hesitated before coming to her bedside and placing the bowl on the bedside table.

"This is sweet and sour beef stew," she said as she laid the papers down and took a spoonful of stew.

She blew on it then held it out to Yuki.

"Please, for your strength."

Yuki leaned in and ate the spoonful. She hummed as she chewed.

"It's different," she said and Mana laughed.

"I suppose it is."

She smiled and Yuki began eating the stew herself.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good," Yuki nodded.

Mana watched as she finished the stew then shuffled on the bed.

"I'd like to divorce Onii-sama."

Yuki lifted her head sharply.

"What? But why?!"

Mana grimaced.

"I just can't bring myself to love him. But of course, he won't grant it to me."

"Because he loves you, Mana."

Mana shifted as Yuki grabbed her arm.

"He loves you so much, he just wants you back home."

Mana sighed.

"He betrayed me, Yuki-nee. Besides, I have moved on. I found love again."

Yuki widened her eyes.

"Who?"

Mana laughed and shook her head.

"Does it matter?"

"Is he lovely?" Yuki asked as she inched forward. "Gentlemanly?"

Mana laughed louder, covering her mouth. She shook her head, grinning.

"Well," she mumbled. "He is a bit rough and primitive, but he knows how to take care of me."

Yuki tilted her head and Mana sighed.

"But the problem is, I want to marry him," she said, staring at the door. "The only thing stopping me is my marriage to Onii-sama."

Yuki's face fell.

"He'll never want to divorce you."

"I know. Which is pushing me to this idea…"

Mana sighed, shaking her head. She muttered something which Yuki couldn't understand then turned to her.

"Yuki-nee," she said and grabbed her hands. "I believe I can pressure him into giving me the divorce if I expose what he's done to the public."

Yuki covered her mouth.

"But that might cause a scandal!"

Mana rolled her eyes.

"It will but I'm worried about how it'll affect you."

She reached out and cupped her cheek.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Yuki covered Mana's hand and smiled.

"I'll be OK."

Mana sighed and gripped Yuki's hand.

"I'll protect you," she murmured. "I promise."

Yuki tilted her head and Mana sighed again.

"I think it would help if a signed statement from you was published so vampires can see what's been going on behind the scenes."

Yuki nodded, squeezing Mana's hand.

"Anything!" she said. "Anything for you to forgive me…"

Mana smiled sadly as she reached out for a piece of paper. She grabbed a pen and Yuki began writing.

 _Anything for you, Mana…_

* * *

 _I can't believe myself._

Vincent sighed as he walked down the corridor, reading through Yuki's statement.

He actually managed to trick her into writing a statement.

He took advantage of her state.

Vincent shook his head, grimacing.

He's been around this lot for too long.

He arrived at Dmitri's office and went in.

" **I'm not saying be too gentle,** " Alexei shrugged as Dmitri consulted with the rest of his inner circle. " **I'm just saying that too much pressure on the fragile thing might break her and then what good would she be?** "

The other vampires murmured amongst themselves and Dmitri nodded.

" **No need,** " Vincent said as he showed Dmitri Yuki's statement and signature. " **I've already got a statement.** "

Everyone stared at Vincent with wide eyes and Dmitri raised an eyebrow.

" **How?** "

Vincent shrugged.

" **Apparently I can be a convincing Lady Mana.** "

Everyone laughed as Dmitri slapped Vincent on the back.

" **So what does it say?** " Dmitri asked and Vincent cleared his throat.

" **Details about the affair, why she went through with it, her thoughts on Lady Mana's new relationship and her support that Lord Kaname should give Lady Mana the divorce.** "

Dmitri smirked at Vincent.

" **Well done,** " he said. " **How is my future sister-in-law by the way?** "

Vincent grimaced.

" **Sick.** "

Dmitri rubbed his shoulder.

" **Sort out the publication and go back to her. I know you're smitten with her already.** "

Vincent spluttered as he pulled away.

" **Excuse me for having some manners,** " he spat and the vampires laughed as he stormed off.

 _Really…_

* * *

 **Two requests put together from guest reviewers - "** **Can you write a oneshot where Dmitri secretly collects the depressed Yuki from the Kuran mansion (when Kaname and the others are all away) with the help of his vampire clan and gets Yuki to confess her actions to the Vampire community... with a little help from Yuki's illusion of Mana? To help his beloved get her divorce from Kaname?" and** **"** ** **C** ould you write a sequel, where Tsukiko sees Yuki's sickly state?"**


	73. Home

_Wait…custody? Over a Pureblood?!_

Mamoru stared at the council with wide eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked as Mana tilted her head.

"She has never posed a threat to us," the older man shrugged and glanced at her.

"We've also observed that she's only reacted to you," the woman next to him said. "She has never communicated with us or others. It's just you. It would be interesting to see her behaviour under your custody."

The other man on the panel sighed, drumming his fingers on the desk.

"I still think it's too risky," he said.

The man in the middle glanced at him.

"We've talked about this…"

"She doesn't get hurt from anti-vampire weapons!" the sceptical man barked as he pointed at her. "Isn't that at least suspicious to you?!"

"The Kuran clan are known to use anti-vampire weapons," the woman shrugged. "More to the point, she'll probably just want to read all day. She has never been violent or otherwise."

"And she is doing well with her bloodlust," the man in the middle nodded.

The sceptical man scoffed and the middle man nodded.

"You may remove her handcuffs," he said to the nearest hunter, who got his keys out. "We'll check on her progress daily and supply you with the blood she'll need."

"Thank you," Mamoru bowed.

He gave a nervous glance to Mana as she rubbed her wrists after the cuffs came off. She stood and approached him with a smile. He blushed as she grabbed his hand…

…then ran out of the room, dragging him along.

Mamoru heard a commotion behind him as everyone else followed them. He stumbled as Mana ran through the corridors.

"Shoot her!" someone barked.

"No wait!" Mamoru called from over his shoulder. "She just wants to show me something!"

He stumbled when Mana stopped in front of the furnace room. She placed her hand on the double doors and looked at Mamoru. The rest of the council caught up with them as Mamoru glanced up at the doors.

"Why here?" he asked whilst catching his breath.

"Please, Mamoru?" she said, tilting her head. "Just for a little while?"

The council stared at her after she spoke and Mamoru glanced at them.

"I think she wants to go in here," he said.

Murmurs broke out amongst the gathering crowd. The older man on the council smiled and nodded. Mamoru nodded to Mana and she opened the doors.

Everyone gathered outside as she walked to the middle of the room, staring up at the furnace. She laced her fingers in prayer.

"Onee-sama?"

Mamoru watched as everyone began muttering a little louder.

 _"Mana, it is you!"_

Everyone jumped as a voice echoed in the room. Mana looked up at the furnace.

"Onee-sama, how long have I been sleeping?" she asked. "What happened to you? I'm so confused."

Mamoru parted his lips. He could hear her tears.

 _"It's been thousands of years,"_ the woman replied. _"Mana, we were so worried when you disappeared, where did you go?!"_

"I went home. I wanted to be alone. Onee-sama, what happened to you?"

There was a sigh.

 _"We found that the only thing that can kill us are ourselves. I couldn't let Kaname take the sacrifice."_

Mana scowled as she dropped her hands. Mamoru flinched as the room turned colder.

"You should have," she said.

 _"Mana, don't…"_

Mana turned away from the furnace.

 _"No, don't leave now, not again, please!"_

Mana walked to Mamoru and grabbed his hand.

"I want to leave now," she said.

 _"Mana!"_

"Please, Mamoru," Mana whispered and Mamoru squeezed her hand.

Mamoru looked at the furnace before closing the doors.

 _I guess it's time to go home._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	74. A Commemoration

_I'm thirsty._

Zero knocked on Ryou's door. He heard shuffling before the answer.

"Come in?"

Zero stepped into Ryou's room and spotted him sitting on his bed. Ryou straightened his spine when he saw Zero.

"Zero, what brings you here?"

Zero's eyes glowed red and Ryou swallowed.

"Sure, I forgot, sorry I…"

Zero closed the door and strode towards Ryou. Ryou yelped and lunged for Pearl Beauty. Zero pounced on Ryou and gently bit his neck. Ryou moaned softly, tightening his grip on Pearl Beauty.

"Zero, what…?"

Zero could taste the attraction in Ryou's blood. It was definitely there and it did cause him to step back and think of the situation.

It was painfully obvious that Ryou was willing to not act on his feelings. He was scared.

Zero pulled away, blood dripping onto the sheets and Ryou's face. Ryou panted, staring up at Zero with wide eyes.

"Zero, I think you shouldn't…"

Zero pinned Ryou's shoulders down and kissed him. Ryou froze for a moment then kissed back.

 _Here goes nothing I suppose._

Zero next woke up in Ryou's bed. Ryou was cuddled up against him, head on his shoulder. Zero winced as the sunlight peeked through the curtains. Ryou yawned as he nuzzled Zero. Zero grabbed some of Ryou's hair and tugged. Ryou grumbled.

"What?"

"Morning."

Ryou opened his eyes and met Zero's eyes. He blinked a couple of times before sitting straight up.

"What are you doing in my bed?!" he shrieked.

He blushed and peeked under the covers. He dropped them and covered his face.

"Oh gods, last night really _did_ happen!"

Zero smirked as Ryou went completely red.

"Oh gods, oh gods, you must think I'm so disgusting, oh _gods_!"

"It wasn't so bad," Zero said as he propped himself up.

Ryou hunched over and Zero could imagine steam radiating off him.

"Ryou, have you seen my…?"

Ryou jumped when the door opened and Yuki stepped in. Yuki froze as she saw the two of them and Ryou yelped.

"Yuki, I can explain!" he squawked as she slowly looked between them.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Zero drawled as he gave her an irritated look.

Yuki pursed her lips as she backed out of Ryou's room and out of sight. Ryou groaned as he covered his face.

"Oh _gods_ she must think I'm weird!"

"She does anyway," Zero muttered as he sat up and rubbed Ryou's back. "Do you regret last night?"

Ryou blushed and glanced at him.

"It's just…" he mumbled. "I didn't expect you to return any feelings I might have for you."

He gestured to his door.

"I thought you and Yuki…"

Zero rolled his eyes.

"Well at first, maybe," he said. "But the more I drank from you, the more I realised perhaps I felt something similar."

Ryou glanced at him and Zero shrugged.

"I took a shot, I think it's not a bad idea, fuck it, let's try this."

Ryou's eyes widened and Zero smiled, kissing him. They jumped as they heard a click and turned to see Yuki with a camera. She grinned as she took the polaroid out of the camera and shook it.

"I've been waiting this for a while," she said with a grin and Ryou spluttered.

"Give that here!" he shrieked and Yuki giggled, running off. "Yuki!"

He jumped out of bed, scrambled to get his jeans on and chased after her.

"Yuki give that here!"

Zero turned over and closed his eyes, smirking as he heard commotion downstairs.

"Oh, Yuki?" Kaien said downstairs. "Is that another photo of my baby boy?"

"Yes, but I'm keeping it!"

"But I want to see it!"

"You do not!" Ryou yelled.

"It's to commemorate Ryou losing his virginity to Zero!"

Zero's eyes flew open.

"What?" Kaien said slowly.

"YUKI!"

 _Shit._

* * *

 **Have I played Nier: Automata?**

 **No**


	75. Forgiven

_Her hallucinations seem to be passing now…_

Vincent entered Yuki's room, carrying a bowl of borscht for her. Yuki looked at him from the desk and tilted her head, frowning.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Vincent blinked then smiled.

"My name is Vincent, my lady," he said as he bowed. "I'm acquainted with your sister."

Yuki stood up as Vincent approached her.

"Mana? Is she well?"

Vincent placed the bowl on the desk and gently pushed her to sit back down.

"She is well, I promise," he said. "Here, eat."

Yuki looked down at the bowl and began eating.

 _She's gaining weight. It's good to see some colour in her cheeks._

"May I see her?"

Vincent tilted his head.

"Well you see…"

"DMITRI MARKOV VASILEVSKY!"

Vincent and Yuki jumped at the roar.

" **I turn my back for two minutes and find this on my doorstep! Come out and don't you dare pretend you're not here! I know your schedule like the back of my hand! GET OUT HERE!** "

Vincent glanced at the doorway and Yuki swallowed.

"Um, Vincent?"

Vincent looked back at Yuki with a strained smile.

"Lady Mana is a bit preoccupied at the moment," he said. "I'll let her know that you want to see her after her…business…"

 _You know, I believe that's the first time she's pronounced Lord Dmitri's full name correctly…_

* * *

 _Bored…_

Dmitri yawned as he stared sullenly at the papers on the table. Ivan was chatting again about who knows what. It didn't honestly matter to Dmitri.

"Also Lady Ekaterina is still against Lord Dmitri's engagement to Lady Mana and is threatening war," Ivan said and Dmitri rolled his eyes.

"She's a cold jealous fish who can't wait to get her hands on the business," Dmitri snapped at him and the rest of the circle jumped.

"It doesn't help that you were engaged for thirty years then called it off the moment you started a relationship with Lady Mana," Alexei snorted.

Dmitri shrugged.

"I needed an excuse. She has the personality of an ice cube."

"My Lord, even Lady Diana is opposed to it," Ivan sighed.

"If you think I'll be governed by my little sister, think again, Volkov."

Ivan sighed and shook his head.

"But my lord, we shouldn't be making enemies with her house," he protested. "You may be powerful but the tides may shift if you keep pursuing a relationship with this foreigner!"

"And she's merely a painter at that!" Viktor said and murmurs of disgust followed him.

"Don't forget still married," Ivan muttered.

Dmitri opened his mouth to argue.

"DMITRI MARKOV VASILEVSKY!"

Everyone jumped and stared at the door after they heard Mana yell. Dmitri's eyes lit up.

"I turn my back for two minutes and find this on my doorstep! Come out and don't you dare pretend you're not here! I know your schedule like the back of my hand! GET OUT HERE!"

"Speak of the devil," Alexei chuckled. "Our future lady has come to visit."

"Dismissed," Dmitri said and Ivan stood up.

"My Lord!"

"I said dismissed," Dmitri said with a glower.

"My Lord, we still need…"

The doors slammed open and Dmitri grinned as he saw Mana, holding a magazine. She slid it down the table as the other occupants stood and bowed to her. Dmitri glanced at the cover, raising his eyebrows.

"Page three and four!" she barked as she slammed her hands on the table.

Dmitri flipped the magazine.

"But my dear, this is in French. I have no clue what this is saying."

The table cracked and Dmitri glanced at Ivan.

"Still want to discuss some things?" he said, nodding to his furious fiancée.

Ivan glanced at Mana and sighed.

"This isn't over," he muttered as he and the rest of the vampires gathered their things and hurried out.

"Good to see you, my Lady," Alexei said as he passed Mana.

Mana kept glowering at Dmitri as other vampires muttered their greetings before leaving the meeting room. The doors closed and Dmitri smiled.

"It's been too long," he said and Mana twitched.

"Stop playing coy, how can you exploit my sister like this?!"

Dmitri glanced at the article and shrugged.

"My dear, I have no clue what this is talking about," he said and beckoned her. "Please, point out what is upsetting you."

Mana's eyes blazed as she walked around the table.

"You are such a piece of work!" she snarled. "I know you deal in a shady business and I am willing to turn a blind eye to it, but then you…"

She yelped when Dmitri snatched her and pinned her to the table. He kissed her hard and ripped the back of her dress open.

 _I've missed you so goddamn much!_

A few hours later, Dmitri was lounging in his king-sized bed, several Russian newspapers and tabloids dotted around him. Mana was on her side, back towards him and arms crossed. She sulked as Dmitri read through the newspaper in his hand.

"Lazarev did a good job," he muttered.

He glanced at Mana then reached out to touch her hair. Mana gnashed her fangs at him.

"Leave me alone, I'm mad at you," she mumbled and shuffled away.

Dmitri smirked and dropped the newspaper. He pulled her into his embrace and snuggled her.

"No you're not," he purred.

"I am," Mana growled and pushed his face away from her neck.

She turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"How could you have taken advantage of my sister like this?" she whispered.

"She betrayed you and was at a point where she had nothing to lose," Dmitri shrugged as he ran a finger down her cheek and under her chin.

"She's still my sister, Dmitri. Oh gods, this will ruin her!"

Dmitri kissed her gently.

"No. I asked Lazarev to make her out to be a victim too. The heat will solely be on your brother."

Mana grimaced.

"Really?"

Dmitri nodded.

"Even if I didn't ask, he would have done so anyway. Stupid heart of gold."

Mana raised an eyebrow.

"So, is she well?" she asked.

"She's getting better, Lazarev is practically waiting on her hand and foot."

Mana sat up.

"Wait, is she here?"

Dmitri nodded and Mana sprung out of bed.

"You brought her here?!" she exclaimed as she rushed to the wardrobe. "Why?! Oh my god, she must be so scared!"

"She's fine, come back to bed," Dmitri sighed as he patted the space beside him.

"No! I need to see her!"

Dmitri sighed as she quickly got dressed.

"Oh, and I want that dress repaired!" she said as she rushed to the door.

"If I had it my way, you wouldn't wear anything," Dmitri said with a grin.

Mana scoffed as she slammed the door on her way out.

 _Adorable._

* * *

 _I swear, heads will roll one day!_

"Vincent!" Mana called as she finally found Vincent. "Where's my sister?"

Vincent bowed and gestured to one of the doors down the corridor.

"She's doing well," he said and Mana sped past him.

Mana threw open the door and saw Yuki reading at the desk.

"Yuki-nee!"

Yuki snapped her head up and dropped the book.

"Mana!"

She stood up and Mana tackled her into a hug.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. "If I had known Dmitri would do this, I would have done everything to stop him!"

Yuki hugged her back as she stumbled.

"Mana, is it really you?"

Mana stepped away and grabbed Yuki's shoulders.

"How are you? Has he hurt you? Oh, they didn't force you to do anything, did they?"

Yuki shook her head.

"Vincent said you were in love again and since Kaname-nii-sama wouldn't give you a divorce, he suggested that I should say something to expose him."

Mana sighed.

"Oh, Yuki-nee, you didn't have to do that," she muttered.

Yuki grabbed Mana's hands.

"But, I wanted to do something so you could at least forgive me."

Mana chuckled, shaking her head.

"Silly Yuki-nee," she muttered. "I forgave you a long time ago."

She looked away.

"Can you forgive me for disappearing?"

Yuki brought her into a tight hug.

 _I'll take that as a yes._

* * *

 **Two requests combined: "Could you write a sequel about Vincent's thoughts on this?" and "Can you write another chapter to this, where they successfully published Yuki's statement?"**

 **I am kind of running out of steam, apologies.**


	76. Trials and Tribulations

_Toga and Mayumi are going to flip…_

"I'm home!" Mamoru said as he led Mana into the apartment.

"Welcome…"

Mayumi nearly dropped the serving bowl in her hands when she saw Mana.

"Why did you bring a vampire here?!" she shrieked.

Toga was out of the bathroom in a flash, dripping wet, towel around his waist and gun at the ready. Mamoru pushed Mana behind him.

"Ah, actually, that's what the Council wanted to talk about!" he stuttered as Mana looked around him. "Uh, they…"

He glanced at Mana and swallowed.

"Uh, entrusted her to me?"

"Come again?" Toga raised an eyebrow.

Mamoru took a deep breath.

"They gave me custody over Mana," he said and Toga lowered his gun. "I don't know for how long for or why, just, she's my responsibility."

"Why yours?" Toga asked as he adjusted his towel.

"Well…"

"Oh, Toga, put some clothes on!" Mayumi huffed as she placed the bowl down. "You're making her feel uncomfortable."

Toga glanced at Mayumi before disappearing into his and Mamoru's room. Mayumi turned to Mamoru, hands on hips.

"Where is she going to sleep?"

Mamoru frowned and Mana pulled his shirt. He turned to her and she cupped a hand around her mouth and his ear.

"I can sleep outside," she whispered.

Mamoru widened his eyes.

"You are not sleeping outside!" he said and Mana pouted.

"Your friends don't trust me," she whispered.

"It's the middle of winter, you are not sleeping outside!"

Mana pulled away and folded her arms. Mamoru sighed and turned to Mayumi.

"I was thinking she could share the room with Toga and I," he said. "I'll take the floor, she can take my bed."

"Like hell I'm sharing a room with some leech!" Toga barked from their room.

Mamoru nodded to the room.

"Then I remembered his attitude," he muttered.

He took Mana's hand and led her into the eating area. He sat her down and shrugged at Megumi.

"That or she could sleep in your room?"

Mayumi frowned and he sighed.

"Thought not…"

Mana glanced between them.

"Must I stay with you?" she asked. "Can I not leave?"

Mamoru shook his head.

"No, the Council needs to keep tabs on you."

Mana frowned.

"Why?"

Mamoru shrugged.

"The Hunter Association needs to keep track of all vampires, especially Purebloods since you're the highest threat."

Mana pouted and turned away. Mamoru tilted his head.

"Why weren't you sent back to your family?"

Mana raised an eyebrow.

"They're all dead."

Mamoru parted his lips then lifted his head.

"Wait, who is your Onee-sama?"

Mana looked away. Mayumi tilted her head as she approached them and sat opposite Mana.

"Aren't you part of the Kuran family?"

Mana hissed at her and Mayumi sat back. Mamoru placed a firm hand on Mana's shoulder.

"Oi, she's trying to be nice," he said and Mana shoved his hand off.

"I have no connection with the Kurans," she said as Toga came out, drying his hair.

"Then how come anti-vampire items don't affect you?"

Mana turned away from him. Toga narrowed his eyes as he propped himself on the armrest of an armchair.

"Care to tell us why the hell the Council gave her to you?" he asked and Mamoru sighed.

"She has only ever spoken to me apparently," he shrugged. "I don't know why."

Toga rolled his eyes.

"She's taking advantage of you," he said and Mana glared at him. "All vampires have ulterior motives. She's just been biding her time and now she'll kill us in our sleep."

Mana turned to Mamoru.

"I don't dislike humans," she said as she made eye contact with Mamoru. "I just want to go home."

Mamoru frowned.

"But Rido Kuran's property has been seized, you can't go back."

Mana narrowed her eyes.

"No. _Home_."

Mamoru bit his lip, scratching the side of his head.

"Mana, I can't help you, you're not being very clear."

"You can help me by letting me go, Mamoru."

Mana grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Please, Mamoru. I'll just go home and disappear again. I won't be a bother to anyone."

Mamoru parted his lips and was winded when Toga shoved him away from Mana.

"Don't fall for her manipulation!" he barked as Mana turned away.

Mamoru looked up at Toga then glanced back at Mana. Toga glanced at Mana.

"How is she going to feed?" he asked.

"Council has already given her a feeding before we left," Mamoru replied. "According to them, she just needs an evening feed. She doesn't exhibit blood lust as much as other vampires. They'll send a blood pack every evening for her to drink."

Toga nodded slowly.

"And they haven't said anything about how long she'll be here?"

Mamoru shook his head. Toga scowled.

"This better be some new weird trial."

Mamoru tilted his head at Mana.

 _A bit of a risky trial if that's the case…_

Mamoru yawned and shook his head. He needed to stay awake. Mana was still awake and propped up on the window sill. She had been staring outside for hours now. She barely touched the dinner Mayumi put together and hadn't spoken.

Mamoru glanced at his watch. Quarter past two in the morning.

"You can go to sleep if you want."

Mamoru glanced up at Mana as she huddled her knees to her chest.

"I hate sleeping."

Mamoru groaned and covered his face. An insomniac vampire, absolutely brilliant.

"Sleep will do you good," he said.

Mana leaned her head on her arms. She sniffed and Mamoru sat up.

"Mana?"

"No."

Mamoru flinched as Mana sniffed again, rubbing her nose.

"Call me Sachiko again. I don't want to be Mana anymore."

Mamoru's face fell and he glanced at his sword.

"Is your Onee-sama the Hooded Woman?"

Mana shrugged. Mamoru tilted his head.

"Um, the Hooded Woman lived ten thousand years ago."

Mana's breath hitched. Mamoru nodded.

"But how…?"

Mana shrugged.

"I…" she mumbled and sniffed, wiping tears from her eyes. "I went home. I went to sleep."

She stared at her feet and Mamoru parted his lips.

"You went into hibernation."

He lowered his eyes and nodded.

"How did Onee-sama die?"

Mamoru looked up and his breath hitched as he saw Mana's beautiful, mismatched, tear-filled eyes.

"Why did she sacrifice herself?" she said as her voice broke. "Why couldn't she have let…?"

She scowled and turned away. Mamoru tilted his head.

"The Hooded Woman threw her heart into the furnace that was used to make weapons," he said and Mana covered her mouth. "She then gave blood to the villagers for them to become stronger. They became the first vampire hunters."

He held his sword up.

"Your Onee-sama's heart is a part in all the anti-vampire weapons. It's her heart that harms other vampires."

Mana dropped off the window sill and approached Mamoru. She touched the blade and sobbed, sinking to her knees. Mamoru let her grip the sword before pulling it away.

"I suppose because she's your sister, it doesn't affect you…"

Mana sniffed and choked.

"I drank her blood, why would it harm me?"

Mamoru nodded as he knelt by Mana and held her shoulders.

"It's alright."

Mana whined as she threw her arms around Mamoru, hugging him tightly. They fell to the floor, Mamoru cradling the sobbing Mana.

 _You must have had a huge fight with your Onee-sama._

The next morning, Toga and Mayumi found Mamoru and Mana sleeping on the floor.

 _I know you're not as malicious as the other vampires._

* * *

 **Requested by a guest reviewer**


	77. Divorce

_We won. I can't believe it, but we've won!_

Mana let out a long sigh of relief as Kaname past the papers to the divorce lawyer after signing them.

"So, to clarify the final settlement," he spoke as Kaname looked down at Mana. "Lord Kaname is entitled to fifty percent of child custody."

"We'll arrange that matter privately," Kaname nodded.

Mana fiddled with her hands and nodded. The lawyer nodded with them.

"And Lady Mana may have her children, provided they are in a safe environment."

Mana's eye twitched as she nodded.

 _Dmitri may see them but I can't bring them to his home. Not that I would in the first place, Mathieu's home is safer._

Kaname and Mana exited the office and Kaname glanced at Mana.

"You are making a mistake."

Mana glared at him.

"You made the mistake," she said as she placed her hands on her hips. "And if you didn't give me the divorce, the community would have eaten you alive."

Kaname looked away.

"I beg you, for our sons' sakes," he sighed. "Don't marry him. He's dangerous."

Mana softened her look.

"Ryu and Riku will be safe. I won't let anything happen to them."

She reached out and touched his arm.

"Besides, you're their father. You wouldn't let anything happen to them either."

Kaname looked down at her.

"Please, Mana. Give me full custody. I'm worried for their safety."

"I'm their mother. They will want to see me. I won't abandon them."

Kaname closed his eyes, sighing. Mana let go and walked off.

"I want them to attend school in Japan," she said. "So you may have them during school terms."

She turned around, halfway down the hall.

"Don't let them down or I will fight for full custody."

Kaname clenched his fist as she left.

 _For now, Dmitri and I need to finally plan our wedding and prepare for our child._

Mana rubbed her belly as she stepped out onto the street.

 _I wonder if Ryu and Riku would like a baby brother or sister?_

* * *

 **Finishing off this divorce thing.**

 **Facts I feel like I want to mention:**

 **There are at least two grounds where this divorce is valid in Japan: infidelity (done by Kaname) and malicious desertion (done by Mana). I think this means Mana could have dragged Kaname through the courts, especially with Yuki's statement, if he didn't mutually agree to the divorce.**

 **Mana will have to wait six months until she can re-marry.**

 **Mana was pushing Kaname to have a divorce over mutual agreement rather than go through the courts. This may be to avoid scandal. She most likely still loves him as a sister. I believe she would have gone through the courts if Dmitri hadn't gotten the statement from Yuki, especially if she wants to marry Dmitri in time for the child to be legitimate.**

 **Generally, Mana would have been given full custody of her children, however as she wants them to know their real father, she is allowing joint custody. Joint custody isn't recognised/legal in Japan, so I tweaked this a bit. I think there are rules with international divorce but I doubt they apply since they both were born in Japan, even if the children were born in France.**

 **I honestly just glossed over the research for this so I doubt it's a hundred percent accurate.**


	78. Stick Around

_Wait, now they're letting her go?!_

Mamoru stared as the president of the Hunter's Association gathered the papers and nodded.

"Just be sure to check in at least bi-monthly so we can determine you're behaving," he said as Mana nodded. "Of course, you can feel free to stay with your companions until you find a place of your own."

"It's not necessary," Mana shook her head. "I'll just go home."

Mamoru's heart clenched as Toga stood up.

"What about feeding?" he asked.

Mana waved her hand.

"I don't have to feast on humans, you know," she said with a stern glare. "I've lived off rabbits and squirrels before, they can satiate me."

Mamoru clenched his fist and bowed to the president.

"Thank you for visiting," he said and the president smiled.

"Thank you for taking care of Sachi, I mean Mana," the president smiled at Mana who waved it off. "Be seeing you."

He bowed before leaving the apartment. Mana stood and Mayumi raised a hand.

"Um, surely you can sleep before making such a move?" she said and Mana shook her head.

"No need, I'll just leave now and figure my way from there," she said as she tucked the chair into the dining table.

"You don't need to leave right away," Mamoru said as he blocked Mana's path to the door.

Mana placed her hands on her hips.

"I can tell I'm not wanted here," she said and Mamoru winced.

"No, you are!" Mayumi said as she stood up.

She glared at Toga who sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I suppose…" he muttered slowly, "your cooking isn't half bad?"

Mayumi facepalmed as Mana turned to Toga with a raised eyebrow.

"You've accused me of poisoning you," she said.

Toga winced.

"Yeah, I did, but you proved me wrong," he shrugged.

Mana scoffed and turned away from him.

"You don't need to pretend to like me," she said. "I can see the judgement in your eyes."

Toga growled as he lowered his hand.

"Now look here!" he snapped and Mayumi hissed, waving her hand at him.

"Um, uh," she mumbled as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I think you're like a big sister!"

Mamoru waved his hands and shook his head at Mayumi as Mana tensed.

"…Thanks," she muttered as Mayumi shot Mamoru a quizzical look.

Mamoru bit his lip and sighed.

"Mana, I want to get to know you better."

Mana turned to Mamoru, her mismatched eyes making his heart race. He swallowed.

"Dusk has fallen," he shrugged. "Would you like to go out and about? We could go to a ramen bar, it'll be my treat!"

Mana tilted her head.

"A ramen bar?" she said as Mayumi's eyes lit up.

"Oh yes, and you should stick around for Valentine's Day!" she said. "We could make chocolates together!"

Mana turned around to look at Mayumi.

"Chocolate?"

Mayumi nodded then frowned.

"You do know what chocolate is, right?"

Mana shook her head and Mayumi's eyes widened.

"Mamoru, how have you not given her chocolate yet?!" she exclaimed.

"It never crossed my mind!" Mamoru yelped as he received her heated glare.

Toga rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"And hey," he mumbled as Mana glanced at him. "I could treat you to a barbeque sometime. To repay the favour…"

Mana looked around at the hunters.

"I'm confused," she said as she turned to Mamoru. "Why are you giving me reasons to stay?"

Mamoru grimaced.

"Honestly? I hate to think of you going into hibernation again."

Mana tilted her head at him and Mamoru sighed.

"You looked so lonely, ever since I first saw you," he shrugged. "Look, the world's changed, why not explore it a bit? We think you're lovely to be around and well…"

Mamoru blushed and looked away.

"Maybe you could make this your new home?"

Mana blinked.

"You mean stay in one place?" she said. "I don't have to go back to the place where I was born?"

"Of course not," Mamoru shook his head. "I mean, I might have looked into where you were found and…"

He sighed, shaking his head.

"There really is nothing for you there," he said. "It's just farmland."

Mana closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'll see if this is suitable enough to be 'home' after a year," she said and Mayumi relaxed, slumping to the chair.

She opened her eyes and smiled at Mamoru.

"Now, you were saying something about a ramen bar?"

"Yes!" Mamoru nodded as he grabbed two coats and her hand. "If you like Mayumi's ramen, these guys will make you fall in love!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Mayumi grumbled as Mamoru dragged Mana out the door. "Have a fun date!"

The door closed as Mamoru blushed. Mana tilted her head.

"Date?" she echoed.

Mamoru just grinned as he shrugged his coat on.

 _I suppose it is a date…_

* * *

 **"Could you write a sequel scenario, where (1 1/2 months later) Mana is allowed to live on her own without the Vampire hunters and council members watching or constantly visiting her? But Mamoru and the others (Toga and Mayumi, whom grew close to her) wants her to stay with them?"**

 **"Can you write a sequel, where Mamoru asks Mana out on a date?"**

 **Side note: Someone asked for a Kingdom Hearts scenario where Mana is in a love triangle with Sora and Riku.**

 **I'll just say now, I cannot do that unless I write a separate story and publish it in the Kingdom Hearts section.**

 **That being said, I don't believe Mana is suited for the Kingdom Hearts universe.**

 **Apologies.**


	79. The Golden Heart and Violet Butterfly

_This feels different compared to how I felt to Kaname-nii…_

Yuki smiled as she found Vincent in the library. She tiptoed behind him and leaned in.

"Hi."

Vincent shouted and nearly fell off his chair. Yuki giggled as he turned to her with wide eyes.

"Yuki-sama?!" he exclaimed as he placed a hand on his heart. "What are you doing here? You're meant to be in Japan, how did you find this place?!"

Yuki swung her hands behind her back and shrugged.

"Mana dropped Ryu and Riku off at Kaname-nii's so they can get ready for their first term of school," she said. "I was in the midst of moving out to my own place, chatted to Mana and I asked if I could come along to visit you since she was stopping here for a while."

"And they just let you in?" Vincent asked as he stood up.

"Oh, Mana made sure to blindfold me when we got close," Yuki said as she gestured to her eyes. "Don't worry, I still have no idea where this place is."

Vincent let out a long sigh, placing a hand over his heart.

"Please, do not do that again," he muttered and Yuki giggled.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it!" she grinned.

Vincent propped himself on the table, folding his arms.

"Why come here?" he asked. "This place isn't exactly the most comfortable."

"I know," Yuki mumbled as she looked around. "I just wanted to see you."

Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"For what reason?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. You managed to get me back on my feet in two months compared to my state for the prior four years."

Vincent sighed and smiled.

"I'm happy that you're doing well," he said and Yuki's heart skipped a beat. "I was expecting you to help your brother raise his sons."

"Oh, I'll visit enough so they know their Aunt Yuki," Yuki smiled. "Riku is adorable, I just want to eat him up!"

Vincent chuckled.

"Yes, he is a sweet child. He must have been in tears to say goodbye to his mother."

Yuki sighed and nodded.

"Mana promised to visit him next month," she said. "It's just to make sure they're settling in well."

Vincent smiled and the library doors opened. Mana walked in, running a hand through her hair.

"Hey, Vincent," she said as he bowed to her then turned to Yuki. "How long would you like to stay? My future sister-in-law is coming soon and I'm hoping to make myself scarce."

"Aw, but you should get along with her," Yuki frowned as Vincent grimaced. "She can't be that bad."

"She really doesn't like me," Mana winced. "She's best friends with Dmitri's ex-fiancée and apparently I can't get her approval until I beat her in battle."

Vincent nodded.

"Diana-sama is just looking out for her brother but she is rather crass," he explained and Yuki's eyes widened.

"She's intimidating as well," Mana said as she rubbed her developing baby bump. "I'd rather wait until I'm in the third trimester until I can say I'm pregnant with her niece or nephew."

"She can't be that intimidating," Yuki smiled and waved her hand.

"She's taller than Vincent."

Yuki looked up at Vincent with wide eyes. Surely not! Vincent was about a foot taller than them! Vincent sighed.

"By a few inches," he nodded.

"And that's without the heels."

Yuki stared at Mana.

"What kind of family are you marrying into?!"

"Don't ask," Mana and Vincent replied.

Yuki sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Only you, Mana," she said as she shook her head.

Mana jumped as someone began shouting Russian outside.

"Right, my cue to leave," she said as she dashed to one of the bookcases. "I'll be hiding in Dmitri's office, Vincent will know where to look."

She slid the bookcase aside, revealing a passageway. She dashed through and Vincent slid the bookcase back into place. Yuki tilted her head.

"So, um," she cleared her throat, "I was wondering if you could show me around Moscow?"

Vincent blinked at her then lowered his gaze.

"Yuki-sama," he sighed. "I appreciate your gratitude. But I believe this should be the last time you come here."

Yuki's eyes widened.

"Why?" she asked and Vincent turned away.

"It's an ugly world here. You should forget about me and this place. It's not where you should be."

Yuki's eyes began watering.

 _Why?_

Mana tilted her head at Yuki as they sat in their room on the train. Yuki hadn't looked up at Mana once during their journey. She fumbled with her hands and Mana cleared her throat.

"Yuki-nee?"

Yuki jumped and glanced at her.

"Yes?"

Mana frowned.

"What's wrong? Are you worried about the move?"

Yuki nodded and Mana tilted her head.

"You still have the same ticks, I know you're lying," she said and Yuki sighed, covering her face.

"OK, yes, I am concerned about starting this new shop," she said and Mana nodded. "But after you left, Vincent…"

She bit her lip and leaned back in her seat.

"Vincent didn't want to be around me it seemed."

Mana's eyes widened and she leaned back.

"Oh, Yuki-nee, don't tell me?"

Yuki nodded.

"He was so wonderful looking after me," she murmured. "He wasn't rude or rough like the others around and he genuinely did want to get better. So why does he refuse to…?"

"It's his job."

Yuki looked at Mana who grimaced.

"Vincent may be Dmitri's translator but he's also around for vulnerable targets."

Yuki covered her mouth as Mana glanced outside.

"If Viktor can't seduce them, Vincent is there to make them feel better and open up naturally."

Yuki's eyes brimmed with tears.

"So it was all just an act?"

"Oh no," Mana shook her head. "Vincent is so convincing, because he does want what's best for the targets. He is the epitome of a gentleman, that's why the more vulnerable targets are so easy for him to get information out of. There's a reason why Dmitri says he has a heart of gold."

She smiled.

"I'm sure he has some affection for you, but he's used to women running away from him. It could be because they've had their shoulder to cry on and they're ready to run back to the very man that hurt them, or it's because of the business. He is sweet and may occasionally catch feelings but he never expects a serious relationship if at all."

Yuki looked down then looked back up at Mana.

"Will he want a relationship with me?" she asked and Mana grinned.

"Oh definitely," she said. "But don't approach him like a suitor. Be his friend first. Exchange letters. Get to know him. It's time that you step into his shoes."

Yuki's eyes lit up as Mana fumbled around their luggage to look for some stationary.

 _Of course!_

Spring went by very quickly. Ryu and Riku settled in well at school and extra tutoring their father had to offer. Yuki's dress shop had a rocky start but she had Rima and Ruka help her with business decisions. Rima especially, she adored the designs Yuki came up with.

All the while, Yuki and Vincent, much to her delight, exchanged letters. It gave her relief to know that he was willing to be in contact with her.

Mana was also playing with a few strings behind the scenes, advising Yuki about what to do next. Sure, she seemed busy with the wedding arrangements, adjusting to her pregnancy and running away from in-laws and scorned exes, but she always had time on her hands.

The next step happened on a hot summer's day.

Yuki was busy redecorating the shop to celebrate summer. She was covered in paint and balancing precariously on a stepladder…

"Hi."

Yuki shrieked and fell off the stepladder. The bucket of paint fell with the paintbrush and she was caught. There was a loud clanging as violet paint went everywhere on the dust sheet and a loud laugh echoed in the empty room.

"My apologies, Yuki-sama."

Yuki looked up with red cheeks at Vincent.

"What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed.

Vincent grinned.

"Mana-sama is picking up her sons so I decided to accompany her," he said as he gently placed her down.

He fumbled in his pocket and handed an envelope.

"She's also asked for me to give this to you."

Yuki opened the envelope and pulled out an invitation her and Dmitri's wedding.

Scrawled right at the bottom was: _Get him whilst he's in front of you!_

Yuki grinned.

"Thank you," she said as she looked up at him. "How long are you staying?"

Vincent shrugged.

"Mana-sama hasn't mentioned how long she intends to stay."

Yuki salvaged the bucket of paint and smirked up at him.

"If you help me decorate this place, I'll treat you to dinner," she said.

Vincent sighed and bowed.

"Very well."

 _Got you now._

* * *

 **"Could you write a sequel, where Vincent finally starts to return Yuki's feelings? And Yuki (truly sure of her feelings for Vincent, and the fact she completely bonded with him during those months) begins steps to improve herself for the better...so, that she will become a stronger, independent, and no longer naive woman that Vincent can be proud to call his own?"**


	80. Ramen and Chocolate

_She is gobbling that down fast._

Mana wiped her mouth after finishing her fifth bowl of ramen. Mamoru stared at the pile of bowls and finishing his mouthful.

"See what I mean?" he chuckled and Mana smiled, tilting her head. "I didn't realise you could eat so much."

Mana grinned.

"I'm surprised myself," she said. "I haven't eaten so much before."

She hiccupped and covered her mouth, blushing. Mamoru laughed.

"You really aren't a Kuran," he said and Mana grimaced. "It's fine, it's nice to see you like this."

"Like what exactly?" she asked as Mamoru waved for the bill.

"Just seeing you smile and enjoying yourself," he said.

Mana tilted her head and he grimaced when he saw the price.

 _Good thing I can get a discount as a hunter here, sheesh._

Mana and Mamoru walked around the streets, hand in hand. Mana adjusted her coat as Mamoru glanced up at the stars.

"Mamoru?" she said and he glanced at her. "What's Valentine's Day?"

Mamoru blushed slightly and cleared his throat.

"Well, it's when girls make chocolate to give to boys to express their feelings," he said. "Although, you can make chocolates to express platonic relationships or familial relationships…"

"And what's chocolate?"

Mamoru shrugged.

"Well…it's a sweet," he said and Mana tilted her head.

"So it's something you eat?" she said and he nodded. "And it's sweet? Like peaches?"

Mamoru shook his head.

"No, no, it's a different kind of sweet…"

He paused as he spotted a sweet shop across the street. He glanced at his watch then turned to Mana.

"Wait here a minute."

Mana reached out for him as he jogged to the sweet shop.

 _It's a bit unorthodox but what the heck?_

Mamoru dashed out of the sweet shop with a bar of chocolate on hand. He ran back to Mana who was looking down the street.

"Here we are," he breathed and frowned when Mana didn't turn to him. "Mana?"

Mana turned to him. Her eyes kept darting to the side as Mamoru placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Mana nodded. Mamoru glanced behind her but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Shaking his head, he presented the chocolate bar.

"Here, chocolate."

Mana blinked as he unwrapped it and broke a piece off. He held it up to her lips. She parted them and Mamoru glanced at her fangs before she ate the chocolate.

Her eyes widened as she chewed and blushed.

"It's nice," she said and Mamoru smiled.

Mamoru handed her the chocolate bar and they continued walking down the street. Mana glanced at it before looking at him.

"So does that mean you expressed your feelings to me?"

Mamoru paused, his whole face going red.

"Uh, uh, um…" he stuttered.

Mana hummed as she broke a piece of chocolate off. She held it to his lips with a smile. Mamoru began stammering and stuttering even more.

"Wait, what, what are you, like, what…?"

Mana smiled wider.

"Can you accept my feelings?" she asked and Mamoru's lips wobbled.

His heart pounded against his ribcage as he parted his lips and took the chocolate in his mouth.

 _I swear she'll be the death of me…_

* * *

 **"Can you write a sequel, about Mana's and Mamoru's date at the ramen shop?"**


	81. Introducing Hoshi

_Why can't they just stay back?!_

Yuki pressed her back to the oncoming crowd as they cheered outside the Moon Dormitories.

"Zero, stop slacking!" she yelled.

She glanced on the other side and saw Mana and Zero holding back the crowd through sheer intimidation.

"Mana! Help me!"

Mana glanced at the crowd.

"Am I going to have to come over there?" she said with a raised voice and the girls stared at her. "It's fine, I'm fine with breaking a few nails."

Yuki stumbled as the crowd behind her got back, giving Mana an uneasy look. She let out a breath as the gates opened and the girls began cheering, Hanabusa's fan group being the loudest.

"Oh my beautiful heartbreaker!"

Mana braced as Yuki watched Hoshi dash out and hug Mana. Yuki stuttered and blew her whistle.

"Get back!" she yelled at Hoshi. "Night Class, get to your classes!"

Hoshi paid her no mind as he petted Mana's head.

"How are you doing?" he asked as Mana stood still. "Are you eating well? How are your classes? Still need help with literature? Not that it's an important subject."

"Yoake."

Hoshi glowered at Kaname as he and the rest of the Night Class walked by. Kaname paused, Ruka and Seiren standing next to him.

"Leave her be."

"Aw, come on," Hoshi pouted as he combed his fingers through Mana's hair. "No one's bothered about it."

Yuki wanted to beg to differ, but Hoshi's fan group was the smallest. At best there were at least two girls who were giving Mana evil looks.

"Yoake."

Hoshi sighed loudly, rolling his eyes.

"Fine!" he groaned and stepped away from Mana, adjusting her ribbon. "I'm looking forward to Valentine's Day! I wonder what you'll make for me this year…"

"Yoake!"

Hoshi smirked at Kaname and petted Mana's head again.

"Ciao," he said before following the Night Class.

"This year…?" a girl behind Mana echoed.

Mana glanced at her.

"I've known him for about eight years," she mumbled and the girls began murmuring. "He practically begs for chocolates every year."

"So you're going out?"

Mana shook her head.

"Hardly."

"Oi, get back to your dorms!" Zero roared and the crowd began running. "Stupid girls, going 'kya kya kya' the whole damn time…"

Yuki ran to Mana as the crowd cleared.

"You need to tell him to stop being so inappropriate!" she said and Mana shrugged. "No, don't shrug it off, he'll get the wrong message!"

"He may listen to me most of the time, but when it comes to backing off it's just not his forte," Mana shrugged again.

"We should report his behaviour…" Yuki sighed and Mana shook her head.

"It's him. He isn't dangerous."

Yuki grimaced as Zero shook his head.

"It's like you want the attention," he said.

"More like I don't care," Mana shrugged then turned. "Let's get patrolling. I want to go to bed as soon as possible."

Yuki reached out for Mana then retracted her hand, staring down.

 _I'm worried for you, Mana. He doesn't feel right compared to the other vampires…_

Yuki sighed as she finished her patrol route. She nodded and walked off. Mana should be finishing soon too.

She stopped and hid as she spotted Mana patrolling, but Hoshi was on her tail.

"She stalks the shadows," he sung, "like Death's companion, she strikes my heart. Oh, how the fates are cruel, just as cruel as her beauty!"

Mana rolled her mismatched eyes, paying him no attention. Hoshi dashed so he cut in front of her, smirking and taking her chin with his fingers.

"Such lovely eyes," he hummed, keeping in tune. "Such fair skin. How I'd prick it in a heartbeat…"

Yuki stood from the bushes, Artemis out but her sister beat her to it. Mana snatched Pearl Beauty and cracked her. Hoshi cackled as he dodged and leapt onto the nearest branch of a tree.

"Oh, you're so erotic, I just want to ravish you right here!" he laughed and Mana sighed.

"Are you not bored of me yet?" she asked.

"Nope," Hoshi sighed as he sat on the branch, swinging his legs.

He glanced at Yuki and scowled.

"Oh look, your stupid sister is here," he sneered and Yuki glowered at him.

"You should be in class!" she yelled.

"Boring!" Hoshi sighed loudly.

"Hoshi!"

Hoshi straightened up as Mana barked at him.

"Get to class or I will flay your back open."

Hoshi smiled as he dropped down and bowed.

"Yes, ma'am," he said as he sauntered off.

Yuki watched him turn the corner and turned to Mana.

"Why didn't you tell him so before?"

Mana shrugged as she they began walking back home.

"Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't," she said. "It especially won't work when he wants to dedicate a song to me."

Yuki grabbed Mana's wrist.

"We have to tell Chairman," she said and Mana shook her head.

"He's harmless, I promise," she said.

"He isn't feeding off you, is he?" Yuki asked and Mana shook her head again.

"No of course not, I won't let him."

Mana placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"It's fine."

Yuki frowned.

"How have you known him for so long?" she asked.

Mana shrugged.

"Followed me home one day," she said as they reached home.

"You're joking, right?"

Mana shrugged and Yuki widened her eyes.

"What?!"

 _What really gets me is how apathetic Mana is about this. I'm worried, Mana, can't you tell?_


	82. The Lilac Dress

_Kaname likes to tell me he likes my eyes. It's getting tedious._

Mana blinked as she walked into her room and spotted a white box with a blue ribbon on her bed. Dumping her books on her dresser, she approached the box and examined the tag.

 **To my dearest Mana,**

 **Let me know if this fits you. I can have the size adjusted before the social gathering.**

 **Your Kaname**

Mana blushed slightly, shaking her head.

"Really," she muttered as she removed the lid of the box.

Inside was a red satin dress. Mana picked it up by the shoulder and held it against her.

"Oi, Mana," Zero said as he walked in. "We need to…"

He stopped as he saw Mana holding the dress against her. Mana glanced up at him.

"Oh, hi," she said as she placed the dress on her bed. "Kaname sent it to me for the ball."

Zero's gaze lingered on the dress.

"Are you going to wear it?" he asked.

Mana shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Please don't."

Mana turned to Zero with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Please, don't wear it for him," Zero said as he looked at her.

"But I don't really have any other dresses," Mana shrugged.

Zero clenched his fists before storming off.

"Zero?!"

Mana ran out into the corridor and spotted Zero going into his room. He came back out shortly after and grabbed her wrist.

"Zero, what's wrong?!" Mana exclaimed as he dragged her downstairs.

 _What's gotten into you?!_

Mana panted as she ran to keep up with Zero. They had left the school campus, leaving Yuki by herself to deal with the fangirls no doubt.

"Zero, where are we going?!" Mana called and Zero quickened his pace. "Zero, I can't keep up like this!"

Mana yelped as Zero stopped at a shop and led her in. She looked around and noticed it was a dress shop. Zero nudged her in front of him, catching his breath.

"Here, choose a dress," he said as he gestured to the racks.

"What?!" Mana exclaimed. "Zero, I can't…"

"I took Chairman's card," Zero said as he opened his wallet to show Kaien's credit card. "We'll be fine, just pick a dress you like!"

"Zero, calm down!"

Mana grabbed Zero's shoulders and squeezed. Zero took a deep breath, looking away.

"Just, please…" he murmured. "Don't wear _his_ dress."

Mana looked around and nodded.

"Alright, I'll find something," she said and began looking through a rack.

"And find something you like," Zero said and Mana glanced at him. "Something you'll definitely wear at the dance."

Mana tilted her head.

"Zero…" she hummed. "Are you hoping to go as a couple?"

Zero looked away and she smiled.

"Alright then."

She looked around and went to a different rack.

 _Really, you didn't have to drag me down here._

Mana linked her arm with Zero's as they left the dress shop. Mana glanced in the carrier bag and smiled softly.

"Thank you, Zero," she said and squeezed his arm.

"Are you going to send his dress back?" Zero asked and Mana frowned.

"No," she said as she shook her head and Zero tensed. "I think Yuki-nee will like it."

Zero let out a soft sigh and relaxed. Mana smiled and squeezed his arm again.

 _You can be a real sweetheart sometimes._

Mana twirled in the dress she had picked out for Zero. It was lilac and felt very comfortable. The skirt was shorter than the red dress and had a frilled hem. She wore white tights and lilac shoes borrowed from Yuki.

Mana slipped on a white headband with a purple bow on and turned when someone knocked on her door.

"Mana, are you ready yet?" Yuki called.

"Yes!"

Yuki came in, wearing the red dress and sighed, pressing her hands together.

"You look so cute!" she squealed and rushed up to her.

She played a little with Mana's hair and circled her.

"You're not wearing make-up?" she frowned and Mana shook her head.

"I'm fine like this," she said.

"Oi, Mana, are…"

Zero stopped at the doorway as he saw Mana. The sisters leaned towards each other, eyeing his suit.

"I never thought I'd see him like this," Yuki giggled behind her hand.

"I think he looks dashing," Mana smiled and Zero blushed, adjusting his blazer.

"We should get going," he mumbled.

Yuki giggled again as Mana sauntered up to him, taking his arm.

"Lead the way," she said and Zero blushed more.

 _Aw, Zero. I like this side to you._

Yuki looked around in awe at the ballroom. Mana glanced at Zero as they wandered around, mingling with the crowd. Most of the girls crowded around Yuki, in awe of her dress. Mana and Zero went to a less crowded area, leaning against the wall.

"I suppose the dances will start once the Night Class get here," Mana sighed and glanced at Yuki. "At least Yuki-nee is getting some limelight."

Zero wrapped an arm around Mana and brought her closer.

"Can you dance, Zero?"

Zero shrugged and Mana giggled.

"I'm not too skilled myself," she said. "Let's dance awkwardly together."

"Let's not," Zero muttered and Mana giggled louder.

There was an excited buzz and they glanced at the entrance. They saw the Night Class enter, Kaname leading the pack. Mana tensed when he glanced at her, his eyes revealing a glimmer of sadness when he spotted her.

Zero brought her closer, pressing his lips to her head.

"Zero!" Mana squeaked as she blushed.

"May I have this dance?"

Mana glanced up at Zero.

"But you said…"

The students were clearing the dance floor and Zero took Mana's hand. He led her out as other students hesitated to be the first to dance. People began murmuring as Zero placed his hand on Mana's waist.

"I know a simple waltz," he said as the music began playing.

He gave one more glare at Kaname and began leading Mana during their waltz. Mana blushed as she glanced down at their footing before bringing her hand up to Zero's shoulder.

 _Zero, sometimes I can't read you. You intrigue me._


	83. Kaname V Zero

_My head hurts._

Mana woke up in her bed. The only light in her room was the full moon.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes and recalling her last memories.

 _I was fighting. I was losing but Zero saved me. Wait, where's Zero?!_

Mana jumped as she heard a gunshot. She glanced out of her nearest window and saw a tree in the distance combust. She covered her mouth, looked around and found Pearl Beauty. She ran out of her room.

 _What's going on?!_

Mana ran towards the lit tree and gasped as she and Yuki nearly ran into each other. They grabbed each other's shoulders, staring at one another with wide eyes.

"Mana, you're awake!" Yuki exclaimed.

"What's going on?!" Mana cried. "Where's Zero?!"

Yuki glanced behind her before pushing Mana to the ground. Moments later, Zero flew past them. Mana watched him with wide eyes.

"Zero?!"

Yuki yanked Mana out of the way and Kaname ran past them. Yuki hugged Mana as they watched Kaname strike Zero. Zero aimed and shot but Kaname dodged.

"What's going on?!" Mana asked again.

"They just…" Yuki shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, Zero was checking on you, Kaname-nii-sama came to visit you, I was downstairs making tea and they just ran out arguing. Then this started!"

Mana stared at Yuki.

"Kaname- _nii -_ sama?" she said and Yuki nodded. "What?"

Yuki blinked at her.

"Didn't he tell you?" she murmured. "He's our Kaname-nii-sama."

Mana raised her eyebrows.

"No, actually," she mumbled as she scratched the side of her face. "That'll explain a few things I suppose…"

Yuki furrowed her brow but turned her head sharply. She pushed Mana out of the way as Zero ran past them, shooting at Kaname. Kaname dodged each bullet, barrelling past them. Mana clenched her fists.

"He wanted Zero dead," she said and Yuki widened her eyes.

"Surely not!"

Mana scowled and grabbed Pearl Beauty.

"Excuse me, I have to defend my lover," she said and charged after the duelling vampires.

"Mana, wait!" Yuki called as she chased after her. "You'll get hurt!"

 _I don't care, I have to make sure our brother doesn't tear Zero apart!_

Mana let Pearl Beauty's cord shoot out and bit her thumb. She pressed it to Pearl Beauty's handle and the blood whips formed her into her battle hammer.

She saw Kaname strike Zero in his shoulder. Zero retreated, dropping Bloody Rose. Kaname's eyes went red as he got ready to strike him down. Mana took a deep breath as she leapt.

"ENOUGH!"

Kaname glanced at her and dodged when she swung Pearl Beauty at him. The strike landed between the two, sending a tremor that sent Zero and Yuki tumbling. Kaname and Mana landed and Mana lifted Pearl Beauty, revealing the small crater she'd made. Holding Pearl Beauty up, Mana stood in front of Zero, gasping for breath.

"What do you think you're playing at?!" she barked. "Are you trying to tear this school apart?! What are you hoping to gain from killing Zero?!"

She breathed heavily, eyes showing her bloodlust. Kaname glared at Zero before looking at Mana.

"You deserve better, Mana," he said and Mana tilted her chin.

"You mean a manipulative, selfish, egocentric individual is better than someone who actually has been there for me?" she snarled and Kaname stepped forward.

She braced Pearl Beauty and Kaname hesitated, eyeing her weapon.

"I know," she hissed. "I was there when you dangled hope in front of Zero then left him to descend into madness so you can have Yuki."

Kaname glanced at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Or was it me you were hoping to woo?"

Yuki looked between the three of them as Kaname relaxed his stance, adjusting his coat.

"What good is he in protecting you when he let Shizuka turn you?"

"Honestly? It's the best thing that's happened."

Mana glanced at Zero.

"I can finally help him without risking my life."

Zero's eyes widened as she turned back to Kaname.

"I grew independent from you and it threatened you," she snarled. "I am not to live under someone's thumb."

She braced Pearl Beauty for another swing and Yuki darted in between them.

"Mana, wait!" she said as she held her arms out.

Mana tightened her grip on the handle. Yuki glanced at Kaname and nodded.

"He's just trying to do what's best for us!" she said.

"Killing my lover isn't exactly what's best for me, Yuki-nee!"

"He's made mistakes, everyone does! So please, put that away."

Mana growled as she held Pearl Beauty out. Her blood shot back into her body and she clicked the cord back into place.

Yuki relaxed as Mana turned to Zero and knelt before him, baring her neck. Kaname's fingers twitched as Zero bit her. His injuries healed and he pulled away, kissing her neck. Mana helped him up and glowered at Kaname.

"Don't think I've forgiven you," she spat whilst grabbing Bloody Rose and leading Zero away.

Zero exchanged one last venomous look with Kaname before turning away.

 _I'll never forgive him. I'll protect Zero with my last breath if I have to._

* * *

 **"If possible could you please write a Kaname VS Zero fight for Mana?"**

 **Will you be continuing your Bliss series anytime soon?**

 **Actually, I'm taking the next week off, I'm going to France for a holiday (11-17th June, I'll upload something 10th June and the next update will be 18th). I won't have internet connection so I won't be able to upload anything but I will try to work on the next installment.**


	84. A Sweet Bite

**Quick note: This version of Mana will have Bloody Rose instead of Pearl Beauty. The previous chapter of this universe had her wield Pearl Beauty but in the interests of continuing this universe, I'm switching the weapons.**

* * *

 _Where is Kaname? We're meant to meet up at this time…_

Mana tapped her foot, hands on hips. She looked around the front of the school before turning and storming into the school building.

"Really…" she muttered. "Did he go in before me?"

She ran a hand through her silver hair as she went down the dark, empty corridors. She reached the staircase which led to Kaien's office and paused, seeing Kaname halfway up, looking up at the moon.

"There you are!"

Kaname tensed as Mana went up the stairs and smiled at him.

"I was wondering where you were," she said as Kaname moved away from her. "Ready to report?"

She frowned as Kaname looked away from her. She stepped into his line of view and bounced on the tips of her toes.

"Kaname, are you alright?"

She gasped as Kaname embraced her tightly, his nose on her neck.

"Kaname?" Mana murmured and flinched as he licked her neck. "What are you doing, Kana…!"

Mana gasped as she felt fangs pierce her skin. Her hands twitched as she heard the first gulp and reached under her skirt. She grabbed Bloody Rose and shot Kaname in his leg.

Kaname cried out as he let Mana go and fell over, clutching his leg. Mana dropped Bloody Rose with a shriek, falling to her knees and holding her neck.

"I'm so sorry!" she spluttered and shook.

She looked down to see her blood spotting the floor and on her jacket. Her hand was warm and shaking, putting pressure on the bite. She saw Kaname on the floor with her, holding where he had been shot with one hand and staring at her with glowing red eyes.

"K-K-Kana…?" Mana stuttered.

She gasped and grabbed Bloody Rose as Kaname lurched, ready to strike again. He hesitated as she pointed it at him, shaking.

"Please don't make me…" she sobbed as tears collected in her lilac eyes. "Please…"

Her blood was around his mouth and jacket. His eyes were focused on where she was holding where he'd bitten her and Mana shut her eyes.

"Snap out of it, please!" she shrieked.

"Mana!"

Mana winced as she heard a thud and opened her eyes. She saw Zero pinning Kaname to the wall by his neck.

"Mana-chan!" Ichiru exclaimed as he ran down the stairs and kneeled next to her.

He shook his jacket off and pressed it to Mana's bite, petting her hair.

"Oh, so much blood, so much mess!" he hissed as he pressed down harder. "How could he be so aggressive?"

Zero snarled and Kaname choked. Mana gasped and Ichiru looked up at Zero.

"Zero-nii!" he barked and Zero tensed.

Zero let out a long breath as he loosened his grip and let Kaname slid to the floor. Kaname's eyes stopped glowing as he glowered at him.

"Take her to the infirmary," Zero said and Ichiru picked Mana up.

"Of course!"

"Wait!" Mana reached out for Kaname. "Is he going to be alright? What's going on? Please tell me…"

Ichiru held her closer, pressing his nose to her hair.

"Questions later," he said. "Let's just get you bandaged up."

Mana pressed Ichiru's jacket harder on her neck, shivering.

 _What happened?_

* * *

 **"Could you write a sequel to this, please. Where Kaname drinks her blood?"**


	85. A Resolution

_Coast is clear!_

Mana looked around outside from the Sun Dormitories and nodded to herself. She carefully walked out and began jogging towards the school building.

"He won't be in the infirmary."

Mana stopped and winced, hunching her shoulders. She turned around and saw Zero behind her, arms folded.

"Zero-senpai…" she mumbled and Zero sighed.

"Don't go to him. He'll recover then be placed into the Night Class."

Mana's eyes widened as she approached Zero.

"No, please! He'll hate that!"

"It's for the safety of you and the students."

Mana winced and lowered her gaze. She fumbled with her hands.

"But, I want to know if he's alright."

"He's fine, just go back to your room."

Mana jumped when Zero reached out and placed a hand on her bandaged neck.

"He's too dangerous, I don't want you to be around him."

"Zero-nii, lighten up."

Zero glared over Mana's head and Mana turned around to see Ichiru step out of the shadows.

"She's just worried," he said whilst shrugging his shoulders.

He placed an arm around shoulders. Zero scowled as Mana shifted but didn't move him away.

"I'm sure she can see him as long as she's not alone," Ichiru said with a smile. "Although, I think only one of us should go. Two of us being there will only agitate him."

He hummed then looked down at Mana.

"Who'd you like to come with you, Mana-chan?" he asked.

Mana looked up at him then at Zero. She sighed.

"Ichiru-senpai might be a better choice," she said and Ichiru smirked at Zero.

Zero rolled his eyes and turned away.

"As you wish," he said and glared at Ichiru. "But not too long."

He began walking towards the Moon Dormitories as Ichiru waved him goodbye.

"This way," Ichiru said as he led Mana away from the Sun Dormitories. "We put him in the infirmary where vampires can go to."

Mana nodded as she followed him.

 _Zero-senpai was really aggressive with Kaname last time. It might be best to keep the two separate._

Ichiru stayed at the door as Mana approached Kaname in his bed. Kaname snapped his head to her, eyes wide.

"Mana!"

Mana bowed her head, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry…" she murmured and Kaname raised his eyebrows.

"You're sorry?" he whispered. "No, it's my fault, oh Mana!"

He huddled away from her, covering his mouth.

"I could have killed you!"

Mana blinked.

"You could have killed me? I could have killed you!"

"You should have," Kaname murmured as he rested a hand on where Mana had shot him. "You would have been safe otherwise…"

Mana lowered her eyes.

"Kaname? When did you become…?"

Kaname looked up at her. He grimaced.

"Since that Pureblood killed my family," he said and Mana covered her mouth.

Mana glanced at Ichiru who grimaced and nodded.

"You see that tattoo on his neck, Mana-chan?"

Kaname shot a glare towards him as Ichiru gestured to his neck.

"It's to suppress his vampire side but it's waning thin now."

Ichiru glowered at Kaname.

"Although we _did_ tell him to take blood supplement tablets," he said and Kaname gritted his teeth.

"Those things don't work," he said and turned to Mana. "They keep coming back up and…"

He trailed off, glaring out of the window. Mana stepped away from him.

"I didn't want to hurt you," he said. "I tried to stay away from you but you just kept on coming closer to me, trying to see if I was OK…"

"Well, duh," Mana said as she placed her hands on her hips, "you're like my brother, of course I'm going to worry about you!"

"Do you worry about me, Mana-chan?" Ichiru asked.

"Why should I, you already have a brother to look out for you," Mana said as she folded her arms and glared at Ichiru.

"Oh, my heart," Ichiru sighed as he placed a hand over his heart.

He approached the bed and Kaname clenched his fists.

"But if your body is rejecting the tablets, you are going to have to go to the Night Class," he said and jabbed a thumb towards Mana. "We really don't want you taking another bite out of our Mana-chan. At least with the Night Class we can arrange a blood donor arrangement until Aido can figure out why the tablets don't work with your system and can fix it."

Kaname grimaced and glared out of the window. Mana looked up at Ichiru.

"Will the other vampires be OK with that?" she asked.

"Oh no," Ichiru grinned. "They're a bunch of snobs anyway and we still have a bit of a chip on our shoulders for what he did last night."

"That's not helping!" Mana shrieked as she sent a flurry of punches into Ichiru's chest.

"Ow, ow, ow, stop!" Ichiru said as he pushed Mana away and kept her at arm's length. "Look, Mana-chan, we care about you, OK? But this is also for the rest of the school. Supposing he had attacked an unarmed student?"

Mana glanced at Kaname, grimacing. Ichiru lifted the hand off her head and moved it to her shoulder.

"It'll be temporary, I promise."

Mana sighed and nodded. Kaname looked up at her as Mana placed a hand on her bandages.

"I really don't want to have to kill him," she mumbled.

"We really don't want to have him kill you," Ichiru shrugged. "Now, you should go to bed. Zero-nii will get grumpy if you stay here any longer."

He placed a hand around her back and ushered her out the infirmary.

"Will he be alright?" Mana asked as Ichiru waved to Kaname.

Ichiru hesitated as he looked down at Mana. He then grinned and shrugged.

"Maybe."

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

Ichiru laughed as he kept Mana at an arm's distance again when she tried to punch him.

 _Stupid Ichiru-senpai!_

* * *

 **"Could you write a sequel, where Kaname realizes what he did to his dear Mana and truly apologizes to her? And he explains to her that he had been having troubles with his bloodlust for a while now (because of his body rejecting the blood tablets) but he have never attacked anyone before until that night? Since, he was trying so hard avoid Mana and other people when he was in that state. To protect her. And the reason why he never told her about it was because he didn't want her to worry about his wellbeing, needlessly."**


	86. Turmoil in our Haven

_We've travelled a long way._

Mana gasped and clung onto Kaname tighter as he stopped Snowflake. She lifted her head, her hood slipping slightly as she looked around. Snowflake snorted as Kaname reached over to pat her neck.

"She's tired," he said. "I'll lead her until we find somewhere to rest."

"Oh no, let me," Mana said as Kaname slipped down and shook his head.

He smiled up at her.

"It's alright. It won't be for long."

Mana nodded slightly as Kaname took Snowflake's reins and led her up the mountain path. She glanced down the mountain where a lake and forest could be seen. Her eyes spotted the smoke from the village and she pressed her lips.

"Mana?"

Mana glanced at Kaname when he spoke. Snowflake snorted again when they stopped and Kaname petted her snout.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Mana glanced back at the village.

"I miss Mother and Father," she said and Kaname sighed. "I miss home."

"You know we can't have stayed," he said and kept leading Snowflake up the mountain.

"We could have found a way to save them," Mana said and Kaname gave her a firm look.

"Mana, they would have driven us out. We're different, they don't like different."

Mana closed her heterochromia eyes and sniffed. Kaname paused and reached out, taking her hand.

"I love you," he said and Mana sniffed again, wiping her tears away. "Isn't that enough?"

Mana looked down at Kaname and nodded.

"I love you too, Onii-sama…"

Kaname smiled and kissed her hand.

 _Yes, they would have driven us out even if we were humans. Our love is frowned upon. I just wish we could have said goodbye._

Mana let out a sigh as Kaname pulled away from her neck, kissing her puncture wounds as they healed. She looked up at him and gasped as he kissed her lips, cupping her cheek. He pulled away, breathless.

"Sorry," he whispered as Mana blushed. "You're just too beautiful."

Mana looked away, smiling. Kaname settled down on the cave floor and Mana leaned her head on his shoulder. She wound her fingers with his as they stared at the campfire. Snowflake lingered outside, drinking from the stream.

"How far are we going to go?" Mana asked.

Kaname shrugged.

"As far as we need to," he said. "Until we can find others like us."

Mana looked up at him.

"And if we don't?"

"We will. We can't be the only ones."

Kaname glanced at her and pulled her hood back. He took her braid in his hands.

"I'd like to redo this," he said and Mana sighed.

"You redid it yesterday morning," she said.

"Please? You know how much I love to braid your hair."

Mana smiled and nodded.

"Very well."

Kaname's fingers worked to undo her braid as she sat back, staring at the ceiling of the cave.

 _It's been months. I wonder how Mother and Father are doing. They must be worried._

Kaname led Snowflake down the dusty road. Mana's head began to bob as she tried to stay awake. Snowflake snorted and she jolted, blinking and staring ahead. She yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Kaname looked up at her and smiled.

"Still awake?" he said and Mana yawned again.

"It's been a while since we've had a decent night's sleep," she mumbled and Kaname chuckled.

Mana squinted at the road ahead. She could see someone walking towards them. Kaname paused when he spotted them. Mana covered her mouth when they collapsed.

"Onii-sama!"

Kaname sprinted ahead, kicking up dirt with his speed. Mana dug her heel into Snowflake's side and Snowflake reared, chasing after Kaname.

 _They need help!_

* * *

 _She's still breathing…_

Kaname knelt before the collapsed woman and reached around to feel her neck. His heart leapt as she bared fangs and opened her glowing red eyes. He nodded and bared his wrist to her.

He winced when she bit into it with more force than he was expecting. Mana arrived with Snowflake, covering her mouth.

"Onii-sama!" she exclaimed and Kaname held up a hand.

"She's like us," he said. "She feeds on blood."

The woman drank a few more times before collapsing and closing her eyes. Kaname picked her up and Mana slipped off Snowflake. They strapped her to Snowflake and Mana took Kaname's wrist, kissing it and lapping the remnants of blood. She then pointed in a direction.

"We should get closer to the river and set up resting place."

Kaname nodded and they led Snowflake off the road, towards the river.

 _I knew we couldn't be the only ones._

Mana rested the woman's head on her folded cloak. They kept her in the shade near the river bank. Snowflake was grazing not too far away and Kaname was crouched by the woman's head, feeling her forehead.

"She just needs rest," Mana nodded and got to her feet.

She walked over to Snowflake and took off one of the satchels.

"I saw some persimmon trees nearby," she said as she began walking downstream. "I'll be back shortly."

"Be careful," Kaname called and Mana smiled before going into the woods.

Kaname glanced at the woman when she mumbled and opened her light brown eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked wearily.

She looked up at him.

"Who…?"

"My name is Kaname," Kaname replied. "I'm like you."

The woman frowned and turned towards the river. Kaname tilted his head.

"May I know your name?"

"Junko…" the woman replied before closing her eyes.

Kaname nodded and sat in a more comfortable position.

 _She'll be alright._

* * *

 _There, full bag._

Mana nodded as she closed the satchel after filling it with persimmons. She took another one from the tree and bit into it.

"Hey there, stranger."

Mana jumped and held the bitten fruit above her head. She turned and poised to throw it at the young man who dropped down from one of the trees, tossing a persimmon of his own in his hand.

"Whoa, hey now," he said with a grin. "I'm just a vagabond like you."

He flashed his fangs and bit into the persimmon. Mana blinked and lowered her persimmon.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The man took a bow.

"Haruto Aido," he said. "Yourself?"

"Mana," Mana replied. "Just Mana."

Haruto smiled and approached her.

"So, Mana, how long have you and your brother been travelling?"

Mana flinched and poised the fruit above her, ready for throwing again. Jun laughed and waved his hands.

"I'll admit," he shrugged. "I've been following you for about two weeks now."

"Why approach us now?" Mana snarled as she gripped the fruit tighter.

"Ah, careful, that looks delicious…"

"Answer me!"

Haruto jumped, hands in the air.

"I was scared, OK?! I saw you share blood and well, I didn't know how to approach you."

He pointed to his fangs.

"I'm not too different from you."

Mana sighed as she lowered the fruit and took another bite.

"Why me?"

"I thought you were less scary than your brother. I was wrong on that."

Haruto chuckled nervously and Mana turned her back.

"Well come and meet him then," she said and Haruto paled. "He'll be eager to know we've found another one."

Haruto smiled as he followed her through the woods.

 _Really…_

* * *

So the party of two became four. Junko had been driven out by her home village after they found her feeding off the livestock. Haruto had run away after killing members of his village.

Junko was cold and sceptical, as was to be expected. But she was good at cooking which was how Mana bonded with her.

Haruto was quite annoying. He always knew how to get on the group's nerves. However, he knew the land well. He could mix remedies to help ailments. He was a pain but tolerable.

It was Haruto's suggestion to start a new settlement near the coast. The setting was ideal; it was sheltered by the wind, there was fresh and salt water and the land was fertile.

It was a start which stirred hope in the twins. A new home. They wouldn't have to travel anymore. They were done running. They could settle.

This would be the haven for people like them.

So, they named their new home Hinansho.

* * *

 _Hinansho. A perfect name._

"Be safe!" Junko called as Mana and Haruto set off down the coast.

Mana and Haruto paused and waved.

"We'll be back soon!" Mana called.

"I'm looking forward to some sashimi when we get back!" Haruto hollered.

Junko scoffed.

"In your dreams!"

Mana giggled as Haruto pouted. They nodded to one another and continued down the coast.

"If the rumours are true then he'll probably be a couple more miles down here," Haruto said.

Mana nodded.

 _Apparently, a wandering merchant with sharp teeth was seen nearby. If it's another one of us…_

"Hey, Mana?"

Mana paused and looked up at Haruto.

"I was wondering, what's your power?"

Mana blinked and grimaced.

"It's nothing impressive," she mumbled as they continued their way.

"Oh come on, all I can do is throw a bit of ice," Haruto grinned. "Come on, come on, show me!"

"I was thinking of Junko's illusions…" Mana hummed and Haruto pouted.

"Please?"

Mana sighed as she stopped and looked up at Haruto.

"It's my blood," she said.

Haruto blinked and frowned.

"Um, care to clarify?"

Mana looked around and spotted a gull nearby. She held up a finger to Haruto and lifted her hand. She narrowed her eyes at the bird and snapped her fingers, slicing her fingertips open with her nail.

Haruto jumped as blood whips lashed out and grabbed the gull, pulling it into Mana's hand. The gull squawked and wriggled as Mana held onto it.

"There."

She let the bird fly off and Haruto raised his eyebrows.

"Well that is spectacular," he said and Mana shrugged.

They walked further down the coast. Haruto cleared his throat and looked up at the sky.

"So," he mumbled. "I think you're quite attractive."

Mana stopped altogether and stared at him.

"Excuse me?"

Haruto blushed and looked away.

"Well…"

He began stammering and stuttering. Mana sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Haruto, but I can't feel the same way."

Haruto's face fell and Mana glanced behind them.

"Actually, another reason Onii-sama and I ran away…"

She blushed and Haruto parted his lips.

"Oh."

"Sorry."

Haruto smiled and waved her off.

"It was a shot!" he said then poked her forehead. "Tag!"

He ran down the coast and Mana spluttered.

"Wait!"

She ran down the coast after him.

 _Silly Haruto!_

* * *

The years went by. More people like them, calling themselves vampires, arrived at Hinansho. Mana and Kaname were known as their leaders, happily married and ruling together.

The village grew over the years. There were some vampires who brought human companions or humans turned into vampires. This was welcomed.

When Mana and Kaname bore their first children, Ryu and Riku, there came conflict.

There were vampires like them who disagreed with living peacefully, away from the prying eyes of humans. They saw humans as livestock, no longer the dominant species. Humans should bow to them. Humans should fear them.

So war began. A tireless tug-of-war over the two sides that raged for a decade. By the tenth summer, Kaname knew that there had to be a way for humans, innocent in their private battle, to defend themselves and in turn a way for the vampires of Hinansho to defeat the bloodthirsty rogue vampires.

* * *

 _I'll find a way to end this war._

Kaname kissed Mana as she bid him farewell at the gates.

"Stay safe," she murmured and Kaname kissed her forehead.

Ryu, Riku and their younger sister Aine, stood between them, looking up at their father.

"How long will you be gone, Papa?" Aine asked as she tugged on Kaname's cloak.

Kaname smiled and knelt, kissing her forehead.

"I'll be back before you know it," he said.

Aine sniffed and Mana placed a hand on her head.

"We'll make sure to be strong for Papa," she said and Aine nodded.

Kaname smiled and got back up, taking Mana's chin and kissing her lips again.

"Sora will meet me at the library and we shouldn't be disturbed," he murmured and Mana nodded. "I know there must be something to help us win this war."

"Just be careful," Mana murmured as she squeezed his hand. "It's really dangerous to travel alone. Can you not bring Asahi?"

"It'll be quicker by myself," Kaname said as he kissed her again. "I'll miss you."

Mana smiled and kissed him.

"I'll miss you more."

 _You're my strength, Mana. I won't let you down. I'll be back and we'll win this war!_

Kaname hunched over the papers in front of him, sighing angrily. They had spent a good four days in the Sora's archives and there was nothing even remotely useful.

"Nothing here, either," he mumbled as Sora yawned, taking off his glasses.

"Is there nothing we could narrow down and speculate?" Sora asked and Kaname sighed, shaking his head. "What about Mana-sama? She is strong, she could be a key!"

"No," Kaname shook his head. "No, I don't want to bring her into this fight."

"But I've seen her with her power, Kaname-sama," Sora said as he leaned across the table. "Compared to other vampires, her blood has a more harmful impact."

Sora nibbled on the tip of his glasses.

"Supposing a vampire's body itself can do more damage than any other element and weapon?"

Kaname lifted his head.

"You mean to say we're the most effective weapons against ourselves?"

Sora hummed and slowly nodded.

"And the humans who've ingested vampire blood? They have more resistance from what I've seen."

Kaname covered his mouth and sighed.

"But Mana's body takes a toll when she uses it as a weapon," he murmured. "What if…?"

"Kaname-sama!"

Kaname and Sora looked up sharply as Junko and Asahi stumbled into the room. Kaname stood up as Junko supported her baby bump, walking towards him.

"Kaname-sama…" she breathed in between sobs. "Hinansho…"

Kaname's heart dropped as Sora helped her into a chair.

"What happened?!" he demanded and Asahi grimaced.

Junko covered her mouth, rocking back and forth.

"We had to evacuate," Asahi murmured. "We were attacked a couple of days ago."

Kaname widened his eyes and grabbed his shoulders.

"And what of my family?!" he asked and Asahi placed his hands on his wrists.

"Ryu, Riku and Aine are safe," he said and Kaname sighed softly. "Mana-sama however…"

Junko shook her head, sobbing.

"She stayed behind with Haruto so we could have the chance to escape," she murmured and Kaname turned to her sharply.

"Others stayed with them too, but…"

"I must go!" Kaname said as he ran towards the door but Asahi stopped him.

"It wasn't Daisuke who attacked!" Asahi said with a raised voice. "No, this attack came from the docks."

Asahi looked up at Kaname, trembling.

"They were berserkers," he whispered and Sora straightened. "I recognised their emblem from here."

"You mean to say berserkers are in Japan now?!" Sora barked as Kaname looked between them. "You can't be serious!"

Asahi looked around and spotted an emblem of a wolf's head wrapped in thorns on one of the papers. He pointed to it.

"That was what was on their sail," he said and Sora looked down, dropping his glasses.

"No, what business would they have here?" he asked.

"What are berserkers?" Kaname asked and Sora looked up at him.

"A race from the north," he replied. "Large, ruthless and with a thirst for blood that could rival a vampire's. They like the thrill of the fight but have always kept to themselves."

He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head.

"Why would they come here?"

Kaname pushed Asahi aside and stormed out.

 _I need to make sure Mana is alright!_

* * *

 _It's a windy day today…_

Mana smiled as she let Ryu chase Aine around the beach. Riku read next to her as she sat on the rocks, watching the horizon. Her smile wavered as three ships sailed past and turned into the bay. She squinted and saw an emblem of a wolf's head wrapped in thorns on the middle ship's sail.

Her heart sank as she stood and grabbed Ryu.

"With me," she said and herded her children off the beach.

 _I sense danger._

"Be on your guard!" Mana called as people began heading towards the gates.

There was a bang and a fishing boat on the dock was demolished by a cannonball. Mana and Asahi stared at it before seeing rowing boats of large men coming towards the shore, roaring and waving their weapons.

"Get everyone out of here!" she roared as panic took hold of the village.

She grabbed Asahi and placed Aine's hand in his.

"Go to Kaname," she said as Aine called for her attention. "We'll hold them off."

"Not without you, Mana-sama," Asahi said and Mana shook her head.

"Go!"

Riku and Ryu called for their mother as she turned away from them. She ran to the docks, jumping as a cannonball knocked down one of the houses. The nearest rowboat of soldiers began emptying out onto the shallow waters and she snapped her fingers, blood whips forming beast claws.

"Get the children and mothers out of here!" she yelled.

"Right!"

Mana jumped when Haruto landed beside her, eyes glowing with bloodlust.

"No, you have to be with Junko!"

Haruto grinned at her.

"Nah, I'll be with her soon enough," he said. "We just need to defend this haven we've built."

"We'll be by your side, Mana-sama!" Akira said as he approached her, fire forming in his hands.

"This is our home," Kenta said as he and more vampires appeared behind them. "We'll teach them to mess with us."

Mana nodded and glowered at the invaders.

 _Then let's do this._

Mana wasn't sure how long she'd been fighting. She had feasted off different fighters, turning them to dust and ready to keep fighting.

They weren't quite human but they were neither vampires.

So, what were they?

"Kenta!"

Mana gasped as she turned to see Kenta getting beheaded and turning to dust. Akira roared and toasted the soldier, fire surrounding him.

"Mana-sama, behind you!"

Mana turned again and dodged the axe that came down on her. She braced her claws and drove them through the man, tearing him apart and covering herself with his blood as she did so. She gasped and saw the largest soldier charging at Akira.

"Akira, watch out!"

Akira turned and gasped as the man thrust his sword into him. The man grinned as he lifted Akira up and threw him in the sea.

When Akira landed, smoke billowed from the water and he never came up. Mana covered her mouth and glared at the soldier. He turned to her with his red eyes, smirking.

Mana roared and charged towards him. She noticed soldiers cutting her way and paused to let her blood whips pierce them, forcing them to choke on their own blood or die with a single thrust through their skulls.

"Mana-sama, watch out!"

Mana gasped as the largest soldier ran up to her and swung his sword at her. Haruto dashed forward and encased them in a dome of ice. The sword hit the ice, cracking it. Other soldiers crowded around it, chipping at the ice with their weapons.

"Just you and me, Mana-sama," Haruto grinned as he rubbed his nose.

"We're outnumbered," Mana gasped as she bent over. "And it's like they don't feel pain! They just keep going regardless of their wounds!"

"Mana-sama, please take my blood."

Mana pushed Haruto's wrist away but he pushed it closer.

"Please, we don't have time to argue! You need to replenish!"

Mana nodded as she bit Haruto's wrist and drank a few mouthfuls. She pulled away as the ice shattered and they sprung out of the way of the massive sword.

Mana landed further down the beach and began clawing apart the soldiers that came for her. She saw Haruto charge at the largest soldier and her heart leapt.

"Haruto, be careful!" she barked as she cleared the way and began running for him.

She dodged more soldiers, taking some out on the way. She gasped as the largest soldier dodged Haruto's icicles and grabbed him.

"Haruto!"

The soldier roared in triumph as he held Haruto above him and snapped his spine. Mana cried out as she stopped, covering her mouth.

"Ha…Ha…"

Her eyes widened as Haruto disintegrated into dust.

"HARUTO!"

The soldier laughed as Mana fell to her knees, Haruto's clothes flying down the beach and landing in front of her. She covered her mouth, tears spilling out of her eyes and down her face. She cried and rocked on her knees, sniffing and hiccupping. The soldiers crowded around her and the largest soldier as he approached her.

Mana heard him speak in a foreign tongue. The soldiers roared and jeered at her. She slowly looked up at him as he towered over her. He pointed at her, grinning from ear to ear.

Mana began trembling as her eyes glowed. She took a deep breath and roared. She brought her claws around her back and tore her back open.

She got to her feet as blood surrounded her body and formed tendrils behind her. She launched herself at the soldier who discarded his sword and caught her. They began wrestling, the rest of the soldiers cheering and clanging their weapons.

Mana wrapped her arms and blood tendrils around the leader's body. The tendrils pierced through him as he spun around, grabbing her waist and throwing her up the cliff face.

Mana grabbed a hold of one of the rocks with one claw, glowering at him. He grinned as he rubbed off his wounds and began scaling the cliff face after her. Mana climbed higher towards the top.

She reached the grassy top and gasped as the leader grabbed her ankle, pulling her. The soldiers on the beach jeered and roared. Mana glared at him and sent her tendrils through his arm. The leader roared as he pulled her down and they both fell into the sea.

Mana surfaced and backed away as the leader surfaced shortly afterward. She swum towards the beach, her blood retreating into her body. She got to her feet once she was in shallow waters and turned towards the leader. She jumped when she saw he was right behind her.

Her vision distorted as she stumbled back, holding her head. She heard foreign tongues being spoken but couldn't focus. She could only look up at the leader.

 _Is this the end?_

"Queen of Blood!" someone called from the beach.

Mana glanced at one of the soldiers on the beach who approached the sea.

"Lord Markov Vasilevsky of the Berserkers requests for your union!"

Mana gaped and looked up at who she assumed was Markov. He had taken off his helmet, showing his scarred and rugged face. He knelt so she didn't have to look up and offered his hand. Mana backed off and glowered at the interpreter.

"You've come to my home and destroy it!" she roared as she gestured to the ruined buildings behind them. "You've destroyed the haven that has been built through years of turmoil! You've killed my closest friends and after all this, you expect me to wed this barbarian?!"

The interpreter stepped back as Mana turned to Markov with glowing eyes.

"No, I'd rather die!"

She snapped her fingers and lashed a blood whip at Markov. Markov grabbed the blood whip before it could strike him and used his helmet to knock her out.

* * *

 _Mana!_

Kaname stopped at the gates, staring at the ruined village. His heart sank as he smelled the stench of blood at the beach and ran towards it.

"Mana!" he called.

Junko followed him with Asahi trailing behind her, urging her to rest.

They arrived at the beach, seeing blood, clothes and specks of dust. Kaname ran to each pile of clothes, touching the sand gingerly as he examined them.

"Haruto!"

Kaname lifted his head as Junko collapsed at where Haruto's necklace was. Junko took it in her hands and rocked back and forth crying.

"Haruto!" she wailed as Asahi hugged her. "No, no, you stupid idiot! Not you, oh please!"

Kaname parted his lips as he looked around.

There was no trace of Mana.

Could it be possible?

Kaname shook his head. She would be with him now if she were alive. She would have run back to him.

He stood and faced the horizon.

"MANA!"

* * *

 **"Puedes escribir una donde Mana es la Gemela de Kaname, y se aman?"**

 **Google Translate: Can you write where Mana is Kaname's twin and they love each other?**


	87. Koroleva

_My head is throbbing._

Mana woke up, her mismatched eyes wincing from the sunlight. Her wrists ached and when she lifted them, she saw her hands bound and encased in metal covers. She sat up, trying to pull them apart and felt metal move against her face.

She lifted her bound hands and jumped when she tapped the metal mask around her face. It only covered the bottom half of her face.

She clenched her hands in their restraints.

Bound and muzzled like some animal.

 _Heads will roll._

Mana felt the room rock from side to side and heard water being sloshed around. She turned her head to look around the room and tensed when she saw Markov lounging on a chair, observing her.

He smirked and stood up, crossing the cabin and kneeling in front of her. Mana bared her fangs from under her mask and he smirked wider.

He lifted his hand and she raised her hands. He looked at her restraints before using his other hand to hold them down on her lap. Mana struggled with him as he petted her hair, running a hand down her braid.

Mana gnashed her fangs and he gnashed back playfully. Mana scowled and spat through the grate in the mask. Markov turned away, wiping the spit off his cheek and his smirk faded.

Mana gasped as he picked her up, placed her on his shoulder and carried her out the cabin.

Mana didn't dare to move as he carried her across the deck of a ship that was bustling with more soldiers that she may or may not have fought at Hinansho.

They leered at her when they spotted her, some bowed their heads to Markov whilst others gave her an uncouth sneer.

Markov squeezed her legs when they reached the bow of the ship and pointed to the land on the horizon.

"Queen of Blood!"

Mana turned her head to the soldier who spoke Japanese. He approached them and bowed.

"Welcome to your new home."

Mana's stomach twisted and she struggled in Markov's grip.

"No!" she snapped at him. "Take me back, you have no use for me!"

She hit her restraints against Markov's hand which was steadying her on his shoulder.

"Get him to put me down!"

The soldier turned to Markov and spoke. Markov chuckled in his reply and adjusted his grip on Mana.

"You are queen here," the translator spoke. "In our culture, kings carry their queens to show their authority."

"I am a prisoner here!" Mana snapped as she shook her restraints. "You've kidnapped me from my home, taken me away from my husband and children and you _dare_ call me queen?!"

She swung her restraints at Markov's head. Markov blocked her attack, set her hands down on her lap and adjusted his grip so he could keep them pinned. Mana struggled as the translator spoke to Markov. Markov scowled and spoke back.

"What kind of king leaves his queen alone to defend their home?"

Mana clenched her fists.

"One who had faith in me to protect what we held dear."

Tears brimmed her eyes as she glared at the sea.

"And I have failed him."

The translator pressed his lips. He spoke with Markov. Markov glanced at Mana and spoke.

"May we know your name, my queen?"

Mana scowled.

"You shan't."

The translator bowed and walked down to the deck. Markov tapped his finger on Mana's knee.

"Koroleva," he said. "Moya koroleva."

 _Onii-sama, be safe!_

* * *

 _Why could they have taken her?_

Kaname paced the beach as what remained of his close circle of friends surrounded him, discussing.

"We know nearly nothing about berserkers," Chikao said as Kaname walked past him during his pacing. "From what that scholar seems to have told you, they are a large race that only like to fight."

"Then is it possible…?" Genkei murmured as Kaname paused next to him. "Mana-sama was taken as entertainment?"

Kaname turned to him sharply and he raised his hands.

"Like they want to fight her? You know how strong she is."

Kaname sighed slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We need to go after them," he said.

"My lord, we may die like Haruto and everyone else," Mako warned as he gestured to the desolate beach.

"More to the point, we don't know where they've gone," Chikao said. "And we don't have any boats to pursue them in."

"We can't just leave her!" Kaname barked as he turned to them.

"We know, but…"

"My lord!"

The four of them turned and saw the twins, Taichi and Taiki approached them. In between them was Daisuke and Kaname bared his fangs.

"You!"

Genkei grabbed Kaname's arm and skidded across the beach to hold him back. Daisuke held his hands up as Mako stepped forward.

"What do you want, Nii-sama?" he snarled.

Daisuke eyed his younger brother before looking at Kaname.

"I have a boat," he said and Kaname narrowed his eyes. "I can offer my men to help you rescue Mana-sama."

Kaname glowered at him as he wrenched himself from Genkei.

"You brought them here," he said. "You're the reason why she's gone!"

"No, that's not it!" Daisuke raised his voice. "They came to me first to offer an alliance but I refused!"

He shook his head.

"This war between us is only between us," he said. "So, I turned them away. They found Hinansho on their own."

"Why should we believe you?" Mako sneered.

"Why would you help us?" Chikao asked.

Kaname stepped forward and Genkei grabbed his arm again, holding him back.

"Why not go yourself and see if you can finally win her affections?" he asked with a mocking tone.

Daisuke scowled.

"Argue with me all you want. But as we speak, their leader is intending to get Mana-sama pregnant so our races can crossbreed."

Kaname's heart dropped.

"What?"

Daisuke stepped away from the twins.

"They heard about Mana-sama's battle with Ryoko," he said. "They have been intending to ally with vampires or kidnap some to breed so a new race can begin. But after hearing about Mana-sama's strength, they knew they needed to see it for themselves."

He stepped past Mako.

"They love fighting. They seek partners that are strong. A fight between a man and woman in their race can lead to a proposal should the woman prove to be a formidable foe."

He stopped in front of Kaname.

"They came here with the intent of proposing to her. Whether she said yes or not, she would have been taken away regardless."

Kaname's eyes glowed as Daisuke held his hand out.

"They have no part in our war. If we can call a truce and work together for Mana-sama's sake, we can take her back."

Kaname eyed the hand warily. Genkei pulled Kaname aside.

"It can't hurt," he murmured. "He knows more about them than us and we don't have the transport to chase after them."

Kaname glared at Daisuke who was still holding his hand out for him. He clenched his fists and took Daisuke's hand.

 _Hang in there, Mana. We're coming._

* * *

 _Barbarians, the lot of them!_

Mana flexed her hands in their new restraints. The metal gloves were locked at the wrist but at least they weren't bound together. They were still uncomfortable.

They had also changed her muzzle so it was smaller and more comfortable. It was still demeaning.

Mana ducked when a goblet flew her way. She was currently sat next to Markov in a feast hall, witnessing the drunken revelry of his town. Everyone was tall, even the women were a good foot taller than her!

Men tussled over roasts across the table, wine was spilling from jugs, barrels and goblets and the women wrestled each other with men leering at them. Markov laughed as he raised his goblet and shouted over the chaos.

Mana caught a bone that was flung her way after a hog roast, fresh from the fire pit, was gorged upon nearby. Laughs echoed across the hall and Markov placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Moya koroleva," he said.

Mana glared at him and snapped the bone in half. More laughter roared and Markov joined in, slapping her back and nearly sending her face first into the table.

"Sil'naya koroleva!" he roared and everyone raised their goblets with cheers.

Mana scowled and looked away.

 _Just wait until you're asleep. I'll make sure you never wake!_

Mana stumbled as Markov placed her down after carrying her out of the feast hall and up a hill to a large building. After going up a flight of stairs, Markov went into a room and just dropped her.

Mana's stomach coiled as she saw the large bed in the moonlight and turned. She only managed to turn halfway when Markov stopped her and turned her so her back was to him. She tensed when he fiddled with the catch on her muzzle and lowered it to her neck. She rubbed her jaw as he turned her to face him.

He was kneeling so she didn't have to look up at him and held a large leg of meat. She wasn't sure which animal it was from but it did smell good.

"Yest," he said.

Mana backed away, shaking her head. Markov grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. He took a bite out of the leg then offered it to her again.

"Yest!"

Mana's stomach grumbled and she supported the leg whilst taking a bite out of it.

"Khorosho," Markov said as he nodded. "Golodnaya koroleva."

Mana ate a few more bites of the leg and pulled away. The meat was well cooked and tasted nice but it filled her up quickly. Markov offered it again and Mana shook her head. He shrugged and finished it off in a couple of bites.

He threw the bone out of the window and turned Mana around. Mana grimaced as he lifted her muzzle and locked it. He stood and took his shirt off. He patted the bed.

"Spat," he said.

Mana shook her head as he stripped to his undergarments. Markov narrowed his eyes and grabbed her. Mana felt her breath leave her as she was tossed onto the bed.

"Spat!"

Mana got up but Markov grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down. She struggled as he lay next to her and brought the large fur blanket over them. She gripped her dress as Markov settled down on his side and tucked her in. He placed his hand on her stomach and closed his eyes.

"Spat," he muttered.

Mana watched as he drifted off to sleep. She wriggled and winced as the hand pressed down on her firmer. She stared at the ceiling, clenching her fists.

 _Onii-sama, please hurry._

* * *

 _I'm on my way, Mana._

Kaname stood at the bow of Daisuke's ship. The temperature was dropping the further they went.

He turned his head when Daisuke approached him.

"We'll reach land in a couple of days," he said as he folded his arms and stood next to him. "What will be next is finding the right village."

Kaname nodded. Daisuke tilted his head.

"You would even take the risk of allying with me to save her."

"I know that you've tried to woo my wife," Kaname said and Daisuke pursed his lips. "You're not the first nor you shall be the last. I can tell you still have lingering emotions therefore you wouldn't dare venture unaccompanied."

Kaname crossed his arms.

"What else do you know of these berserkers?"

Daisuke closed his eyes.

"The largest of them are purebred berserkers," he said. "Most of them are warriors. The women stay to defend their homes. The smaller berserkers have human heritage."

He glanced at Kaname.

"This particular clan are a little smarter than others," he explained. "They prefer studying how their enemies think. Crossbreeding with humans has helped them understand and experience empathy. This has helped them press-gang and convince prisoners to remain with them."

He sighed.

"Without a doubt, they'll try to make Mana-sama believe living with them is good and have her bear the children they want. Perhaps have her bring other vampires to live with them."

Kaname clenched his fists, focusing his gaze on the horizon.

 _Don't worry, Mana. We'll bring you back!_

* * *

 _I really need to feed on blood._

Mana breathed deeply as she tried to hold her blood lust at bay. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she last feasted but with this muzzle, it was a little tricky to grab an animal or something to drink from.

Being surrounded by large soldiers, she'd rather not run the risk of turning them and have them become stronger.

"Queen of Blood," the translator said as he bowed to her and Markov.

Markov lowered Mana and placed her in front of him. He left the room and the translator beckoned for her to follow him. She followed him to a barred door, hearing a rowdy crowd on the other side. The translator circled behind her.

"You need to feast on blood," he said and Mana clenched her fists. "We can provide it."

Mana let out a sigh as he removed her muzzle.

"We have prisoners that we can sacrifice to you," he said as he unlocked the metal gloves.

Mana flexed her hands once they were out. An iron grate slid behind her, separating her from the translator.

"This is one of the humans who broke into our village a while ago," he said as Mana turned to him. "The cowards targeted our young because they daren't face us in our prime."

Anger boiled in Mana's blood. The translator smirked slightly.

"Enjoy."

The crowd roared as the door in front of Mana slid open. She walked into the arena and saw a human on the other side equipped with a spear.

Mana rolled her shoulders and noticed Markov viewing from a throne above one of the holding areas. He smirked down at her.

Mana looked at the human who braced the spear at her.

She really didn't want to feed as entertainment to others.

But needs must. Her throat burned as she longed to satiate her thirst.

She strode across the arena towards the human. He shouted as he threw the spear at her. Mana caught it and the crowd above them roared. She snapped the spear in half and ran at the human with the metal point of the spear.

The human tried to run around her but she lunged and gored him with the spear through his side. The encouraging roars above them grew deafening as the human cried out in pain. Mana snatched him by his hair and bared his neck to her.

She sunk her fangs into his neck and drunk.

 _Disgusting._

The crowd continued to roar as Mana reduced the human to dust. Mana turned to Markov to glare at him as he grinned.

"Moya koroleva!" he roared over the crowd. "Bezzhalostnaya koroleva!"

The crowd's cheers grew louder as Mana wiped her mouth from the blood.

 _They take too much delight in this, it's barbaric._

Mana stood in the blacksmith's as Markov talked with one of the men that worked on the forge. A younger man stumbled in front of her, arms full with weapons. He staggered and Mana jumped as an axe dropped and sliced her shoulder open.

She stumbled back with a hiss, holding her gash as blood gushed onto the molten metal nearby. Markov roared and grabbed the young blacksmith by the front, bracing his fist. Mana rushed to Markov and pulled on his arm. Markov glanced at her and she pointed to the gash that had healed by now. He dropped the young blacksmith and crouched, touching her healed shoulder.

He sighed and picked Mana up, placing her on his shoulder. He glowered at the trembling blacksmith before turning to the other and continued talking. Mana rubbed her shoulder and glanced at the molten metal with her blood in. It was taken and poured into a mould.

 _These weapons are huge, some of them are as big as me!_

The next day Mana was presented with a double-sided axe by the young blacksmith. It was smaller than the other axes she had seen. Had they made this for her? She glanced up at Markov who nodded and gestured to it.

"Prinimat," he said.

The blacksmith held it up higher. Mana took the axe and heaved it out of his grip. She stumbled much to the mirth of the others, clinging onto the heavy weapon. Markov ruffled her hair as she stared at it.

 _Why are they giving me a weapon?_

* * *

 _We're finally here._

Kaname and Daisuke crouched in the shadow of the trees, looking down at the village in front of them. Unmistakeably, there was a flag which had the wolf symbol that Asahi had pointed out at the library.

"My lord."

They glanced at Genkei and Chikao as they approached them, bowing to Kaname.

"Mana-sama is here," Genkei said and pointed to a large building with lit windows.

"They're getting ridiculously drunk," Chikao said with a scrunched nose. "We could use that to our advantage."

The doors to the large building slammed open and the berserkers poured out, nudging each other and laughing. Some were carrying women on their shoulders. This included the largest of them, who had Mana on his shoulder.

Kaname stepped forward but was held back by Daisuke.

"Don't give us away!" he hissed but Kaname paid him no attention.

Mana was sitting on the berserker's shoulder, looking down at the others as they sung drunken songs and wrestled each other. The bottom half of her face was masked. Kaname clenched his fists.

"What's the plan?" he asked whilst turning to Genkei.

"We can easily make a distraction with their drunken minds," Genkei said as he watched the crowd disperse towards different houses.

"There will be sober watch guards," Daisuke said. "However, we may be able to sneak in since we're probably too small for them to notice."

"They like fighting," Kaname murmured as he glanced at those who lingered on the streets of the village. "A big enough fight might give us enough time to sneak Mana away."

He looked at Chikao.

"Your ability may come in useful here."

Chikao smirked, his pink eyes glowing.

 _Now or never._

* * *

 _He's so drunk, I may get tipsy by breathing in his breath._

Mana wobbled as Markov stumbled into his bedroom and let her slide down his arm to the floor. He laughed and fell onto the bed, grinning at her. He beckoned her closer and Mana shook her head. He sighed.

"Koroleva," he said whilst slurring his speech, "podoyti blizhe."

Mana shook her head again and he narrowed his eyes.

"Teper!"

Mana flinched when he raised his voice and approached him. She gasped as he grabbed her arm, picked her up and set her on his lap. He ran a finger under her chin.

"Ya khochu znat vashe imya," he mumbled and Mana wrinkled her nose when she smelt his breath.

He placed a hand on his chest.

"Markov," he said then jabbed a finger in her chest.

Mana turned away and he growled.

"Imya!" he barked and Mana closed her eyes.

He shook her slightly.

"Vashe imya!" he said. "Teper!"

Mana winced and shook her head. Markov snarled and squeezed her arm. Mana hissed and glared at him.

"Imya!" he bellowed as he tightened his grip on her arm. "Koroleva, skazhite mne vashe imya!"

Mana shook her head and hissed as he tightened his grip still.

"You're hurting me!" she yelled.

"Vashe imya, teper!"

Tears pricked Mana's eyes as Markov leaned closer. There was a pause when an uproar erupted outside. They turned to see a helmet come through the window and land on the floor. Markov growled as he tossed Mana onto the bed and stormed to the window. He looked out for a while before storming out of the room.

Mana held her breath as she heard the front doors open and rushed to her side of the bed. She reached under the bed and pulled her axe out.

 _I might be able to run!_

Mana poked her head out of the room then tiptoed down the staircase. The uproar outside grew louder when she reached the bottom of the stairs and she headed for the kitchen area at the back of the house. She slunk out of the back door, into the small garden where a few chickens were kept and nearly ran into someone.

"Mana-sama!" he exclaimed as Mana jumped back, raising her axe.

She blinked a couple of times before recognising Daisuke.

"What are you doing here?!" she hissed and Daisuke placed a hand on her muzzle.

"Let me just…"

He reached around the back of the mask and gripped the lock. He pried it apart and Mana gasped as the muzzle fell onto the grass. She rubbed her jaw with a sigh.

Daisuke did the same with her hand restraints and she flexed her hands once they were free.

"Thank you," she murmured and Daisuke nodded, grabbing her arm.

"Let's go," he said and Mana nodded, sliding her axe into its holder on her back.

 _Even if it is you, it's better than no-one._

Mana's heart leapt as she saw Kaname in the distance.

"Onii-sama!"

Kaname widened his eyes when he saw her and they ran into each other's arms.

Daisuke averted his eyes as they kissed.

"Mana-sama, you're alright!"

Mana turned and nodded to Chikao, Genkei and Mako as they each made their appearance and bowed.

"How did you get here?" she asked and Kaname squeezed her.

"We'll…"

"KOROLEVA!"

Mana jumped and glanced back towards the village.

"…discuss this later!" Daisuke finished Kaname's thought and they nodded, running through the woods.

 _Hopefully we can outrun him!_

"Get moving!" Daisuke yelled at his crew when they reached the docked ship.

"Raise the anchor!" Kaname bellowed.

Mana noticed the rope that tied the ship to the rocks. She took her axe out as the others boarded the ship and cut it. She was about to place the axe back when Markov leapt from the shadows and knocked her forward.

"Mana!" Kaname yelled as the wind blew the ship away from the land.

Mana turned and looked up at Markov with wide eyes. He stood over her, nostrils flaring. He cracked his knuckles and Mana got to her knees.

"Mana-sama!" Daisuke yelled.

"No, we'd get killed, sir!" yelled one of his crewman.

"MANA!" Kaname roared as he fought against Genkei to jump off the ship.

Mana raised her axe, trembling under Markov's glare. She bowed her head and offered the axe to him. She closed her eyes, her arms wobbling.

She heard the cries from the ship fading away as Markov knelt before her. She felt his hand take hers and winced when he cut it on the axe. She lifted her head as she was pulled forward and widened her eyes when she saw him drink her blood.

The axe fell between them as Markov locked eyes with her. She shivered when he pulled away, her cut healing, then picked the axe up. He placed it back in her hands.

"Vash," he said as he closed her hands around the handle.

He picked her up.

"Vam nuzhen luchshiy korol," he said and Mana frowned.

She yelped as he held her behind his shoulder.

"Mana," he said and Mana stared at him with wide eyes. "Razumno. Proshchay."

Mana yelped as he threw her at the ship. The vampires jumped when she landed in the sails and tumbled down. Kaname ran underneath her and caught her. He fell with the added weight of the axe and the twins groaned in pain.

"Mana-sama…" Mako mumbled as Mana placed the axe down and staggered to her feet. "What was that just now?"

"I honestly have no idea…"

Mana ran to the side of the ship and saw Markov watching them sail away. He wiped some blood off his lips and Mana turned to the crew.

"He took my blood," she said and they widened their eyes.

"And this…?"

Genkei hissed when the axe shocked him and he dropped it. The vampires backed away from it and Mana looked down at it. Kaname crouched and touched it.

"A weapon which hurts vampires?" he murmured as Genkei cradled his hand.

He turned to Mana.

"Mana, how did you get this?"

Mana covered her mouth.

"I think it was made with the metal my blood got into," she said and everyone turned to her. "Their other weapons don't have an effect like that. They must have other weapons with that metal…"

She turned back to Markov who bowed and disappeared back to the shadows.

"He'll probably come for us again," Kaname said as he wrapped his arms around Mana. "We need to move the others."

"No," Mana said as she placed a hand on his. "No, he wouldn't have let me go. I think he's got what he wanted."

She looked up at Kaname and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Let's just go home," she murmured. "I'm tired."

Kaname sighed as he turned her around and kissed her.

"You're safe now," he whispered.

Mana nodded as she closed her eyes and let Kaname pick her up.

 _I can rest now. I'm finally going home._

* * *

 **Could you write a sequel, where Kaname finds Mana [during the forced wedding between her and Markov] and he (and the others) successfully saves Mana? [And Kaname marries his beloved Mana instead on that day?]**

 **I may have taken a few liberties when writing this, apologies.**

 **I am working on Oblivion which will be the fifth installment to the Bliss series. This may take a while so please be patient. I'll have it up before moving onto the next request.**


	88. AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO SORRY

**Hey guys,**

 **I'm really sorry. I have been feeling wretched since I've come back from my break and it's been impacting my motivation and drive to write.**

 **I'm acknowledging the requests and here's what I have to say.**

 _ **[Could you write a sequel to this where you continue off from here with Kaname forcing himself on her and at his climax she says Zero's name because he appears in their room to duel it out with Kaname?]**_

 **I will be honest, I have been pushing myself with these requests. I do have plans for this one, but I really hate writing scenes including sex compared to when I was writing about five years ago. I absolutely despise rape scenes. And when I was writing Oblivion, it pushed me over the edge because of how grim it was. The added problem which has made my mood take a nosedive has not improved things. I'm just saying I'm putting a pin in this one, just please be patient.**

 ** _[This was really terrific! I would love to see one where their twins but at Cross Academy being like a royal couple but competing with each other like who is the most feared and renowned. Who respects them the most out of the Night class, and who do Yuuki like the most? If you do continue to write this request, could you make it a little longer, please? Thank you!]_**

 **One, thank you. Two, I do have some ideas, it's just some things in my logic are conflicting so I have to get those things to settle down. Three - the two chapters with Kaname and Mana as twins are at least 8,000 words, 4,000 words per chapter, please tell me how long you'd like it. Because that is pretty long for a chapter in my opinion.**

 ** _[I wanna see Kaname get his ass whooped by Mana in Monopoly! I want them to be playing for five hours too! Make him SUFFER! Muahahahaha! :D]_**

 **A happier request and more up my alley. I do enjoy slice of life occasionally. The only problem I have is thinking of a way to make it interesting. So again, pinned.**

 **All in all, I'm just trying to find a way to get my spirits up so I'll be able to write in an appropriate state of mind, I've also been wrestling with being reptetitve for some of these requests/ideas and, for the case of new readers to Mana, I do have other works that I've included her in.**

 **Oblivion is part five of this series I ended up writing. The order goes Bliss, Pleasure, Empty, Cursed and Oblivion, they're all published on my profile. Very Kaname centric.**

 **I did have this Speechless thing going, but I kind of lost steam when I was planning a fourth installment. Oops.**

 **I really don't like Early Bird, the whole plot just makes me want to scoff.**

 **A Fleeting Existence is actually my first Vampire Knight fanfiction which is followed by A Fleeting Existence Extended by request.**

 **Pure and Unconditional - eh. Just eh.**

 **I always feel the need to add an original character so I can express myself and practice my skills as a writer. I've been writing for like eleven years and it's just a dream to publish something. When I created Mana, I knew I wanted to create a character who fought back. I also like the idea of alternate universes where something changes and Mana can be a completely different person. She originally was meant to be an artist but I liked the idea of changing her up, giving her a new hobby in each incarnation. My favourite version is her artist version, I like to try and describe the paintings she does. I need a few new ideas but the repetition of descriptions helps paint (pun not intended) her kind of character.**

 **I also wanted her to be the opposite to Yuki. Her original name was meant to be Hana, but Hanabusa, so Mana. I thought Yuki's name was based on snow but I seem to be wrong on that front. I named Mana to be the opposite of snow and cold, so like flowers or warmth. But really, their names do not match their personalities.**

 **Hell, while I'm at it, I might as well put some thought into the other characters I ended up creating.**

 **But enough for now, I'll only do that if you want it. If not, please wait patiently for the requests. I'll try my best to get out of this rut, I promise.**

 **I want to say thank you for the support. It does make me smile to see reactions. I also want to say thank you about my lack of keeping to a brief. It happens too often, I really need to be stricter with myself.**

 **I also want to say sorry if you came here hoping for another chapter. I just wasn't sure how long I would be keeping you waiting for the next one so a heads-up seemed appropriate.**

 **Oh, also:**

 _ **[What are your favorite foods?]**_

 **I love my mom's spaghetti bolongaise. I also enjoy pizza, burger and fries, the occasional fish and chips, I try to have Japanese cuisine whenever the opportunity pops up, I like Chinese cuisine too and I love seafood, especially mussels!**


	89. A Broken Contract

_He isn't using protection as established in his contract._

Mana gasped when Kaname threw her across the mattress and cried out as he pushed her shoulders down and entered her again.

"Look at me!" he roared and Mana closed her eyes, turning away from him. "Mana!"

"Use a condom!" Mana barked and Kaname gripped her shoulders harder.

She winced as he slammed a hand on her chest, pausing to glare at her.

"Kuma and Yuka have suddenly disappeared," he snarled. "Where do you think they've gone, my darling?"

Mana looked up at him, wincing as he grabbed her hair and tilted her head.

"Or shall I turn my sights to the others?" he whispered in her ear.

Mana pushed her hands against his shoulders as he continued.

"Don't blame your failures on me!"

She yelped when he bit her neck. She struggled as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them. Kaname pulled away from her neck and loomed over her, blood dripping from his lips and onto her cheek.

"Beautiful," he murmured as Mana grimaced at the discomfort that was building. "Mine, all mine, Mana!"

He groaned as he fell onto her, wrapping his arms around her back and picking up his pace. Mana gripped his shoulders, straining to push him away. He buried his face into her neck and Mana leaned her head back, gnawing on her lip to stop herself from crying in pain. She scowled as Kaname came inside her with a loud groan and widened her eyes when she saw who appeared in the doorway.

"Zero?!"

Kaname snapped his head up, glowered at Zero and rose, carrying Mana and clinging onto her. Mana's legs awkwardly hung around his hips as he cradled her to his chest, still inside her. Mana turned her head and got a better look at Zero, who had Bloody Rose aimed at them.

"Let her go," he said.

Kaname tightened his grip on Mana, kissing her head. She felt his laboured breaths brush past her ear.

"How rude, Kiryu," he said, trailing his fingers up and down her back. "You shouldn't interrupt a couple's lovemaking."

Mana's stomach twisted. Zero sneered.

"There's an exception when it's rape."

Mana turned away, closing her eyes. Kaname's fingers moved up to play with her hair. He kissed her head.

"Mana, look at me."

Mana squeezed her eyes closed tighter. Kaname turned her face towards him and kissed her lips.

"Mana, my darling…"

Mana winced as he slid his fingers into her scalp and gripped her hair. She opened her eyes and he sighed.

"My beautiful siren," he whispered. "You must be tired."

Zero moved Bloody Rose when Kaname adjusted their position. Kaname glared at him.

"Do give us some privacy," he said and Zero narrowed his eyes. "I'll deal with you later."

Zero lowered Bloody Rose.

"Get dressed, Mana," he said and Mana turned to look at him. "We're leaving tonight."

Kaname's eyes glowed and the door swung shut. He shifted so he could lay Mana on the bed, her head resting on the pillows. He sighed and she winced when he pulled out. Mana covered her mouth as she felt the gunk between her legs.

Kaname got off the bed and grabbed some trousers to put on. Mana propped herself up once he grabbed a shirt. He went to her bedside and pushed her so she was lying down.

"Sleep," he whispered as he buttoned his shirt up. "In the morning, I'll make breakfast for you."

He kissed her hand. He got up and left the room.

Once the door closed, Mana sprung up and rushed to the wardrobe.

 _Any chance to get out of here is a chance I'm taking!_

Mana ran onto the balcony and spotted something in the water. A getaway?

She heard gunshots and jumped over the balcony wall. Her legs stumbled when she landed and took off down the stairs to the beach. She jumped when a gunshot missed her foot then saw Zero pointing to the cliff. Kaname lunged for Zero and Mana turned, running up the cliff.

Mana skidded when she reached the edge of the cliff, staring down at the boat. The driver in it started the motor and circled the bay. Her heart leapt. She was meant to jump in when it passed? But it's such a huge leap!

"Mana!"

Mana turned and gasped as Zero grabbed her and launched the two of them off the cliff. She screamed as they fell and Zero landed on the boat with her in his arms. She fell to her knees when he set her down and took aim at Kaname who stopped at the cliff edge, watching them go.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Zero asked the driver who nodded.

He turned to Mana and helped her onto one of the seats.

"Mana, are you alright?" he asked and Mana nodded shakily. "Is there anything you need?"

Mana took in a deep breath.

"Morning after pill," she muttered and Zero nodded.

Zero tensed when Mana wrapped her arms around him and broke down sobbing.

"Thank you," she whimpered and he hugged her back. "Thank you…"

 _I owe you my everything…_

* * *

 ***flips the table* I FORGOT A REQUEST!**

 _ **Oh! There goes my heart! Can you write another part to this where Mana remembers this, and feels bad about how she's been treating him (even if he's a little...psycho)?**_

 **This is doable, it'll come after the royal twin couple chapter and the Monopoly chapter, I'm doing requests by the order they're asked for.**

 **In the meantime, I've written a couple of happy(ish) oneshots to boost my spirits. Sweet Tooth (Zero x Mana) and My Bittersweet Valentine (Kaname x Mana). Thank you for waiting patiently.**


	90. Run Away

_Cross Academy, huh? I suppose if Onii-sama wants to help…_

Mana adjusted her ribbon on her blouse. Seiren was quick to readjust it to make it look straighter. Rima peered around from behind Mana and looked at her reflection.

"Shall I braid it?" she asked as she brushed Mana's hair a couple more times.

"No thanks," Mana said. "I think we're running a little late."

Ruka hummed in agreement as she stood by the door, arms crossed. Mana stood from the vanity. Rima placed the brush down and followed her out of her room with Seiren.

When they reached the lobby, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Senri and Takuma stood from the sofas and bowed. Mana nodded as she went down and stood with them, folding her hands.

"Good evening," she said.

"Good evening, Mana-sama," was the collective reply.

Mana smiled and nodded again.

"I'll be take a breath of air first. Alone."

Seiren hesitated and nodded. Rima and Ruka exchanged a look before joining Senri and Akatsuki respectively.

Everyone took a seat and Mana turned, exiting the dormitory building. Her mismatched eyes winced from the dusk sun. She shielded them whilst going down the steps and walking forward to a few feet away from the gate. She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. She grinned as she watched birds soar above her.

 _I don't want to be here. I want to travel. See the world and explore._

"Mana."

Mana paused and turned to see Kaname leave the dormitories with the other vampires following him. Her smile wavered as he joined her side, brushed her hair out of her face.

"No braid?" he said and Mana shrugged.

"It would have taken a while. I was worried we were running late."

Kaname hummed as he kissed her forehead. Mana felt his fingers go through her hair.

"We should get going," he said as he pulled away and faced the gates.

Mana walked next to him, sticking her chin up like him and standing tall. Kaname smirked slightly and Mana jabbed him with her elbow.

Mana sighed slightly when the gates opened and her ears cringed when the girls and boys began screaming. She and Kaname glanced at one another, Kaname nodded and they walked out.

"Day Class, stay back!" Yuki cried as she wrestled with the crowd.

She yelped as she was pushed forward and landed in front of Kaname. Kaname stopped to help her up whilst Mana walked on, not giving them a second glance. She paused when a short boy fell in her path.

The boys in the crowd laughed at him as she stared down at him. He looked up at her fearfully, the flowers in his hand trembling. Mana knelt and he flinched. She offered her hand.

"Are those for me?"

The boy gasped as he sat up and presented them to her, nodding. Mana smiled at him, taking the flowers.

"I love flowers," she said loud enough for the rest of the boys to hear.

She brought them to under her nose, smelling them. She sighed.

"Lilies are my favourite," she said with a wink.

Most of the boys flushed.

"That's enough of that."

Mana glanced at Zero as he strode over, pulled the boy onto his feet and shoved him with the rest of the crowd. He glared at her and she looked into his eyes.

 _Such beautiful eyes that hold such hate._

"You should lighten up, Kiryu-kun."

Zero's nostrils flared as Mana ran a finger along the flowers and picked a violet out of the bunch. He reached for his jacket pocket as she leaned in and pushed the flower behind his ear. She simpered.

"Much better," she said.

Zero's glare intensified as Kaname caught up with her, placing a hand on her back. Mana walked beside Kaname towards the school building. Once inside, she picked the daisy out of the bunch then held the rest out to Hanabusa.

"It's a hassle to hold all of them," she said whilst twirling the daisy.

Hanabusa's eyes sparkled and Akatsuki slapped him over the head. Mana smirked whilst holding the daisy under her nose.

 _I'm surrounded by so many people. Yet I feel like the loneliest one of all._

Mana preferred the backseat by the window. She knew Kaname preferred being somewhere in the middle and yet he wanted to be beside her. She wasn't stopping him from taking his preferred seat. She'd rather not be with him at all.

The daisy lay on her notebook in the moonlight. She looked up at the starry sky. Kaname sat next to her, reading. Neither of them were paying attention to the hunter who was giving the lecture.

"And I suppose our esteemed royal couple have no interest in understanding the laws of physics."

"Not in the slightest," Mana said as Kaname shook his head.

Mana glanced at Toga and smirked at his glare.

"Maybe you should teach us something worthwhile," she said.

Kaname glanced at her. Toga straightened and turned away from the board.

"Maybe you should leave if you do not find anything worthwhile to learn."

Mana smiled and stood.

"A capital idea."

"Mana, wait," Kaname said as he tried to grab her hand when she passed him.

"Oh, it's alright, Onii-sama," Mana drawled as she reached the door. "A walk will do me fine."

She smiled and left the classroom.

 _Finally!_

Mana spun around in the courtyard, breathing in the evening air. She sighed and looked up at the moon.

Outside was beautiful. The moonlight casting shadows from the trees, the cicadas chirruping and the pleasant breeze all painted a wonderful scene. Much better than a dreadfully dull classroom full of yes-vampires and an ill-tempered hunter. Not to mention her wonderful, revered brother.

Mana sat on a bench, tapping her feet on the stone paving. She closed her eyes and sighed. She tilted her head and opened her eyes.

Zero was observing her from the shadows. She beckoned and he approached her.

"You should be in class," he said.

"I'll be in class when there is one that is worthwhile attending."

Mana patted the spot next to her. Zero glared at her. She stared into his eyes.

"You have very beautiful eyes, Kiryu-kun," she said.

Zero snorted. Mana giggled and leaned back, staring at the sky.

"How's little Yuki?" she asked.

Zero folded his arms and she sighed.

"You haven't been taking too much from her, have you?"

Zero's stance wavered and Mana looked at him.

"I worry about her too, you know?" she said and Zero grimaced.

Zero looked away. Mana parted her lips then hesitated. She closed them when Kaname approached them, glowering at Zero. Zero scowled at him before leaving.

Mana rolled her eyes as Kaname approached her.

"What's gotten into you?"

Mana gnawed on her lip as she looked away from him.

"I really don't like that hunter," she said.

Kaname glanced at where Zero had disappeared to before taking a seat beside Mana. Mana shifted as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"May I braid it?"

Mana grimaced.

"I prefer having it loose like this."

Kaname hummed as he continued stroking it. He tangled his fingers in it.

"Pity."

Mana faced away from him as he brought his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in. He kissed the top of her head.

 _And then that Maria appeared._

Mana clenched her fists as she saw Maria waiting for her in her room with Rima, Ruka and Seiren. The pureblood sat on her bed whilst the rest of the girls were on the other side, regarding her with unsavoury looks. Maria's eyes lit up and she bounced of the bed.

"Onee-sama!"

Mana sucked in a sharp breath as Maria sauntered over to her, placed her hands behind her back and smiled.

"I was hoping to do your hair tonight," she said. "Can I, Onee-sama? Your hair is really beautiful, I'd love to arrange it."

"Get," Mana said with gritted teeth. "Out."

Maria blinked and Mana stepped aside, crossing her arms and leaning on the wall.

"Get out of my room. _Never_ call me by that, I am not your sister."

The room turned cold. The other three vampires watched the altercation with bated breath. Maria sighed in a disappointed manner.

"Very well," she said as she walked by Mana. "But I was hoping you'd sympathise with me."

She turned and smiled up at Mana.

"Being pureblood princesses," she said with that vicious smirk, "we can't really trust anyone."

Mana squeezed her arms as she glared at her.

"We are the loneliest creatures," Maria continued and glanced at the other girls. "Brothers and fathers hoping to marry us off, spies lurking around as fake friends, we don't really have anyone to confide in."

She reached out for Mana.

"I was hoping to finally find a one true friend…"

"Well!" Mana snapped as she gnashed her fangs at Maria. "It is because of those reasons why I shouldn't trust you!"

Maria withdrew her hand. Mana stood tall.

"Get ready for the ball," she said.

Maria glared up at her. Mana frowned and tilted her head. She parted her lips then smirked.

"What were you expecting, you poor, poor princess?" she asked mockingly. "Oh yes, dear girl, I sympathise with you! You look so lonely in your little…cage…"

Maria's glare grew more venomous and Mana threw her arms up.

"Oh, forgive me!" she cried out as the girls stared at her with wide eyes. "It is such a cruel world we live in! Here we live in the illusion of luxury and ignorant bliss but really we're just being hunted down…to be eaten…"

Maria clenched her fists and Mana gestured to her mismatched eyes.

"But really, dear girl…" she said as they began to glow eerily. "Are these the kind of eyes you'd want to trust?"

Maria parted her lips then glanced at the girls. She stormed off and Mana smirked wider, the glow in her eyes disappearing. She took a deep breath.

"Leave."

Ruka reacted first.

"But, Mana-sama!"

"You heard her!" Mana spat as she turned to them. "Two of you are devoted to my brother and you, Toya…"

Rima straightened as Mana pointed to her.

"…you love my dear cousin. Who, of course is very close to Ichijo. I can't trust either of them."

She gestured to the doors.

"Get out and never come in without my permission ever again!"

Seiren nodded and bowed. She left and Rima followed her. Ruka reluctantly followed them and paused in the doorway.

"As a queen, you shouldn't make enemies."

Mana smirked a little at Ruka's back.

"Is that a threat, Souen?"

Ruka turned to her with wide eyes.

"No, I…!"

She gasped as Mana pushed her out of the room and closed the door.

Mana sighed as she leaned on the door and took her jacket off. She threw it onto the bed and strode over to the windows, throwing them open. The wind greeted her as she walked onto the balcony.

She could faintly hear the commotion of students preparing for the ball.

 _I wonder how Zero is._

Mana was pleasantly surprised to see Zero hadn't attended the ball. Zero raised his eyebrows when he spotted her. Mana smiled slightly and approached him.

"Not one for parties either?"

Zero shrugged and Mana leaned on the nearest tree. Zero walked over and leaned on it next to her.

"I thought you'd be used to them," Zero said.

Mana sighed, looking up at the sky.

"Yes and no."

She scowled and rolled her shoulder.

"Yes, I've had the training," she said. "All the etiquette and all that, pardon my language, crap."

Zero stared at her with wide eyes. Mana grinned at him.

"Yes, I can be crass too," she said with a giggle.

Zero snorted and looked away.

"But you know what, Zero?"

Zero tensed.

"I really want to pack a small bag and run away. Run away from it all."

She folded her arms.

"It's awfully cramped at the top."

"Then why don't you?"

Mana grimaced.

"Business. I need to tie up a few loose ends. Then when this charade is over I can disappear."

She paused when she caught sight of Yuki running towards the Moon Dormitories.

"But in the meantime, Zero, you need to keep an eye on her."

Zero frowned as he looked at Mana then spotted Yuki.

"Yuki?!"

He ran after her. Mana raised her chin.

"Don't hold back because of her!" she said and Zero paused to look at her. "You can't protect her from everything."

Zero clenched his fists then ran off.

 _And yet, you ignored me._

Mana stepped in Shizuka's path. The wounded pureblood glared at her and she crossed her arms.

"Did Zero drink from you?"

When Shizuka didn't reply, Mana shrugged.

"I thought as much."

Shizuka gasped as Mana pinned her to the wall, glaring into her eyes.

"I'll make this quick."

Shizuka's eyes widened as Mana bit her neck and drove her hand through her heart. She gasped as Mana drank her then chuckled.

"We really aren't so different."

Mana pulled away and glared at her.

"Perhaps," she said as she let Shizuka slide to the floor.

Shizuka smirked at her before disappearing into crystallised dust. Mana wiped her mouth.

 _I had no intention to fall in love. Isn't it wonderful when life throws you the most unexpected things?_

Mana let out a sigh when Zero pulled away from her and fell against the wall. He gasped as his eyes lost their glow and stared at her.

"Why?"

Mana pursed her lips.

"It's for Yuki."

They looked away from each other. Zero licked his lips. Mana jumped slightly when he rested his head on her shoulder.

"You're weird," he said and Mana snorted.

"So are you," she said. "I thought you hated vampires? Especially purebloods."

Zero lifted his head to look at her.

"You're different," he said. "It feels strange."

Mana giggled and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry for having a personality."

They smirked at one another. Mana tilted her head.

"Zero, are you any good at braiding?"

Zero blinked and sat up. Mana turned her back to him and offered her hair to him. She smiled as she felt his hand collect it.

 _His touch feels so different…_

Mana fiddled with the end of the braid as she entered the Moon Dormitories. She paused in the lobby when she saw Kaname on the staircase.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Out."

Kaname narrowed his eyes.

"Who did your hair?"

"I did it myself."

"It's messy, I'd like to redo it."

"I don't want you to."

Kaname clenched the stair rail. Mana hummed as she looked around.

"Have you seen Maria around?"

Kaname pursed his lips.

"No, have you?"

"No."

Mana shrugged and began ascending the staircase. She stopped beside Kaname as he grabbed her arm.

"Are you ready to leave for the holiday?"

Mana grimaced.

"I need to do some more packing."

"We leave tonight."

Mana looked up at him sharply.

"So soon?!"

"Before Takuma's grandfather comes to offer his home to us."

Mana pursed her lips and nodded.

"Very well. I'll be as quick as I can."

She blinked as Kaname kissed her head.

"We'll be taking a flight to Paris. I'd like to put as much distance between us as possible."

Mana nodded.

"Very well."

Kaname squeezed her arm before letting her go to her room.

 _I hate spending time alone with him._

Mana woke up and noticed Kaname had slipped into her bed. She glanced at the clock and saw it had just gone past midday. She shuffled away from Kaname and he followed her, adjusting his arm around her. He kissed the back of her head.

"Morning," he whispered.

Mana swallowed.

"Afternoon."

Kaname yawned and pulled her closer, burying his nose into the back of her neck.

"Stay in for a little longer," he whispered.

Mana grimaced and fiddled with her braid. Kaname sighed and nuzzled her. Mana cleared her throat.

"I should have a shower at least."

Kaname hummed, his fingers tracing her stomach.

"Take a bath," he said. "It may help with the jetlag. I'll order for some lunch."

Mana let out a breath when he pulled away, sat up and stretched. She got up and retreated into the bathroom.

 _It can't be much longer. Soon we can get rid of Rido, Onii-sama can turn Yuki back then I can leave._

Mana stepped out of the bathroom half an hour later. Kaname sat by the table that had plates of food on. She took the seat opposite him.

"Thank you for this food," she murmured whilst putting her hands together then began eating.

Kaname smiled as he watched her eat. Mana glanced at him when he didn't touch his food. He stood and walked to her side, going down on one knee.

"Mana," he sighed as he took her hand. "I love you."

Mana swallowed and looked away.

"Onii-sama…"

"Please, Mana. Let us marry in this life. After everything has been dealt with."

Mana pulled her hand away.

"No," she said and Kaname parted his lips. "No, I'm not marrying you."

"Mana…"

Mana glared at him.

"For Onee-sama's memory," she said and Kaname bowed his head.

"Mana, she'd want us to be happy," he said.

"I won't be happy with you."

Kaname grabbed her wrist and stood up, pulling her up to her feet.

"Mana, I can make you happy," he said and Mana strained against him.

"I don't think so," she said and winced as Kaname grabbed her braid and tilted her head up at him.

"I can. You'll want for nothing."

Mana pushed him away and stroked her braid.

"No," she snarled. "You know I've never liked you and I never will."

Kaname dropped his hands and she went to the wardrobe, grabbed a dress and went into the bathroom to get changed.

 _To marry him of all people! Never!_

They were in Paris for two weeks. Kaname had business to attend to, meeting allies and the like. Mana attended the parties that she needed to with him. The same boring faces, the usual, mundane venues, it all made her face ache with her fake smiles and her feet cry in these damn heels.

Frankly, the only interesting people she met were the ones Kaname didn't approve of.

Lord Dmitri Vasilevsky of Russia and his aristocrats.

True, he was a brutish character and had a very shady background. But his ancestors were berserkers and vampires. Yes, Mana needed to use his translator to converse with him, but he was still interesting to talk to, especially about what he knew of his family.

He was even courteous enough to extend an invitation, which Kaname was quick to turn down.

 _Nevertheless, I know where to run to now._

Mana couldn't be more relieved to be back in Cross Academy and in her own room. She fell onto her bed and yawned. Her hair was loose and splayed around her.

She frowned when someone knocked on her door. She turned to face it.

"Come in?"

Rima opened the door and poked her head into the bedroom.

"Mana-sama," she said. "Senri hasn't come back yet."

Mana sighed as she sat up.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

Rima looked at her hair and Mana sighed.

"Very well."

She got up and Rima followed her to the vanity. She sat down and let Rima brush her hair.

"Did you have a good break?"

Mana pursed her lips and looked away.

"I suppose. I met some interesting people."

Rima paused in her brushing and looked at Mana in the reflection.

"Is there something on your mind?"

Mana shook her head. Rima hummed and continued brushing.

"Well, good afternoon, ladies."

Rima and Mana turned to see Senri at the door. Rima hesitated and Mana narrowed her eyes.

"What brings you here?"

Senri smirked as he approached them.

"May I not greet you and Rima, Mana-sama?"

Mana's eyes widened when she saw Senri's mismatched eyes. Rima covered her mouth when Mana flew out of her seat, grabbed Senri by his collar and slammed him against the wall.

"You are not welcome here!" she roared and Senri smirked wider.

"Mana-sama!" Rima cried out as she grabbed Mana's arm.

"Mana-sama, please!"

Mana turned her head and glared at Takuma when he came in. He held his hands out.

"Please, don't hurt Senri."

Mana's grip wavered and she let Senri go. Senri brushed himself down and Mana stormed by Takuma.

"I want everyone out of my room by the time I get back," she spat before leaving.

Mana ran to Kaname's room and walked in, slamming the doors.

"Did you know he'd possess Shiki?!"

Kaname looked up from his desk. He sat back and folded his hands.

"It brings him here where we can finish things."

"We can finish things away from your precious Yuki, you know?!"

Kaname rose to his feet and leaned across the desk.

"You know we can't defeat him," he said.

"So why bring him here?"

"Because there are those here that can."

Mana frowned.

"Yagari and Kaien aren't in their prime anymore…" she murmured. "No. Juri killed herself so Yuki can live a normal life!"

Kaname sighed and Mana's face fell.

"Zero? But supposing Shizuka…"

She covered her mouth and stepped back.

"That's why you visited her!" she cried.

"Mana, calm down," Kaname said as he went around the desk.

"You let her out so she'd kill his parents!"

Mana struggled as Kaname grabbed her shoulders.

"Mana, trust me!" he said and Mana shook her head.

"How can I possibly trust you?! You just plot everything in your head without giving anyone a heads up!"

"Because I'm your brother," Kaname said as he squeezed her shoulders.

Mana glared at him.

"You're not, we both know that."

Kaname's hands reached up to cup her cheeks.

"Then as my fiancée, please trust me."

Mana scowled and pushed him away.

"I am not your fiancée!"

"And what do you think you're going to do after all is said and done?" Kaname asked. "It's a new world, Mana. You can't expect to survive."

Mana slapped his hand away when he reached out to stroke her cheek.

"You can't force me," she said before leaving.

She ran down the stairs and out of the dormitory building.

 _Everything is happening so fast, what do I do?!_

Mana breathed as she grabbed a pebble and threw it at Zero's window. She didn't need to wait long for Zero to approach the window, open it and stare at her.

"Did you really throw a pebble at my window?"

Mana shrugged.

"I read."

Zero smirked slightly.

"You could have knocked?"

Mana blushed slightly.

"I wanted to see just you."

Zero's smirk wavered.

"I'll be down."

Mana grinned as he closed the window.

 _I feel so giddy._

Mana turned round to look up at Zero after he did her braid. Zero sat beside her on the bench.

"Don't you have someone to braid your hair for you?"

Mana shrugged.

"My hair is like a part of me really," she said. "It's personal. I'd rather not have other people touching it."

Zero frowned and she fumbled in her pockets.

"I wanted to give you these."

She pulled out a plastic packet with crumbling macarons.

"I didn't know what to get you from our trip," she said.

Zero took them.

"I don't like sweets."

Mana's face fell.

"Oh, sorry!"

She reached out for the packet but Zero took it out of her reach.

"I'll eat them."

"No, I could find something else to make it up to you!"

"You didn't know."

Mana reached for the packet again and bumped noses with Zero. They looked at one another and Mana's face went red. Zero raised an eyebrow.

"You really aren't like other purebloods."

Mana scooted to the other side of the bench, fiddling with her braid and looking away.

"I happen to be tired from travelling," she said.

Zero snorted. Mana glanced at him.

"Does that mean you don't hate me?"

Zero tilted his head.

"I suppose not, no."

Mana's heart leapt and she smiled.

 _It's like you light up my world._

Mana snuck back into the dormitory building. She was halfway up the stairs when she spotted Kaname at the top.

"Where have you been?"

Mana chewed on her lip.

"Out."

"Who did your hair?"

"I did it myself."

"Don't lie to me," Kaname snarled as he approached her.

"Why does it matter?"

Mana slapped his hand away as he reached for her braid.

"I'm tired. I want to go to bed."

"Why were you with Kiryu?"

Kaname glowered at Mana as she continued up the stairs.

"I can smell him all over you!"

Mana disappeared into her room, slamming the door.

 _Then everything happened. Onii-sama turned Yuki back, Rido went back into his body…_

Mana approached Hanabusa who stood outside her room. Hanabusa stood tall and Mana smiled.

"Thank you for taking care of my little sister," she said and Hanabusa smiled.

"Anything for you and Kaname-sama," he said.

He blushed as Mana stepped closer and tucked some hair behind his ear.

"May I see her?" she asked. "I'm so worried."

"Of course!"

Hanabusa stepped to the side and bowed. Mana smiled as she knocked on the door.

"Yuki?" she called. "It's me, Mana."

"Come in!"

Mana shot another smile at Hanabusa before slipping in and closing the door. Yuki got up when she saw her.

"Mana-nee-sama."

Mana snorted, shaking her head.

"Yuki, just Mana will do," she said. "Mana-nee-sama sounds so weird."

Yuki fiddled with her hands as Mana approached her. Yuki jumped as Mana cupped her face.

"Yuki, I need you to trust me."

Yuki blinked as Mana closed her eyes.

"I need to borrow your body for tonight."

Yuki's eyes widened.

 _Eerily enough, it was so easy._

Mana sighed as she shook Yuki's body out. She clenched her fists and glanced at her own body on Yuki's bed. Taking a deep breath, she went to the window, opened it and jumped out.

She landed on the ground and began running towards the Moon Dormitories. She was stopped by a horde of Level Es. She grabbed Artemis from where Yuki hid it under her skirt and winced as it reacted to her. She took a deep breath and held it out. Artemis relented and turned into its scythe form.

Heads turned towards her and Mana narrowed her eyes.

 _If all goes well…_

Mana stormed across the roof, glaring at Rido who sat atop a pile of bodies. Rido blinked then smirked at her.

"Ah," he said as Mana stopped a few feet away. "The vagabond dreamer."

Mana slung Artemis across her shoulders. Rido stood.

"You know you can't defeat me."

Mana shrugged.

"Doesn't mean it's not fun to tear you apart."

Rido laughed as he jumped and landed in front of her. The bodies turned into dust and were blown away by the wind.

"But you risk damaging poor little Yuki's body," he said as he took her chin. "Your Onii-sama won't be so happy about that."

Mana smirked.

"Oh well."

Rido ducked as Mana swung Artemis at him.

 _I can at least weaken you._

Mana let out a grunt as she drove Artemis's blade into Rido's chest and shoved him across the roof. Rido held his wound, glaring at her.

"What do you hope to achieve?" he snarled at her. "I can just come back. Take me down all you want, you'll never truly kill me."

"No…" Mana murmured as her eyes darted to the door. "But he will."

Rido turned his head and Mana heard the gunshot that turned him to dust. She let out a long sigh as Zero stepped out onto the roof and noticed her.

"Yuki!"

Mana glanced at him as he ran up to her. He hesitated and tilted his head.

"Mana?"

Mana blinked and turned away. She sighed.

"Yes," she murmured.

Zero frowned and Mana held up a hand.

"I'm just going to give it back."

She walked past Zero and he grabbed her arm.

"Let me come with you."

Mana blinked then nodded.

 _Very well, Zero._

Mana withdrew her hand after erasing Hanabusa's memories. He slumped to the floor and she walked into Yuki's room. Zero glanced at him before following Mana in. He paused as Mana lay by her body and closed her eyes. Yuki sighed and Mana awoke in her body. She sat up, blinking a couple of times before checking Yuki over. She sighed.

"Right."

She got to her feet, stretching her arms. She patted her utility belt.

"Now I must leave before Onii-sama gets back," she sighed.

Zero stepped in her path. She tilted her head at him.

"Zero, please."

"Together."

Mana blinked in surprise as Zero nodded.

"Let's go together."

"Zero, no," Mana sighed. "I'm only travelling. Just running away. You have a future to pursue…"

"Not as a vampire and a hunter."

Zero sighed.

"I'd like to see the world like you."

Mana smiled and nodded.

"Well, you'd better pack a few things then," she sighed and Zero nodded, leaving the room.

She followed him as he went into his room. She stood by the door as he grabbed a duffel bag.

"Pack warm clothes," she said and Zero turned to her.

"Are we heading north?"

Mana grinned.

"Russia. I know someone."

 _Just put as much distance between us as possible._


	91. Insanity's Love

_Even when I restored your memory…_

Kaname sat back in his desk chair. Mana was in front of his desk, eyes cast down.

"Things change," she said. "I'm sorry but really, I can't return your feelings."

Kaname tilted his head.

"But you'll learn," he said and Mana shook her head.

"I don't want to be your wife," she said. "I just want to be me. I want to travel and paint."

"You can do all that as my wife, I promise," Kaname said as he stood. "Please, don't leave me."

"I don't belong here."

"Yes, you do."

Mana stepped back as Kaname went around the desk and grabbed her wrist.

"We made a promise."

"That was over ten years ago," Mana sighed. "I'm not five years old anymore. I'm not this naïve, bright-eyed girl who believes you to be her prince."

Kaname squeezed her wrist.

"It can be a modest wedding," he said and Mana shook her head. "A small ceremony, I won't make a big fuss…"

"Please, stop," she whispered and he pulled her closer.

"You can paint all you want," he said as hugged her. "There don't have to be any children, not until you've found your success."

"Kaname-nii, please…"

"Kana-nii," Kaname corrected her as he squeezed her. "And we can travel around the world. Name any location, we can go there."

"No!"

Kaname stepped back as Mana pushed herself away. She sighed, straightening her clothes.

"No," she sighed. "I can't. I won't have anything to do in this loveless marriage."

She walked towards the doors and paused when she heard them lock.

"It's not a loveless marriage," Kaname said as she turned to face him. "I love you."

"Let me out," she said and Kaname shook his head.

"No, just sit down and listen to me."

"Just let me out, you'll waste your breath."

"Please, just listen to me, we can reach an agreement!"

"Do you agree to let me go and forget about this silly little promise you're trying to keep?"

"Mana!"

"Why does it have to be with me?! Yuki loves you and we're no different!"

Mana gasped as Kaname snapped and sent her across the office and where she hit the doors. Kaname caught his breath as she slid to the floor.

"You have so much ambition," he said as he walked towards her. "I love how you dedicate your time to your craft."

He crouched beside her as she sat up, rubbing her head. He took her chin and moved her head so he could look into her eyes.

"You're so strong. You don't hesitate to defend those around you and can kill when necessary."

Mana raised a hand and he snatched it, squeezing it.

"You're the perfect queen, Mana," he sighed as he kissed her fingertips. "I want nothing more than to be by your side."

Mana snatched her hand back, looking away.

"You lied to Yuki and me," she said and Kaname parted his lips. "How can I possibly marry someone I can't trust?"

Kaname cupped her face with both hands.

"I did it for us," he said. "I wanted to tell you the truth but it would run the risk of things not going according to plan. I had waited so patiently, waiting for the day where we could finally fulfil our promise. I didn't want any unnecessary risks."

Mana turned away, pushing his hands away. Kaname moved to her other side, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Mana?"

"Let me go."

Kaname's hand hovered over her cheek. Mana glared at him.

"How long are you going to cling to the past? Change happens. I'm not who I was back then. Even so, I wouldn't be with someone who lies and abuses me."

"Mana…"

Kaname dropped his hand. Mana shuffled away when his eyes glowed red and he grabbed her wrist.

"I can't," he said as he pulled her to him. "My Mana, my good girl, she wants to marry me."

"Let go…"

Mana hissed as Kaname grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back. His eyes roamed her bare neck.

"My darling, my beautiful sweetheart…" he sighed as he traced her collarbone. "You're in there somewhere. You want us to fulfil our promise."

"Get off me!"

Mana struggled as Kaname leaned over her.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "We just need to coax her out."

 _My Mana never says such hurtful things to me._

Kaname groaned as he held Mana to him after his climax. His eyes dimmed from their lustful glow as he buried his nose into her neck.

"Mana," he whispered as he kissed her neck. "My Mana…"

He sighed and lifted his head to look at her. Her eyes were closed and she lay limp. He frowned as he sat up and cupped her cheek. Her head fell to the side and Kaname's eyes widened when he saw yellow blood drip out of her nose.

"Mana?!"

 _What did I do?!_

Kaname watched with bated breath as Hanabusa stepped away from Mana in his bed and bowed to Kaname.

"She's healing," he said. "I'm not sure how long it will take for her to fully recover. She may wake up in a day or two but she may exhibit some odd behaviour due to the overall trauma."

Kaname sighed and approached Mana's bedside. He grabbed her hand and kissed it repeatedly.

He glanced at Hanabusa when he cleared his throat.

"My lord, if she's sustained any other injuries…"

"No," Kaname snapped. "It's just her head."

He turned back to her and brushed the hair out of her face. Hanabusa cleared his throat again.

"I may be able to help her recovery better if I knew what caused…"

"I don't quite know either," Kaname said. "I found her like this."

Hanabusa nodded slowly and picked up his medical bag after packing it.

"I'll check up on her in the morning," he said.

"Please," Kaname nodded as he cradled Mana's hand to his cheek.

Hanabusa left and Kaname sighed.

 _Don't worry, everything will be alright._

Kaname watched Mana, in his lap, look up at the stars and reached out for them. He smiled and kissed her head. She didn't pay him any heed.

"Kaname-nii-sama?"

Kaname looked up at Yuki as she stepped onto the balcony with a tray. She grimaced as she saw Mana in her dopey state.

"How is she?"

Kaname glanced back at Mana and smiled.

"She's doing fine," he said as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"I hope she's hungry."

Kaname glanced at the bowls of soup on the tray. Yuki placed it down on the table and Kaname sat up, nudging Mana to sit up with him. Mana turned her attention to the garden below. Kaname reached out for a spoon and dipped it into the soup. He then brought it up to Mana's lips.

"Mana?"

Mana looked at the spoon and took it in her mouth. Kaname smiled as he pulled it away and Yuki giggled.

 _Everything is just fine, Mana. Don't worry._


	92. Monopoly

_Sure, let's play Monopoly. That is bound to end well._

"Dibs on the dog," Mana said as she snatched the metal dog then placed it on GO.

Kaname chuckled. His hand hovered over the pieces before picking the horse and rider.

"What even is this?" Zero asked as he picked up the howitzer.

"It looks like a gun," Mana said with a frown.

"I'll take it," Zero shrugged as he placed the token on the board.

"You sure it's a gun?" Yuki asked. "It looks like a weird gardening tool…"

Mana shrugged. Yuki looked through the tokens and picked up the thimble.

"We're waiting for you, Chairman," Kaname called.

"Just a minute!" Kaien called from the kitchen. "Just need to make the tea!"

Mana and Zero leapt to their feet and barrelled into the kitchen.

 _See? Haven't even started yet and there's chaos._

"Wow, Kaien," Mana snorted as Kaien landed on Mayfair. "How did you get bankrupt so quickly?"

Tears flowed down Kaien's face as he handed Kaname the last of his money.

"I'll just go and make some consolation cookies for myself," he sniffed as he stood up.

"Or actually do some work?" Zero said as he and Mana sat up.

"Look, it's not my turn for a while," Yuki said as she got up with Kaien. "How about I make some with you?"

"Aw hell no!" Mana said as she jumped to her feet whilst Kaname rolled.

"It's been half an hour," Kaname mused as he moved his token. "If it's half past two, why not go out and buy some cookies? We could all take a break."

"That sounds like a good idea," Yuki said with a smile.

Zero rolled the die next as Yuki and Kaien left the living room.

 _Honestly, I'd prefer playing Fortune Street or something more interesting._

"Tough luck, Yuki-nee," Mana giggled as Yuki landed on Bond Street.

Yuki stared at her remaining money and whined.

"But it's not fair!" she whined.

Mana grinned and sat up.

"Tell you what? I'll pay you a hundred and twenty-two for Oxford Street."

"Sold!" Yuki sung as she handed over the property card and Mana counted the money.

"Yuki!" Zero groaned as he dropped his head into his hands.

Mana cackled as she set the card by her other two properties. Kaname sighed as Yuki frowned at Zero.

"What?"

Zero glared at her whilst Kaname reached for the die.

"She can build houses and hotels now. Coupled with Kuran taking Park Lane and Mayfair, that side of the board is going to be mayhem."

Yuki looked back towards Mana with wide eyes.

"You tricked me!" she accused.

"Extorted," Mana shrugged as Zero took the die after Kaname finished moving his piece. "It's a cruel world in Monopoly."

Yuki pouted as Zero handed rent to Mana after landing on Leicester Square.

 _And in a few more moves, Yuki-nee was out of the game._

"Doubles again," Mana hummed as she reached for the bowl of crisps.

Zero smirked as he moved his piece to a community chest spot. He took a card.

"From sale of stock," he read out loud, "you get fifty pounds."

He smirked and reached for the bank. Mana snatched his hand and smirked at him.

"One more set of doubles and you'll be in jail," she sung.

Zero narrowed his eyes and took the fifty pound note out of the box. Mana smirked as she leaned back and Zero reached for the die. He shook the them a couple of times in his hands before throwing them across the board. Mana covered her mouth to hide her smile as he rolled double fives.

"Into jail!" she said and Zero scowled.

 _And not too long after, it was just me and Kuran._

"Looking a little skint there, Kuran?"

Kaname's poker face didn't give away anything. Mana smirked as Zero came into the room with coffee. He slouched on the sofa. Kaname reached for the die.

"While I applaud your extortion skills," Kaname hummed as he shook the die gently, "this game is unpredictable and can change at any tide."

"You'd think you'd be way ahead with your schooling," Mana remarked as he rolled the dice.

The clock struck seven as Kaname moved his piece and landed on Oxford. His hand hovered over the token and Mana glanced at her card.

"That is one thousand, one hundred pounds," she said with a smirk.

Kaname glanced at his funds. Yuki looked between them with wide eyes. Zero placed his coffee mug down.

Kaname lifted his head and smiled at Mana.

"I surrender," he said and Mana raised her eyebrows.

"You really don't want to give up Mayfair and Park Lane," she said with a snort.

"You'd only take advantage of the situation," Kaname chuckled as he sat back in his armchair. "Allow me to resign with my dignity."

He pointed to the clock.

"I'd rather not have to spend another couple of hours in a losing battle."

Mana rolled her eyes and sat back.

"Trust you to make a victory anticlimactic."

Kaname smirked and shrugged.

"You should study in economics," he suggested. "The world of business may be up your street."

"Oh no," Mana scowled. "I'm not being groomed into that, you'd extort it for sure."

Kaname chuckled as Yuki began packing the set away.

"We'll see, young lady," he said.

 _He won't let this go, will he?_

* * *

 **I apologise. I didn't know what to do with this.**


	93. Partners in Crime

_It started with a predictable intrusion._

Mana smirked at Hanabusa as he rifled through her drawers. She heard from Kaname that he had been snooping for 'keepsakes' in his room. She had been half-expecting for him to look in her room next.

Mana stepped into her bedroom and closed the door. Hanabusa didn't hear it as he pulled out a pair of knickers. Mana smirked wider as he hesitated, staring at the black lace and red silk.

"Victoria's Secret," Mana announced and Hanabusa shrieked, dropped the knickers and turned to her, "imported from America. A present from Onii-sama. _Very_ comfortable."

Hanabusa's neck, face and ears went red as he began stammering an excuse. Mana didn't pay much attention as she crossed to her bedside table. She did catch the words 'sister', 'birthday', 'fashion' and 'present'. She opened the drawer in the table.

"Could you check if my favourite brassiere is there?" she asked and Hanabusa fell silent. "Red, lacy and a big satin bow right…" She pointed to the middle of her cleavage. "Here."

Hanabusa stuttered and Mana pouted.

"You've fondled with my panties," she said and he clamped up. "Why not see if that bra would suit your sister?"

Hanabusa turned back to the chest of drawers as Mana delved into the drawer beside her. By the time he turned back to her, bra in hand, Mana snapped a picture of him.

"Mana-sama!" Hanabusa exclaimed as she took the polaroid out of the camera and shook it.

The bra fell to the floor as Mana looked at the polaroid with a smirk.

"Ah, lovely," she said as she put the camera back in the drawer.

She crossed the room, waving the picture of Hanabusa holding her bra.

"So, Aido," she purred as she backed Hanabusa into the wall, "what would you do to stop me from showing Onii-sama this?"

Hanabusa stuttered as his eyes jumped from the polaroid to her. Mana grinned.

"Ah, blackmail," she sighed and slipped the polaroid in to her cleavage.

Hanabusa swallowed as she bounced her breasts suggestively.

"We will have so much fun together," she giggled.

She jabbed a finger into his chest.

"From now on, dear Aido," she purred as Hanabusa flattened himself on the wall behind him, "you will be my partner in crime. Refuse and I could let this find its way to Onii-sama's desk."

Hanabusa looked away, hands shaking and sweaty.

"Are we clear, Aido?" Mana asked as she leaned forward and pressed her breasts against him, a corner of the polaroid peeking out from where it was sandwiched. "Aido?"

"Yes, M-Mana-sama," Hanabusa stuttered and Mana smirked.

 _It's far too easy to intimidate him._

Mana scribbled in her notebook, glancing at her biology textbook. She chewed the end of her pencil.

Her attention was turned to her door as Hanabusa stepped into her room.

"Two minutes behind," she said, "not a good start."

"Forgive me, Mana-sama," Hanabusa stuttered as he approached her. "I was…"

He was interrupted by a jar being tossed at him. He caught it and widened his eyes when he saw the cicadas, centipedes and spiders crawling along the glass.

"I spent last evening finding those," Mana said as Hanabusa's hands began shaking. "Don't you dare drop it. They're for your cousin."

Hanabusa snapped his attention to her. Mana sighed as she stretched and propped her feet on the desk.

"They're harmless," she said. "I just feel Souen's been trying a bit too hard to get close with Onii-sama. I think it's time she learned some boundaries."

She waved Hanabusa away.

"Chop, chop."

Hanabusa hesitated before nodding and disappearing out of the room. Mana smirked.

 _The screams during the early hours of the morning weren't disappointing._

Mana smirked at Ruka and Rima who looked rather weary the next evening. She strutted past Ruka and wrapped her arms around Kaname's arm.

"Good evening, Onii-sama," she purred as Kaname smiled and patted her head.

"You're in a good mood," Kaname said and Mana just smiled.

"I just slept so well," she said. "I'm thinking of making a lemon drizzle cake after classes. Would you like a piece?"

"Sounds lovely," Kaname said as they began leaving the dormitory building.

Mana hummed as they led the vampires. She glanced behind her shoulder and winked at Hanabusa. He tilted his head and Mana let out a loud gasp.

"Oh, a cockroach!" she exclaimed and Kaname scoured the ground.

"I don't see…" he started.

He was interrupted by a bolt of lightning striking the ground in front of them. Mana jumped and squeezed Kaname's arm as they stared at the singed spot. The Pureblood couple turned to Rima who looked frazzled. Senri and Takuma stepped away from her.

"You OK, Toya?" Mana asked as Rima stood straight and combed her hair back.

"Fine, Mana-sama," she said.

Mana giggled as Hanabusa looked away. They continued down to the gates.

"Oh, did you drink your milk, Onii-sama?" Mana asked and Kaname tensed.

"Yes," he replied stiffly and Mana giggled.

"I know when you lie," she said and rubbed his arm. "You should drink your milk. It's good for you."

"You're being childish."

Mana smirked and leaned up to kiss his cheek. She unwound herself from him once they reached the gates.

 _It's fun to get under his skin._

Mana yawned as the first class of the evening drew to a close. The vampires broke off into their groups as the teacher walked out. Kaname stood from his place next to her and walked out of the classroom.

Mana glanced at Hanabusa who was slumped at his desk with Ruka and Akatsuki. She scribbled something in her notebook, tore the page out and scrunched it into a ball. She threw it at Hanabusa and it hit him on the head.

Hanabusa turned sharply and flinched when he saw her waving at him. He waved back and turned away. Mana hummed as she got up and skipped out of the classroom.

Fifteen minutes later, she was back at her desk with two glasses of milk. She began sipping one as Kaname came into the classroom. He paused when he saw the glasses and she grinned.

 _Milk is good for you._

Mana twirled in front of her mirror in a pink negligee. She hummed, placing her hands on her hips and cocking her head to the side. Her bedroom door opened.

"I'm sorry I'm…" Hanabusa started.

He yelped when he saw her and spun around, covering his eyes.

"Mana-sama, I didn't realise…!" he exclaimed. "I should have knocked, forgive me!"

Mana turned to Hanabusa and posed, squeezing her arms to push her breasts up slightly.

"Do you think Onii-sama will like this?" she asked.

Hanabusa spluttered and Mana rolled her eyes with a smirk. She approached him, taking a bottle of shampoo from her nightstand. She stopped behind him, stood on the tips of her toes and waved the bottle in front of his face. Hanabusa tensed when he felt her breasts against his back.

"Swap this with Cross's," she said and Hanabusa lowered his hands to stare at the bottle. "I know you don't like her much, so this might be a bit fun."

Hanabusa took the bottle and Mana stepped away.

"Why?" Hanabusa asked.

Mana sighed as she turned away and walked back to the mirror.

"I'm sick and tired of people comparing us," she said whilst checking her hair in her reflection. "We look nothing alike, it's such an insult!"

She smirked as Hanabusa nodded and sidestepped out of her room.

 _And what kind of big sister would I be if I didn't prank her from time to time?_

"Onii-sama!"

Kaname turned to smile at Mana as she dashed across the lobby. His smile faltered when he saw the glasses of milk she had in her hands. She held one out to him.

"Drink up!"

Kaname's fingers twitched as he took a glass. He glanced at the rest of the Night Class in the lobby who watched them with curious looks. Mana smirked as she drank her glass whilst Kaname reluctantly did the same with his. He handed the glass back to Mana when he was done.

"Good boy," Mana said teasingly and reached up to kiss the corner of his lips. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Mana…" Kaname sighed as she skipped away.

Five minutes later, Mana was on his arm and they were leading the Night Class out of the dormitory building.

"It's a lovely evening," she sighed.

Kaname glanced at her.

"You're in a cheerful mood."

"I always am."

"When you're pulling pranks."

Mana grinned widely as they stopped at the gates and stepped apart. The gates creaked open and the girls on the other side screamed.

"Hello, my girls!" Hanabusa cheered as he walked out.

Mana spotted Yuki trying to keep the crowd back and smirked when she saw her sporting a beanie hat. She approached her, smiling at some of the boys mixed with the crowd.

"Friday evening and you're choosing it to see me?" she said and the boys grinned at her. "Aw, you're so kind!"

She looked down at Yuki.

"New look, Yuki-chan?" she asked and Yuki blushed, pulling her beanie down.

"Y-Yes," she muttered.

"I'm not sure if it suits you," Mana frowned as she stepped back and tilted her head. "Sun hats and a hairband maybe but beanies? Not your style."

Yuki nibbled her lip as she kept her beanie down.

"An interesting hat, Yuki," Kaname said as he approached the girls.

"Kaname-sama!" Yuki squeaked as she pulled the beanie down further if possible.

"It just doesn't suit your uniform," Mana sighed as she shook her head.

"It's a shame," Kaname sighed. "I do like your hair."

Girls behind Yuki were shooting daggers at her with their eyes. Yuki blushed more. Mana smirked and tilted her head.

"It looks ridiculous, take it off," she said and Yuki shook her head.

"For crying out loud!" Zero growled as he stormed over to them. "Stop slacking off!"

Yuki shrieked as Zero snatched the hat off her head, revealing her silver hair. Zero dropped the hat with wide eyes as the girls behind Yuki giggled. Mana covered her mouth as Kaname shot his twin a look.

"Ugh," Hanabusa said as he passed them and spotted Yuki. "Silver hair is so unfashionable."

"Right!" Zero barked as he glared at the Night Class. "Move on! You should be in class by now!"

"Nice to see you too, Kiryu-kun," Mana said with a grin as she and Kaname headed to the school building.

Kaname glanced at her as they trailed behind the Night Class crowd.

"Was that your doing?" he asked and Mana shook her head.

"I wouldn't have had the time," she sighed as she looked through her books. "I spent most of last morning working on that literature essay."

She grinned at Kaname.

"You should have more faith in me, Onii-sama."

Kaname rolled his eyes as Mana skipped ahead.

 _Onii-sama wouldn't punish me, would he?_

Mana closed her maths textbook and slumped in her seat.

"Stupid maths," she grumbled.

Kaname smiled at her as she stretched her arms.

"It'll help for the future," he said as he reached for his mug of coffee.

"How will maths help me with cooking?"

Kaname rolled his eyes and sipped his drink. He spluttered and dropped the mug, spilling the warm milk across his desk.

"Mana!" he snapped and got to his feet.

"What?" Mana blinked at him. "Warm milk is nice before going to bed."

Kaname cracked his knuckles and Mana widened her eyes.

"Thanks for helping with my maths homework, I should get to bed myself," she said and jumped to her feet.

She got halfway across the office when Kaname grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. Mana squeaked as he groped her.

"What's the point in buying lingerie if you go commando anyway?" he asked with a smirk.

Mana went red. Kaname smirked wider and carried her into his bedroom.

 _Maybe I should prank Onii-sama more often._

* * *

 **Could you write a fun chapter where Mana and Aido team up and play pranks on the whole night class, kaname, Zero, Kaine, and Yuki? They could put insects in someone's bed or torment Kaname with milk because his mom used to force him to drink it (it was in an extra in the manga), dye Yuki's hair silver so she can be Zero's twin lol and people will stop mistaking Mana for her.**


	94. The Blue Dress

_Kaname likes to tell me he likes my eyes. It's nice of him to say so._

Mana sighed as she plodded in home. She slung her satchel into the nearby chair and ran her hands through her hair. The door knocked, and she turned to open it. Her mismatched eye lit up when she saw Seiren outside with a white box wrapped in a red ribbon.

"For me?" she said with a giggle as she took it out of Seiren's hands.

"From Kuran-sama."

Mana's smile faltered. She stepped aside and beckoned Seiren in.

"I mustn't stay long," Seiren said with the shake of her head.

Mana pouted.

"Can you at least let me open this?"

Seiren smiled slightly.

"It's a dress. Kuran-sama is hoping you'll wear it for the ball tonight."

Mana sighed as she looked at the box and shook her head. She tilted her head and looked up at Seiren.

"Say, would you like to go dress shopping this weekend?"

Seiren blinked as Mana ripped the tag off the box and placed it down.

"But you already have a dress," Seiren said.

"Yuki-nee can have this," Mana said with a shrug. "We should at least co-ordinate our dresses."

A light blush decorated Seiren's cheeks as Mana leaned in.

"We are going together, right?"

Seiren looked to the side and stepped closer.

"I'd be happy to go dress shopping with you," she said. "But attending the ball together is risky, isn't it?"

Mana's face fell.

"You don't want to come out?" Seiren shifted and Mana lowered her eyes. "It's fine. I understand." Mana reached for the door and smiled. "One o'clock on Saturday?"

Seiren smiled and nodded. Mana blew a kiss before closing the door with a sigh.

 _We've only been together a couple of months. I understand why she doesn't want anyone to know yet._

Mana fussed over her hair by the mirror in the hallway. She nibbled her lip and fiddled with her shirt. She jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"I got it!" she called as she opened it.

Seiren stood outside and Mana's heart leapt.

"I'll be back by five!" she called again and went out.

The girls stood on the doorstep, staring at one another. Mana held her hand out. Seiren took it and Mana's heart skipped a beat.

"Let's go," she said and they walked off.

Seiren checked over her shoulder then kissed Mana's cheek. Mana went red and giggled.

"Save some for later," she said.

Seiren smiled as they headed to town.

 _I love spending time together like this._

Mana twirled around in the dark blue, chiffon dress she found. It had a white collar and black ribbon around it. Mana placed her hands on her hips and turned to look at the back in the mirror. The curtain behind her was jostled.

"Mana, are you alright?" Seiren asked from outside.

"Yes!" Mana called as she turned to the curtain. "I just need to choose between two dresses. I'll meet you outside."

Seiren hummed and Mana heard her walk away. She glanced at her reflection and smiled.

 _Perfect._

Mana stirred her ice coffee. She glanced at the couple nearby. They looked happy, making googly eyes at each other and sharing a milkshake.

"Mana?" Mana glanced at Seiren. "Is there something on your mind?"

Mana shook her head.

"No, just…" She nibbled her lip. "How's your fish?"

Seiren glanced at her grilled bass. She glanced at the nearby couple and hummed.

"Would you like a bite, Mana?"

Mana's cheeks went red. She nodded. Seiren cut a piece of fish off and offered it to Mana. Mana took the bite and smiled.

"It tastes good," she said and Seiren nodded. "Would you like some of my chicken?"

"No thank you."

Mana's smile faltered. She bowed her head and kept eating.

 _Seiren, do you actually like me?_

Mana flopped onto her bed. Seiren had walked her back home but didn't even give her a goodbye kiss. Well, Mana supposed she had to blame Zero for that because he just walked out.

Mana hugged her pillow to her chest. She turned her head when Yuki knocked and stepped into her bedroom.

"Hey, what did you go out for?" her twin asked.

Mana sat up and gestured to the bag.

"I got a dress," she said. "Seeing that Kuran got you a dress made me realise I have nothing to wear."

Yuki blushed and giggled.

"You know you could have borrowed one of my dresses," she said.

"We have very different tastes," Mana said as she rolled her eyes. "Besides, I should add dresses to my wardrobe. You do say I have a rather boyish sense of fashion."

"Because you do," Yuki sighed as she looked at Mana's band shirt and jeans.

"So, what makes you think I'd like some Harajuku fashion?" Mana snorted.

Yuki rolled her eyes.

"You could wear the dress Kaname-sama sent to me," she suggested and Mana shook her head.

"Oh no," she said. "Too fancy and formal. I'm not one for elegant wear."

Yuki sat on Mana's bed and leaned in.

"There's something on your mind."

Mana swallowed and shook her head.

"I'm fine."

Yuki frowned and Mana grabbed her bag and pulled the dress out. Yuki's eyes sparkled as she began gushing over the dress.

 _I wonder what she gets out of being with me._

Mana sat on her bed. She hadn't seen Seiren all week. Not even a smile during crossovers or notes slipped under her window sill.

Mana fiddled with the hem of her dress. Her heart was thumping against her chest. Maybe she shouldn't go. If Seiren didn't turn up, what was the point of even going?

"Mana, are you ready?"

Mana jumped when Yuki came in, wearing the red dress Kaname had sent. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Mana, you look so cute!"

Mana forced a smile as she stood up.

"You look beautiful, Yuki-nee."

Yuki blushed and grabbed Mana by the hand.

"Come on! Zero's in a tuxedo!"

Mana burst out laughing as they ran downstairs, grinning at the silver-haired grouch waiting for them at the front door. He adjusted his collar with a scowl.

"All dolled up?"

Yuki sighed as she linked arms with Mana.

"Zero, you should compliment a lady when she makes an effort," she said.

Zero's lips twitched and Mana raised an eyebrow.

"Except you're not much of a lady," she said and Zero rolled his eyes, "is what he's thinking."

Yuki slapped Zero's arm. Mana rolled her eyes.

"You know, I don't think I'll be comfortable in these shoes," Yuki said as she looked at her red pumps. "I'm just going to change them. Don't kill each other."

Mana shuffled to the side as Yuki dashed upstairs. Zero glanced at her.

"What's on your mind?"

Mana glanced at Zero and looked away.

"Nothing."

Zero pursed his lips and they stood in silence.

 _Suddenly I don't feel up to going._

Mana disappeared from Yuki's side once they entered the ballroom. Most of the girls circled Yuki, complimenting her dress, whilst she snuck up to the balcony area. There was already music playing and couples dancing. It was terribly nauseating.

Mana leaned against the railing, propping her head up with her hand. Her mind wandered as she stared at the tiles of the dance floor, rather than the dancers themselves. There was an excited buzz in the air which she ignored. There was nothing to feel excited about.

The buzz increased tenfold as many fangirls began screaming by the entrance. Mana tilted her head and saw Kaname make his entrance. She turned away with a scowl.

"Mana?"

Mana turned her head and saw Zero standing behind her with two cups of sakurayu. He offered her a cup. Mana took it and turned away from him.

"What's with you tonight?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just want to be by myself for a while."

Zero grabbed Mana by the arm and pulled her around. They glowered at one another.

"Your dress suits you," Zero said.

"Thank you."

"You should stop frowning."

"Only when you take your own advice."

They pursed their lips. Mana swirled her cup of tea. Zero took a sip of his.

"Do you want a dance?"

"I can't dance."

"Neither can I."

"Too bad."

"Yes."

Mana's blue eye twitched.

"Just leave me alone, I want to be left to my thoughts for a while."

Zero sighed as he shrugged.

"Shouldn't have come here then," he said before leaving.

Mana scoffed and turned back to the dance floor. She sipped on her tea. She lowered the cup to stare at the blossom inside.

"Mana?"

Mana rolled her eyes and turned. Her heart leapt when she saw Seiren in a light pink dress. She blushed as the vampire approached her.

"Why are you up here?"

Mana turned back to the dance floor.

"I don't like events like these," she muttered.

Seiren stood next to her and leaned on the railing with her. She tilted her head and Mana looked away from her.

"But you seemed so excited last weekend."

"Yeah, well that was last weekend. It's been six whole days since then."

Seiren frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Mana sighed.

"Nothing. Tea?"

She offered her cup and Seiren shook her head.

"I can get my own."

"Of course you fucking can," Mana grumbled as she slammed the cup onto the railing.

The cup teetered over the railing and fell onto an unsuspecting couple. Mana stepped away and covered her face.

"I need air," she grumbled.

"Mana, wait!"

Mana stormed off and out of the ballroom. Seiren followed her up to the roof of the school.

Mana sat on the ledge of the roof, her hair blowing with the breeze. Seiren rubbed her arm.

"Mana, can you tell me what's wrong?"

Mana shrugged, rubbing her arms.

"You tell me. I haven't heard one word from you since last Saturday."

Seiren sat next to Mana and reached for her hand. Mana pulled it away.

"Why are we even bothering with this, Seiren?" she asked. "I get it if you don't find me attractive anymore, but I don't stand for being toyed around."

Seiren widened her eyes.

"Mana, I never once…" She paused. "I'm afraid." Mana snorted. "Mana, please. I'm afraid of losing you."

"If you keep pushing me away then I'll eventually walk," Mana spat.

Seiren grabbed Mana's wrist and squeezed.

"That's not it." Mana glanced at her. "I can't always be around you. What if I fail to protect you from danger?"

"Seiren, give me some credit." Mana pulled her wrist out of Seiren's grip. "I can protect myself."

"It is in my nature to protect. It's my job to protect."

"To protect Kuran, not necessarily me."

Seiren pursed her lips. "I lost someone close to me before Kuran-sama saved me." Mana turned to her with wide eyes. "I want to be with you, Mana. But I am so afraid that I'll lose you like I lost her."

Mana blinked. "So you're not concerned about coming out?"

Seiren shook her head. "I'm worried that my job will be compromised if any enemies find out about us."

Mana stared at Seiren then covered her face.

"I am so stupid!"

Seiren shuffled closer and wrapped an arm around her. Mana groaned and shook her head.

"God fucking damn it!" she groaned. "How self-centred can I get?!"

Seiren smiled and leaned her head on Mana's shoulder.

"No, I should have said something," she said.

"I feel like such a fucking idiot."

Seiren squeezed Mana's hand.

"Your dress is beautiful by the way," she whispered.

"So is yours."

Seiren hugged Mana.

"Shall we dance?"

"No music."

"Doesn't matter."

Seiren pulled Mana onto the roof. The girls waltzed in the moonlight, staring into each other's eyes.

 _Seiren, I'm an idiot. Why are you still going out with me?_


	95. The Pink Dress

_What did I do to deserve this?_

Mana glared at Ichiru as he cut in front of her in the school corridor. He smirked.

"So, with this ball coming up next weekend…" he said slyly.

"No."

Ichiru laughed.

"Oh, how awkward," he said. "You thought I was going to ask you to be my date?"

Mana let out a breath.

"What were you going to say?" she asked.

Ichiru grinned.

"Would you like me to escort you?" he asked.

"No."

Ichiru sighed.

"I'll buy your dress for you."

"What makes you think I haven't got one already?"

Ichiru scoffed.

"You think I haven't noticed your drab sense of fashion?"

He shielded his crotch just in time to catch Mana's foot. Mana glowered at him then shoved him to the side.

"Forget it," she growled and strode past him.

 _You know, Kaname likes to compliment me on my eyes. It's nice I suppose…_

Mana bristled as she saw Ichiru standing at the door to her home with a box. Judging by the shape, it probably had a dress inside.

"You just don't give up, do you?" she snapped and Ichiru glanced at her.

"Oh, no," Ichiru sighed as he looked at the label. "This is from your precious Kuran-sama. I was just trying to guess your dress size."

Mana rolled her eyes as she strode over and snatched the box out of his hands.

"You won't need it," she snapped.

Ichiru hummed as she pushed him aside and opened the door.

"Pardon the intrusion!" he chimed as he stepped in after her.

"You're not welcome!" Mana snapped as she tried to push him out.

Ichiru swung the door closed behind him with the kick of his foot.

"Nii-sama's out shopping in town," he said with a shrug. "He doesn't have to know I've come calling."

He booped Mana on the nose and laughed as she swiped at his hand.

"Get out now!" she barked.

Ichiru grabbed her wrist when she swung a punch at him.

"Let's have a bet," he said as his cheerful demeanour dropped.

Mana narrowed her eyes as Ichiru leaned in.

"If I score higher than you in the next test, you'll have to go to the ball with me and I get to buy you a dress."

Mana ground her teeth.

"What if I score higher?" she asked.

"I'll leave you alone. No more tutoring sessions, no more café dates…"

"They're not dates."

Ichiru's lips twitched.

"Do we have a deal?"

Mana smirked.

"Of course," she said with a shrug. "But you know it's a mistake to wager a bet over a history test."

Ichiru grinned.

"Good thing you tutored me," he said. "If you're worth your salt as a teacher, you'll regret this bet."

Mana scoffed.

"As if. You have a poor memory."

Her cheeks went red as Ichiru pecked her forehead.

"Good luck."

"GET OUT!"

Ichiru was out of the door in a flash, leaving Mana a blushing mess.

 _Stupid fucking douche!_

Mana hung Kaname's dress in her wardrobe. She ran her hand down the red satin with a wistful smile.

It felt very far-fetched for Kaname to wish to dance with her at this ball. He was probably going to dance with both her and Yuki. Heck, Yuki probably has a dress from him too. Mana wondered what kind of dress he got her.

Mana sat at her desk and opened her history text and work books. She tapped her pencil against her lips before getting down to work.

 _No way am I losing to that stupid bastard._

Thirty-six hours later and Mana was staring at Ichiru's test paper. Ichiru leaned across her desk with a smirk as the class filed out for lunch. Mana stared at his percentage mark. He had scored above her by five percent. Son of a bitch.

"Your dress size is twelve, right?" he said and Mana's red eye twitched.

"You cheated," she snarled and snatched his paper to look at it.

"No, you're just a good teacher," Ichiru said with a shrug.

Mana scowled and threw the paper aside.

"You fucking cheated, I just know it!"

Ichiru smirked.

"Now why would I cheat if you're the prize?"

Mana's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me but _you_ started this bet, buster!" she snapped. She stood up and slammed her hands into the desk. "Besides, I already have a dress and I'll wear that to the ball!"

Ichiru narrowed his eyes.

"No," he said. "Honour your side, Mana-chan."

Mana ground her teeth. She punched her test paper and flopped back onto her chair.

"Fine," she snarled and looked away. "But I won't wear it for the whole night."

Ichiru sighed.

"Rude but I suppose I'll take it," he said.

He walked around and picked up his test paper. He straightened it out and glanced at her.

"Let's go to town this evening after crossover," he said.

"No, I need to patrol," Mana said, folding her arms and looking away from him.

"Skip it."

Mana glared at him. Ichiru glared back.

"Or I'll pick out the ugliest dress I find."

Mana sighed in exasperation and jumped to her feet.

"Fine, I'll botch my duties," she sneered.

Ichiru grinned.

"Wonderful. I look forward to it."

Mana scowled as he walked out. She beat her head against her desk.

 _Stupid, fucking, cheating weasel!_

Mana tapped her foot as she waited outside the gates of the school grounds. Crossover ended ten minutes ago, and she'd been waiting half that time. Where was the little weasel?

Mana uncrossed her arms and turned to go back to patrolling. She bumped into Ichiru.

"Backing out?" he said, adjusting his jean jacket.

"You were taking too long to show up," Mana snapped.

Ichiru shrugged and looked her up and down. "You didn't bother to change out of your school uniform?"

"Like I had the time."

Ichiru shrugged and grabbed Mana's hand.

"Let's go!"

"Let go of my hand!" Mana barked as he dragged her down the street. "We are not holding hands! We are not a couple!"

"Keep it down," Ichiru hushed. "Do you want to get caught?"

Mana glowered at him.

He marched her down to the dress shop and in two minutes, Mana was glaring at two pink dresses in Ichiru's hands.

"I think this one will look better perhaps?" Ichiru hummed as he raised the short, flowery frock.

"I'm wearing the damn dress, can't I pick?" Mana grumbled.

"Sure. Light or hot pink?"

"I hate pink."

"You can't hate colours."

"Fine, pink is the worst colour."

Ichiru smirked, shaking his head. His eyes drifted to the rack.

"Oh!"

He hung the dresses up and pulled out a strapless pink ballgown. Mana's eyes widened. Ichiru squinted.

"You know, your blue eye is more emotive than the red one…"

Mana blinked and shook her head.

" _No_ strapless dresses!" she barked.

Despite Kaname's dress being strapless…

"But it'll flatter your figure," Ichiru argued.

"Since when were you a fashion expert?"

"I read up on some magazines for this occasion."

"You shouldn't believe everything in a magazine."

"Also, this shade would look great on you."

"I refuse to wear a pink dress."

"Are you worried that you don't have a strapless bra?"

Mana went red.

"No!"

Even though she had bought one recently for Kaname's dress…

"So it's agreed. This dress and I'll find a bra if you tell me your size."

"Absolutely not!" Mana shrieked as her ears went red.

Ichiru smirked as he walked to the cashier. Mana covered her face.

 _Why me?_

Saturday evening and Mana was staring at the pink dress on her bed. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Mana!"

Mana turned when Yuki stumbled into her bedroom. She grabbed Mana's arm with wide eyes.

"I don't know what to wear!" she gasped.

"What?" Mana frowned. "You have plenty of dresses."

"But I don't think they'll be right for tonight! We have to go down and get a dress now!"

Mana glanced at her wardrobe and squeezed Yuki's arms.

"Actually, why not try this one?"

She pulled out the dress Kaname got her and Yuki's eyes sparkled.

"That's beautiful…" she murmured and Mana sighed.

"Yes, it is…"

She held the dress out to Yuki.

"Try it on. I have this…"

She gestured to the pink dress with a scowl. Yuki glanced at it then back at the red dress.

"I don't know, I prefer the pink one…" she murmured.

"I have to wear the pink dress because I lost a stupid bet," Mana scowled.

Yuki sighed in disappointment and looked at the red dress.

"Let me just check if I fit in this."

The older twin went out of the room and Mana glared at the pink dress.

 _I'd rather not risk what Ichiru would do if I didn't wear this damn thing._

"Are you sure you don't want me to do your make-up?" Yuki asked with a frown.

"I am not getting dolled up for this jerk," Mana mumbled as she finished brushing her hair.

"But I have the perfect lipstick for your dress!" Yuki whined as she held up said lipstick. "Please? I want to get better at doing this."

Mana sighed.

"Fine, I guess," she mumbled.

Yuki grinned as they sat on Mana's bed. She parted her lips as she applied the lipstick onto Mana's.

"Press them." Mana did so. "Now I just need to apply another layer." Mana parted her lips. "Press. And part again."

"How many times are you going to do this?" Mana asked.

"You're going to have to have a few layers, so it doesn't come off so easily," Yuki shrugged.

Mana rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine," she said and got up.

She twirled in front of her mirror, grimacing.

"Pink doesn't suit me," she moaned.

"But that shade is really you," Yuki argued. "I'm sure your date will be smitten."

"He's not my date," Mana snapped.

She bristled as they heard a knock on the door. Yuki gasped and grinned.

"I wonder who it is…" she said with a singsong tone.

"Yuki-nee, wait!" Mana cried as they hitched their skirts up and ran down the stairs.

Yuki stopped at the foot of the stairs and Mana stopped behind her. Mana's stomach curled.

Zero had opened the door and was face to face with his estranged brother.

"What are you doing here?" the vampire hissed.

"Picking up my date," Ichiru said and smiled at Mana.

"I'm not your date!" Mana snapped.

Yuki turned to Mana as Ichiru frowned.

"You should wear a necklace with that," he said as he gestured to his neck.

"As if," Mana scoffed.

"But at least you put the effort into your make-up."

Mana scowled and strode past him.

"Let's get this over with," she growled.

Ichiru grabbed her wrist and smirked.

"Bet," he said.

Mana raised an eyebrow as Ichiru offered his arm. She sighed and wrapped her arms around it. Ichiru smirked but it disappeared when Zero approached them. The brothers glared at one another until Zero walked ahead. Yuki approached them and tilted her head.

"So how long has this been a thing?"

"Never," Mana said.

"A while," Ichiru replied with a grin.

Mana dug her nails into Ichiru's white suit.

"He scored higher than me in the history test and now here I am," she muttered.

Yuki hummed.

"Talk later," she whispered and ran off to catch up with Zero.

Mana gnawed on her lip as she and Ichiru trailed behind them.

 _This can't last for long._

Mana felt heat bloom in her cheeks when everyone looked at Yuki and Zero then at her and Ichiru. Ichiru leaned down to her ear.

"By the way, you look beautiful," he said and Mana felt her cheeks growing hotter.

Mana looked away as girls began murmuring amongst themselves. Ichiru wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as music began playing.

"I can't dance," Mana mumbled.

"I can."

Mana stumbled as Ichiru pulled her out onto the dance floor. He held one of her hands and wrapped his arm around her waist. Mana gritted her teeth as they started a steady waltz.

"Watch wear your hand is going," she snarled.

Ichiru tilted his head.

"Mana, can't we just try to enjoy this evening?" he asked as more couples joined them.

Mana ducked her head to avoid the curious gazes from the other students.

"Just one dance and that's it."

Ichiru sighed.

"Why can't we just enjoy some time together?" he asked. "No swearing, no conflict and no excuses to hang out."

Mana glared at him. "Zero." Ichiru squeezed Mana's hand. Mana sighed and pushed away from him. "Forget this, I'm going home."

"Mana!"

She stormed out of the dance hall. Ichiru followed her out into the courtyard.

"Mana, come on!" Mana struggled as he caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. "Mana, please, I just wanted a nice evening."

"Have a nice evening with yourself," Mana spat as she wrenched her wrist out of his grip.

"I like you."

Mana froze and stared at Ichiru.

"That's not even funny to joke about."

"It's not a joke. I really like you."

Mana scoffed and kept making her way back home. Ichiru jogged past her and stood in her path.

"Look, we have a lot in common," he said and Mana folded her arms. "We're both in our twin's shadows."

"I'm not," Mana growled. "You, on the other hand, let yourself wallow in self-pity in Zero's shadow."

"That's not true!" Ichiru snarled. He shook his head. "Look, I think you rather like me too, so I thought…"

Mana's jaw dropped. "I like you like undercooked chicken!" she snapped.

"Then why are you wearing the dress I picked out for you?"

Mana pursed her lips.

"Yuki-nee couldn't find a dress for tonight," she muttered.

"You really wanted to wear that dress, didn't you?" Ichiru gestured to the lit windows of the dance hall. "But now your older twin is wearing it and stealing away your Kana-sama."

Mana's cheeks went red at her name for Kaname. She rubbed her arms as a breeze brushed her bare shoulders.

"She looks better in it anyway," she muttered. "It's not like I could be a better partner for him."

"You really believe that, don't you?" Mana sniffed and looked away. She blinked away the tears. "You're cold." Mana didn't push off Ichiru's jacket once it settled on her shoulders. "Let's sit."

Mana let Ichiru walk her to the nearest bench. She turned her back to him. Ichiru played with her hair, rolling the glossy tips between his fingertips.

"You're like a cherry blossom tree." Mana scoffed. "I know you like painting them a lot." Mana turned to him sharply.

"When have you seen my paintings?"

Ichiru shrugged. "I saw you doodle one in your notebook during one of our study sessions."

Another breeze passed them and Mana brought the jacket closer to her. Ichiru glanced at the dance hall.

"I think they're serving tea inside."

"I don't want tea."

"What do you want?"

Mana wet her lips. "I'm kind of craving ice cream."

Ichiru smirked. "Is there ice cream at your place?"

"…Yeah."

"Then let's go!"

Ichiru jumped to his feet and dragged Mana off.

 _Stupid weasel._

"Say 'ah'!" Ichiru chimed as he held out a spoon of ice cream to Mana.

"We're not a couple," Mana grumbled as she propped her head up with a fist.

They had been at the house for half an hour now. The strawberry ice cream tub was empty and in the bin, whilst the last of its contents were shared in the bowls on the kitchen table.

"Aw, after pouring my heart out to you as well…" Ichiru pouted.

"You just said you liked me," Mana snorted. "It wasn't like it was a heartfelt confession."

Ichiru nudged the spoon closer with a smirk. Mana rolled her eyes and opened her mouth, taking the spoonful of ice cream.

"You didn't say 'ah'…"

"I was never going to."

Ichiru rolled his eyes and got up.

"Come on, let's dance."

"No room," Mana grumbled as she mushed the rest of her ice cream with her spoon.

Ichiru grinned as he pulled her to her feet and dragged her into the hallway.

"Come on," he urged as he tugged on her arms.

"There's no music," Mana mumbled.

She gasped as Ichiru spun then dipped her. She placed a hand on his chest whilst staring into his eyes.

"Let's make some," he said with a smirk.

Mana went red and slapped him.

"Get out."

"No." Ichiru pulled her back to her feet. "I want a kiss."

"Hell no."

"On the cheek."

Mana rolled her eyes. She stood on her tiptoes and hesitated. Was she really going to go through with this?

Passing it off as being tired, she kissed Ichiru's cheek and leaned on his chest. Ichiru wrapped his arms around her and they rocked from side to side.

"You really do look beautiful," he whispered.

Mana went red and buried her face into his shirt.

"You're not too bad yourself," she muttered.

 _I must be insane to be in this position._


	96. Second Twin

_Haruka and Juri never expected twins. It's nice to have a choice in partners._

Mana and Yuki. Two sunny girls with differing personalities and interests with a single difference in appearance. Yuki is the splitting image of Juri, from her smile to her beautiful, big, brown eyes. Mana, likewise, shares her mother's and older sister's looks.

However, she was born with heterochromia eyes and it spooked Juri. Mana was nothing like Rido but with what happened to force the family to hide, a single glance brings back horrid memories.

Mana often spent time to herself, so she wouldn't upset her mother. She enjoyed reading and drawing. Yuki sometimes joined her and they spent hours chatting and playing. Yuki was very open and outgoing whilst Mana was quieter. There was one final difference that Kaname was reminded of everyday.

Their reactions whenever he walked into the room.

Yuki would jump to her feet, call his name with such love and devotion and run into his arms.

Mana would pack her things away during the call and run. By the time he sets Yuki down, Mana is gone.

He hadn't done anything to scare her. He was sure. Even when he bids them goodnight, Mana turns her back to him and feigns sleep.

 _I just want to catch her alone and talk to her. Maybe watch her draw._

Kaname sat in the twins' bedroom, reading a book. A single candle stood on the desk behind him. Occasionally he paused and checked the slumbering sisters. During his eighth check that evening, he spotted Mana's blue eye staring at him.

His heart leapt. He smiled.

"Did I wake you?" he asked in a whisper.

Mana slipped out of her bed and crossed the room to Yuki. She snuck under the covers brought her arms around her older twin. Yuki mumbled in her sleep and Mana looked back at Kaname. He closed his book.

"Goodnight," he whispered, took the candle and left the room.

The next morning, Mana looked awful. She kept falling asleep during breakfast and had bags under her eyes. Haruka tucked her back into bed.

 _I've never treated you or Yuki differently. So why are your reactions polar opposites?_

"I love you, Kaname-nii-sama," Yuki said as she sat on his lap.

Kaname chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"I love you too, Yuki," he said.

He glanced at Mana who was on the other side of the room, scribbling on paper.

"Mother says we'll get married," Yuki said whilst kicking her legs, "because I'm the eldest."

"Is that so?" Kaname hummed.

"We'll be just like Mother and Father. This makes me happy."

Kaname kissed Yuki's forehead. Juri called for Yuki and the older twin ran out of the room. Kaname looked back at Mana.

"In some cultures," he said, "they believe the twin who was born second is the eldest." Mana dropped her pencil. "They believe that when twins are born, the eldest lets the younger twin be born first." Mana's hands shook and she began packing her pencils away. Kaname tilted his head. "Did you let Yuki be born first, Mana? Is it you that's really the older, stronger twin?" He smiled. "That would mean you're the one I'll marry."

Mana clutched her box of pencils with one hand, grabbed her papers with the other, then ran out of the room. Kaname ignored the tug in his chest.

 _I can play this cat and mouse game all day._

Kaname next found Mana in Haruka's office. Haruka rarely let anyone into his office.

Kaname peered through the crack in the door. Mana was sprawled out in front of Haruka's desk, scribbling on spare paper. Haruka worked at his desk, pausing every so now and again to check on Mana.

"Do you need more paper, Mana?" he asked.

"No, thank you, Papa," Mana replied with the shake of her head.

Haruka smiled. He got up, circled the desk and kneeled beside her.

"Is that your Kaname-nii-sama?" he asked as he pointed to the paper.

Mana shook her head.

"It's you," she said.

"I see," Haruka hummed as he nodded, "so this must be you and Yuki?" Mana nodded. "Is that Mother?" Mana nodded slower. Haruka frowned. "You haven't drawn Kaname?" Mana pulled the paper away from Haruka and looked away. Haruka petted her back and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be right back."

Kaname ducked out of sight as Haruka walked out of the office. He watched his adopted father walk away before going into the office. Mana was back to drawing.

"Am I in any of your pictures, Mana?"

Mana snapped her head up to him and dropped her pencil. Kaname stepped forward and she ran around Haruka's desk and hid underneath it. Kaname flexed his hands.

"I have been nothing but loving to you," he said as he continued his way across the office. "Am I not a good brother to you? Have I done something to upset you?" He stopped in front of the desk and placed a hand on the polished wood. He could hear Mana's whimpers. "Don't cry. My poor Mana, my darling little sister…" He circled the desk and crouched. Mana whined and covered her eyes. Kaname reached out for her. "Let me dry those tears…"

"Kaname?" Kaname pulled his hand back and looked up at Haruka. Haruka glanced at the desk then back at him. Kaname got to his feet.

"I just wanted to see Mana," he said. Haruka crouched and saw Mana under the desk. The frightened girl pressed herself further into the desk, curling into a ball.

"Perhaps you should leave us, Kaname," he said.

Kaname clenched his fists and left.

 _What could I have done to provoke such a reaction?_

"No, Papa, no!"

Kaname ran out into the lobby at Mana's scream. He saw her clinging onto Haruka as he made his preparations to leave. Tears streamed her face as she screamed and pulled Haruka away from the doors.

"Don't leave!" she cried. "Not today! Go tomorrow! Please!"

"But I must leave today," Haruka said as he petted Mana's head.

"No, not today! You can't go today!" Haruka sighed and picked Mana up. He cuddled her, cradling the back of her head.

"I won't be long," he said and Mana wailed. "Ssh, ssh, it's alright, my baby girl. It's alright. I'll be back before you know it."

"Not today," Mana whimpered. "Go tomorrow or the day after. Just not today, please."

"But I must." Mana screamed at the top of her lungs and Haruka bounced her.

"What's all this noise?" Juri asked as she walked in.

Mana squeezed her eyes shut. "Tell Papa he can't go out today!" she cried. "Please, Mother, he can't leave today!" She screamed more as Juri pried Mana out of Haruka's arms. Juri held Mana, facing her head over her shoulder.

"I'll get you and Yuki something," Haruka promised.

"No!" Mana screamed as she turned to face him. "No, you can't buy anything for us! No dresses, no dolls, no!"

"Mana, dear, what's wrong?" Juri asked.

The clock chimed and Haruka sighed. "I must go. I'll be back for dinner."

"Papa!" Mana cried as he blew a kiss to Juri and walked out of the front doors. "No, Papa, please!"

She struggled with Juri and paused. Kaname saw her lips move but couldn't discern what she was saying. The odd-eyed vampire turned and buried her nose into Juri's dress. Juri cradled the back of her head.

"Mana?" Mana sniffed.

"He'll be here tomorrow night," she whimpered.

 _The following night was Haruka and Juri's last._

Kaname caught his breath as he stumbled through the snow. Tearing apart Rido was challenging. Just his luck that he wasn't able to kill the crazed vampire.

Kaname stopped when he noticed the twins, now human girls, in the snow and facing a Level E. He braced to charge in but hesitated when the Level E grabbed Yuki. His heart leapt as Mana grabbed the Level E by the coat and pulled at him, screaming.

 _I'm sorry, Yuki. Sacrifices need to be made._

He turned away and closed his eyes.

 _There only needs to be one of you._

Mana's screams increased in volume and Kaname smelt blood. He opened his eyes, now ablaze with bloodlust, and charged at the Level E.

Yuki's lifeless body fell to the snow when he skewered the vampire through the heart. He turned to dust and Kaname glanced at Mana when she threw herself over Yuki.

The odd-eyed girl sobbed as she pressed a hand to Yuki's blood covered neck. She hugged the body close, rocking back and forth.

"I'm so sorry," Kaname murmured. He crouched beside them. "We can't stay here."

Mana shook her head, hugging Yuki's body closer. Kaname reached out and touched Mana's back. The thrill of the touch went through him like electricity.

 _Finally. It's just the two of us._

"Let's go." Mana shook her head. Kaname sighed. "I'm sorry."

Mana screamed as he picked her up and pulled her away from Yuki.

"Yuki-nee!" she screamed and Kaname paused. "Yuki-nee, Yuki-nee!"

Kaname stared at her and at Yuki. They definitely weren't vampires anymore. Maybe Juri's sacrifice didn't quite erase everything? Or perhaps it hadn't settled yet.

Kaname covered Mana's eyes and a purple light emitted from his hand. Mana's cries slowly ceased and she fell limp in his arms. Kaname adjusted her in his grip. He gingerly pressed his lips to her forehead.

 _I'm all you have now, Mana._

* * *

 **a prompt for you: where Mana, Yuuki, and Kaname are children in the Kuran estate, and we get an in-depth view of her experience with the whole family before the shit storm, and maybe a reason for Mana's distaste of Kaname. Maybe her parents wanted her to marry him because it's tradition for the oldest to wed the youngest and she refused because maybe she knew that wasn't her brother... I don't know, but I'm sure you can fill in the blanks.**


	97. Second Chance

_I felt my heart break when Kaname-kun appeared on my doorstep with one girl instead of two._

Kaien stirred the curry. Mana was bundled up in bed upstairs. Kaname explained what happened with the attack to Yuki's death. That had been four hours ago. Hopefully Mana will wake up soon to eat dinner. Poor girl will be confused.

Kaien hummed and looked up at the ceiling. Now was Mana the one who liked to draw or cook?

He turned his head when he heard the pitter patter of tiny feet on the stairs. He saw a blue eye peek into the kitchen and a tiny hand on the doorframe. He smiled.

"Good evening, Mana-chan," he said. "Are you hungry?"

Mana looked at the pot and she gripped the doorframe. Kaien cooed as he stepped away from the oven and approached her. He crouched to her eye level.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Mana stepped away from him. She pointed at the oven. Kaien turned and saw smoke coming out of the curry pot.

"My curry!" he exclaimed. He ran across the kitchen and took the pot off the oven. He opened the windows and waved the smoke out, coughing. He gave a sigh of dismay whilst looking at the remains. "Well, I think we can salvage this. Have a seat, Mana-chan."

He turned around and saw Mana still by the door. He beckoned for her to come in. Mana stepped in slowly and sat in one of the chairs at the dining table. Kaien served the curry with rice, burnt pieces scooped out. He sat across her.

"Thank you for this food," he said and began eating. Mana stared at her meal. Kaien tilted his head. "Try it, Mana-chan." Mana scrunched her nose and Kaien chuckled. "Pinch your nose and try a bite."

Mana reached for the chopsticks. She struggled to pick anything up with them so Kaien handed her a fork. Mana picked up a forkful of rice and curry and swallowed it. She grimaced but kept eating. Kaien smiled.

"You don't have to finish it if you don't like it," he said. "How about next time we cook together? You can make sure I don't burn anything."

Mana set the fork down. She looked out of the window as it began snowing.

 _She never uttered a word._

Mana had been here a week before Kaname's first visit. Kaien called for her whilst hanging his coat up. But she didn't come down.

"I'll get her," he said and went upstairs. Kaname followed him up and lingered behind him when Kaien knocked on Mana's bedroom door. "Mana-chan! Look who's here. …Mana-chan?" He opened the door but could only open it at a crack. He peered into the dark bedroom and saw that the chest of drawers was blocking the way. "Mana-chan?"

"Is everything alright?" Kaname asked. Kaien leaned in and pushed the chest of drawers forward.

"Just give me a moment," he said. "Something might have spooked her. You know the other day she was watching Sailor Moon and she struggled to sleep the following night."

He managed to open the door far enough to slide into the dark bedroom. He turned the light on. Bed was made, windows were closed but no sign of Mana.

"Mana-chan?" he called. "Kaname-kun's here. Don't you want to say hello?" He turned his head to the wardrobe when he heard a scuffle. "Mana-chan?" He opened the wardrobe and found a teary-eyed Mana armed with a frying pan. His heart tugged. "Mana-chan, why the tears?"

Mana glanced at the door, her hand holding the frying pan shaking. Kaien crouched and glanced at the door. Kaname tilted his head, looking at Mana. Mana curled herself into the corner of the wardrobe.

"Kaname-kun?" Kaien called. "Could you wait downstairs for a moment? Mana-chan had an accident." He hoped Kaname hadn't seen the frying pan. He heard the vampire walk downstairs and took the frying pan off Mana. "Why the tears?" he whispered. "Kaname-kun found you and brought you here."

Mana's bottom lip wobbled. She pulled her knees into her chest and covered her face, sobbing. Kaien pulled her into his embrace and rocked her.

 _She refused to be anywhere near Kaname-kun._

Saying that Kaien was nervous for Mana's first day at school was an understatement. She still hadn't spoken a word and it didn't help that lots of children stared at Mana when they arrived at the school. Heterochromia eyes weren't something you saw every day.

Kaien had to drag himself away from Mana, after taking plenty of pictures of her in her uniform. She was absolutely adorable.

Kaien's worries increased tenfold when he came back to pick Mana up and saw that Mana's teacher was waiting for him at the gate with Mana.

She didn't speak, she didn't contribute to lessons and she didn't join in with the rest of the children for play time. The teacher began discussing potential ideas to help Mana open up and arranging meetings with the school therapist, when out of the blue, Mana turned and ran towards one of the students on the street.

It was quick. Kaien turned to call for Mana. Mana ignored him, grabbed the student and his mother and pulled them out of the road. The mother turned to scold Mana when a second later, a car zipped around the corner and sped down the road.

Kaien reached Mana as the mother watched the car disappear around another corner, nearly hitting pedestrians. He squeezed her shoulders.

 _How did you hear that car and react so quickly?_

Years went by. Mana was diagnosed with selective mutism, possibly from trauma. This puzzled Kaien, Kaname had reassured him that he erased Mana's memory of Yuki's death.

Mana didn't make friends and always hid when Kaname visited. She performed on average with her classes. She spent all her free time drawing. On the plus side, she helped Kaien every time he cooked, so at least there was some father, daughter time.

As Mana grew older, she drew short manga pieces. Hoping to encourage her, Kaien ordered manga magazines.

 _She doesn't have to talk to express herself. My cute baby girl is perfect, and I wouldn't change her._

One day, Kaien spotted Mana doing up a bed in the spare room.

"Mana-chan, do you want to move rooms?" he asked.

Mana turned to him and shook her head. She ran past him and downstairs. He followed her to find her scribbling on his shopping list.

Ramen? That wasn't something she ate often.

Kaien raised a hand when she dropped the pen and nursed her forehead.

"Mana-chan, do you have another headache already? It's so early!" He dashed upstairs and brought down some painkillers. Mana poured a glass of water and took them. "You shouldn't exert yourself at this time. What's going on?" Mana swallowed the painkillers and drank the glass.

Every so now and then, Mana suffered terrible headaches. He remembered her last birthday when her headache was so great, she couldn't get out of bed. She never complained or made a fuss. He wished she would, poor girl.

Mana took the shopping list and ran upstairs. A few minutes later, she dashed back down with a jacket and her pocket money.

"Mana-chan, let me give you some shopping money," Kaien said as he grabbed his wallet. Mana stopped at the door. Her cheeks were slightly red as he handed her some money. He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Are you meeting someone?" he asked. "Perhaps a boy?" Mana went redder and shook her head. Kaien chuckled. "Don't worry, Mana-chan. I won't let any ruffian take you away from Papa. You are my baby girl." Mana puffed her cheeks out before leaving.

 _That evening, I got word that the Kiryus were attacked._

Kaien pressed a hand to Zero's back as he led him down the path to the house. He opened the door and saw Mana on the steps. She sat up with wide eyes.

"Mana-chan," Kaien said as he nudged Zero inside. "This is Zero. His parents were…"

Mana got up and dashed to them. Zero turned away from her, clutching the blanket closer. Mana moved to try and make eye contact. Kaien squeezed Zero's shoulder.

"I'll have to talk to the hunters," he said.

Mana gingerly took Zero's hand in hers. Zero reluctantly followed her upstairs as Kaien walked back to where a couple of hunters were gathered.

 _Mana really took to Zero. She made him tea, made him meals and spent time with him. She looked much happier._

One day, Kaien heard Zero raise his voice.

"You're so suspicious!" he heard the boy shout. "How do you know what I like?! How do you know when something is about to happen?!"

Kaien ran upstairs. He hovered by Zero's bedroom and heard Mana's whimpers. "Stop looking at me with such pity! Who are you to know how I feel?!" Kaien reached for the doorknob.

"Because I lost my sister!"

Kaien froze. It was possible to hear a pin drop on the other side of the house. Kaien's heart was in his throat.

Did his baby just speak?

Mana sobbed and Kaien heard a tray being put down.

"No, don't cry," Zero said. "Damn…" Kaien felt paralysed. He wanted to rush in and hold Mana. "I didn't know…"

"I should have protected her," Mana sobbed. "But I couldn't do anything. I…I…" How did Mana remember Yuki's death? "I'm sorry I seemed suspicious, Zero-nii…" Kaien stepped away from the door. "Can I call you Zero-nii?"

"Of course."

Kaien smiled slightly as Mana's sobs receded. He went downstairs.

 _My baby Mana spoke! But if Kaname erased her memory of Yuki, how can she remember she had a sister?_

The first time Mana didn't hide from Kaname was when Zero was with her. They were in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Kaien wasn't allowed in the kitchen if they were there. Something about him exploding the oven, but of course that was ridiculous.

"Welcome, Kaname-kun," Kaien greeted the vampire as he arrived. "We have a new resident." He grinned. "And Mana spoke to him!"

Kaname widened his eyes. "Really?"

Kaien nodded. "She and Zero talk all the time!" It was probably best not to let him know about what her first words were about. "Come in, come in, dinner is ready."

Kaien led Kaname into the kitchen. Zero and Mana turned to them and Zero's eyes widened. He grabbed a knife and Mana grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back.

"You smell just like that woman!" Zero snarled.

"Zero-nii!" Mana whispered.

Kaname straightened. Kaien swallowed as the tension grew thick.

 _I cannot determine whether Zero's arrival is welcome or not._

* * *

 _ **Bloody hell this was good! Can you continue this one, please? I would love to read another installment (maybe a bit longer, too?).**_  
 _ **And on an overview of all your stories that you've posted are always BRILLIANT imho, hehe, so please do keep it up! :)**_

 _ **This was really interesting - I hope you write another piece to this one because it's really good.**_

 _ **If you write another chapter to this, I wonder how she'll react to Zero and his situation. It could lead to bonding that I'm sure will piss Kaname off unless she won't remember she even had a sister to begin with...?**_

 _ **This came out better than I could have imagined. Thanks for writing my prompt! I loved the plot twist with Yuuki, did not see that one happening. It was a bit cruel of Kaname to have done that to her, after all, she was his biggest devotee. But that desire to have something that isn't meant for you is understandable, I just feel like Kaname was a bit too hasty. It's better to have two than none. Anyway, I would love love love to read another part to this in the future!**_

 **I just wanted to say that this is another prologue piece. I'll try and work to make the next installment a little longer. Feel free to submit any theories on what's coming next.**


	98. Second Sight

_From one family to another. I won't let anything happen to her._

Mana stumbled with the crowd of fangirls behind her. She blew into her whistle which fell on deaf ears.

Zero watched from his side, keeping the crowd of fangirls behind him through sheer intimidation. He liked watching Mana stumble and struggle with the gaggle of students. It was cute how she blew on her whistle, the only form of communication she allowed between her and her peers. Her face was growing red from exhaustion. It made him want to pinch her cheeks.

The girls screamed louder when the gates opened and Mana's whistle popped out of her mouth as she fell over. Zero jogged over and helped her up. Mana picked her whistle up and sighed.

"I should have seen that coming," she murmured.

Zero smirked. "It's not the first time." He glared at the crowd that clogged the gates. "Oi! Get back before I break some nails!" The crowd split like the Red Sea. Mana huffed. Zero chuckled and ruffled her hair.

Mana breathed in sharply and Zero glanced to see Kaname by the gates. The haughty vampire narrowed his eyes at them. This only prompted Zero to put his arm around Mana and walk her to the side of the path. The young girl looked away from the Night Class as they walked by them. Zero pushed her face into his chest as Kaname stopped in front of them.

"Good evening, Mana," he said. Zero glared at him and Mana gripped his jacket. The Pureblood tilted his head. "I hope your studies are going well. I was…" Mana tugged on Zero's jacket.

"Keep walking," Zero interrupted. Kaname glowered at the hunter. He walked off with the Night Class to the school building. Zero turned to the girls, some of them ogling the Night Class, others ogling their embrace. "Oi! Get back to your dorms! It's past your curfew!" The crowd ran off and Zero gritted his teeth. "All this kya, kya, kya," he grumbled, "it's a headache!"

He felt something brush his neck and looked down to see Mana redoing his tie. She pushed the knot up to his collar and smiled. Zero smiled back. Mana closed her mismatched eyes and ran her hands down his tie. She opened them.

"Do you need a drink tonight?" she whispered.

Zero's eyes widened at the thought of biting into her soft neck. His heart lurched and he pushed Mana away, covering his mouth. Mana stumbled back.

Those bewitching eyes of hers made him nervous and elated at the same time. Her left eye, warm like hot chocolate, beckoned his affection and calmed him down. Her right eye, cold like ice, warned him away and signalled danger. It was a confusing blend.

"Sorry, Zero-nii," she spoke. Her voice was so soft, Zero nearly missed it.

"I'm sorry," he said and closed the distance to hug her. "You know you shouldn't trigger me."

"Better than a violent outburst." Zero hugged her tighter.

 _What would Kaien think if he finds out I've been drinking from his…our precious Mana?_

There was something satisfying about wrapping Mana's neck in bandages after feeding from her. Maybe the white against her pale skin was appealing? Or perhaps it was the ambrosia it hid from a monster like him?

Zero blinked out of his daydream when he felt a hand move up his face and fingers lace through his hair. He lifted his gaze to meet Mana's and pulled away from her. Mana turned on his bed and cupped his face. She smiled warmly. Her thumb brushed over his bottom lip. She raised it and he saw some blood smeared on it.

"You're quite messy when you drink," she said with a giggle.

Zero took her thumb and licked the blood off. Mana blushed and he kissed her thumb, gripping her wrist.

She was too good for him. He hated accepting her help. He hated seeing that smile after biting into her neck.

Mana gasped as he dropped his head onto her shoulder. He let go of her wrist and gripped her shirt.

"You need to stop this," he whispered. "I can't live off you. I'd kill you."

 _I wouldn't be able to protect you…_

He felt Mana's hands cradle his head.

"…No, you're not ready. But as long as…"

"How can you know?" Zero snapped as he sat up and Mana leaned back. He grabbed her before she could fall off the bed. He squeezed her arms. "How can you know?"

Mana bit her lip as she looked into his eyes. "I saw you coughing up the pills, Zero-nii." Zero pulled back. "If your body keeps rejecting them, it's only a matter of time when you attack me. Or worse, another student perhaps."

Zero dropped his hands. "How did you find out?"

Mana rolled her eyes. "You're not exactly subtle or quiet in the bathroom."

Zero snorted. The clock downstairs chimed midnight and Mana's face lit up. She bounced off Zero's bed and dashed downstairs. A few minutes later, he heard her running back upstairs and she came back into his bedroom with a small green box.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she said.

Zero smiled and accepted the chocolates. She always gave him and Kaien chocolates for Valentine's Day.

Mana sat down next to him and watched as he opened the box and popped one of the truffles into his mouth. The chocolate was so dark, it was bitter. No sweetness about it whatsoever. He ruffled her hair.

"You should rest," he said. "Crossover tomorrow will have all the girls clambering over the damn leeches."

Mana giggled and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Goodnight, Zero-nii."

His heart fluttered. "Goodnight, Mana."

Mana left the room, leaving him alone in the dark. He closed his eyes and placed a hand on his chest.

 _The way she calls my name somehow makes me feel boneless._

Zero walked through the dark school building. He needed to meet Mana afterwards to discuss inspecting the Sun Dormitories and taking any banned items. Perhaps he could finally convince her to talk to the students.

He stopped on the stairs when he saw Kaname blocking his way. The pureblood narrowed his eyes.

"You make me sick," he spat.

Zero narrowed his eyes. "Likewise."

He stood his ground as Kaname went down a step. "You're taking advantage of her kindness. How _dare_ you lay your filthy hands on her." He descended until they were nearly nose to nose. "How _dare_ you take her blood. Don't think I haven't noticed." He grabbed Zero's jacket and Zero grabbed Bloody Rose. He pressed the barrel to Kaname's forehead and they locked eyes. The hunter could feel his heartbeat as he toyed with the trigger. It was just so tempting to put a bullet into his brain. He would be happy, Mana would be happy, all he needed to do was pull…

"Zero-nii!" Mana's voice echoed down the corridors.

The vampires pulled away from each other. Zero put his gun away and ran past Kaname. Once he got to the corridor, Mana slammed into him, arms around him and face in his chest. He stumbled at the force, staring down at her with wide eyes.

"More warning next time?" he said breathlessly.

Mana's blue eye glared at Kaname. Kaname's gaze melted and he smiled.

"You'd best be careful, Mana," he said and Mana gripped Zero's jacket. "Staying under the same roof with him will lead to some…gory consequences." Mana grabbed Zero by his jacket sleeve and began pulling him away. "I've requested for Kiryu-kun to be transferred to the Night Class."

Mana halted. Zero's heart neatly stopped. Kaname's footsteps went up the stairs and stopped in the corridor.

"I also would like you to stay in the Sun Dormitories," he said. "I only have your best interests at heart."

Mana turned around and put herself between the two vampires. She glowered at Kaname before closing her eyes. Zero glared at Kaname as the taller vampire looked at Mana like a lovesick puppy. He hated it. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She isn't interested in him, he should get over it!

"No," Mana said. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Zero-nii won't go into the Night Class."

Kaname's eyes narrowed a fraction. "He's dangerous, Mana."

"I won't let him kill me. I have Artemis. Don't think I'm still that lost, little girl in the snow." She reached back and Zero took her hand. He squeezed it. "Besides, I have faith in Zero-nii."

It brought satisfaction to Zero whenever Mana spoke his name with the older brother tag. Kaname always had a small tick, as subtle as it was, whenever it was said. At least there was something that got under the arrogant prima donna's skin.

"I will talk to the Chairman personally. He won't be best pleased when he finds out you've been giving your blood to him."

"He'll feel better when I transfer to a room in the dormitories," Mana shrugged. "Now, excuse us. We need to finish our rounds."

She squeezed Zero's hand and led him down the corridor.

Once they turned the corner, Zero held his ground and stopped them. "You've never tried to be friends with the students. Will you be OK being in a building with an army of screaming girls?"

Mana raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather be trapped in a building with snooty, rich vampires who look down at you? Especially if one of them seems determined to kill you."

Zero smirked and ruffled her hair. "But you only talk to me. Can you be civil with these girls?"

"Silence can mean neutrality."

"You stand between them and their idols, plus you confiscated a lot of memorabilia this morning."

"You helped."

They smirked at one another before making their way to Kaien's office to report.

 _The term flew by. Not much changed. Until one morning._

Mana giggled as she and Zero shared breakfast one Saturday morning. Zero enjoyed these moments where they could spend time together. Especially since he knew her feelings for him through her blood. He'd happily return them, if it weren't for his fate.

As if by cue, he felt his throat burn and he turned away, gripping the table. He felt Mana's hand on his.

"Just hang on," she murmured.

Zero looked at her, beads of sweat rolling down his face. How can she look at him with such warmth and affection? How can she be so certain that he won't just hold her down and drink more of her sweet, addicting blood…?

"Good morning, my beautiful children!" Kaien cheered as he burst into the kitchen. Zero and Mana jumped apart as their guardian twirled to the table with posters. "Help me advertise the ball," he said as he placed the stack on the table. "This will be the perfect opportunity to have vampires and humans mingle…"

"Ball?!" Mana exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. She grabbed the top poster and looked at it. "Wait, what's the date?!" Her adopted father and brother watched her dash across the kitchen to the calendar. She covered her mouth and dropped the poster.

"Mana-chan, is something wrong?" Kaien asked.

Mana turned to Kaien, her hand shaking. She smiled. "It's nothing. Let me get these out!" She dashed back to the table, picked up the stack and shot out of the house.

Kaien smiled. "Looks like someone's excited."

Zero raised his eyebrows.

 _She looked like she'd been caught off-guard. That rarely happens._

One evening, when Zero was doing his patrols, he spotted Mana with a bandage around her right eye. She looked nervous as she walked by him. She jumped when he grabbed her arm.

"Mana, what happened to your eye?"

Mana caught her breath and hunched her shoulders. "Pinkeye. Careful not to catch it from me."

Zero let her arm go. "Where are you going?"

"Father has asked me to show the new transfer student around."

"There's a new transfer student?"

"Another pureblood." Mana grabbed Zero's jacket sleeve. "Actually, Zero, I want you to try and be as calm as possible around her."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Mana bit her lip. "I want you to trust me. Whatever happens, whatever is over the horizon, I want you to keep yourself together." She let him go. "I really need to dash."

Zero watched her run off down to the main gates of the campus.

 _Why is she being so cryptic?_

Maria Kurenai. That was the new student Mana was showing around.

According to Hanabusa, she was related to Shizuka. The very vampire who cursed him to this life.

And he was definitely not comfortable with her becoming a bit too attached to Mana.

He told Mana to stay away from Maria. Mana asked for him to trust her.

How can she be so calm?

 _I couldn't leave it alone. I had to finish Maria before she could hurt Mana._

His body was frozen. He had Bloody Rose aimed for Maria, finger on the trigger but he couldn't bring himself to shoot her. Why?

Maria smirked at him. The old dormitory building was isolated, abandoned, with naught but a mouse scrambling through the walls. He should kill her and get it over with! He had Mana to think of!

Maria parted her lips. However, before she could speak, a loud crash interrupted her. The wall nearby caved in, sending dust and debris up in the air. Coughing came from the cloud of dust, followed by metal clashing. Mana stumbled into the room with Artemis out, blocking a taller, masked man's katana.

"Mana?!" Zero exclaimed.

Mana blocked another hit and turned to Zero. "Zero-nii?!"

Her attacker saw his opening and struck her side. Mana gasped and narrowly dodged, her uniform tearing from the blade. She tried to attack him but he knocked Artemis out of her hands. The rod rolled across the floor and Mana dove for it. She slid across the floor, skidded her knee and grabbed Artemis in time to block another attack from the swordsman. She caught her breath and widened her eye when she saw Maria ignore them and walk towards Zero.

"Shizuka, wait!" she cried. Maria paused and Mana strained with the swordsman's weight. "I came here with a proposal in mind!" Maria turned to them. "Call your bodyguard off!"

Maria hummed. "And what would you have to offer me? Pitiful manga strips?"

Mana gritted her teeth. "What all you vampires want in the end! Blood!"

Zero's heart lurched. "Mana, stop!" He felt his lips press together when Maria waved her hand at him.

"Talk, Mana-chan," she cooed as she signalled her bodyguard.

Mana sighed in relief as the swordsman backed off and sheathed his katana. She withdrew Artemis and placed her under her skirt. "There are some terms and conditions."

"Speak your mind and I'll decide whether it is worth my time or not."

Mana got to her feet and faced Maria. She adjusted her bandage. "I want you to give Zero-nii your blood." She placed a hand over Artemis when the swordsman gripped his weapon. Maria glared at him and he lifted his hand off the handle. Mana sighed. "In exchange, I'll let you bite me."

Zero wanted to scream at Mana. What was she doing?! She can't put herself in danger like this!

"And why would I want to turn you?" Maria asked.

"I can be a valuable ally," Mana said. She gestured to the masked man. "I held my own against your bodyguard for one…" Said bodyguard pursed his lips. Mana glanced at Zero before focusing back to Maria. "We have a common enemy. The Kuran family."

Maria smirked and folded her arms. "You're building up to the most valuable asset. Cut to the chase, please."

Mana rolled her eye. "I was born with second sight."

Maria's eyes flashed. "Now this is interesting. But how can I believe you?"

Mana looked at Zero. "Zero-nii? Would it make sense that I can see the future?"

Zero opened his mouth to dismiss it but hesitated. Would it make sense? She always seemed assured about what was going to happen, even though things seemed bleak. Hell, with some events that were meant to be surprising, she didn't look half-shocked. Zero closed his mouth.

Mana nodded and turned to Maria. "I can also tell you that if you stay here any longer, you'll be dead within four days."

Maria narrowed her eyes. "What do you get out of this?"

"An alliance. Vengeance. We both feel resentment to the Kuran family, or what's left, from what happened in the past."

The girls locked eyes. Zero held his breath. He silently begged for Maria to not agree to this madness Mana was spewing. Was Mana's hatred towards Kaname so strong, she'd risk this?

"I'll transfer out tomorrow night," Maria said. "I want you and Zero to meet me outside the school. I'll send details later." Mana nodded and Maria walked to the masked man. "Come."

The masked man stared at Mana for a few seconds before following Maria out of the old dormitory building. Mana dashed to Zero as he fell to his knees. "Zero-nii?"

"Why would you do that?!" Zero cried as he grabbed her by the jacket. "Why would you willingly give up your life for her?!"

"Better be her ally than a trophy locked in a dark room!" Mana covered her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. Zero cupped her face as she sobbed. "If she dies, then I'm at risk of Kuran turning me and keeping me locked up." She dropped her head and Zero hugged her.

"I wouldn't let him…" he murmured.

"It's what I saw, Zero!" Mana cried. "When I saw it, I knew I needed another pureblood at my side. I know you're meant to protect me but I can't bear thinking you might die at his hands!" She pressed her forehead against his. "I just want to see a future where it's the two of us…"

Zero jumped when she suddenly covered her head with a shout. She fell onto her side, hissing and writhing. He jumped to his feet. "We need to get back, you need painkillers."

Mana opened her eye with a jolt. She sat up and grabbed Zero's jacket. She sighed, smiled and looked up at him. "It changed." Zero blinked slowly as Mana used him to help herself up. She bounced slightly. "It changed, Zero! We've got a chance yet!"

Zero grabbed her before she bounced away from him. "Why didn't you tell me of your second sight?"

Mana raised an eyebrow. "Would you have believed me two days ago that the woman who killed your family was arriving at the school?"

"Alright, point taken. Just give me a heads-up next time."

Mana took his hand and led him out of the old dormitory building. She tugged the bandage off her eye and tossed it. Her blue eye blinked and Zero frowned at it. "Did you really have pinkeye?"

"I saw Shizuka might have had a negative reaction to my eyes so I decided to be cautious," Mana mumbled.

Zero smirked and pulled her back to kiss her head.

 _Thank you for giving me more reason to protect you._

* * *

 **Just one more chapter on this, I swear!**


	99. AUTHOR'S NOTE: SECOND BLESSING

**If there are any readers that would like to read the "Second" series, I've published Second Blessing as a separate fic. This means my workload is going to be split a little.**

 _ **Hmph, there wasn't enough Kaname in this one. I want more discourse, please.**_

 **I'm sorry I disappointed you, but I'm not writing commissions. I'm just taking in requests and suggestions. I've been generous so far but I think it's time for me to be more picky. I'm slowly burning out and I'm going to be starting my final year of uni soon.**

 **Commissions include money, communication between writer and client and you would be in a position to ask for more or less of something.**

 **Requets and suggestions include no money, I as the writer try and follow the brief but flex my creative streak and I'd rather not have anyone ask how to write anything.**

 **Yes, I know I've rewritten something before but at least the reviewer was more polite. I personally found this rude. Use of language is important when you're communicating with words.**

 **What I'm going to write next is a few more dress chapters, with Yuki, Ruka and Rima. This will take some time. I'm planning on trying all the pairings possible with the dress series. The challenge is to find a new colour for each pairing.**

 **Thank you for your time.**


End file.
